Tardes tranquilas
by Ezaki
Summary: AU. Mpreg. Sobre los días tranquilos en la vida de un matrimonio entre un bombero y un educador. KagaKuro, KiyoshixHuyuga
1. Sobre bomberos y sus vidas privadas

Este es mi primer intento con Kuroko no basket, personajes que no me pertenecen... por supuesto, por supuesto.

Y pues sí, esto va a contener Mpreg porque me gusta el mpreg y gente casada porque me gusta la gente casada :p

KagaKuro (¡Porque es mi maldita OTP!)

Kiyoshi x Hyuuga (Porque también los amo)

Un muy ligero toquecito de Mitobe x Koganei (Porque son adorables y me dan directo en los feels)

Notas: Sinceramente yo imaginé a Kuroko con cabello un poco más corto y overol, pero ustedes pueden imaginarlo como quieran.

Mis otras notas: Hay un punto en que Riko llama a Hyuuga, Hyuuga a pesar de que ahora el capitán es "Kiyoshi", pero creo que igual Riko a veces se pasa el apellido por donde no le da el sol.

Furihata es un bebé bonito lleno de unicornios y arcoiris.

* * *

Junpei observó el reloj con detenimiento tratando de poner la concentración suficiente como para descifrar la hora. Pero estaba cansado (jodido cansancio mental) y sinceramente comenzaba a pensar que necesitaba lentes nuevos… o tal vez solo era que estaba cansado. Fuera la razón que fuera detrás de sus lentes traicionándolo, entrecerró los ojos y logró ver la hora.

Resultó que no era tan tarde y mañana era su día libre. Planeaba dormir hasta tarde y con tarde quería decir todo el día. (Haruka jamás se lo permitiría, eso obvio, pero iba a fingir que no tenía una pequeña de 5 años que lo despertaba exigiendo almuerzo… aunque al final no fuera él el que hiciera el almuerzo)

Suspiró observando a Kiyoshi terminando de acomodarse la ropa. Pensó que no llevaba mucho tiempo en ello, pero al parecer lo miro lo suficiente como para que el idiota se diera cuenta y le sonriera en esa estúpida forma despreocupada que tenía. Él torció un poco la boca, frunció el ceño y sintió que su energía volvía, pura energía de odio (aunque solo era que lo avergonzaba la forma tan honestamente alegre en que el otro le sonreía).

Desvió la mirada concentrándose en Kagami, el novato prometedor. El chico podía pecar de exceso de confianza y pasión, pero era divertido y amable y… un poco (muy) idiota también.

Llevaba menos del mes con ellos (al igual que Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda) así que no sabía mucho de la vida personal del hombre, después de todo, cada vez que se organizaba una salida con todo el turno, él siempre se negaba (de la forma más amable que podía parecer lograr).

Pero aunque ninguno de los presentes lo previó, ese día ocurriría algo distinto.

Kagami terminó de acomodar sus cosas en su casillero, para finalmente sacar la chamarra roja con la que había llegado provocando el vuelo de un pequeño objeto plateado y brillante. El vuelo no duro mucho, cortesía de la señora gravedad, y el repiqueteo provocado del gracioso salto que realizó el objeto contra el suelo, resonó por todo el vestidor.

Koganei se inclinó de inmediato a recoger lo que fuera que hubiera caído junto a sus pies, lo tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y con esa eterna y gatuna sonrisa suya, se lo alcanzó al pelirrojo.

-Ten Kagami-kun, se te cayó tu… ¿¡Alianza!?-

-¿¡Qué!?- Se escuchó de forma unánime, y Junpei estaba seguro de que no había sido el único que gritó (Por suerte).

Todos parecieron olvidar el cansancio y terminaron acercándose a ver el anillo que Koganei aun sostenía para que finalmente fuera tomado por Kagami y posteriormente fuera colocado en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Gracias Koganei-senpai- Aquella respuesta fue aún más sorprendente.

-Kagami-kun- Inició Furihata con voz temblorosa. –No me digas que… ¿Estás casado?- Kagami ladeo la cabeza un poco.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿Nunca lo mencioné?-

-¡No, no lo hiciste!- A veces era sorprendente la capacidad que tenían para gritar al unísono.

-No tenía idea de que Kagami fue "Cazado"-

-Izuki, cállate- Exclamó Junpei. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Riko le había dicho algo sobre que uno de los nuevos era casado, estaba casi seguro de que lo había leído él mismo, pero estás semanas habían sido muy pesadas, entre el trabajo, Haruka y… Teppei, no se había dado mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Puntos menos para él.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- Cuestionó Kiyoshi, chismoso y molesto como siempre. Kagami se sobó la parte posterior del cuello con la mano izquierda, no luciendo avergonzado pero si un poco confundido ante tanta sorpresa por parte de sus compañeros.

Pero es que… Bakagami era casado…. Y eso sí que era sorprendente.

-Tetsuya- Koganei volteo a ver a Mitobe de golpe y luego se dirigió a Kagami.

-Es un buen nombre- Dijo y quedó claro que eso era lo que el chico alto quería decir.

-¿Alguna vez ha trabajado como velador?*- Exclamó el hombre pelinegro amante de los juegos de palabras al tiempo que sacaba una libreta de un lugar desconocido.

-Cállate Izuki-

-¿Cuánto llevan casados?-

-¿No creen que ya son demasiadas preguntas?- Cuestionó Junpei, aunque irremediablemente no le salió mucho como pregunta, si no como una orden indirecta de que acabaran con esa actuación de viejas de lavadero en pleno chisme (aunque iba a fingir que aquello no iba para él también).

-Realmente no me molestan sus preguntas. Jamás podría molestarme hablar de Tetsuya-

-Oh~ Kagami, no sabía que podías ser tan romántico- Se burló Kawahara dando pequeños golpecillos a las costillas del más alto. Y finalmente el idiota se sonrojo, terminando por ser invadido el lugar de risas bobas.

-¡Kawahara!- Gritó Kagami pareciendo deseoso de estrellar la cabeza del pobre idiota contra la pared… o el piso… o la cabeza de otra persona, lo que estuviera más cerca.

-Kagami- Llamó Kiyoshi sonriendo como si en lugar de cerebro tuviera aire, ósea de forma típica. El pelirrojo pareció controlarse. – Por qué no vamos a comer okonomiyaki todos juntos e invitas a Tetsuya- Ese idiota acababa de llamar a la pareja de alguien más por su nombre, aun así Kagami no pareció molestarse, en su lugar, dirigió la mirada al reloj de pared.

-Bueno…-

-Vamos, tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona es la que se casó con Kagami-

-Sólo eres un metiche, admítelo- Agregó Junpei y Teppei puso cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué?, no, Junpei, realmente quiero conocer al esposo de Kagami-

-Metiche-

-El castigo de los metiches debería ser meter ceviche en sus narices-

-Cállate Izuki, no, de hecho es una buena idea-

-¿¡Qué!? pero no quiero ceviche en mi nariz-

-¿Entonces vamos a ir a comer okonomiyaki con el esposo de Kagami?- Cuestionó Tsuchida y todos regresaron sus miradas al pelirrojo. Para suerte del hombre, Riko decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para entrar al vestidor.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué están tardando tanto?-

-¡Te das cuenta de que podríamos haber estado desnudos!- Decidió gritar el capitán con indignación, a lo que la mujer solo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando?-

-Jefa, ¿sabía que Kagami es casado?- Cuestionó Koganei y Riko solo miró a Kagami de reojo.

-Sí, ¿y luego?-

-¿¡Lo sabía!?- Exclamaron a coro.

-Claro que lo sabía… ¡Ah!, Que compañeros de trabajo tan fríos son ustedes-

-Para tratar de compensarlo queremos ir a comer Okonomiyaki e invitar al esposo de Kagami- Agregó Kiyoshi a lo que Riko sonrió.

-¡Suena bien!, Bakagami llama a tu esposo-

-¿Por qué me llamó "Bakagami"?- Preguntó el hombre, pero su pregunta fue ignorada. Finalmente resignado tomo su celular, deteniéndose a mirarlo un momento, para terminar por marcar.

-Tetsuya, ¿eh?, no, no pasó nada…- Decidió que tenía ganas de molestar.

-Kagami eres un esposo tan entregado- Por suerte le siguieron el juego.

-Oh Kagami eres tan romántico-

-Es increíblemente dulce que no puedas esperar hasta salir, ya no falta nada Kagami, no tienes que llamar- Y como esperaba, el pelirrojo explotó.

-¡Ya cállense no me dejan hablar por teléfono!- Gritó, para terminar saliendo del vestidor muy molesto, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Todos terminaron pegándose como sanguijuelas a la puerta. Incluida la jefa.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás?, ¡Claro que me preocupo idiota, ahora responde la pregunta!... Sí, es que mis compañeros quieren ir a comer okonomiyaki y quieren que vengas-vayas- Kagami soltó un sonido de exasperación. –Quieren conocerte… Mhm…Mhm… de acuerdo. Ta-también yo- Y como ese pareció Kagami colgando, decidieron apartarse de la puerta de inmediato, tratando de fingirse inocentes, eran muy malos.

Cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, únicamente alzó una ceja, pero no agregó nada con respecto a ser espiado. (Podían llamarlo Bakagami, pero el hombre no era tan denso… tal vez Junpei estaba poniendo sus expectativas muy alto).

-Voy a ir a recoger a Tetsuya, ¿podrían decirme a cual restaurante vamos a ir? Para verlos allá-

…

Podría haber fingido que no era importante, pero, ¿y si más bien estaba causando problemas?

Fue por eso que Kiyoshi siguió a Kagami cuando el chico estaba yendo al encuentro de su esposo.

-¡Kagami!- Llamó deteniéndolo justo a la entrada del cuartel. El pelirrojo lo miró con esa mirada seria que ponía a veces. –Eh… estaba escuchando la conversación que tuviste con tu esposo- Y esperó la manifestación de la ira del más joven.

-Lo sé- Exclamó Kagami y Kiyoshi se sorprendió.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te diste cuenta!?- (A veces Kagami no puede decidir si el teniente es distraído o idiota… o en realidad es muy inteligente). –Ah, pero estaba pensando… ¿Está enfermo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo digo por las preguntas que le hiciste- Kagami desvió la mirada pensativo.

-No es que esté enfermo-

La lucha de varios cláxones se dejó oír a lo lejos al tiempo que Kagami daba su respuesta.

-¿Eh?- Murmuró Kiyoshi sin dejar de observar al novato.

…

Para ser sincero, Kagami le inspiraba a Furihata un poquito de miedo. Pero el hombre era entregado, apasionado y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer algo "heroico" y estúpido.

La personalidad de Kagami era… curiosa, no que creyera que nadie podría amarlo, pero era sorprendente. Tal vez y solo era su pequeño Kouki envidioso el que no podía creer que Kagami Taiga, alguien de la misma edad que él, estuviera casado, porque sabía perfectamente que el capitán y el teniente estaban casados y eso no le había generado ningún conflicto interno.

Cómo se las arregló el hombre, al que él presenció correr de un cachorro de pug y que (sin quererlo) hizo llorar a una mujer que había ayudado a salir de un edificio por uno de esos comentarios tremendamente honestos (y poco educados) que hacía, para casarse. Mientras tanto él casi podía escuchar música de hadas y flores en el ambiente cada vez que pensaba en la palabra "Matrimonio".

Y entonces observó (al igual que sus compañeros) al Kagami (¡Casado!) acercándose a paso tranquilo hacia donde ellos estaban… solo.

-Lo siento, ¿esperaron mucho?- Cuestionó Kagami con porte despreocupado.

-Así que al final tu esposo no pudo venir-Exclamó la jefa. Kagami lucía confundido.

-Pero si él está…- Movió lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, siendo seguido por todos los presentes. -¡Ah, Tetsuya!-

-¡Cómo puedes no darte cuenta de que tu pareja desaparece, Bakagami!- Gritó Riko. Furihata tenía miedo. El pelirrojo, ignorando el ataque a su persona, regresó sobre sus pasos, entrando por un callejón cercano y porque todos estaban sinceramente preocupados (Furihata jamás admitiría que tal vez era que solo eran metiches) fueron detrás de él.

Hasta que frente a ellos apareció un sujeto de cabello azul hincado acariciando un gato atigrado.

-Tetsuya- Exclamó Kagami con voz tenebrosa. El hombre se giró a observar al gigante (probablemente desde su posición hincada Kagami lucía aún más alto) pero a pesar de la obvia ira en el pelirrojo, el ojiazul no lució ni un poco asustado, no como Kouki se sentía al menos.

-Taiga, es un gato- Explicó con voz tranquila y fue entonces que Kagami apartó la mirada del hombre hincado y se concentró en el animal.

-¡Aléjate de esa cosa!- Exigió arreglándoselas para alzar al peliazul (aunque básicamente acababa de obligarlo a ponerse de pie, Kagami lo había hecho de una forma tan amable y delicada que parecía hasta… romántico. Furihata realmente no sabía que estaba pensando). –Esas cosas tienen toxico Gandhi-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Furihata y estaba seguro de que su pregunta tuvo eco. El esposo de Kagami lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos y finalmente hablo.

-Se llama Toxoplasma Gondii, Taiga- Las risas no se dejaron esperar.

-L-lo que sea- Murmuró Kagami y eso que veía Kouki era un ¿¡Sonrojo!?

-Está bien ya no acariciaré gatos- Y eso fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo olvidara la metida de pata que acababa de hacer.

El esposo de Kagami finalmente los miró. Era un sujeto bajo (Aunque todos eran bajos en comparación a Kagami, el peliazul era más bajo que todos los presentes), tenía una piel muy blanca y ojos azules que combinaban con su cabello.

Una muy imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su rostro y con imperceptible, Furihata quería decir que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para notarla.

-Hola soy Kagami Tetsuya, mucho gusto-

-Hola soy Aida Riko, él es el capitán, el teniente, el que hace horribles juegos de palabras sin chiste, el maestro de nada, Mitobe y los tres novatos-

-¡Sólo dijiste el nombre de Mitobe!-

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿Estás…?- Todas las miradas siguieron el camino forjado por los ojos de la jefa hasta concentrarse en ese pequeño bulto en el abdomen bajo del otro.

-Ah, sí- Un pequeño momento de silencio fue seguido de histeria colectiva.

-¡Kagami va a ser papá!-

-¿¡Por qué lucen tan preocupados!?- Gritó Kagami en respuesta. Tetsuya solo suspiró.

…

No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre los compañeros de trabajo de Taiga, parecían agradables y entusiastas y Taiga lucía honestamente relajado frente a ellos. Cuando se volvían a ver al final de la jornada laboral su esposo siempre le hacía pequeños comentarios, fue así que supo que la jefa Aida Riko era una mujer poderosa, fuerte y dulce a su manera, el capitán era gruñón, pero realmente se esforzaba en su trabajo, además de que estaba casado con el teniente (Kiyoshi) quien Taiga aun no decidía si era listo y distraído a partes iguales o solo era tonto, y que juntos tenían una hija de cinco años. También sabía que Izuki-san hacia chistes horriblemente malos, pero siempre era bueno planificando la acción a seguir cuando estaban llevando a cabo una operación de rescate y la jefa no estaba cerca, Koganei-san y Mitobe-san eran muy buenos amigos… e iba a permitir que Taiga siguiera pensando que solo eran amigos… por un tiempo, hasta mañana. Tsuchida-san siempre estaba ahí cuando se requerían manos extras. Furihata-san se ponía nervioso, pero pensaba las cosas detenidamente, lo que lo llevaba a no cometer errores. Fukuda-san siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, tareas grandes o pequeñas, no importaban él siempre ayudaría y Kawahara-san podía ser un tanto pesimista y dramático pero al final nunca se daba por vencido. (Podía ser que Tetsuya hubiera embellecido un poco lo dicho por Taiga, porque en sí el hombre no era bueno con las palabras, pero ¿no estaba él para eso?, ¿para entender la falta de elocuencia de Taiga?)

A Tetsuya le sorprendió que quisieran conocerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?- Cuestionó Kiyoshi-san.

-Eres un metiche, no hay duda-

-Oh~ pero Junpei…-

-Desde preparatoria-

-¿En serio?, eso es mucho tiempo-

-No tanto- Agregó Taiga.

-Tenía muchas ganas de saber qué clase de persona podía haberse casado con Kagami…- Y entonces soltó una pequeña risilla. –No, eso sonó como si no pudiera creer que Kagami esté casado, es solo que Kagami es muy entusiasta y siempre quiere salvarlos a todos y a veces se emociona demasiado cuando logramos detener un incendio no importa si fue grande o pequeño o si al final solo fuimos el apoyo en un accidente, él siempre es muy entusiasta... así que quería saber qué tipo de personalidad lograba funcionar junto con la de Kagami- Él suspiró, mientras Taiga lucía pensativo, para comenzar a mirarlo con detenimiento.

-Pues supongo que sí eres raro- Exclamó Taiga y él decidió que era el momento perfecto para picarle las costillas. El hombre se dobló contra la mesa.

-Kagami-kun eres cruel-

-Lo llamo por su apellido- Susurraron los otros tres novatos con un toque de pánico.

-Maldito Tetsuya-

-Sólo por eso tendrás que comprarme una malteada de vainilla-

-De todas formas siempre la compro-

-¿Mh?-

-Nada- Koganei-san alzó la mano como si se encontrara en una clase y quisiera participar. (Probablemente habían pasado años desde que el hombre había estado en alguna clase, pero bueno)

-Yo quiero saber si Kagami es bueno con los quehaceres domésticos, ¿se ha quemado muchas veces mientras cocina?- Todos parecieron entusiasmarse con la pregunta, parecían creer que Taiga era muy torpe. Sonrió.

-No, Taiga es bueno cocinando. De hecho es una buena esposa-

-Tet-su-ya- Murmuró Taiga de manera sombría nuevamente teniendo como fondo las risas de sus compañeros.

-Pero lo eres Taiga- Y su esposo se quedó sin buenas respuestas que dar (Porque simplemente no había forma de replicar).

-¡Ah!, Esposagami-

-Cállate, Izuki-

-¿Cómo le van a poner a su bebé?- Preguntó la jefa de forma sorpresiva y con brillo en los ojos, además de una voz muy dulce que Tetsuya jamás pensó en relacionar con la mujer, no por la forma en que Taiga la describía. Volteo a ver a su esposo.

-Bueno…- Comenzó el pelirrojo.

-No hemos pensado mucho en eso-

-Ni siquiera sabemos qué es- La mujer rio suavemente, mientras asentía.

-Cierto, calculo que tienes como 16 semanas-

-¿Cómo supiste jefa?- Agregó Taiga, afirmando de forma indirecta, la información proporcionada por la mujer.

-¿Mhm?, me base en mis conocimientos adquiridos con el capitán-

-Oye…- Trató de agregar el hombre, pero fue interrumpido.

-Junto con Kiyoshi tienen a Haru-chan, ellos podrían darles consejos sobre bebés, también el capitán tiene muchos libros de nombres, puede prestarles, para ayudarlos a decidir-

-No son tantos- Trató de defenderse el de lentes.

-La verdad es que sí son muchos, incluso Haru-chan lo ha dicho- Agregó Kiyoshi-san. Admiraba la capacidad del capitán para que, sin voltear a ver a su pareja, pudiera estirar su mejilla con una precisión envidiable. – ¡Ay, ay, Junpei eso duele!-

-Le daré unos cuantos a Kagami otro día- Agregó después el pelinegro.

-Muchas gracias- Exclamaron al unísono.

…

No estaba seguro del porqué de su nerviosismo, es decir… sólo era el esposo de Kagami. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona em… emb… espe-rando. Lo único que quería era ver su vientre, pero eso le parecía descortés (además de que tendría que convertirse en contorsionista para tener una buena visión) así que trataba de verlo a los ojos, pero ¿y si eso molestaba a Kagami?

La conversación había cambiado del tema del nombre del bebé a esa mujer que Kagami hizo llorar. Furi no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, probablemente se perdió la transición cuando estaba tratando de suprimir su instinto de buscar por el bultito en el abdomen del peliazul.

-Sí, Taiga no tiene tacto-

-¡Sí lo tengo!-

-No, no lo tienes- Kagami entrecerró los ojos acercándose mucho a su pareja mientras colocaba una mano entre el cabello del otro. Furihata sinceramente creía que la intención de su compañero era ¿aplastar la cabeza de su esposo? Pero si se miraba de cierto ángulo, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados y teniendo en mente cada momento culmen de cada comedia romántica que había visto en su joven vida, podía distorsionar la imagen ante él y pensar que era Kagami apunto de besar a su esposo.

Los chiflidos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

-Trata de controlarte un poco, tigre- Comentó Tsuchida y Kagami se apartó de inmediato de la comprometedora situación sonrojándose un poco y fue capaz de observar como con movimientos lentos y discretos el esposo del pelirrojo entrelazaba sus manos por debajo de la mesa, mientras compartían pequeñas sonrisas de medio lado y miradas de reojo.

Tal vez… y solo tal vez Kouki se sintió un poquito solo.

Y de repente… soltó algo muy extraño.

-¡Kagami le tiene miedo a los perros!- ¿En serio?, de todo lo que pudo haber dicho, ni siquiera tenía que ver con el tema principal. Pero no pudo detenerse. –Se-se asustó con un cachorro de pug-

-¡Ah!- Fue el único sonido que Kagami se permitió hacer. Pero la mirada asesina que seguro Kagami le daría fue olvidada cuando una sonrisa pequeña (aunque un poco más grande que la primera que presenció) apareció en el rostro del esposo de su compañero.

-Una vez lo vi asustarse con un cachorro de poodle- Agregó con esa tranquila voz suya y él no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen de un gigante de 1.90 m siendo intimidado por un pequeño cachorrito peludo (ayudaba a formar la imagen mental el haber visto el ataque de pánico que sufrió el hombre cuando fue atacado-no-realmente-atacado por el pug). Kagami se apresuró de inmediato a taparle la boca con ambas manos.

-No les cuentes esas cosas- El capitán colocó una mano en el hombro del peliazul.

-Por favor Kagami-san, cuento contigo para que nos cuentes más cosas vergonzosas de nuestro bombero novato- Agregó sonriente.

…

-La cosa más rara probablemente fue eso de la "novatada"-

-Oh, sí, bajar a ese gato del árbol-

-¡Le rasguñó toda la cara a Fukuda!-

-No se rían, aún se me nota un poco- Las risas se volvieron más intensas.

-Aunque lo llamen novatada, tendrán que volver a hacerlo- Exclamó Riko sonriente y con voz amable.

-Pero jefa…-

-¿Tienen alguna queja?-

-No, señora-

…

-¿Recuerdan la primera vez de Furihata usando la manguera?- (E Izuki decidió que iba a dejar pasar esa broma, porque era demasiado subida de tono, no era su especialidad y había un bebé presente)

-Me mojé todo- (otro albur que Izuki dejó ir). Las mejillas comenzaban a dolerles después de mantener las sonrisas por tanto tiempo.

…

-Aún me sorprende la capacidad del capitán para siempre estar gritando- Susurraron entre sí los novatos. Kagami dio unos pequeños asentimientos de cabeza mientras tenía una pequeña conversación de miradas con Tetsuya, como si le dijera "Es sorprendente, en serio".

-¿Eh?- Medio exclamó, medio gruñó el de lentes comenzando a ser rodeado por un aura sombría y asesina. -¿Algún problema?- Kiyoshi soltó una de las risas más histéricas que se había permitido jamás mientras rodeaba los hombros de su pareja acercándolo un poco a él.

-Y eso que no lo vieron cuando se fracturo el brazo-

-¡Cierto, cierto!- Interfirió Koganei en la conversación. -Su brazo estaba en un ángulo completamente equivocado y aun así no dejaba de gritarnos órdenes-

-Puede que sufra de una fractura de cordura-

-Izuki, cállate-

…

-¿Riko recuerdas el día en que Haruka iba a nacer?- La mujer, que había estado tomándole a su bebida, a duras penas logró evitar un desastre de líquido y finalmente soltó una risa histérica, mientras movía la mano atrayendo la atención de todos, lista para continuar con la anécdota iniciada por Izuki.

-Kiyoshi me llamó con la voz más seria que le había escuchado diciéndome que había olvidado subir al auto las cosas del bebé y que se dio cuenta a mitad del camino al hospital y que no quería decirle a Hyuuga porque en definitiva lo mataría- El de lentes suspiró.

-Y pensar que actuaste tan serio y centrado. Vas y olvidas la maleta- Dijo con tono resignado, ni siquiera se molestó en explotar.

-¡Pero Junpei estaba muy nervioso!- Un nuevo suspiró apareció y el ceño fruncido se relajó mientras una discreta sonrisa aparecía.

-Lo sé- Y las miradas que se dedicaron hicieron a todos cuestionarse si debían dejarles la mesa para ellos solos.

…

-Muchas gracias por haber aceptado venir hoy- Exclamó Kiyoshi, mientras los demás se encontraban pagando. De alguna forma se las habían arreglado para terminar solos.

-Sabe, más que curiosidad hacia mi persona, a mí me parece que Kiyoshi-san quería saber si podía aprobarme o no como el esposo de Taiga. Como un hermano mayor o un padre que entrega a su hija- La expresión que el castaño había mantenido, haciéndolo lucir un poco más maduro y serio, desapareció de golpe, regresando su sonrisa despreocupada.

-Kagami-san dices cosas extrañas- Él asintió.

-Eso es porque soy una persona rara- Ante tal respuesta pareció crear un toque de sorpresa en el otro.

-No pude haber imaginado a alguien mejor para estar con nuestro bombero novato-

-Gracias Kiyoshi-san- Y ese fue el momento que Taiga eligió para llegar.

-Felicidades por el bebé Kagami- Agregó el castaño.

-Oh, gracias-

-Pero, pensé que serías de los que presume sobre cosas como estás-

-No… es que…- Y el pelirrojo comenzó a sonrojarse, cosa que generó ternura en su esposo.

-Probablemente no estaba seguro si se le permitía presumir de esto con ustedes- Agregó Tetsuya como explicación.

-¿Eh?- Se permitió exclamar el más alto.

-Idiota, claro que puedes presumir- Se dejó escuchar la voz del capitán, profunda y fuerte.

-Lo que Junpei dijo. Tienes que presumirnos de inmediato si es niño o niña, la primera vez que se mueva, el nombre que le van a poner. Todo eso. Porque somos compañeros y eso nos vuelve prácticamente familia- De alguna forma ahora todos estaban presentes, sonriendo en acuerdo ante lo dicho por el teniente. –Eso también es algo que los otros novatos deben tener presente- Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió a los más jóvenes, mientras discretas pero emocionadas sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros. –Y por supuesto Kagami-san también es parte de la familia- Agregó pasando un brazo por los hombros del bajito hombre y atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí.

-Idiota, no seas tan brusco-

-Junpei, dame más crédito, jamás lastimaría a Kagami-san- Dijo con voz un tanto melosa.

No pudo haber pedido mejores compañeros para la persona que amaba.

* * *

Y pues bueno esto va a ser una especie de serie de One-shots que en realidad no llega a ningún lado jaja solo son las tardes tranquilas (aunque puede que haya una que otra mañana también) del matrimonio Kagami... Oh Dios todos estos sentimientos atacandome ;u;

Otras cosas que quiero aclarar:

Primero, nunca me ha gustado poner palabras en japonés, siempre y cuando no sean objetos o platillos, me refiero a poner "Baka", "hai", "nii-san"... pero aquí he hecho una excepción con "Bakagami" porque amo esa palabra y si lo pusiera en español... pierde su esencia.

Segundo, me disculpo enormemente por los horribles chistes de palabras que le he hecho decir a Izuki, me encanta Izuki (me avergüenza que ame tanto los juegos de palabras) y me esforcé por tratar de hacer unos cuantos horribles intentos de juegos de palabras... es muy difícil, y fallé. Hay por ahí un * ese comentario lo hice basándome en el segundo significado de "Tetsuya" Vigilia (el otro es inteligente) y bueno pensé en un vigilante, velador... soy simple.

Tercero, Kiyoshi y Hyuuga están casados y tienen una hija llamada Haruka.

Me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía, errores de dedo, falta de coherencia...

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Sobre tu pareja esparciendo la noticia

KnB no me pertenece :)

Gracias HanamiyaDanniiMakoto (lo escribí bien?) por poner la historia en tus favoritos :D

En este capítulo aparece la generación de los milagros... porque qué clase de historia sería sin la aparición de la generación arcoiris

Nota 1: Aunque ahora sea Kagami Tetsuya, a la generación arcoiris le importa un plátano.

Nota 2: Insinuaciones de parejas por todas partes :D

* * *

Iban a tener un bebé.

Y Tetsuya solo podía sentir como si un choque eléctrico iniciara en su interior, sus manos temblaban y su voz flaqueaba un poco cada vez que hablaba. Taiga no estaba mejor, el hombre no había dejado de sostener su mano, sonreía tan grandemente que por un momento temió que su esposo se rasgaría los labios y le decía que lo amaba cada 10 minutos con 11 segundos… exactamente… los contó.

Y Tetsuya tenía la mejor respuesta de todas.

-También te amo- Y se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de su esposo dejándose ser abrazado por las largas extremidades del otro.

…

Dos días después Himuro-san apareció (en compañía de Murasakibara-kun) con una cobijita con un dibujo de un tigre.

Y no, Tetsuya no los había llamado, no le había dicho a nadie en realidad; por lo que el único culpable aquí podía ser Taiga.

-No sabía si comprar azul o rosa, y al final Atsushi sugirió comprar esta, felicidades Taiga, Kuroko- Y el hombre sonrió en esa forma amable tan suya.

Murasakibara-kun se acercó a Tetsuya, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a colocar una gran variedad de dulces en las manos de este.

-A los bebés les gusta lo dulce Kuro-chin- Y siguió colocando dulces y más dulces.

La visita de Himuro y Murasakibara no duro mucho, por suerte. (No es que a Tetsuya no le agradara la pareja, pero estaba cansado y quería dormir). Las despedidas se dejaron escuchar entre buenos deseos y promesas de que vendrían de nuevo (de parte de Himuro) y la promesa de un helado (de parte de Murasakibara).

…

Al día siguiente Alex-san apareció en la puerta (él ni se había enterado de que ella estaba en Japón), Tetsuya ni siquiera notó cuando fue que Taiga la llamó, lo que sí es que habría apreciado que su pareja le comentara sobre la probable visita de la mujer, así habría estado más preparado para esquivar el beso a los labios del que iba a ser destinatario, y no solo dejarse ser arrastrado por el agarre de Taiga, mientras el hombre gritaba.

-¡Esa maña tuya!-

Fue entonces que la mujer adquirió un porte más serio.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Taiga- Y la sonrisa de su esposo le recordó a aquella que puso después de que le dijera a Tetsuya que también lo amaba. Infantil y llena de sentimientos desbordantemente salvajes.

…

El siguiente en aparecer fue Aomine, parecía un poco avergonzado y Tetsuya no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado porque él no le había dicho. (Estaba ocupado abrazando la idea por él mismo y dejándose ser amado y sintiéndose cálido por dentro al ver la sonrisa que simplemente no desaparecía del rostro de Taiga).

-Kagami me mandó un mensaje- Dijo colocándole un biberón con dibujos de pollitos de diferentes colores entre las manos. –Felicidades Tetsu- Y le sonrió como si estuviera a punto de comenzar un partido de basquetbol callejero.

-Gracias Aomine-kun- Se permitió sonreír. Luego el moreno desvió la mirada a su esposo de pie detrás de él.

-¡Y a ti, no creas que he dejado de odiarte, más te vale cuidar bien de Tetsu y del bebé!-

-¡Cállate estúpido, no me tienes que decir que lo haga, Tetsuya y el bebé son lo más importante para mí!-

Fue entonces que las manos temblorosas, el chispazo eléctrico en su interior y el corazón en la garganta lo golpearon, y lo golpearon duro. Iba a tener un bebé de… no, Con Kagami Taiga, la persona que amaba.

-¡Ah, Tetsu… está sonriendo muy grande!-

-¿Tetsuya?-

-Taiga, vamos a tener un bebé- Y a pesar de que se escuchó tremendamente tonto y retrasado (iba a culpar a las hormonas y de ahora en adelante llamaría a este estado "Cerebro de embarazo") Su esposo le tomó de la mano y sonrió.

-Sí- Dijo suavemente.

Aomine se quedó a cenar y después los tres vieron una película… bueno Tetsuya vio la mitad y terminó quedándose dormido. Taiga lo despertó cuando los créditos se movían en la pantalla y ya no había ningún Aomine cerca. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del otro tapándose un poco más con la cobija roja que no supo de dónde salió o cuando apareció. Taiga pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, proporcionando además suaves caricias con la misma extremidad.

-¿Estás bien, Taiga?-

-Tonto, yo debería preguntarte eso a ti-

-¿Por qué?- Un besó fue colocado en su sien. El silencio tranquilo que los inundó (con la música de los créditos de la película de fondo) fue apartado por la voz de Taiga.

-¿Te molestó que le dijera yo?... A Aomine- Tetsuya se permitió sonreír.

-No. Aomine-kun también es tu amigo y el bebé también es tu bebé- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Taiga, pero ninguno mencionó nada sobre ello.

-Ok-

-Ok-

…

Al día siguiente apareció Kise-kun lloriqueando y abrazándolo fuertemente, aunque de alguna forma lo hizo con un poco menos de fuerza.

-Kurokocchi eres cruel, no me dijiste nada-

-Kise-kun…-

-Tuve que enterarme por un frío mensaje de Kagamicchi-

-Lo siento Kise-kun estaba pensando en otras cosas- El rubio lo miró con detenimiento un momento y finalmente sonrió sacando una sonaja del bolsillo de su saco con motivo de perritos (no sabía cómo la había ocultado hasta ahora).

-Pensé que se parecían un poco a Número 2- Él tomó el objeto y lo movió un poco disfrutando del agradable sonido (Gracias al cielo no era una sonaja molesta).

-Gracias Kise-kun-

-Kurokocchi- Lo llamó el rubio adquiriendo su atención de nueva cuenta, encontrándose un Kise bastante serio.

-De verdad me alegro de que encontraras a Kagamicchi. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser muy, muy feliz. Felicidades Kurokocchi-

-Gracias Kise-kun-

-Pero dile a Kagamicchi que se prepare porque cuando lo vea lo patearé, Yukio me ha entrenado bien- Y el Kise-kun de siempre volvió.

-¿por qué vas a golpearlo?-

-Porque… ¡Se robó la inocencia de Kurokocchi!- Suspiró resignado. El rubio volvió a sonreír animadamente. -Quiero que el bebé de Kurokocchi me llame tío Kise-

-Jamás-

-¡Kurokocchi que cruel!

…

Esa noche Takao-san lo llamó y no, Tetsuya tampoco le dijo a él.

-¡Yei!, felicidades Kuroko, Kagami llamó a Shin-chan y después de que Shin-chan dejara de llorar de felicidad…-

-¡Oye!- Se escuchó al fondo y esa no podía ser la voz de otro más que la de Midorima-kun.

-…Me obligó a llamarte-

-No es verdad-

-Tu horóscopo del día dice… eh… que reposes la comunicación y que las relaciones con las personas y tu pareja serán robustas-

-¡Así no era Kazunari!-

-Ah, me equivoqué- Se escucharon ruidos incomprensibles del otro lado del teléfono y finalmente la voz de Midorima se hizo presente.

-Para los acuario se recomienda reposo y tomarse las cosas con calma, además los vínculos con tu pareja se fortalecerán, el objeto de la suerte del día es… un peluche de tigre- Tetsuya se permitió sonreír.

-Gracias Midorima-kun- Un corto silencio siguió a aquello.

-Felicidades- Exclamó el peliverde en un susurró.

-¡Shin-chan te estás sonrojando!- Escuchó la voz de Takao-san a lo lejos.

-¡No es cierto!- Y la llamada terminó, bueno él decidió terminarla después de escuchar cinco minutos de pelea entre Takao-san y Midorima-kun.

…

"_Probablemente no estaba seguro si se le permitía presumir esto con ustedes"_

Tetsuya creía en lo que le había dicho a Kiyoshi-san, nunca podría pensar que Taiga podría no haber contado lo del bebé a sus compañeros de trabajo por "Vergüenza", al contrario pecaba de demasiado orgullo paterno, al final al único al que Kuroko pudo informar por él mismo fue a Akashi-kun y eso era porque Taiga le tenía miedo (Aunque nunca lo admitiría. Respeto, Taiga lo llamaba respeto).

…

-Ya lo sabía, predije que en tu tercer año de matrimonio habría bebé, puedo ver la totalidad del futuro, también sé que será niño, mis órdenes son absolutas- El hombre creo un pequeño silencio. –Felicidades Tetsuya-

-Gracias Akashi-kun-

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	3. Sobre decir aquí estoy

KnB no me pertenece :(

Y pues... no sé realmente que opinan de la historia... pero como tengo alguien nuevo que agregó la historia a favoritos... ¡Por ti yuu9911!

Nota 1: "Yumi-chan" es el nombre que le puse a la niña que ha estado saliendo con Kurroko en esas imágenes que habían estado saliendo en el ending de esta tercera temporada.

Nota 2: Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y errores de dedo.

* * *

La pequeña niña con elegantes coletas se pegó un poco más a su pierna, poniendo más fuerza en el agarre que mantenía en la mano de Tetsuya.

Él decidió darle una pequeña caricia en el cabello.

-¿No quieres ir a jugar con los otros?-

-¿Pero qué tal si no les agrado?-

-Pues no creo que Yumi-chan podría no agradarle a alguien- La niña sonrió ante tal respuesta.

Yumi era nueva en el grupo al que Tetsuya impartía clase, había llegado a mitad de curso y lucía muy, muy asustada (Le recordaba a las reacciones de Taiga cuando Tetsuya decidió adoptar a Número 2). Todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la pequeña cuando uno de los niños (que sí disfrutaba del recreo) soltó un curioso gritó excesivamente ruidoso (que decidió definir como "De guerra").

-Yo creo que no- Susurró con vocecita temblorosa. –Yo prefiero quedarme con el profesor- Exclamó al tiempo que daba media vuelta y lo abrazaba por enfrente, topándose con el vientre que sobresalía sin vergüenza, aun así Yumi-chan colocó esta curiosa expresión que Tetsuya definió como "¿Cuándo pusieron esto aquí?", para finalmente sonreír grandemente. -¡El profesor va a tener un bebé, como mami!- Y no, no era una pregunta. Él tomó la decisión de sonreír y asentir suavemente.

-A mami le gusta que hable con mi hermanito en el estómago de mami, ¿puedo hablar con el bebé del profesor?- Tetsuya sabía a la perfección que su bebé de 19 semanas no iba a ser capaz de escuchar lo que sea que Yumi-chan quisiera contarle, pero no quería arruinar la emoción de la pequeña.

-Claro que sí Yumi-chan- La niña soltó un ruidillo jubiloso y acercó lo más que pudo los labios al vientre de Tetsuya mientras se abrazaba a él de la mejor forma que sus cortos bracitos le permitían.

-Hola bebé del profesor, soy Yumi-chan y me gustaría ser tu amiga. No te preocupes, aquí afuera es muy bonito, además podrás conocer al profesor y podremos jugar juntos, será divertido-

¡Yumi-chan era adorable!

Y entonces lo sintió, no era como la mariposa que revoloteaba en su interior algunas veces, era un golpe, real. Fue con la suficiente fuerza como para que la niña recargada contra él lo sintiera.

-¡Profesor, profesor, se movió, le agrado al bebé del profesor!- Él colocó la mano en el lugar que había sido golpeado por una pequeña piernita o un aún más pequeño puño y sonrió (de la forma más grande que estaba seguro se había permitido en su vida).

…

Este fue un trabajo sin ningún peso emocional. Unas bodegas abandonadas se estaban incendiando, así que no había heridos o potenciales víctimas por los cuales luchar para salvar.

Después de controlar el incendio, a Kagami (como triste novato que era) le tocaba recolectar y acomodar las herramientas en su lugar correspondiente en el camión. Sus tres compañeros novatos se dedicaban a lo mismo, mientras Tsuchida, Koganei y Mitobe estaban revisando el interior de la bodega una última vez, el capitán e Izuki se encontraban cuestionando a un testigo que pasaba por ahí, tratando de concluir la causa del fuego… y no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba el teniente.

Fue ese momento el que su celular eligió para sonar.

A pesar de no estar cerca de él, El capitán se las arregló para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y Kagami decidió fingir no darse por enterado, concentrándose en la pantalla, buscando leer el nombre de quien fuera que lo estuviera llamando.

El nombre de Tetsuya resplandecía al tiempo que el celular vibraba. Las políticas decían que no debía contestar el celular en casos como estos.

Pero… ¿Había pasado algo? Si había pasado algo solo podía ser malo. Tetsuya jamás lo llamaba al trabajo. Casi podía sentirse hiperventilando. Contestó con dedos un tanto temblorosos.

-¿Tetsuya, qué sucede?-

_-Taiga, se movió-_

-¿Qué… qué, quién?

_-El bebé Taiga, el bebé se movió-_

-¿¡Qué!?...- Terminó gritando atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. -Cuan… ¿Qué estabas…? ¿En serio?-

_-Sí- _Y la suave risa de Tetsuya se dejó escuchar_._

-Kagami, ¿está todo bien?- Preguntó Kiyoshi colocándole una de sus gigantes manos en la cabeza y él finalmente sonrió con todo lo que tenía.

-¡El bebé se movió!- Exclamó feliz y el castaño le mostró una sonrisa que se volvió más y más grande.

-¿Chicos, escucharon? El bebé de Kagami y Kagami-san se movió- A Furihata se le cayó el casco de las manos, Fukuda casi tira todas las hachas, Kawahara se quedó en su lugar sin moverse, Mitobe-senpai portaba esa sonrisa amable de siempre, Koganei-senpai soltó un gritillo entusiasta, Tsuchida dio un pequeño aplauso, Izuki sonrió con orgullo y el capitán le sonrió de medio lado. De un momento a otro todos se acercaron a su persona a darle golpes en la espalda, entre chiflidos y vítores.

-Felicidades Kagami-

-Al bebé móvil habrá que comprarle un móvil para bebé-

-Izuki, cállate-

-Esto es tan emocionante-

-¡Felicidades Kagami-san!-

…

Kagami llegó corriendo a su casa, abriendo la puerta sin ningún respeto hacia ella y lanzando su mochila roja favorita al primer rincón que encontró, ni siquiera le molestó que Número 2 hubiera estado durmiendo en el sillón (justo en su lado favorito del sillón) o que hubiera corrido a exigirle cariños, se agacho a darle una caricia en la oreja, para después seguir su camino al encuentro de su esposo.

-¿Taiga?- Cuestionó Tetsuya de pie en medio del pasillo. –Lo siento, sé que no debí haberte llamado por algo tan…- Él corrió a besarlo colocando una mano (de forma un tanto posesiva) sobre el vientre de su pareja, abarcando una gran parte de él.

-Quiero sentirlo- Exigió. Tetsuya ladeo la cabeza.

-Taiga, No puedo obligarlo a que se mue…- Y el cuerpo de su esposo dio un pequeño brinco que lo asustó un poco, pero la preocupación desapareció cuando Tetsuya se encargó de mover su mano con las propias a un lugar un poco más bajo. Y lo sintió, era extraño, desconocido e increíblemente perfecto.

-¡Se está moviendo Tetsuya!-

-Sí- Le contestaron con una discreta sonrisa. –No se había movido desde la mañana- La sonrisa de Kagami, aunque él creyó sería imposible, se hizo aún más grande.

-Eso es porque sabe que soy su papá y al escuchar que estaba aquí, quiso moverse para mí; ¿cierto bebé?-

(Kuroko leyó unos cuantos libros sobre el desarrollo de un bebé… 20, leyó 20, y sabía perfectamente que un bebé no era capaz de escuchar los sonidos del exterior hasta las 25 semanas al menos, lo único que su bebé conocía eran los latidos del corazón de Tetsuya y su voz y sabía que Kagami también lo sabía. Tal vez y el bebé conocía de ciertas reacciones que ocurrían en el cuerpo de su papi cuando su papá estaba cerca, por eso se había movido… Lo cierto es que no sabía la respuesta, solo sabía que su bebé se movió para su papá)

Las manos aferradas a la suya hicieron un poco más de presión y en lugar de tener la vista concentrada en el lugar en que su hijo descansaba, la alzó para observar el rostro de su esposo.

-¡Tet-Tetsuya!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele algo?- Lagrimas, no eran muchas, pero ahí estaban. El hombre negó rápidamente, limpiándose el rostro con suavidad y sorbiendo la nariz.

-Estoy bien- Y porque él siempre iba a ser un tanto torpe, solo atinó a abrazarlo. –Estoy feliz-

-Yo también- Le susurró colocando su barbilla contra lo más alto de la cabeza de su esposo. –Vamos a celebrar… ¡A Maji Burguer!- Sintió a Tetsuya asentir.

-Quiero una malteada de vainilla-

-Lo sé- Sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo.

-Y una hamburguesa- Rio un poco

-De acuerdo-

* * *

Gracias por leer ;D


	4. Sobre mañanas y conejitos

KnB no es mío.

Este capítulo habla exclusivamente de Kiyoshi x Hyuuga + Haruka, porque yo los amo a ellos y porque ya que les di una hija me dije "¿por qué no?"

Nota: Haruka es físicamente parecida a a Hyuuga (cabello negro, ojos del mismo color) pero su personalidad es más parecida a la de Kiyoshi (ya saben como si siempre estuviera ene el limbo), aunque tal vez tenga cierto grado de "Tsunderismo".

Le dedicó el capítulo a Gingana, muchas, muchas gracias :,)

Gracias Karu-suna por poner la historia en favoritos ;)

* * *

Kiyoshi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Tenía frío. Así que sin abrir los ojos y sin molestarse en tratar de ser más consciente de su alrededor, se pegó más al cuerpo que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama, sintiendo la tibia espalda de Junpei contra su torso. Suspiró agarrando calor y rodeando al otro con sus brazos. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba en paz, casi se perdió a sí mismo en el mundo de los sueños, cuando una pequeña mano fría se posó en la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Papi- Le susurraron y él se permitió gemir un poco. –Quiero conejitos-

-No puedes…- Trató de aclarar un poco su garganta, tratando de ocultar su voz adormilada, pero no funcionó. –Comer la manzana así- Cuestionó girándose a observar a su pequeña hija. La niña negó con la cabeza provocando el movimiento de su despeinado cabello negro.

-Quiero conejitos- Teppei suspiró, para separarse del cuerpo de Junpei y terminar sonriéndole a la pequeña.

-De acuerdo- Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y Haruka se abrazó a él. Decidió regresar el abrazo con una mano y con la otra despeinar a la pequeña aún más. La niña comenzó a reír. –Shhhhh, papá aún está dormido- La pequeña sonrió asintiendo.

-Shhhhh- Lo imitó y él le sonrió.

…

Acomodó las manzanas y tomó el cuchillo dispuesto a iniciar con su tarea cuando recordó que su pequeña estaba de pie a su lado observándolo insistentemente.

-Haru-chan-

-¿Si, papi?-

-Recuerda que no debes meter la mano cuando papi esté usando el cuchillo- La niña asintió.

-Sí, papi-

-Bien- Y comenzó a cortar; primero en dos, luego en cuatro, luego en ocho… cuando estaba haciendo el sexto conejito escuchó el ruido que su esposo hacia al levantarse de la cama y giró la cabeza en aquella dirección, fue ese momento el que Haruka eligió para tratar de tomar uno de los conejitos ya hechos, atravesándose en el camino del cuchillo.

Lo único que Kiyoshi atinó a hacer fue a colocar su mano izquierda sobre la de su pequeña, sintiendo como se golpeaba a sí mismo con el cuchillo.

Ninguno hizo ruido por un largo tiempo, hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar.

-¡Papi está sangrando!- Y la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ah!- Tomó la toalla que normalmente estaba en la cocina y se cubrió la mano para ir al baño y no hacer un desastre de sangre.

-¡Papá, papá!- Gritaba Haru-chan. – ¡Salva a papi!- Fue ese el momento que Junpei eligió para llegar.

-¿¡Qué pasó!?- La niña corrió hacia el pelinegro exigiendo ser alzada y Kiyoshi solo detuvo su camino hacia el baño unos instantes.

-Me corte con el cuchillo, pero no es profundo, voy a estar bien- Junpei dejó de observar a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos y lo miró a él entrecerrando los ojos, como si no hubiera creído una sola de las palabras que salieron de su boca. –No me mires así Junpei- Exclamó con una sonrisa y continúo con su camino.

…

-¿Papi va a estar bien?, ¿va a morir?- Escuchó decir a su pequeña desde la sala cuando el sangrado se había detenido y él regresó a la cocina en busca del kit de primeros auxilios.

-Papi no va a morir, papi es muy fuerte, además…-

-¿Además?-

-Papi te tiene a ti, no puede morir porque te tiene a ti-

-Pero fue culpa de Haruka porque papi le dijo a Haruka que no metiera la mano y Haruka lo hizo- La niña sorbió los mocos audiblemente. -¿Ahora papi va a odiar a Haruka?-

-No- Escuchó que Junpei contestó suavemente. –Papi jamás podría odiarte-

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó con la voz un poco rota.

-De verdad, ¿Sabes por qué?-

-Porque… papi… ¿Me quiere?-

-Porque papi te quiere. Pero sabes que cuando papi te pide que no hagas algo tienes que obedecer, porque papi lo dijo por algo. Porque papi es muy listo-

-¿Qué hago papá?-

-Mhm… Pedir perdón- Casi podía escuchar a su pequeña asintiendo con esa mirada de determinación que ponía a veces y que le recordaba mucho a su esposo. –Decirle a papi que lo quieres y… darle muchos besos-

-¿Besos, papá?-

-Sí, los besos ayudan a que las cortadas duelan menos y las heridas curen más rápido-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad-

-¡Oh!-

Una vez que él estaba sentado a la mesa tratando de decidir cómo era que iba a colocarse los tres curitas en su dedo meñique, anular y medio, Haru-chan y Junpei aparecieron en la cocina. Su pequeña hija se ocultaba detrás de su pareja mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento papi- Exclamó para mirarlo con ojos llorosos.

-Oh~ Haru-chan, ven aquí- Y la niña corrió a abrazarlo y él la alzó, sentándola en su muslo derecho. –Está bien, sólo no vuelvas a meter la mano, los cuchillos son peligrosos-

-¡Haruka no lo hará!- Aseguró la pequeña.

-Bien- Y Haruka comenzó a besar el rostro de su padre en cualquier lugar que alcanzara, que básicamente era el mentón y la parte más inferior de las mejillas. Él no pudo evitar reír feliz. Un plato con cinco conejitos fue acercado a su hija por parte de su esposo.

-Ve a comerlos a la sala. My Little pony va a comenzar pronto-

-No, no quiero comer conejitos- Exclamó la pequeña inflando las mejillas, pegándose un poco más a su padre.

-Bien, entonces me los comeré yo- Exclamó Junpei tomando uno de los pedazos de manzana y llevándolo a su boca. La niña se apartó de inmediato de él y corrió hacia su papá.

-¡No!- Exigió alzando los brazos como si pudiera alcanzar a tomar el conejito de las manos del pelinegro. De inmediato el plato (con los cinco conejitos) le fue entregado.

-¿Papi no se molesta si voy a ver My Little Pony?-

-Claro que no, Haru-chan- Contestó animoso y finalmente su hija corrió a la sala. No paso mucho tiempo para que la televisión comenzara a hacer ruido.

Junpei se sentó a su lado a la mesa.

-Déjame ver- Ordenó y él obedeció de inmediato. –Bueno, me sorprendes, realmente no son heridas profundas-

-Te dije, cómo puedes creer que mentiría Junpei-

-Mhm… ya te pusiste alcohol-

-No, esa cosa no sirve- Contestó.

-Idiota, solo lo estás diciendo porque arde-

-No, no, de verdad que no Junpei- Exclamó sonriente. Su esposo frunció más el ceño apresurándose en tomar el alcohol, un pedazo de algodón y yendo a limpiarlo con ello. -¡Arde, arde!-

-No seas llorón, no es para tanto- Su pareja no era muy delicada al momento de tratar heridas, pero sí era rápido y eficiente. Así que en menos tiempo (mucho menos tiempo) del que a él le hubiera tomado, ya estaba listo con un curita en cada dedo y sin ardor. –Realmente eres idiota. Eres capaz de mover la mano lo suficientemente rápido como para colocarla entre el cuchillo y Haruka, pero no para detener la mano que tenía el cuchillo-

-¡Eres malo Junpei!-Y acompañó su comentario de una risa torpe. Su esposo terminó de acomodar el kit de primeros auxilios y se puso de pie para colocarlo en su lugar correspondiente.

Él lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Estás… enojado?-

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- Contestó su esposo mirándolo desde arriba.

-Pude haber lastimado a Haru-chan- Pudo haber esperado un "Eres un idiota" o tal vez un golpe en la cabeza, pero no ese beso en la frente.

-Haruka es una niña y va a hacer cosas que no debe y que pueden lastimarla. Lo que tú hiciste fue protegerla, ¿Por qué me enojaría de que la protejas?- Decidió que necesitaba aferrarse al cuerpo de pie frente a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando la frente contra su abdomen.

-Casi pude sentir el cuchillo contra su mano-

-Lo sé-

-Me asusté-

-Lo sé- Apretó el agarre alrededor del otro sintiendo una mano acariciándole la cabeza.

Cuando el pánico comenzó a abandonarlo, fue capaz de pensar de nuevo con normalidad. Apartándose un poco del cuerpo contrario tratando de mirarle al rostro.

-Junpei-

-¿Mhm?-

-¿Vas a besar mis dedos para que se curen más rápido?-

-Me casé con un bebé de 1.93 metros- Kiyoshi rió a carcajada limpia, invadiendo toda la casa con su risa.

-Pero Junpei- Exclamó con cierto grado de seriedad. -No, si fuera un bebé no podría haberme casado contigo, eso sería ilegal. Habrías terminado en la cárcel- (Lo peor es que Junpei sabía que su esposo lo decía en serio)

-Eres un Idiota-

A pesar de todo, Junpei terminó besando sus dedos, un beso colocado suavemente en cada una de las heridas. Quién iba a decir que eso realmente funcionaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Sobre antojos y sentirse inútil

KnB no es mío.

* * *

-¿Teniente que le pasó en la mano?- Cuestionó Fukuda atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes hacia los tres curitas de diferentes y llamativos colores. Eran las 2:30 am, acababan de regresar de controlar un pequeño incendio y la adrenalina que aun recorría sus cuerpos no los dejaría dormir. La pregunta echa por el hombre parecía una perfecta forma de iniciar una conversación y pasar un buen rato.

-Me corté haciendo conejitos- Contestó sonriente. Kagami entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo. Furihata ladeo la cabeza alzando un poco las cejas y sonriendo nervioso, Kawahara ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Conejitos?- Susurró Fukuda.

-Fuiste al gimnasio a hacer conejo- Expuso Izuki.

-Haru-chan sí que ama comer conejitos- Exclamó Koganei. E Izuki se supo ignorado inmediatamente.

-¡Sí!- Aceptó el orgulloso padre. Los cuatro novatos comenzaron a entrar en pánico mientras la misma pregunta aparecía en sus mentes "¿Qué clase de niña comía conejitos?"

Gritos e imágenes de sangre comenzaron a reproducirse en sus despiertas y jóvenes mentes. Una capa de sudor frío apareció en los cuatro.

Koganei se giró a verlos y notó lo nerviosos que estaban, luciendo confundido para finalmente recordar las palabras que había usado.

-¡Ah! No, no… No son conejitos literalmente, es manzana cortada en forma de conejitos- Tras la explicación se permitieron soltar un sonidillo de entendimiento, pudiendo por fin, respirar tranquilos.

Koganei se preguntó porque tenía que ser él el que explicaba y no el padre, el cual por cierto, únicamente se limitó a reír.

-Así que incluso el teniente puede tener accidentes haciendo algo tan simple- Exclamó Kawahara como si hablara con él mismo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Teppei con un tono de voz que lo hacía sonar más torpe que de costumbre.

-N-no, nada teniente- El hombre observó a cada uno de ellos con seriedad, para terminar sonriendo torpemente.

-¿Les he mostrado fotos de Haru-chan?, ¡Es tan linda!-

-Ya-ya lo ha hecho teniente- Explicó Kagami un poco nervioso. Como olvidar su segunda semana trabajando, cuando a Kiyoshi se le cayó la cartera provocando que se saliera todo su contenido (fotos de su hija incluidas). Kagami, así como el resto de novatos, intentaron ayudar a su senpai y terminaron en una conversación de 20 minutos de "¿Por qué Haru-chan es la niña más linda?" y por conversación quería decir que el teniente era el único que hablaba y hablaba... y hablaba, hasta que un casco se estrelló con su cabeza con una puntería tal que solo podía provenir del capitán.

-Cierto- Y les sonrió de forma más tranquila… Gracias al cielo.

-¿De qué hablan?- Cuestionó Riko apareciendo en compañía del capitán.

-Estábamos hablando de Haru-chan-

-¿Por qué estabas hablando de Haruka?- Cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Porque… ¡Ah, Junpei!- Exclamó el teniente de repente asustándolos a todos.

-¿¡Qué!?- Cuestionó su pareja de inmediato luciendo más asustado que enojado.

-Tú comías muchas manzanas durante el embarazo-

-No eran tantas- Susurró, pero fue vilmente ignorado por su esposo.

-Nunca lo relacioné con el hecho de que Haru-chan ama las manzanas-

-Te digo que no eran tantas-

-Comías como cinco al día Junpei-

-E-estás exagerando- Trató de defenderse.

-Y todos los días me ordenabas que las comprara- Dijo por respuesta sonriendo grandemente. Un corto silencio surgió entre ellos, en el que el teniente lucía igual de risueño que siempre y el capitán trataba de no fruncir demasiado el ceño.

-Te odio- Y esa fue la forma en que el de lentes afirmó lo dicho por su esposo.

-Ya sé- Aceptó con la sonrisa del mismo tamaño.

-El teniente y el capitán son una pareja extraña- Susurraron los novatos entre sí.

-No tienen ni idea- Exclamó Riko haciendo saltar de miedo a los novatos al saberse descubiertos mientras cuchicheaban.

-Kagami, ¿qué clase de antojos tiene tu esposo?- Cuestionó Izuki. El pelirrojo miró un momento hacia el techo, pensativo.

-Ninguno-

-¿Ninguno?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-Pues nunca me ha pedido nada- Koganei giró el rostro con rapidez mirando a Mitobe unos segundos para regresar su atención a Kagami.

-¿Qué tal la malteada de vainilla que mencionó el día que fuimos a comer Okonomiyaki?- Cuestionó Shinji exponiendo la pregunta hecha por Mitobe, pero el pelirrojo negó.

-No, las malteadas siempre le han gustado-

-Supongo que hay personas que nunca tienen antojos- Expuso Tsuchida.

-Todos son diferentes- Agregó el capitán y a pesar de todo a Kagami no le convenció tal respuesta.

…

Kagami sabía que los antojos existían, lo sabía (él había leído libros sobre embarazo y buscado montones y montones de páginas en internet la noche después de que se enteraran de que serían padres mientras Tetsuya dormía totalmente exhausto y él simplemente no podía con la emoción que invadía su cuerpo), pero Tetsuya nunca había pedido nada y él no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Y creía en lo que el capitán había mencionado, pero… que tal sí en realidad Tetsuya no le decía cuando tenía ganas de comer algo en específico y él como el idiota esposo que era no lo había notado. Su esposo trabajaba, seguía ayudando en los quehaceres de la casa y había tenido que hacerlo sobrellevando los síntomas del embarazo. Él no podía hacer mucho más que darle apoyo a su pareja y ni siquiera eso lo hacía bien.

Miró la hora en su celular. Las 8 de la mañana. Al menos era sábado y podría obligar a Tetsuya a estar con él en la cama hasta tarde.

Entró a la casa y de inmediato Número dos apareció para saludarlo, colocando sus patas delanteras en la pierna de Taiga y moviendo la cola entusiasta.

-Hey Número 2- El perro ladró emocionado para finalmente colocar sus patas en el suelo, dar una pequeña vuelta ordenando que lo siguiera, dirigiéndolo hacia donde su esposo estaba. Como si Kagami no supiera.

Al entrar a la habitación (Con puerta abierta) que compartía con el peliazul, lo primero que observó fue a su persona amada durmiendo en la cama. Se encontraba sobre su lado izquierdo, cubierto con una cobija delgada hasta los hombros, dándole la cara a la puerta por la que él acababa de entrar.

Número dos dio un elegante saltó y se hizo bolita colocándose a los pies de la cama.

-Tienes suerte de que me agrades apestoso- Le susurró, pero el perro a penas y se giró a verlo.

Tomó la pijama de debajo de su almohada (que consistía en una camiseta blanca simple y un short rojo) y se cambió, para finalmente recostarse en el lado libre de la cama, poniendo en contacto el pecho con la espalda de su esposo, abrazándose de inmediato a su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma (Tetsuya olía a la casa que ambos compartían) y sintiendo su calor, arreglándoselas para colocar una mano sobre el vientre de Tetsu, realizando pequeños movimientos circulares y terminando por sentir un golpecito contra la palma de su mano, un suspiró se dejó escuchar saliendo de los labios de su esposo. Tetsuya lo iba a matar por haber despertado al bebé.

El peliazul abrió los ojos y giró el rostro para observarlo.

-Hola- Saludó y por suerte su esposo sólo se pegó un poco más él.

-Hola- Le respondieron y decidió colocar un beso en la parte posterior del cuello del otro.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Mhm- Soltó su esposo a modo de respuesta afirmativa.

-¿El bebé está bien?-

-Probablemente esté molesto de que su papá lo despertó-

-No, él me ama-

-Ah, entonces yo soy él que está molesto-

-Tet...- Ojala la voz no le hubiera temblado como lo hizo.

-Estoy bromeando Taiga- Y se permitió suspirar aliviado. –Te extrañé- Le dijo el peliazul girando el rostro un poco para al menos mirarlo a los ojos. Él se encargó de iniciar un muy pequeño choque de labios y aunque fue pequeño y para nada parecido a los besos nivel súper sexy que podían lograr, logró hacerlo sentir amado (y cursimente cálido por dentro).

-Yo también te extrañe-

Un buen rato pasó en silencio, por lo que Kagami pensó que su esposo se había quedado dormido otra vez; pero entonces la suave y tranquila voz del otro se dejó oír.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo en el trabajo Taiga?-

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque ya son las 8:50 y sigues despierto- Kagami se concentró en el reloj de pared con fondo de pelotas de Básquetbol cortesía de Alex. ¡No podía creer que ya era tan tarde! -¿Taiga?-

-No es nada malo… es sólo que…- Y así sin más, porque siempre iba a tener una personalidad impulsiva y porque jamás podría negarse a contarle algo a su persona amada… -El teniente tenía curitas en las manos y Fukuda le preguntó que le había pasado y el teniente dijo que se lo hizo haciéndole conejitos a su hija y entonces creímos que la niña comía conejitos pero resultó que son pedazos de manzana en forma de conejo y el teniente dijo que su hija ama las manzanas y que el capitán comía muchas manzanas cuando estaba embarazado y… tú nunca me has dicho que tengas algún antojo y yo creí que era porque no los tenías, pero luego pensé que quizás solo no me decías de tus antojos y tú eres él que ha tenido que pasar por las náuseas y el vomitar por la mañana y estar cansado todo el tiempo y yo sólo puedo…- Hizo una pausa, finalmente deteniendo la increíble velocidad con la que había hablado. -Soy así de inútil- Exclamó sintiéndose jodidamente patético. No esperaba el codazo que recibió en el estómago.

-Maldito Tetsuya- Dijo entrecortadamente y sintiéndose sofocado. Finalmente su esposo se giró recostándose sobre su otro lado, para encararlo.

Su esposo estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Tuvo miedo, pero finalmente el hombre suspiro, cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre me han gustado los niños, pero cuando pensaba en tenerlos solo podía pensar en lo aterrador que sería, porque son una gran, gran responsabilidad. Así que cuando era más joven decidí que no tendría hijos. Luego Taiga apareció y cuando nos casamos yo… realmente desee tener hijos contigo. Taiga tenía agua lista para que yo tomara después de que terminara de vomitar, te asegurabas de que hubiera fruta fresca porque sabías que era lo único que podía intentar comer en la mañana, has tratado de hacer más cosas en casa y te has vuelto más ordenado, porque sé que no quieres que haga demasiado y siempre, siempre me preguntas cómo estoy. Si tú no estuvieras conmigo yo estaría muy asustado, pero no lo estoy, porque sé que si algo llegara a pasar Taiga está aquí. Así que no, tú no eres inútil- Kagami se tragó el nudo en su garganta y se aferró al cuerpo de su amado Tetsuya.

-No puedo creer que puedas decir cosas como estas tan temprano- Susurró.

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan idiota tan temprano Taiga- Le contestaron.

-Bastardo-

…

Apagó la estufa, sirviendo la sopa de miso en dos platos, para colocarlos a la mesa, donde su esposo ya se encontraba con ese cabello suyo despeinado.

Dejó salir un curioso ruido desde la garganta que trató de ser una carcajada.

-Tú cabello aún me confunde- Exclamó dedicando una caricia a aquella azul cabeza (que de verdad, de verdad amaba) para sentarse a comer. Tetsuya acarició su cabello ligeramente.

-Ah- Exclamó como si acabara de recordar algo importante. -¿Taiga?-

-¿Mhm?-

-Creo que podría decirse que sí tengo antojos-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho!?- Exigió saber.

-No es que te lo estuviera ocultando Taiga, es sólo que a veces quiero comer hamburguesas en Maji Burguer y tú llegas ese día exclamando que hay que ir a comer a Maji Burguer o el otro día quería comer curry y cuando llegué a casa, tú estabas haciendo curry… y eso ha estado pasando todo este tiempo-

-Así que… básicamente…-

-Podría ser que estés experimentando mis antojos-

-A-ah-

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *_*

Espero y el capítulo se haya disfrutado :)


	6. Sobre actuar raro y sus consecuencias

KnB no es mío.

Digamos que... me olvidé por completo que tenía capítulos que podía subir.

Nota: Este capítulo debería explicarse sólo, pro para que no se pierdan, está ubicado antes de lo que ha estado pasando en capítulos anteriores, cuando Kagami aún era un bombero en entrenamiento... o algo así :p

* * *

Tetsuya había estado actuando… raro. No, no era que ese temible cambio de personalidad del que todo el mundo hablaba después de que el matrimonio ocurría (y con todo el mundo quería decir Alex) hubiera atacado a su esposo (o a él, por todo lo que Kagami sabía) su relación seguía siendo como era cuando solo vivían juntos sin estar casados, Tetsuya seguía siendo esa tranquila persona seria que no mostraba muchas emociones con el rostro (aunque si lo comparaba con el sujeto de 16 años que conoció en sus años de preparatoria, Tetsuya se había vuelto una paleta muy variada de expresiones), aun disfrutaba de gastarle bromas y burlarse de él y él aun regresaba las burlas con un "bastardo" u ofensa parecida, aún tenían citas (al menos una por semana) seguían disfrutando de visitar Maji Burguer, veían películas en la televisión de su sala, se repartían de forma bastante equitativa las tareas del hogar y el sexo… seguía siendo increíble.

Pero Tetsuya estaba extraño… si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra utilizaría "apagado" (si es que esa palabra podía usarse para referirse a una persona, Kagami no tenía idea) parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero luego Taiga lo observaba bien y más bien lucía como si su cerebro estuviera completamente apagado… ya antes había preguntado si estaba bien, pero su esposo solo le regresó la pregunta y una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando recordó que no había obtenido respuesta ya se encontraba recostado con el tórax contra la espalda desnuda y tibia de Tetsuya, a punto de quedarse dormido.

Suspiró.

Al menos Finalmente había ocurrido. Después de meses de tener días libres diferentes, por fin habían coincidido. Tenía todo el día de mañana para observar detenidamente al otro y acosarlo con preguntas si lo veía conveniente (solo lo había visto un tanto apagado, no quería ser tan paranoico)

…

Comenzó a regresar en sí sin ningún deseo por abrir los ojos, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama por casi una hora, abrazándose al cuerpo contrario a ratos y disfrutando de lo más fresco de la cama a otros, cuando su vejiga exigió atención y terminó por resignarse, levantándose de la cama, iniciando el largo camino hacia el baño.

Cuando terminó con sus asuntos se paró un momento a observar a su esposo durmiendo. Era extraño, porque por lo general despertaban al mismo tiempo; si el despertaba primero no pasaba mucho tiempo para cuando Tetsuya despertaba también, pero en esos momentos el hombre no parecía querer dejar la comodidad de sus sueños en un futuro cercano; dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y decidió concentrarse en preparar el desayuno.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo (y aun sin señales de Tetsuya) se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación que compartían, encontrándose al hombre despierto, aunque aún en la cama, acariciando a Número dos, que estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la atención recibida.

-¿Vas a reemplazarme por ese perro?- Decidió cuestionar como una pequeña broma.

-Kagami-kun apreciaría que no te refirieras a Número 2 de forma tan despectiva, además en todo caso el reemplazo aquí serías tú- Lo mataba cuando Tetsuya lo llamaba Kagami, tantos años fue llamado así por él, pero ahora solo lo hacía querer reír.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Significa lo que significa- y porque le pareció la perfecta acción a seguir se lanzó a la cama, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su pareja (nunca dejando caer todo su peso), el cual tuvo unos segundos para tratar de alejarse, alcanzando solo a darle la espalda.

Número 2 se alejó tranquilamente mirándolos como si pensara que eran tontos.

-¡El reemplazo de un perro!-

-Me aplastas-

-Retráctate y di que soy genial-

-No quiero- Hacerle costillas era la mejor idea, sobre todo porque conocía el lugar exacto que hacía que Kuroko soltara carcajadas (y con carcajadas quería decir pequeños sonidos que a Kagami le costó meses decodificar como carcajada).

Al escuchar las risas de su esposo él no pudo evitar reír también.

-Dilo-

-No-

-Dilo-

-Hueles raro-

-Y ahora ofendes mi aroma. Tendrás que decir que soy genial y mi olor es fantástico-

-Es-espera… Taiga-

-Dilo-

-Creo que voy a vomitar- En ese instante la diversión acabó. Se sentó de inmediato permitiendo que Tetsuya se acercara al borde de la cama, escuchando a la respiración de este volverse más profunda y entrecortada, mientras su piel se volvía más y más pálida.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

-¿Tetsuya?- Se le acercó tratando de darle caricias en la espalda, pero el hombre lo aparto de golpe.

-Hueles raro- Susurró para cubrirse la boca con una mano y correr en dirección al baño.

Kagami no sabía si ir tras él, olerse a sí mismo, cambiarse o…

Cuando escuchó a su pareja vomitar, no hubo más dudas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro.

…

Seco con movimientos bruscos y rápidos su cabello, para luego lanzar la toalla al primer lugar que encontró y finalmente recostarse junto al peliazul que se encontraba hecho bolita en la cama, justo en la posición en que él lo había dejado, antes de ser corrido por el mismo hombre, exclamando que olía raro.

-¿Estás dormido?- Intentó susurrar, aunque fallo. Su pareja abrió los ojos de inmediato sonriéndole suavemente.

-Lo siento- Exclamó girándose a encararlo y tomando un húmedo mechón entre su mano derecha. –Nunca quise ofender el olor de Taiga- Estúpido Tetsu, eso no era lo importante.

-No me dijiste que estabas enfermo-

-No lo estoy-

-Tetsuya-

-Taiga-

-No me vengas con eso-

-No me siento enfermo solo… olías… raro- ¿Cómo se suponía que respondiera a eso?

-¿Raro cómo?-

-Si supiera no diría raro Taiga-

-Bastardo-

-Tengo hambre-

-¡No te fuerces a comer si no quieres!-

-No, en serio tengo hambre- Y como si Tetsuya hubiera querido remarcar lo dicho su estómago protesto ante el vacío que sentía.

-Pero si hace poco tú…-

-Pero ahora tengo hambre- Suspiró tratando de controlar su preocupación, dejándola a un lado.

No sabía que había sido eso de "Hueles raro", pero no debía ser nada serio. Tenía hambre ahora, ¿o no?

…

Kagami estaba cansado, muy cansado. Él estaba seguro de que ese entrenamiento estaba diseñado para asesinar personas; pero Kagami no se rendiría, porque este era su sueño e iba a cumplirlo, tenía que confiar en sí mismo… además tenía todo el apoyo de su esposo.

Sonrió y finalmente se decidió por entrar a la casa.

Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio ajeno y ensordecedor. Taiga sabía perfectamente que su pareja era una persona bastante tranquila y para nada ruidosa, pero este silencio era… extraño.

-¿Tetsuya?- Como respuesta, las patas de Número dos se dejaron escuchar, al chocar contra el suelo, apareciendo unos segundos después frente a él.

Se agacho a darle una pequeña caricia en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Tetsuya?- El perro dejó de disfrutar la atención recibida y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala.

Fue en el sillón más grande donde Kagami encontró a su esposo. Durmiendo y cubierto hasta los hombros por una manta anaranjada.

Todo era aún más extraño; Tetsuya no era de los que tomaban siestas por la tarde, Taiga no quería decir que el hombre no fuera bastante dormilón, porque lo era, pero no era de los que se tomaba un rato por la tarde para dedicarlo a dormir… no entre semana.

¿Acaso Tetsuya estaba enfermo y él no lo había notado?

De inmediato recordó lo que había pasado en el día libre de ambos.

Se acercó de inmediato a sentir la temperatura de la piel del otro, no encontrando nada alarmante, pero a cambio generando el despertar de su esposo, quien presentó algunas dificultades para enfocar.

-Taiga- Susurró, para luego sentarse de golpe. – ¡Hoy es mi turno de hacer la comida y no hice nada!- Exclamó alarmado.

-Ah…- Trató de agregar él.

-Prepararé algo- Y el hombre se puso de pie, apartando la manta y privando a su cuerpo de la comodidad del sillón. Kagami casi se infarta cuando vio el cuerpo de su amado iniciar un lento viaje hacia el suelo.

-¡Tetsuya!-

-Me… levanté muy rápido- Con movimientos firmes (y delicados, porque podía no ser consciente, pero lo cierto era que solo era capaz de ser delicado cuando se trataba de cocinar y… de Tetsuya) obligó al peliazul a sentarse en el sillón en el que antes descansaba.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Te digo que solo me levanté muy rápido- Él suspiró.

-Estabas dormido-

-Estaba cansado-

-Pero tú…- Negó con la cabeza. –Tal vez te estés enfermando, ¿gripa?- Sugirió y como respuesta Tetsuya se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez- Agregó un poco después. Él asintió mordiéndose el interior de la boca.

-Yo prepararé la comida-

-Pero es mi turno, además estás cansado de…- Junto sus frentes mirando a Tetsuya directo a los ojos (aunque tal posición hacía que su cuello y espalda dolieran) logrando que el hombre dejara de hablar.

-Está bien- Agregó. –Yo quiero hacerlo- Y se apartó dirigiéndose a la cocina, colocándose el delantal negro que siempre usaba. No pasó mucho rato para cuando su esposo apareció en la cocina.

-Te ayudaré Taiga- Quiso decirle que mejor se fuera a descansar, pero tal vez es que era egoísta y por eso quería a Tetsuya ahí junto a él (tal vez solo era que no quería apartarlo de su vista para asegurarse de que estaba bien). El punto es que terminó por asentir permitiendo al hombre ayudar.

Más tarde, después de unir sus cuerpos, de perderse en la calidez del otro, de saberse amado, de disfrutar caricias y compartir alientos con besos (que no sabían a chocolate como alguna vez le contó Alex a Tatsuya y a él) jodidamente increíbles, cuando se encontrara recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, observando a Tetsuya dormir. Kagami se diría una y otra vez que Tetsuya estaba bien, se repetiría hasta quedarse dormido, que estar cansado de vez en cuando era normal, que dormir por las tardes no tenía por qué significar nada malo, que marearse después de levantarse rápido era algo común.

Y se aferraría a la mano de Tetsuya con todas sus fuerzas, porque descubriría que de otra forma no podría dormir esa noche.

…

Se paró junto a la puerta del jardín de niños donde Tetsuya trabajaba, dándole una rápida mirada a su reloj de muñeca, no faltaba mucho.

-Es muy alto- Escuchó que susurraba una de las señoras que esperaba a la salida de su pequeño o pequeña.

Ni siquiera se molestó en suspirar, estaba acostumbrado a comentarios como ese, los escuchaba siempre desde que había regresado a Japón.

-También es guapo- Susurró la otra. Trató de no sonrojarse, fallo.

-¡Kagamin!- La peli-rosa apareció en su campo de visión corriendo en dirección a él mientras saludaba entusiasta con una de sus manos.

-Ah, hola Momoi- Respondió al saludo una vez que la chica se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Viniste por Tetsu-kun?, eres un esposo tan dedicado Kagamin- Sabía que la chica no lo hacía por molestar, pero aun así era vergonzoso.

-N-no- Atinó a decir desviando la mirada mientras la risa de la mujer se dejaba escuchar de fondo.

-Mmm… ¿Kagamin?-

-¿Mhm?-

-No crees que Tetsu-kun ha estado actuando… raro- Una chispa de nerviosismo ataco su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por nada en específico es solo que…-

-¿Taiga?- Fue entonces que la voz de su esposo se dejó escuchar. Por un momento temió que hubiera caído en esa técnica del mal de su pareja en la que a veces no notaba que ya estaba ahí (aunque eso no había ocurrido en algunos años), pero en lugar de eso se encontró a Tetsuya caminando hacia ellos.

Una vez que lo tuvo frente a él se inclinó de inmediato a recibir su beso de bienvenida.

-No me dijiste que vendrías- Expuso el peliazul y Momoi soltó un pequeño gritillo de emoción.

-¡Era una sorpresa, eres tan romántico Kagamin!- Tetsuya sonrió poquito y él solo trató de asesinar a la mujer con la mirada. En un pequeño gesto que casi paso desapercibido la peli-rosa colocó un dedo sobre sus labios en el gesto universal de guardar silencio y él entendió que se refería a que no le mencionara nada a su pareja de la conversación previa. Aceptó.

…

Kagami era bueno viviendo lejos de las personas que amaba, no necesitaba tenerlos cerca para saber que era importante para esas personas y para reconocer que ellos eran importantes, lo logró con Tatsuya, lo logró con Alex, lo logró con sus padres, eran algo así como "sus constantes de lejos"; pero una vez que conoció a "Kuroko", el hombre jamás se alejó, fue una constante que no tenía un "lejos" como requisito para ser parte de la vida de Kagami, un tipo de constante que jamás había experimentado… y le gusto.

Era por eso que cada pequeño detalle que perturbara a su pareja lo hacía pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo. Si Tetsuya estaba enfermo… ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que fuera grave?, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que no lo fuera?...

Dejó de caminar deteniendo a Tetsuya con ayuda de sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Taiga?-

¿Estaba exagerando?

_Estás bien, ¿cierto? _Fue lo que deseo preguntar.

-Vamos a Maji Burguer- Exclamó en su lugar.

-¿No estás cansado?-

-Para salir contigo no- Dijo con voz tranquila, resaltando que era obvio lo dicho. Tetsuya rio bajito.

-Eres tan romántico Taiga- Fue ese el momento en que notó lo comprometedor (y hasta cierto punto coqueto) que había sonado lo que acababa de decir.

-No te burles, bastardo- La ira (que trataba de ocultar su vergüenza) desapareció cuando hizo contacto visual con su pareja, notando aquella sonrisa despreocupada y sus facciones relajadas y felices.

Apretó con más fuerza la mano entre la suya.

_Todo iba a estar bien_, se repitió el resto de la tarde.

…

Otro día libre en el que habían concordado.

Se estiró en la cama para girarse tratando de encontrar al cuerpo que siempre estaba su lado. No estaba ahí. Tuvo un pequeño momento de pánico que desapareció cuando los sonidos desde la cocina llegaron a sus oídos.

Tetsuya estaba despierto, había despertado antes que él… ¡Eso era bueno!... ¿no?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí fingiendo que dormía cuando el ruido de cosas cayendo al suelo se dejó escuchar, haciendo un gran escándalo, acelerándole el corazón y generando en él el impulso de levantarse de inmediato y correr a la cocina.

Cuando llegó a su destino, lo que encontró fue a un Tetsuya hincado en el suelo de la cocina con una mano haciendo presión en su frente.

-Tet…- No pudo terminar el llamado, pues cuando su pareja se dio cuenta de su presencia alzó el rostro para mirarlo, apartando ligeramente la mano de su frente, permitiendo a Kagami notar la sangre.

Kagami sabía primeros auxilios, lo sabía. Podía ser capaz de diferenciar entre una herida grave y una que no lo era (estás ultimas eran de las que él podía encargarse) pero justo en ese momento, su cerebro se apagó y solo repetía (sin cansancio) el hecho de que su esposo estaba herido y estaba sangrando.

Se acercó con movimientos rápidos y lo alzó en brazos, escuchando a su pareja tomar aire como si él acabara de lanzarlo a una tina llena de agua fría.

-Taiga…- No supo que era lo que el otro trató de decirle.

-Vamos al hospital-

-Pero no es…-

-¡I said Hospital!-

…

Una vez con venda en la cabeza y sangrado inexistente, las preguntas comenzaron.

-Nombre completo-

-Kagami Tetsuya-

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Sábado…-

-Eso me basta-

-¿Te sientes mareado?-

-No-

-¿Ganas de vomitar?-

-No-

-Bien, cuéntame, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?- Dijo el médico apuntando a la frente de Tetsuya. Mientras daba una discreta mirada a Kagami (las había estado recibiendo toda la mañana, como si todos allí creyeran que él lo había hecho). Su esposo le dio una rápida mirada y finalmente suspiró resignado.

-Me maree, todo se puso oscuro y cuando regresé en mí, me estaba levantando del suelo y mi frente dolía- Tomó una de las manos de su persona amada, porque necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

-¿Te había pasado algo así antes?-

-¿Así?, no-

-¿Pero ha pasado algo?-

-Me he estado sintiendo mareado algunas veces y he tenido nauseas…-

-Vomitó una vez…- Fue un tanto incomodo volverse el centro de atención de las miradas, pero no le importó.

-Sí- Agregó Tetsuya.

-También ha estado más cansado-

-Yo no…-

-Duermes más- Exclamó de inmediato sin darle oportunidad a su pareja de que se negara, logrando que este terminara por desviar la mirada un tanto resignado.

-Lo mejor será que te hagamos unas pruebas, le pediré a una enfermera que tome una muestra de sangre, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

…

Kagami se mantuvo un buen rato observando el camino por el que el médico se había alejado hasta que sintió el ligero toque en su brazo.

-¿Taiga?- Tetsuya lo miraba con preocupación. El idiota estaba preocupado por él; aquí el único en una camilla de hospital era el peliazul y sin embargo miraba a Kagami con absoluta preocupación.

-Idiota- Y se abrazó a él, porque sus manos lo cierto era que aún estaban temblando, que su corazón no había vuelto a su frecuencia normal y el nudo en la garganta permanecía ahí.

-No quiero ser llamado idiota por Taiga de todas las personas- Le pareció una buena idea jalarle el cabello desde la nuca. -Duele-

-Ya había notado que había algo fuera de lugar contigo, pero no sabía que podía terminar siendo así de grave como para que terminaras con una herida sangrante en la cabeza… yo…-

-No suenes como si esto fuera tu culpa Taiga, porque no lo es. Yo no creí que terminaría así. Creí que solo estaba trabajando demasiado… Siento haberte asustado Taiga- Trato de tragar saliva, pero no había saliva que tragar. Lo apartó un poco permitiéndose verlo a los ojos, tratando con todas su fuerzas de evitar observar la venda enredada en la cabeza de su pareja, prefiriendo sucumbir ante su deseo de besarlo (porque de que servía casarse con el hombre si no podía besarlo cuando quisiera).

-Te amo Tetsuya- El hombre lució un tanto sorprendido, para luego mirarlo como si él (un gigante de 1.90 metros) le causara ternura.

-Yo también te amo-

Una mano se enredó entre su cabello dando un ligero masaje que el más alto no sabía que necesitaba pero que agradeció con un suspiro contento.

…

Más tarde ese día, otro Doctor aparecería para llevarlos a otra sala, en donde le harían un ultrasonido a Tetsuya. Kagami sería capaz de observar un curioso ovalo, que el médico definiría como "Saco gestacional" dando extrañas explicaciones que el cerebro de Kagami no tendría la energía de tratar de descifrar.

-Esto es un signo totalmente confiable de que estás embarazado, eso es la causa de que te sientas cansado, mareado y con nauseas, temíamos que tuvieras anemia, pero estás perfectamente bien. Felicidades-

Tetsuya dejaría de respirar un instante luciendo incapaz incluso de parpadear y se giraría a mirarlo a él con un miedo que jamás pensó encontrar en las facciones del otro.

-Les daré un poco de privacidad- Diría el hombre para desaparecer tras una puerta amarillenta.

-T-tú…- Trataría de decir Tetsuya, pero se interrumpiría a sí mismo al sentir su abrazo.

-I was so fucking scared, I thought that you… I'm so happy-

-Taiga estás hablando en inglés- Y lo besaría en los labios (aunque lo cierto era que quería besarlo en cada pequeño rincón de piel que encontrara y decirle que lo amaba, pero no podía hacer eso… aquí). -¿Tú estás bien con lo del bebé?- Preguntaría el hombre con la cara más falta de emociones que él le había visto en años.

-¿Tú estás bien con lo del bebé?- Y la cara de Póker se iría al caño, Tetsuya se encogería sobre sí mismo y asentiría unas cuantas veces mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Sí- Y los ojos azules se desbordarían.

Y Kagami sonreiría, porque Tetsuya estaba bien, porque iba a ser papá, porque iba a tener un hijo con la única persona que despertó en él tal deseo y finalmente Tetsuya le sonreiría mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

(Unas dos horas después sus mejillas comenzarían a doler, pero él iba a seguir sonriendo porque… a la mierda todo ¡Iba a ser papá, carajo!).

* * *

Mis chafisimas traducciones que probablemente no sirvan para nada:

"I said hospital" vendría siendo como "Hospital dije"

I was so fucking scared, I thought that you... I'm so happy" que es "Estaba tan jodidamente asustado, pensé que tú... estoy muy feliz"... pues... sí jeje

Ah, otra cosa; "Saco gestacional" es lo primero que se logra ver de un bebé. Aparece entre las semanas 5ta y 6ta y es literal un circulillo negro.

Muchas gracias por leer y doble gracias por comentar :,) ¡Me hacen tan feliz!


	7. Sobre dormir

KnB no es mío.

Nota: Creo que sería en la semana 24... sí.

* * *

Justo cuando Tetsuya estaba por introducir la llave en la cerradura, esta resbaló de sus manos. Sin pensarlo mucho procedió a inclinarse para levantarla y una ola de dolor se adueñó de su espalda baja lo que hizo que se parara derecho de inmediato, tratando de no dejar escapar el pequeño sonido de queja que su cuerpo produjo.

Cierto, el peso extra. Si pudiera no se agacharía nunca más en la vida (y tampoco caminaría por el resto de la eternidad, jamás… nunca) miro al suelo y las llaves seguían ahí. Suspiró. Esta vez colocó una mano en su espalda baja como soporte y se inclinó con movimientos lentos alcanzando finalmente las llaves (¿Era él o su respiración realmente se había vuelto más rápida?)

Tetsuya siempre había sido bajo, pero desde el embarazo, el piso nunca se había visto más lejano. Alzó un poco las cejas y sonrió, moviendo una de sus manos para acariciar a su bebé, el cual respondió de inmediato.

El sonido de uñas que rascaban la puerta desde el interior, seguido por un pequeño gimoteo lo regresó a la realidad. Número 2 le estaba exigiendo que se diera prisa. Sonrió.

Finalmente (asegurándose de aferrar muy bien las llaves en sus manos) introdujo la llave en la cerradura, girándola y abriendo la puerta. De inmediato Número 2 se paró en sus patas traseras recargándose en él, soltando un pequeño ladrido de saludo y sacando la lengua casi como si le sonriera.

Número dos corrió a la silla (que no recordaba porque habían colocado junto a la puerta) y se subió a ella. No, Tetsuya aún no recordaba qué hacía esa silla ahí, pero con Número 2 a esa altura, él no tenía que agacharse para cargarlo. El mundo lucía más brillante ahora.

Alzo a su perro en brazos y de inmediato su cara se volvió el blanco de amorosos besos de perro.

-Yo también te extrañé Número 2- A cambio de sus palabras recibió un pequeño ladrido.

Aun con el perro en brazos (proporcionándole pequeñas caricias) llega a la sala, donde encontró a su esposo sentado en el sillón más grande, dormido, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro y los brazos en su propio regazo.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Se mantuvo ahí un momento observando el rostro dormido de su pareja, cuando Número 2 ladró provocando que él despertara de su ensoñación y que Kagami diera un pequeño brinco regresando al mundo de los despiertos.

-Número 2, Shhh- Pidió aunque fuera tarde.

-Tetsuya- Dijo Taiga con voz adormilada, tratando de apartar el sueño de sus ojos y buscando ponerse de pie. Él se adelantó, colocando a Número 2 en el sofá para que este rápidamente se dirigiera al suelo y él procedió a besar a su pareja en los labios, para terminar sentándose junto a él.

Inevitablemente, al sentarse, soltó un suspiro en una combinación de alivio y dolor, podía sentir sus vertebras acomodándose y sus pies parecían felices de ser alzados hasta la mesa de centro.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó Taiga luciendo de inmediato más despierto.

Tetsuya estaba comenzando a desarrollar un cierto resentimiento hacia tal pregunta, Taiga la hacía todo el tiempo. Pero, por otra parte, entendía perfectamente la razón detrás de tal pregunta, su esposo siempre quería asegurarse de que él (y el bebé) estuvieran bien, y eso (¿para qué negarlo?) lo hacía sentir amado y protegido, al igual que le dejaba en claro que Taiga amaba y protegía su bebé; así que siempre contestaba tranquilamente.

-Estoy bien, es solo que mi espalda duele un poco- Tal vez poco era infravalorar su dolor, pero estaba seguro que con un buen descanso este desaparecería… de hecho estaba comenzando a hacerlo. Suspiró aliviado.

Taiga dejó su cabeza caer contra el respaldo del sillón, yendo a colocar una de sus manos sobre su vientre, realizando pequeños círculos que siempre parecían relajar al bebé (y a él), todo mientras lo observaba, o al menos lo intentaba, porque incluso Tetsu podía decir lo pesados que su esposo sentía sus parpados.

-Te daré un masaje- Murmuró el hombre tratando de enderezarse.

-No, estoy bien así-

-No, no. Yo… ahm- Taiga pareció perder el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba.

¡Se veía adorable!

-Ven aquí Taiga- Y porque toda una vida con el hombre lo había capacitado para ello (y un dolor de espalda no iba a impedírselo) se las arregló para lograr que su pareja se acostara de lado, logrando que descansara la cabeza en sus muslos, al principio el hombre se había resistido, pero cuando finalmente su mejilla hizo contacto, el cuerpo de Kagami se relajó dejando salir un suspiro.

-You're so comfy-

-Thank you-

-¿Hablé en inglés?-

-Sí- Taiga trató de bufar molesto consigo mismo, pero salió más como un pequeño soplido. -¿Hoy fue difícil?-

-Una panadería exploto-

-Mhm-

-Y los negocios junto a la panadería se incendiaron-

-Mhm-

-Telas- Susurró el hombre y Tetsuya quiso creer que se refería a que una tienda donde se venden telas se había incendiado también. -¡Comida!- Exclamó de repente cuando el peliazul creyó que se había dormido.

-¿Qué?- Trató de entender.

-Hice comida… aunque no recuerdo que era… pero estoy seguro de que hice comida… ¿Sí?- Trató de no reír.

-Está bien Taiga, duerme- Y como si hubiera estado esperando el permiso, el hombre finalmente se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

Tetsuya se permitió acariciar la mejilla del hombre, así como su cabello, cada vez que hacia un pequeño masaje en la cabeza de su esposo este soltaba pequeños suspiros llenos de alivio. No pudo resistirse más y doblándose un poco (todo lo que su vientre le permitía) se acercó a la oreja del hombre y porque sabía que no despertaría, susurró.

-Taiga-

-¿Mhm?-

-Te amo- El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Kuroko- Murmuró. Una nueva risa que se tuvo que tragar. Taiga no lo había llamado "Kuroko" en años y aun así mientras estaba dormido…

Una pequeña patada dio directo a la nuca de su esposo. De inmediato acaricio su vientre tratando de calmar al bebé. Taiga tenía el ceño fruncido, luego asintió suavemente.

-Sí, al bebé también-

Tetsuya no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer, si reír… o llorar.

Tal vez ambos.

**Extra:**

-Taiga… Taiga- Su nombre, acompañado con una mano moviéndolo por el hombro, lo obligó a despertar. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los grandes ojos azules de su esposo.

-¿Tetsuya?- El hombre lo empujó un poco obligándolo a sentarse.

-Siento despertarte Taiga, pero tengo que ir al baño- Y sin más el hombre se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su destino.

Suspiró, ¡Había estado durmiendo tan bien!

Un momento…

-¿El bebé me pateo la cabeza?- Cuestionó al aire justo cuando su pareja regresaba. La sonrisa en el rostro contrario fue su respuesta.

-Estaba demostrando su amor- Rio sintiéndose pleno ante tal respuesta.

_Un pequeño ser que él iba a Amar… no, que ya amaba._

Tomó de la mano a su esposo obligándolo a sentarse a su lado dirigiéndose a dar una suave caricia, para luego alzar la camiseta holgada que el otro portaba, observando directamente la piel blanca y la aun ligera presencia de esa línea en el medio (que conocía por haber leído libros y páginas en internet). No es como que Tetsuya no le permitiera verlo desnudo o tocarlo cuando a Taiga se le ocurriera, pero aunque estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a esta visión, a esta sensación, seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, un choque eléctrico rodeando su corazón y su manzana de Adán parecía de alguna forma hacerse más grande, volviéndose incómoda.

-¿Tu espalda aun duele?-

-Un poco, cuando trato de ponerme derecho. Sólo necesito descansar-

-¿Seguro?- Cuestionó deteniendo las caricias en el vientre (pero sin apartar la mano) y mirando directo a esos ojos azules, que parecieron brillar un poco al regresarle la mirada. El hombre asintió en respuesta.

-Taiga-

-¿Mhm?-

-Tengo hambre- él se permitió reír.

-Vamos a comer-

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Gracias Gingana (Mi número 1!), Karu-suna :D y Just me and my shadows por siempre dejar comentario, realmente significa mucho para mí. Gracias TECKK por animarte a dejarme saber tu opinión.

Espero y el capítulo haya sido disfrutable. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Sobre probabilidades y hacer promesas

KnB no es mío.

Por favor no me hagan hablar de todas las veces que escribí y volví a escribir este capítulo.

Espero y les guste :)

Nota: Los datos sobre las muertes de bomberos al año y todo ese párrafo no es de mi propiedad es de un blog "Bomberos-News"... y son datos de Estados Unidos pero... como no encontré de Japón :( pues ya que.

Otra nota: cuando inicia el párrafo de las estadísticas... eso es el inicio de un recuerdo.

* * *

-¡Profesor quiero darle este dibujo a mi papá!- Exclamó el siempre sonriente y enérgico Sousuke. (A Tetsuya ese pequeño le recordaba al ruidoso de Kise, pero no planeaba decírselo al hombre jamás, podía subírsele a la cabeza tal información).

-Es un dibujo muy bonito, estoy seguro de que a tu papá le va a gustar mucho- El niño miró el dibujo orgulloso de él.

–Ayúdeme a escribir "Te quiero papá"- El asintió acompañando al niño hasta su lugar, hincándose junto a él (con bastantes dificultades).

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas cómo se escribe?- El niño asintió enérgico.

-Pero solo en Hiragana. Profesor, ¿cree que a papá le moleste que escriba en Hiragana?- Tetsuya sonrió.

-Aún tienes mucho tiempo para aprender a escribir en Kanji, ahora lo importante es que debes sentirte orgulloso de que sabes escribir en Hiragana- La sonrisa del niño se hizo aún más brillante y Tetsuya se distrajo con el movimiento proveniente de su interior, sobando con una de sus manos en su costado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el niño observaba insistentemente su vientre.

-¿Quieres sentirlo?- Sousuke comenzó a ponerse rojo de golpe, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo, negando rápidamente. Para terminar alzando el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Puedo?- El asintió tomando una de las pequeñas manos colocándola donde el movimiento ocurría. El cuerpo del pequeño dio un brinco de inmediato. -¡Aaaahh, profesor, se movió, se movió…!-

-¡Sou-chan eres muy escandaloso!-

-¡Pero es que el bebé del profesor se movió!-

-¡Eh!, yo también quiero sentir al bebé-

-¡Yo hablé con el bebé del profesor!-

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Yumi-chan es increíble!- La conversación entre sus pequeños alumnos quedó opacada por el sonido de su celular. Lo sacó, procediendo a observar la pantalla, leyendo "Riko-san".

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Riko…san?-

-Ah, Kagami-san, tranquilo, nada grave ha pasado- No sabía que había notado la mujer en su voz, pero por la forma en que busco reconfortarlo de inmediato, no debió ser bueno. Tetsuya no sabía que podía existir alguien aparte de Taiga (y Akashi-kun) que pudiera leerlo tan rápido. –Es que…- La mujer suspiró como si estuviera cansada del mundo. –Verás…-

…

-Bien, ya está- Dijo el joven doctor (que probablemente aún no se graduaba por la insistente mirada de un doctor mucho mayor sobre el trabajo que hacia el chico sobre la herida en su frente). Taiga tocó el parche que acababan de colocarle.

La jefa se encontraba observando todo al pie de la camilla y Kagami sabía que el capitán y el teniente se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-Tiene que recordar que en caso de desmayarse, vómito, cualquier cosa que no considere normal, debe regresar de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Le daremos algo en caso de que sienta dolor y será todo. Ahora vuelvo- Fue ese el momento en que escuchó la voz un poco entrecortada de su esposo.

-¡Taiga!-

-Tetsuya… ¿¡Estabas corriendo!?- El peliazul tomó una gran bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo estaba caminando rápido-

-¿Qué clase de excusa…?- Finalmente su esposo se acercó a donde él estaba (sentado en la camilla de hospital en la sala de emergencias) para abrazarse a él.

-Tetsu…- Exclamó regresando el abrazo, para luego ser golpeado con bastante fuerza en el costado.

-Bas… tardo-

-Taiga idiota, ¿Cómo vas y te lastimas de forma tan tonta?-

-No-no fue tonta…-

-El capitán me lo dijo, estaban dando la última revisión cuando un cachorro apareció ladrando, te asustaste, resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza. Acabo de perder toda la fe que te pude tener Taiga- Y el desgraciado lo había dicho con esa cara falta de sentimientos, mientras la risa de la jefa se escuchaba de fondo.

-¡Tet-su-ya!- La persona que se suponía lo amaba se estaba burlando de él en frente de su jefa.

-¿Cómo deberíamos curar ese miedo tuyo?, tal vez metiéndote a un cuarto lleno de perros-

-¡Jefa!-

-Por suerte Kagami-san, el golpe no lo va a hacer más estúpido, después de todo no había inteligencia que salvar desde antes-

-¡Capitán!... ¿Cuándo llegó?-

-Junpei no deberías ser tan cruel-

-Teniente- Al fin alguien que lo apreciaba. El castaño colocó una de sus gigantes manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y sonrió.

-Has podido vivir bien hasta ahora Kagami, no necesitas la inteligencia, no te preocupes-

…

Número dos ladró, movió la cola y corrió alrededor de ambos en cuanto los vio entrar. Kagami fue quien se agacho para tomarlo en brazos, lo que fue una idea horrible, pésima y fatal porque sintió como si su cerebro (porque no importaba lo que dijeran, la verdad era que sí que tenía uno) pudiera atravesar su cráneo y desparramarse por todo el piso.

-¡Ah!- Le salió el quejido un tanto gutural.

-¿Estás bien?- Tetsuya se pegó a él como si quisiera ser su soporte.

-Sí- Contestó dando un ligero masajeo en la parte más alta de su cabeza. No tenía mucho tiempo (o ganas) de observar a su alrededor, pero fue capaz de sentir como su esposo lo dirigía a paso lento en dirección a la habitación de ambos.

-Voy a preparar algo para que comas y después puedas tomar tus pastillas para el dolor- Le urgía, de verdad que le urgía tomar esa maldita medicina, pero… tenía que saber si su esposo estaba enojado (Dañaba un poco su orgullo, pero tenía que admitir que cuando Tetsuya se enojaba… sentía miedo, mucho miedo)

Soltó al perro y tomó a su esposo del brazo cuando el hombre ya le estaba dando la espalda.

-Tetsuya, ¿Estás… enojado?- El peliazul se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero no se giró a mirarlo. Eso era extraño. -¿Tetsuya?- Y terminó colocándose frente a él obligándolo a alzar el rostro, porque no parecía querer encararlo por él mismo.

Su esposo no estaba llorando, pero estaba por hacerlo.

-Tetsu…- No pudo ni terminar de decir su nombre cuando la necesidad de abrazar a su persona amada (y refugiarlo con su cuerpo que para algo debía servirle ser tan alto) se volvió abrumadora, por lo que lo hizo de inmediato.

-Riko-san me llamó y… verte en una camilla de hospital… estaba muy preocupado- Deseo poder ocultarlo en su abrazo por siempre.

-Lo siento…-

-Y tuvo que ser por algo tan tonto, Taiga idiota-

-Ah… Siento ser idiota- Dijo sin notar que acababa de hacer un pequeño puchero molesto. Sin alejar su cuerpo ni un centímetro Tetsuya dejo de esconder su rostro, alzándolo para iniciar un beso. –Tetsuya, de verdad lo siento-

-Lo sé-

-Yo…-

-Está bien, Taiga, porque yo sé que vas a volver siempre, ¿cierto?-

…

…_cada año mueren un aproximado de 100 bomberos a nivel nacional a consecuencia del fuego en sus diversos fenómenos físicos, donde la asfixia, envenenamiento por tóxicos, muerte por estructuras en colapso, quemaduras graves o paro cardiaco, dan al bombero una invulnerabilidad parcial ante el servicio activo._

Había leído esa mañana en el periódico. Y no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza en toda la mañana. Era joven y denso y los bomberos que los entrenaban parecían verlo como un chico sin criterio y que hacía todo a lo salvaje.

Podía ser que fuera cierto pero ahora… iba a ser padre y… tenía que estar aquí para Tetsuya y para el bebé.

…

Cuando llegó a casa escucho a Tetsuya hacer ruidos desde la cocina, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá de inmediato.

-Ya llegué- Exclamó sin mucha energía acercándose a abrazar a su pareja por la espalda, mientras Número dos movía la cola ladrando un poco a modo de saludo.

-Bienvenido Taiga- Deseo que su sonrisa fuera una real y no una especie de mueca. Por la expresión preocupada en el rostro contrario pareció que su deseo no fue cumplido. –Taiga, ¿qué sucede?- Suspiró desviando la mirada.

-Creo que… debería dejar eso de ser bombero- El sonido de una cuchara cayendo al suelo resonó por toda la casa provocando un pequeño gruñido de Número dos.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó el peliazul apartándose del abrazo y encarándolo. Taiga se rasco la cabeza con un toque de desesperación.

-Puedo terminar herido, hospitalizado o…-

-Taiga…-

-Qué tal si me pasa algo realmente grave -

-Taiga…-

-¡Puedo morir!- Tetsuya enmarco su rostro con sus manos y lo obligó a inclinarse para unir sus frentes.

-Sí, podrías- No esperaba tal respuesta y menos en un tono tan tranquilo. –También mañana podría caer un enorme meteorito que destruyera la ciudad y nos matara a todos… El sol podría salirse de su órbita y destruir la tierra-

-¿Qué?-

-O podrían crear un virus que nos convierta en zombis a todos-

-¿No fue esa la película que vimos ayer?- Y sin darse cuenta se había desviado del tema inicial. -¡Tetsuya ese no es el punto!, lo que quiero decir es que… mueren 100 bomberos al año y…-

-Un hombre cayó de las cataratas del Niagara y sobrevivió, después resbalo con una cascara de naranja, se fracturo la pierna, se la amputaron y murió-

-Tet-Tetsuya…-

-A la vida no le importan las probabilidades Taiga. Cosas inesperadas pueden pasar en cualquier momento y no podemos pasar toda nuestra vida temiendo a la muerte… eso no es vivir. Este es tu sueño, no lo abandones por algo como esto- Sus facciones se relajaron, comenzando a entender las palabras de su esposo.

-¿No estás asustado?- Cuestionó y su pareja le sonrió transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Estoy asustado- Se sentía una mierda de persona, dejar que Tetsu, que la persona a la que quería proteger con todo lo que tenía para dar se sintiera de esa manera, sentía como si lo hubiera dejado… solo. -Pero confío en que Taiga regresara siempre- Y todo estaba dicho, esa mirada le decía toda la confianza que Tetsuya tenía depositada en él.

Esta vez fue su turno de enmarcar el rostro de Tetsuya con sus manos, colocando un pequeño beso en la nariz contraria.

-Prometo volver a ti… siempre- Tetsuya sonrió enredando sus manos en el cabello rojo. Y él colocó sus manos sobre aquel vientre que seguía plano, en una promesa silenciosa de que volvería a ese pequeño también.

-Eres siempre tan romántico Taiga- Y de alguna forma no sintió como si el otro se estuviera burlando. –También prometo volver a ti Taiga- Eso lo tranquilizó en una forma que no sabía necesitaba. –Incluso si soy un zombi- Se permitió reír a carcajadas.

-Idiota-

…

Asintió, para iniciar otro beso.

Sintió un golpe desde la zona en que su abdomen topaba con el vientre de su esposo. Procedió a acariciar a su bebé de inmediato.

-Supongo que él me perdona también- Tetsuya sonrió.

(Para conocimiento general, Taiga siempre cumplió sus promesas, incluso aquella vez en que ese edificio se derrumbó de forma aparatosa atrapando una de sus piernas en el proceso, el hombre se las arregló para volver, porque era lo que había prometido. Tetsuya también cumplió, incluso aquella vez en que casi es atropellado, volvió a Taiga. Porque era lo que habían prometido y después de todo, eran hombres de palabra).

Extra:

-Siempre me sorprende lo maduro y reflexivo que eres- Comentó pegando más su cuerpo al que descansaba junto a él en la cama. Tetsuya sonrió suavecito ganando un ligero toque de color en las mejillas.

-He tenido años para pensar en ello Taiga-

-¿Años?-

-Aún estábamos en preparatoria cuando me dijiste que tu sueño era ser bombero-

-Ah, sí… años… ¡Espera!, la primera vez que te hablé sobre mi sueño, solo éramos amigos-

-Y aun siendo solo amigos eras muy importante para mí… "Kagami-kun"- Sonrió grandemente y colocó un sonoro beso en la mejilla contraria.

-Te Amo Tetsuya- un beso fue colocado en el hombro en que Tetsuya descansaba su cabeza.

* * *

Karu-suna, Just me and my shadows, Gingana (nuevamente) gracias por dejarme saber lo que opinan siempre :D

Espero y el capítulo se haya disfrutado ;)


	9. Sobre ser denso y pelear

KnB no es mío.

Esto está ubicado en el pasado, cuando Kagami y Kuroko eran novios y aún estaban en la escuela... excepto el extra.

Yo odio los celos.

* * *

Kagami era denso, sabía que lo era y nunca le importó demasiado, no enterarse de cada maldito detalle en el universo no era tan malo. Nunca se molestó mucho por entender el por qué las personas a su alrededor actuaban como actuaban. Luego conoció a Kuroko Tetsuya.

El chico era un total fenómeno (adorable, pero fenómeno al fin y al cabo, aunque eso solo lo hacía más atrayente), parecía padecer una eterna constipación facial emocional y Kagami muchas veces se preguntaba si carecía de instinto de preservación por la forma en que le hablaba (a él, Kagami Taiga, sujeto 20 cm más alto que él, muchas gracias) y a pesar de que probablemente Kuroko era el sujeto más extraño que había conocido en su joven vida, con el tiempo comenzó a volverse más y más sencillo descifrar el por qué Kuroko se comportaba como lo hacía, que cosas pensaba, la mayoría del tiempo no era difícil saber lo que haría a continuación, y no, no es que se hubiera vuelto adivino o que Kuroko fuera una aburrida persona predecible, de hecho el sujeto era lo opuesto, pero de alguna forma (si Kagami tuviera que resumirlo en una sola frase) "Kagami entendía a Kuroko".

Y era exactamente por eso que no había sido difícil entenderlo; "Los amigos de Kuroko" (el idiota de Kise, el perturbador Akashi, el glotón gigantón de Murasakibara, el bastardo de Aomine, la escandalosa amabilidad de Momoi, incluso el traumado con los horóscopos de Midorima), Kagami entendió al instante, que eran una especie de familia para el chico (una muy disfuncional y un poco retorcida, pero su familia al fin y al cabo). Kagami era denso, pero cuando se trataba de Kuroko no lo era ni un poco, fue por eso que no le costó entender que a pesar de que todos esos locos eran especiales para el peliazul, Aomine estaba mucho más allá; y a pesar de que Taiga entendía al chico a la perfección, esto lo sobrepasaba.

…

-¿Estuviste todo el día con Aomine?-

-Sí-

-¿Con Aomine?-

-Sí-

-¿Y me lo dices así de tranquilo?-

-No es como que sea un secreto-

-¡Ese no es el punto!-

-No entiendo por qué estás gritando Kagami-kun-

-¡No estoy…!- Inhalo profunda y ruidosamente tratando de controlarse.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

-Es porque… ¡Es Aomine!-

-¿Qué con que sea Aomine-kun?- ¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera?, no, no se suponía que lo dijera; debería ser obvia la razón. Kuroko suspiro como si fuera un anciano cansado.-A veces eres muy infantil Kagami-kun-

-¿Yo soy infantil?, bueno tú te crees que entiendes a todas las personas pero nunca eres capaz de entender realmente lo que las personas a tu alrededor están sintiendo-

-¿Ese fue tu insulto, Kagami-kun?-

-¡Sí!... ¡No!- Bufó exasperado. -¡Ay!, ¿sabes qué?, no importa, solo… déjalo así-

-¿Qué deje así qué?-

-¡Lo que sea!- Y se alejó de su novio, molesto. –Vete con Aomine o lo que quieras- Murmuró entre dientes.

…

Estúpido Kuroko… Bastardo idiota.

La verdad era que Kagami podía decir cada insulto que conocía, tanto en japonés como en inglés, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sentía… roto.

Celos. Era obvio que sentía celos por Aomine, pero ¿podían culparlo? Es decir… Aomine era especial para Kuroko. Siempre vio como una posibilidad el que fuera el reemplazo de Aomine y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bien, porque al final Kuroko había comenzado a salir con él y no con el idiota aquel, pero cuando el peliazul comenzó a volverse más y más importante para Taiga, eso cambió, no quería ser solo un reemplazó, quería que Kuroko lo viera por lo que Kagami Taiga era, no por lo que tenía de parecido a otra persona… ¿era malo querer ser igual de importante para la persona que a…?

¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de pensar?... ¿Amor?... ¿Él amaba a Kuroko?

Su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente y se limitó a dejarse caer contra la cama.

…

-Bueno es hora de irme- Exclamó Tatsuya poniéndose de pie, colocándose el abrigo y bufanda, para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó confundido.

-Hoy ibas a tener una cita con Kuroko ¿no?- Y satisfecho con su explicación, el mayor abrió la puerta, siendo detenido por la voz de Taiga.

-Eso se canceló-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿pelearon?- Cuestionó Tatsuya mirándolo confundido (aun con la puerta abierta). Kagami se limitó a encogerse de hombros. –Estoy seguro de que podrán arreglarlo-

-No es tan simple. De todas formas tal vez sea para mejor, ya sabes, terminar- Tatsuya abrió los ojos grandemente sin poder decir palabra. –Nuestra relación siempre fue rara y realmente ni siquiera se sentía como una, tal vez era mejor cuando éramos solo amigos-

(Todas y cada una de sus palabras eran mentira, pero necesitaba desahogarse y está era la forma que había encontrado y por la mirada que Tatsuya le dedicaba, lo había entendido).

-Taiga…- Comenzó su querido hermano, dejando de darle la espalda, parándose justo en la entrada de su casa. Antes de que continuara, el pelinegro desvió la mirada un instante hacia un lado, como si no hubiera planeado hacerlo realmente, luciendo como si de repente le hubieran quitado todo el aire. Él salió de inmediato a asomarse a ver aquello tan interesante que se había robado la atención de su hermano, encontrándose a Kuroko, ahí de pie y con la mirada más devastada que le había visto jamás.

¿Había escuchado todo cierto?

-Kuroko- Exclamó él. El peliazul parecía estar a punto de decir algo, para finalmente desviar la mirada. (Kagami jamás olvidaría lo que sus palabras le hicieron a Kuroko ese día, porque hizo que la persona que amaba se encogiera sobre sí mismo y que sus labios lucharan por volverse un puchero, el temblor en su barbilla y los ojos poniéndose acuosos, para finalmente verlo dar la vuelta y alejarse a paso rápido).

No fue hasta que recibió un codazo por parte de su hermano que se dio cuenta de que debía correr tras su novio.

_¿Por qué yo si él es el idiota que no entiende nada? _Exclamó su orgullo molesto._ Porque dije algunas cosas que… no quiero perder a ese idiota._

Logró que Kuroko volviera a su campo de visión cuando ambos estaban de pie en la banqueta frente a donde vivía Kagami.

-Kuroko…- Llamó, pero fue interrumpido por el sorpresivo giro que dio el chico para encararlo. Lo más sorprendente de todo era su mirada seria y llena de determinación.

-Tomaré más tu mano, te besaré más y diré más veces que me gustas- No entendía que quería decir Kuroko con…

_Nuestra relación siempre fue rara y realmente ni siquiera se sentía como una, tal vez era mejor cuando éramos solo amigos._

-Kuroko…-

-Me gusta más nuestra relación ahora, no quiero solo ser tu amigo. No quiero que terminemos- Y finalmente el peliazul bajo la mirada. – Yo estaba enojado, porque creí que estabas exagerando sobre Aomine-kun, porque entendí que sentiste celos de que saliera con él y me pareció estúpido porque deberías confiar en mí y… luego me pregunte que había hecho para hacerte sentir seguro con nuestra relación y me di cuenta de que no he hecho nada, solo contesté que sí cuando me pediste salir contigo y nunca te dije lo mucho que tú me… Lo siento- Murmuro, con voz un tanto temblorosa y expresión que gritaba que estaba por llorar.

Kagami creyó que él era el que había sido lastimado, era más sencillo culpar a Kuroko de todo. Pero había terminado lastimando a la persona que por todos los medios no quería hacer.

Dio pasos pequeños que lo acercaron más al chico frente a él y lo abrazó, deseando que aquello borrara lo último ocurrido en su relación.

-Lo siento, no quise… ¡No quise decir eso!, estaba molesto y esa fue la forma en que me…- Toda la energía se le acabó. -Lo siento- Terminó por susurrar abrazando más fuerte a Kuroko.

…

Agradecía que Tatsuya fuera inteligente y hubiera logrado irse antes de que ellos regresaran (ya le compraría algo a su hermano para recompensarlo).

Se acercó al Kuroko sentado en uno de sus sillones alcanzándole la taza con chocolate caliente. El peliazul la tomó de inmediato, soplando un poco para finalmente dar un pequeño sorbo. Él terminó por sentarse junto a él con su propia taza.

-Escucha Kuroko…-

-Yo estaba enamorado de Aomine-kun- Él suspiró.

-Lo sé- Kuroko no lució sorprendido ante su respuesta.

-Nunca fuimos una pareja, ni nada, aunque siempre esperé que fuéramos algo más. Luego Aomine-kun comenzó a cambiar y… yo ya no encajaba con el nuevo él. Aomine-kun siempre va a ser alguien importante para mí es cierto, pero no me di cuenta de que eso significaría tanto para ti, soy tu novio y no me di cuenta de cómo te sentías Kagami-kun, lo siento-

-Yo…-

-Aomine-kun es importante, pero yo amo a Kagami-kun-

Un momento.

¿Kuroko acababa de decir que lo amaba?

-Tú… ¿me amas?- Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron grandemente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, para terminar asintiendo.

-Pero no esperó que tú digas lo mismo ni nada, yo…- Abrazó al otro con fuerza. –Ah, Kagami-kun, el chocolate- Exclamó el chico moviéndose un poco, probablemente tratando de estabilizar la taza en sus manos.

-Yo también te amo- Exclamó, para luego apartarse un poco y sonreírle a Kuroko grandemente. Terminando por soltar un grito de dolor (pues Kuroko terminó perdiendo toda la fuerza en su cuerpo, las cosas a su alrededor perdieron importancia… y la taza se inclinó derramando su contenido). -¡Ah, me quemó, me quemó!-

-¡Lo siento Kagami-kun!-

…

-Cuando corriste… no estabas tratando de huir de mí, ¿verdad?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que iba a llorar-

-Eh…- Eso lo hacía sentir la peor persona en el universo. Era un fracaso como novio.

-Y no es justo llorar en una pelea Kagami-kun. Es una táctica sucia- Bueno, era cierto que si el peliazul se hubiera puesto a llorar en el instante mismo en que se vieron Kagami habría olvidado todo y habría implorado perdón y…

-Eres… único… supongo-

-De alguna forma si tú lo dices, suena a insulto-

-¡Pues no lo es!, realmente eres único. Supongo que es por eso que te amo- Reflexionó en voz alta con la vista al frente; al sentir la insistente mirada de Kuroko terminó por voltear a verlo, en un simple reflejo. Kuroko lo veía como si no hubiera nada más que hacer en la existencia.

-No es justo Kagami-kun. Me siento tan nervioso cuando pienso en decírtelo y tú solo lo dices así como así. Ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta- Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El color de su cabello palidecía ante el color que había logrado su cara y orejas.

-¡Calla, idiota!- Y Kuroko terminó sonriéndole cálidamente (mandando a sus neuronas de vacaciones), para luego acercarse a él, en una muda petición por ser besado.

-De verdad te amo Kagami-kun-

**Extra**

Kagami llego a su casa sintiendo como su cuerpo se permitía relajarse finalmente por completo.

-Ya llegué- Exclamó sin mucha energía.

-Bienvenido- Contestó Tetsuya saliendo de la cocina, seguido por Número dos (y sus ladridos de bienvenida) y un tranquilo Aomine.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa idiota?-

-Envenenando tu comida por supuesto- Sí, el universo estaba en su lugar.

Su esposo se acercó hasta él, recargándose suavemente contra su cuerpo, colocando sus manos contra las mejillas de Kagami, obligándolo a inclinar el rostro mientras él alzaba el suyo, iniciando un lento y perfecto beso.

-¿Todo bien?- Cuestionó en cuanto sus labios fueron liberados. Tetsuya asintió suavemente tomando su mano y dirigiéndola justo donde su bebé usaba el cuerpo de su papi como bolsa de boxeo. Después de un rato de caricias y satisfecho por el hecho de que el pequeño dejo de moverse, dirigió su atención a Aomine. -¿Te quedas a cenar?- El hombre hizo una de esas caras suyas que parecían ser amenazantes en el mundo exterior (a Kagami solo lograban causarle cierta gracia).

-¿Estás loco?, Satsuki me mata si no llego a cenar. Como sea es mejor que me vaya ya-

-Vuelve pronto Aomine-kun-

-Mejor no vengas nunca- Agregó Kagami.

-Sí, sí- Cuando el hombre pasó junto a Tetsuya, dedico una pequeña caricia a su cabeza. –Cuídate Tetsu- El peliazul asintió sonriendo y Aomine respondió de igual manera.

Sí, Aomine siempre iba a ser importante para Tetsuya y Tetsuya siempre iba a ser importante para Aomine. Pero al final Tetsuya lo eligió a él, fue libre de quedarse con quien quisiera y lo eligió a él.

-¿Comemos ya?- Cuestionó su esposo una vez que Aomine salió de la casa. Tuvo sus momentos de duda en el pasado, ¿qué tal si Tetsuya se arrepentía de haberlo elegido?, ¿qué tal si terminaba dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error al elegirlo?

Probablemente esas dudas se mantendrían ahí, pero ya no permitía que significaran algo para él. Le bastaba con escuchar a… no, le bastaba con regresarle la mirada a Tetsuya, porque él era denso, pero la forma en que Tetsuya lo miraba le gritaba en silencio cuán importante era, cuan amado era.

Sentir celos por Aomine… había quedado muy atrás.

-Sí, comamos-

* * *

Espero y esto haya sido disfrutable ;)

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Sobre fotografías y el destino

KnB no es mío.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios :D Les contestaré personalmente, promesa.

Nota: Yo... como que hice que Momoi y Aomine fueran pareja... ¡Upsy!

Otra notilla: MidorimaxTakao mencionado bellamente, aunque no aparezcan en realidad.

Todo este capítulo está desde la perspectiva de Aomine.

* * *

Aomine observó la hora en su celular, comprobando que estaba en lo cierto. Sí, había llegado a la hora que había acordado con Tetsu, aun así el desgraciado no le abría la puerta.

-¡Hey, Tetsu!- Insistió esta vez con un grito en lugar del insistente toque en la puerta que había intentado con anterioridad. – ¡Ese…!- Decidió llamarlo a su celular, sin éxito.

¡Ese desgraciado lo estaba ignorando!

Apunto de explotar (lleno de ira deseando poder convertirse en un súper Saiyajin y romper la maldita puerta), un curioso y oscuro pensamiento llegó hasta él.

¿Qué tal si a Tetsu le había pasado algo malo?

¿Qué tal si estaba en el suelo inconsciente?, ¿Se había resbalado con el jabón en el baño?

-¡Tetsu!- Decidido a tirar la puerta, movió la perilla tratando de hacerse el trabajo lo más fácil posible… y entonces descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta. -¡Tetsu!- Llamó de nuevo siendo recibido por los ladridos entusiastas de Número 2 (el pobre animal creía que estaba jugando). – ¡Deja eso y dime dónde está Tetsu!-

-¿Aomine-kun?- Escuchó la suave voz del idiota de su amigo proveniente del cuarto más al fondo de la casa.

-¡Tetsu!- Exclamó corriendo hacia aquella dirección, siendo seguido por el feliz perro.

Aomine esperaba lo peor, pero terminó encontrando al hombre hincado en el suelo rodeado por montones de fotos.

-Tetsu…-

-Hola- Saludó el hombre con esa misma cara tranquila suya que había conocido en sus días de secundaria, acompañando con una ligera y respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

-¿¡Por qué no saliste a abrirme la puerta!? ¡Creí que te había pasado algo idiota!- El hombre ladeo la cabeza.

-Lo siento es que…-

-Es que…-

-Se me durmieron las piernas y no puedo moverme-

-¿Eh?-

…

-Estaba tratando de bajar unas cobijas que el tonto de Taiga puso muy alto y entonces todas estas fotografías cayeron al suelo; cuando me agache para recogerlas de alguna forma terminé viéndolas y perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que te escuche llamando a la puerta y… me di cuenta de que no podía levantarme. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Tardaste mucho Aomine-kun- Explicaba el peliazul sentado cómodamente en el sillón más grande de su sala mientras tanto él como Aomine observaban las fotografías colocadas en la mesa de centro.

-¿Por qué no me gritaste que entrara?-

-Lo hice, pero supongo que no grité lo suficientemente alto-

-¿Tu celular?- El chico asintió apuntando al aparatejo descansando igualmente en la mesa de centro.

-Lo olvidé aquí-

-Eres un caso perdido-

-Sí- Contestó aceptando. Aomine suspiró, tratando de hacerle entender al sujeto junto a él que la resignación de tener un amigo tan estúpido había llegado finalmente a él (aunque la verdad había suspirado porque después de tal explicación su preocupación finalmente había desaparecido).

-¿Qué tenían de interesante esas fotos?-

-Ah, son de cuando estábamos en preparatoria-

-Oh- Exclamó cuando se le permitió ver algunas fotos desde manos del más bajito. En la mayoría salían Kagami y Tetsu, pero también había algunas en la que Kise estaba presente, al igual que Midorima (y Takao, porque Aomine había aprendido que esos dos habían perdido hacía muchos años la capacidad de andar solos… de acuerdo estaba exagerando, pero solo un poco), Murasakibara y ese del ojo tapado (sabía perfectamente que se llamaba Himuro, pero decirle así hacia que Kagami se enojara, lo que era divertido), Akashi (que había aprendido a sonreír sin lucir como un psicópata… y Satsuki igual de luminosa que siempre.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observando la foto en que solo salían él y Satsuki, pero por la insistente mirada de Tetsu supo que no habían sido segundos.

-Puedes quedártela si quieres-

-No la quiero- Contestó apartando la mirada de inmediato del pedazo de papel. Tetsu lo observó en silencio. -¿En serio puedo quedármela?- El peliazul sonrió asintiendo.

Cuando finalmente apartó la mirada de la fotografía en sus manos se encontró con que Tetsu sostenía una en la que aparecían Aomine y Kagami. Lo increíble de la foto no era que aparecieran solo ellos, si no que en lugar de esa eterna expresión retadora que se dedicaban en cada una de las otras fotos (es decir, cuando ambos aparecían) en esta aparecían mirando al frente con sonrisas enormes y miradas brillantes.

Era una buena foto.

-Creo que este fue el día en que finalmente aceptaron que son amigos-

-¿De qué hablas?, no lo somos- Tetsu lo miró como si pensara que él era un tonto.

-Mi error- Odiaba cuando ese idiota le daba por su lado.

…

_Kagami lo estaba matando (con la mirada, pero lo estaba haciendo)._

_-¿Qué quieres estúpido?, ¿Vas a jugar o no?- Aomine estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada por parte de Kagami, también estaba acostumbrado a contestar de esa manera y a recibir una respuesta igual. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a que Kagami le diera por respuesta una mirada seria acompañada de su cuerpo colocándose derecho (dejando su posición previa, ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente oponiéndose a Daiki). Se sentía perdido, atinando a imitar al hombre frente a él, con el partido de basquetbol pasando a segundo plano._

_-Escucha Aomine- Comenzó con seriedad, sin una pizca de esa entretenida rivalidad que poseían. –Si vuelves a ser un idiota con Kuroko…- Y el resto quedó al aire. Aomine hubiera querido reírse de él y decirle que si iba a amenazar a alguien debía primeramente planear el resto de la amenaza, también planeo burlarse con algo como "Que mandilón y entregado novio eres", pero al final ninguna burla salió de sus labios, porque Kagami no necesitaba tener una amenaza completa, le bastaba con esa mirada profunda y esa expresión seria; Aomine se sintió pequeño (aunque la última vez que preguntó Kagami y él eran de estaturas similares), mientras el recuerdo de aquel Tetsu de 14 años que lo observaba herido, como si no pudiera creer lo que Aomine acababa de decirle lo atacó._

_Suspiró recargando una mano en su cadera._

_-Parece justo-_

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí?, ¡Hablo en serio bastardo!-_

_-¡No me estoy burlando!, en qué mundo decir que me parece justo algo es burlarme de eso- Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Kagami. Aomine decidió continuar. –Yo… sé que lastimé a Tetsu… yo no logro entender cómo es que él me perdonó…-_

_-¿Cómo que como?, es porque eres importante para él, por eso te perdonó- Daiki no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal respuesta honesta._

_-Kagami…- El hombre frente a él lo vio molesto._

_-¡No me veas como si creyeras que soy estúpido!-_

_-Bueno…-_

_-Aomine- La voz de ultratumba de Kagami era graciosa._

_-Lo mismo va para ti idiota… si lastimas a Tetsu-_

_-No puedo prometer que no lo lastimaré, porque esas cosas simplemente pasan, Kuroko tampoco puede prometer que él no me lastimará. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que siempre que yo sea un idiota, voy arreglarlo, porque amo a Kuroko-_

_Aomine era perfectamente consciente de que respetaba a Kagami como jugador; porque Kagami era apasionado, salvaje y entregado. Pero ese día aprendió a respetarlo como persona, porque había logrado algo que Aomine no._

_Aomine se preguntó cómo era que alguien podía ser tan honesto con sus propios sentimientos, como era que no lucía ni un poco avergonzado después de soltar tal declaración._

_-¿Seguimos?- Cuestionó el pelirrojo con la pelota en manos._

_-Sí- Contestó él._

…

El cuerpo de Tetsu dio un pequeño brinco dejando caer todas las fotografías en sus manos, para comenzar a relajarse al instante, por desgracia él no podía relajarse tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás bien?- Y no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que se levantó del sillón posicionándose frente a su viejo amigo, como si esperara que este cayera en cualquier momento.

-Sí, es que tiene hipo-

-¿Tiene hipo?- Tetsu asintió. ¡Oh, vaya! – ¿Eso se puede?, ¿es normal?- Tetsu sonrió.

-Sí, lo es- Y finalmente Aomine se agacho a recoger las fotografías, para regresar a su asiento.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene hipo?-

-Mmm… se siente como si estuviera dando pequeños saltos-

¿Un algo brincando en su interior?

-Raro- Susurró un poco temeroso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hasta él se sintió ofendido consigo mismo al usar la palabra "algo" en lugar de bebé. Se disculpó mentalmente.

-Sí, se siente un poco raro- Pero Tetsu se veía tan feliz diciendo aquello, que Aomine realmente no le creía que lo considerara raro. Terminó por tratar de distraerse con las fotografías en sus manos, hasta que vio algo sorprendente.

-Tetsu-

-¿Sí?-

-No será este… Kagami de bebé- El hombre se inclinó hacia él, tratando de observar la fotografía que sostenía.

-Sí- Aomine no pudo contener su carcajada.

Un pequeño bebé sonriente y completamente desnudo lo saludaba desde el otro lado de aquel papel.

-¡No puedo creer que pasara de esto a su actual yo! Necesito esta fotografía para chantajearlo- Y aunque Tetsu se esforzó en arrebatarle aquel rectángulo, sus reflejos eran mucho más rápidos (De acuerdo, tal vez y solo se estaba aprovechando de esos centímetros que lo hacían más alto que su compañero).

-Aomine-kun, he visto las fotos que Momoi-san tiene de cuando ustedes eran niños. Puedo pedir cualquiera de ellas y asegurarte que terminaras mucho más humillado tú que Taiga- Tragó en seco. (Aomine había estado pensando todo este tiempo que el bebé había hecho que Tetsu se viera más… tierno, aunque nunca utilizaría tal palabra en voz alta. Pero lo cierto era que también lo había hecho más… letal)

Daiki terminó por regresar la fotografía con manos temblorosas, es decir… ¡él no estaba temblando!

Una vez con la imagen a salvo entres sus manos, Tetsu volvió a hablar con esa forma tranquila de siempre (y no con sed de sangre como previamente lo había hecho).

– ¿Y?, ¿Qué trajiste hoy?- Finalmente se quitó la mochila que cargaba y sacó la delgada caja, mostrándosela al peliazul.

-Street Fighter-

…

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan bueno en esta cosa!?- Tetsu respondió sonriendo. -¿Cómo haces ese movimiento en donde primero el otro personaje hace así, y luego así y termina volando en el aire?- Ni siquiera importaba si su plática no tenía mucho sentido.

-No sé- Aomine entrecerró los ojos.

-Mentiroso- La atención de Tetsu se desvió hacia el reloj de pared.

-Tengo que hacer de comer- Y con aquella frase se puso de pie (con algo de dificultad, recibiendo la ayuda de Aomine, quien en realidad no se dio cuenta de que acaba de ayudar a su amigo, simplemente pareció como si para su cuerpo hubiera sido algo natural de hacer).

-Eres un esposo tan dedicado- Dijo burlón, sintiendo en cuestión de segundos el golpe que le provocó falta de aire. –Tetsu, desgraciado- Exclamó entrecortadamente.

…

Observó al hombre moverse a paso tranquilo por la cocina, decidiéndose por tomar una manzana mordiéndola al instante.

-Hey, necesitas ayuda- Tetsu lo miró sin muchas esperanzas.

-Con tu talento en la cocina… Mejor no Aomine-kun-

-De verdad me irritas a veces- Mientras el chico seguía con lo suyo, Aomine terminó por recargarse en una de las cómodas (procurando no estorbar) siguiendo con su manzana robada. –Oh, el otro día vi a Mirodima y Takao en el supermercado-

-¿Qué hacías en el supermercado?-

-Satsuki me mandó a comprar papas-

-Que dedicado Aomine-kun-

-Calla- Luego recordó lo que realmente quería decir. –A esos dos parece irles bien juntos- Tetsu asintió.

-Midorima-kun tiene suerte de haber encontrado a Takao-kun-

-Siempre pensé que a estas alturas esos dos ya estarían casados-

-Yo pensé lo mismo- Aomine terminó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Apostemos-

-¿Apostar?-

-Apuesto a que esos dos avisan que se casan antes de que se acabe el año-

-Oh… bien, apuesto a que avisan antes de que se acabe el mes-

-De acuerdo, el que pierda será el esclavo del otro por una semana- Y sin más se dieron la mano cerrando el trato. Mientras sus manos ascendían y bajaban, Daiki no pudo evitar distraerse con el espacio donde descansaba el hijo de sus dos grandes amigos.

-Tetsu- Llamó mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo sentir a tu bebé?- El hombre lo vio un tanto sorprendido, para después sonreírle amablemente.

-Claro, Aomine-kun- Estiró el brazo dándose cuenta de que no sabía dónde colocar su mano. Tetsu tomó su mano indecisa (atrapándolo con la suya cálida y firme).

-Aquí- Y apenas hizo contacto con aquel vientre, su mano fue empujada.

-¡Se movió!... ¡Increíble!, ¡Tetsu...!- Exclamó para terminar notando como su viejo amigo le dedicaba la misma mirada con la que veía niños pequeños. Se sintió avergonzado.

-Me alegra que lo disfrutaras Aomine-kun-

-Bastardo, tienes que aprovechar cada oportunidad para burlarte-

-No me burlo- Y Tetsu lucía sincero. Terminó suspirando resignado.

-¿Ya pensaron un nombre?-

-No. Seguimos sin saber si es niño o niña así que…-

-Mhm-

Fue entonces que Número dos comenzó a ladrar, saliendo de debajo de la mesa corriendo con desbordante felicidad a dar vueltas alrededor de Tetsu, como si le exigiera que se apresurara a hacer algo que Aomine no entendía; eso hasta que se escuchó como la puerta era abierta.

-Ya llegué- Tetsu no tardó mucho en ir al encuentro de su esposo.

Aomine era feliz con su vida, de verdad que lo era (se dedicaba a algo que lo apasionaba, poseía suficientes ratos libres para jugar basquetbol, tenía amigos que apreciaba y que lo apreciaban y vivía con la persona que amaba y que lo amaba), pero Aomine suponía que era parte de la naturaleza humana, preguntarse el que hubiera pasado si cierto (o ciertos) acontecimiento de su vida hubiera terminado siendo diferente; que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más valiente, si hubiera sido más fuerte. Si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Tetsu que lo amaba, tal vez el chico hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos, tal vez Aomine hubiera sido su primer beso, tal vez hubieran terminado siendo novios, tal vez hubieran terminado casándose, tal vez...

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- Cuestionó Kagami.

-¿Estás loco?, Satsuki me mata si no llego a cenar. Como sea, es mejor que me vaya ya-

-Vuelve pronto Aomine-kun- Exclamó Tetsu.

-Mejor no vengas nunca- Agregó Kagami, aunque Aomine bien sabía que siempre sería bienvenido.

-Sí, sí-

No, no había ninguna posibilidad de que las cosas fueran diferentes. El destino era que esos dos se encontraran y Aomine probablemente había contribuido para que el destino se ejecutara de forma correcta, como un simple evento que hizo que el camino de Tetsu se enderezara en dirección a Kagami Taiga.

-Cuídate, Tetsu- Exclamó dedicándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza. Tetsu asintió sonriendo.

Y lo cierto era que, Kagami Tetsuya ya no era el Kuroko Tetsuya que Aomine había amado y el Aomine Daiki actual nunca volvería a ser el Aomine Daiki que sabía, Tetsu amó.

-¡Bienvenido Dai-chan!- Saludó Satsuki sonriente y él se acercó de inmediato a ella.

-Ya llegué, Satsuki-

Pero ahí estaba frente a la Momoi Satsuki que no era más la Satsuki que fue su amiga de la infancia (y el ya no era el Dai-chan que fue el amigo de la infancia de la chica)… y sin embargo la amaba y ella lo amaba.

Y el Universo era perfecto así.

Y él era feliz así.

Extra:

-Hey Tetsu, ¿para qué me llamas?-

-Midorima-kun se lo ha contado a Akashi-kun-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Takao-kun y él se casan- Aomine giro el rostro para observar el calendario que Satsuki había colocado en la habitación (con dibujos de cachorros). Era el último día del mes.

-Tetsu…-

-¿Qué debería hacer que hagas primero por mí, Aomine-kun?-

Estaba perdido.

* * *

Espero y este capítulo se haya disfrutado. Salí de mi zona de confort al usar a Aomine y eso me pone nerviosa. Espero leer sus opiniones.

¡Saludínes!


	11. Sobre nombres y descubrir cosas

KnB no es mío.

Hacía mucho había elegido un nombre, pero después no me gustó, luego me decidió por otro pero la magia que había tenido al principio se perdió y… terminé eligiendo el que ya verán.

* * *

-¿Qué tal "Takumi"?- Comentó sin apartar la vista del libro decorado con colores pastel que tenía entre sus manos. El pelirrojo gruñó en respuesta.

Tetsuya sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de Taiga; a pesar de que su esposo hacía rato que había recargado su cabeza en su hombro. Quedó bastante claro para él que Taiga estaba luchando arduamente contra las ganas de quedarse dormido.

-Tal vez debiste quedarte en casa- Sugirió haciendo que Taiga se sentara derecho (en esas incomodas sillas de hospital).

-¿Qué?, no- Exclamó con ceño ligeramente fruncido, terminando por pegar su frente contra la mejilla de Tetsuya, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad. –Quiero estar aquí- Él se permitió sonreír.

-Yo también te quiero aquí- Taiga se alejó un poco, sonriendo suavemente para besar a su esposo.

Una vez establecidos los hechos, Kagami recargó, nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Qué te parece Tenma-

-No, cuando escucho ese nombre me imagino a una rana verde… y después recuerdo a Midorima-

-Mhm… Toshio-

-Suena a nombre de zorro-

-Me preocupas algunas veces Taiga-

-¡Suena a nombre de zorro!-

-¿Tomoe?-

-No-

-¿Y ese nombre a qué te recuerda?-

-No sé, pero no- Tetsuya suspiró.

-Toranosuke-

-¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?-

-Hijo del tigre-

-Jamás- Trató de no reír demasiado. -¿Por qué solo dices nombres con "T"?-

-Pensé que ya que nuestros nombres comienzan con "T", deberíamos buscarle al bebé un nombre con "T"- Taiga rio un poco tomando el libro de manos de su pareja.

-¿Takashima?-

-No- Terminaron exclamando al unísono.

-Kagami Tetsuya- Y finalmente ahí estaba el llamado que habían estado esperando.

…

Tetsuya subió a la camilla (a través de un pequeño banco negro y con un poco de ayuda de Taiga) acomodándose en el reducido espacio, tratando de no pensar demasiado en que se sentía como un espécimen a punto de ser estudiado.

Esto siempre era incómodo, se sentía completamente expuesto.

Taiga tomó su mano y Tetsuya fue capaz de percibir lo fría que estaba, además de que presentaba un discreto temblor. Sonrió; era por ese nerviosismo eterno que su esposo presentaba que agradecía que estuviera aquí.

Con Taiga lleno de nervios, de alguna forma él terminaba olvidando la incomodidad y terminaba por relajarse.

Dedico una pequeña caricia con el pulgar a la mano contraria, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de su esposo hacia él. El temblor desapareció y a cambio recibió una cálida sonrisa.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido para que puedan irse. Estoy seguro de que no quieren estar aquí más de lo necesario- Exclamó el médico alegremente, parecía alguien bastante extrovertido.

El hombre de bata blanca tomo el recipiente cuyo contenido el peliazul conocía perfectamente, el gel (una clase de tortura medieval).

-Lo siento, como siempre esta cosa esta fría. Pero estoy seguro de que algún día lograremos inventar un gel que se caliente por sí mismo… eso sonó muy mal- Él se permitió sonreír ante aquella conversación que el hombre sostenía por sí mismo, sonriendo más grandemente al escuchar la risa de Taiga.

Y aunque estaba preparado para ello, su cuerpo no pudo evitar ser recorrido por un escalofrío.

El doctor tomó el transductor.

-Bueno, aquí voy Kagami-san-

Sí, Tetsuya solo podía ver manchas en el monitor; podía diferenciar la cabeza y veía el corazón de su bebé (una mancha oscura que latía) porque era bastante obvio (y el medico siempre explicaba esas dos zonas)… pero aunque no tenía idea de qué demonios se suponía que veía, en ese monitor estaba su bebé y eso hacía todo suficientemente especial.

También estaba la mirada que Taiga ponía como un niño pequeño que había recibido todo lo que quería la mañana de navidad.

Tetsuya aún recuerda la primera vez que escucharon los latidos del corazón de su pequeño.

_-¡It's so fucking fast!- había exclamado el pelirrojo llevándose la mano a la boca con una velocidad impresionante y luciendo como si acabara de ofender a todos sus ancestros. –Lo siento. Dije eso en frente de él-_

_Tetsuya se preguntó a quien se refería Taiga, ¿Al doctor? Por suerte no le tomó mucho entender que se refería al bebé._

En ese momento fue difícil, porque lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero también había terminado riendo. Ante el recuerdo se limitó a sonreír (porque sería raro si soltaba una carcajada).

Taiga apartó la mirada del monitor, concentrándose en él por un muy corto tiempo.

-Tetsuya estás sonriendo maliciosamente-

-No, no lo hago-

-Que sospechoso- El doctor pareció disfrutar con su conversación porque terminó riendo.

-Bien, las medidas de su bebé corresponden con su edad y su frecuencia cardiaca está bien. Ahora creo que finalmente estamos en una buena posición para ver si es niño o niña, ¿lo intentamos?- Ambos asintieron al unísono sin necesidad de tener una conversación de miradas previa. El hombre rio otro poco. –De acuerdo- El hombre hizo unas cuantas muecas de concentración, tarareando otro tanto (probablemente era su forma de concentrarse) y finalmente asintió. –Sí… es un niño-

…

Mientras descansaba en la cama, trataba de descifrar que demonios había estado leyendo los últimos 20 minutos pero no estaba funcionando. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada repitiendo una y otra vez el sexo de su bebé.

Se preguntó si pasar su mano por su vientre lograba hacer que su bebé entendiera cuanto lo quería. Por el movimiento que recibió en respuesta decidió que ese era un sí.

Y fue entonces que Taiga entró por la puerta de la habitación con un plato en cada mano y Número dos caminando detrás de él orgullosamente (parecía más un perro de desfile que un perro caminando por el pasillo de su casa).

Su pareja colocó los platos en el buró y se dejó caer junto a él en la cama. Tetsuya de inmediato se acostó sobre su costado pasando una pierna por encima de su esposo recibiendo una instantánea caricia en dicha pierna. Hacía mucho había aprendido que Taiga disfrutaba de acariciar sus piernas, no le quedaba claro el porqué, pero no era como si fuera a quejarse.

-¿Y cómo te sientes sabiendo que nuestro hijo es niño?-

-Feliz… Ah, pero feliz porque descubrí algo nuevo del bebé, no porque no hubiera estado feliz si hubiera sido niña… incluso si al final resulta que es niña estaría igualmente feliz- Taiga soltó una pequeña risilla abrazándolo contra sí.

-La verdad me preocupaba un poco que fuera niña. Mis únicas experiencias con mujeres son Alex y la jefa- El terminó por dejar escapar una risa que bien podía pasar por un suspiro. –No quiere decir que no habría estado feliz… bueno, en realidad sigo estando algo preocupado, ya sabes… que tal si digo las cosas equivocadas si hago algo mal y termino creándole traumas de por vida- Taiga estaba comenzando a poner la misma expresión que hacia cuando veía un perro (que no fuera número dos). –Estoy un poco asustado- Susurró.

Se estiró un poco besándolo en la mandíbula y posteriormente en la mejilla, para terminar con uno en la sien.

-Eso está bien Taiga, es normal estar asustado. Sé que serás un padre increíble- Y su esposo lo miró como si quisiera preguntar cómo podía estar tan seguro. –Es porque estas preocupado de hacerlo bien desde ahora- Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron más (aunque solo un poco y por corto tiempo) para que después le sonriera suavemente.

-Tú vas a ser increíble- Exclamó picándole de forma superficial el costado.

Y Tetsuya descubrió que de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso, aunque no lo hubiera notado hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?- Lo cuestionó riendo. Decidió que la respuesta perfecta era jalarle la mejilla. –Ay, ay- Se quejó sin muchas fuerzas.

Taiga se alejó de su posición, yendo a colocarse entre sus piernas, abrazándolo por la cintura y colocando su frente contra su vientre.

-Bueno pero solo para que quede claro, Hey bebé, el que seas un niño no quiere decir que no puedes llegar un día tranquilamente y decirnos que en realidad quieres bailar ballet- No pudo contener su risa.

-Eres un tonto Taiga- Y la respuesta de su esposo fue alzarse desde su posición, colocando sus manos y rodillas a los lados del cuerpo de Tetsuya, apoyándose en estas, quedando sobre él, apenas rozándose justo en la zona donde su vientre presentaba la parte más alta.

Esperaba ser besado y de hecho lo fue.

-Vamos- Agregó Taiga una vez el contacto terminó. –Comamos- Y sin más se apartó para permitirle sentarse (ayudándolo sin necesidad de que él exigiera tal acción).

Taiga fue por los platos y él tomó el libro olvidado hojeándolo sin poner mucha atención, terminando en una hoja al azar, leyendo el primer nombre que aparecía.

Sonrió.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó su pareja sentándose junto a él (aun con ambos platos en manos) inclinándose para poder leer lo que el libro ponía.

Taiga le mostró esa gran sonrisa entusiasta que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

-Katsuya que se escribe con el kanji de victoria-

-Es un buen nombre- Él asintió.

* * *

Nadie debería dejarme elegir nombres jamás, repito NADIE. T_T Y sí, al final no fue con T porque… esas cosas pasan, nada parece nunca resultar como fue planeado y el momento sentimental llega y… nadie debería dejarme elegir nombres.

Gracias por leer y comentar :D


	12. Sobre proteger

KnB no es mío.

Me disculpo por desaparecer por un tiempo. Ha este capítulo ya no le he dado otra leída así que me disculpo si me volví muy incoherente, si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, errores de dedo y esas cosas.

Este capítulo es exclusivo de Kiyoshi x Hyuuga y un poco de Haruka :)

Después de la parte de la cicatriz en la ceja, todo eso es el pasado. Hyuuga estaba como en el tercer mes... yo creo... :D

* * *

Junpei estaba terminando de quitarse la camiseta blanca que portaba cuando Teppei abrió la puerta del baño (una vez que Haruka nació siempre era necesario saber dónde estaba el otro y una vez la pequeña aprendió a caminar, consideraron que era importante que donde sea que ellos se encontraran, ella pudiera llegar. Por eso la puerta estaba abierta y por eso Teppei podía entrar como si fuera la cocina)

-¡Junpei!- Exclamó feliz (por alguna razón que él no alcanzaba a entender) abrazándose a él por la espalda. –Quiero bañarme contigo-

-¿Y quién va a cuidar de Haruka, tonto?-

-Ya está dormida- Agregó comenzando a colocar ligeros besos en la parte más alta de la espalda contraria.

-Está bien entonces- Y giró el rostro para encarar a su esposo sonriéndole. Kiyoshi lo besó sin prisas y él terminó girando todo el cuerpo para quedar de frente a su pareja.

Cuando el beso terminó Kiyoshi lo observó por un instante, alzando una de sus manos, pasando el pulgar con suavidad a lo largo de su ceja izquierda, donde Junpei sabía a la perfección se encontraba esa pequeña cicatriz.

…

Estaba resultando ser un día muy pesado.

La ciudad era muy pequeña por lo que no eran comunes los incendios graves, pero este en particular había sido intenso. Una pequeña explosión había ocurrido, el pequeño edificio terminó derrumbándose y personas quedaron atrapadas, lo peor ya había pasado, pero (aunque no le gustaba admitirlo) tenían falta de recursos… y personal.

Era por eso que a pesar de que debía estar confinado a hacer papeleo todo el día (desde que habían descubierto que tenían bebé en camino), esta vez había tenido que ir al sitio del desastre y ayudar dando órdenes (sobre todo a los policías que estaban ayudando y que no estaban completamente seguros de cómo hacer las cosas), además de que estaba entrenado para hablar con personas cuando estas estaban cegadas por el pánico. Todo eso había llevado a que Riko le permitiera estar ahí, aunque seguía luciendo muy poco convencida.

La única razón por la que había aceptado era porque se convenció a sí mismo que estaría a salvo si se mantenía lo suficientemente alejado del edificio y siempre caminando con el jefe de policías Imayoshi (además de Riko, que la mujer parecía estar convencida de que haría alguna estupidez, cosa que no planeaba)

Pero el universo era un bastardo y Junpei se preguntaba cómo era que aún lo olvidaba a veces.

En medio de ese caos que comenzaba a disiparse, un hombre en sus treintas, de cabello negro le gritaba a alguien que no alcanzó a apreciar con detenimiento, pues de inmediato el desconocido corrió hasta él, tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡Tú eres un bombero tienes que salvarla!, ¡Está atrapada!-

-¡Señor, suéltelo!- Exigió Imayoshi con voz autoritaria, pero el hombre ni siquiera pareció escucharlo.

-Mis compañeros están trabajando para sacar a todas las personas que han quedado atrapadas- Explicó él con voz calmada.

-Si tú…- Comenzó el desconocido comenzando a temblar. – ¡Todos deberían estar ayudando y tú estás aquí paseándote como si nada!-

-¡Señor contrólese!- Exigió Riko y él, tenía que admitir, estaba sorprendido con la capacidad de aquel hombre desconocido de no temer a la voz autoritaria de la jefa e ignorarla sin más.

-¡Eres un cobarde!, ¡Se supone que tu trabajo es entrar ahí!-

-Mis compañeros son perfectamente capaces…- Y entonces sintió el golpe sobre su ceja izquierda, sin estar muy seguro de cómo es que no lo vio venir.

El golpe retumbo en cada rincón de su cabeza; suponía que era su cerebro flotando grácilmente, gracias al líquido cefalorraquídeo. No estaba muy seguro de como mantuvo el equilibrio (probablemente Riko había ayudado). Sus lentes se habían desacomodado pero no caído, lo cual solo género un poco de daño en su nariz. Le tomó segundos salir de ese hoyo repleto de sensaciones, recordando que el hombre podía volver a golpearlo (dispuesto a huir hasta que no pudiera escuchar el sonido de las patrullas y ambulancias), abrió los ojos tratando de ubicar al sujeto encontrándolo en el suelo, con la cara contra el pavimento con un Imayoshi sobre él.

-¡Hyuuga!- Llamó la jefa y supuso que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó el policía dedicándole una mirada seria. Y él terminó por asentir al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y cubría con su mano el sitio de la lesión deseando que así el dolor desapareciera.

Estaba húmedo. Apartó un poco su mano encontrando sangre, ¿cómo era que…? El anillo que portaba el desconocido brillo como el talentoso protagonista de una obra de Shakespeare.

Y porque, como había dicho antes, el universo era un bastardo, Teppei eligió ese momento para aparecer.

-¿Junpei?- Cuestionó y él pudo observarlo (aunque un tanto borroso) con su ojo derecho, estaba lleno de ceniza y portaba una expresión confusa. Primero lo miró a él preguntando con el rostro el porqué de su mano cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, después miró a Imayoshi que estaba por levantar al sujeto que lo había atacado.

Algunas veces odiaba que Teppei no fuera tan estúpido como aparentaba ser. La mirada de odio que su esposo puso no le gustaba para nada.

Kiyoshi se movió y Junpei fue capaz de saber que estaba por golpear al sujeto esposado por el policía, no fue difícil atraparlo por la muñeca.

-¡Teppei contrólate!-

-¡No, él…!-

-¡Kiyoshi!- Medio gruñó la jefa.

-¡Riko si tratas de detenerme te…!-

-¡Sabes los problemas en los que te meterías si…!- Trató de continuar la mujer, siendo nuevamente interrumpida.

-¡No me importa!-

-¡Pero a mí sí!- Y logro que la atención de Teppei regresara a él, y aunque parecía que quería seguir quejándose, cerró la boca, aunque sí frunció más el ceño.

Una vez que vio al hombre controlarse, se dio cuenta de que gritar solo había hecho a su cabeza sentirse peor.

Y Teppei lo notó, eso seguro, porque se acercó más a él cambiando su expresión de ceño fruncido por una de preocupación extrema.

-¿Junpei?- Llamó con voz insegura.

-Estoy bien- Bueno, no, porque estaba sangrando, pero… el universo era en verdad un bastardo.

…

Dos puntos, no podía creerlo.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama manteniendo la bolsa con hielo en su lugar, cuando finalmente Teppei apareció, solo en bóxer, camiseta vieja y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, con cabello húmedo y mirada gacha.

Junpei apartó la bolsa con hielos y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

-Si no te secas el cabello te enfermaras- Y exigió con mano estirada que le pasaran la toalla. Como aquel era un ritual bastante familiar, Kiyoshi supo exactamente qué hacer; le pasó el pedazo de tela, sentándose en el suelo entres sus piernas abiertas y dándole la espalda.

Cuando estaba secándole el cabello, la mano de su esposo se aferró a la suya.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- Y susurró su pregunta.

-Sólo es un golpe en la ceja- Dijo tratando de relajar a su pareja. Pero por el aumento de fuerza en el agarre presente en su mano, no estaba funcionando.

Fue un tanto sorpresivo verlo girarse en su posición.

-¡Ese es el punto!, no deberías haber sido golpeado. Se suponía que estabas afuera para no estar en peligro y pasa esto-

-Cosas inesperadas pasan a veces Teppei-

-¡Junpei!-

-¿Qué?-

-Qué si… qué si no te hubiera golpeado en la ceja, qué si te hubiera golpeado en…- Teppei desvió la mirada a su vientre (cuyo crecimiento solo podía notarse sin ropa), abrazándose a él.

-Hey- Llamó enredando sus dedos entre el cabello castaño. –No tiene caso que te preocupes por algo que no pasó-

-Pero qué si hubiera pasado, qué si… y yo ni siquiera estaba ahí. Yo debería protegerte siempre-

-¿Quién dice?-

-¡Yo!- Alzó una de sus manos dándole de lleno en la cabeza con el puño cerrado. -¡Junpei! ¿¡Y eso por qué fue!?-

-Porque estás siendo realmente idiota-

-No, no lo estoy. Tú estás tratando de hacer esto menos. ¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera?-

-¡Yo también estaba asustado!- Y eso obligó a Kiyoshi a congelarse en su sitio. –Estoy… asustado. Cuando Riko me llamó para decirme que me necesitaba ahí…- Negó una cuantas veces con la cabeza. –Lo único que pude pensar fue "Oh, por favor no". Porque sé que lo inesperado pasa incluso si tratas de no ponerte en peligro-

-Junpei…-

-Cuando me recuperé del aturdimiento, estaba a punto de salir corriendo- Sacó aire de forma temblorosa. -Cuando dices que tienes que protegerme siempre me haces sentir como un idiota y que no puedo cuidarme a mí mismo y a nuestro bebé-

-No, Junpei… no es que no crea que puedes protegerte por ti mismo es solo que… yo solo… no quiero perderte- Y Kiyoshi se permitió sonreír un poco, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo importante, pero también como si no pudiera con abrumadoras sensaciones. -Per-perderlos-

Concentró su mirada en el techo, dando una profunda inspiración, tratando de obligar a las lágrimas a regresar antes de desbordarse, por suerte lo logró.

Tomó el rostro de su esposo obligándolo a que lo alzara.

-Kiyoshi Teppei- Llamó con seriedad. –Eso jamás va a pasar-

(Y Teppei quería decirle a su esposo que él no podía saber eso, quería decirle que tenía miedo, que cualquier cosa horrible podía pasar… pero Junpei le estaba mostrando la imagen de la mismísima determinación y eso era algo en lo que podía confiar).

Kiyoshi sonrió suavemente y ocultó su rostro contra su vientre.

…

Kiyoshi dio un pequeño beso en su ceja y terminó por alejarse.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos!- Pero antes de concentrarse en quitarse la pantalonera que portaba, sintió como su trasero era acariciado, volteando a ver a su esposo al instante. –O no- Agregó el castaño, sonriendo coquetamente. No planeaba admitir que él sonrió igualmente.

**Extra**

Abrió los ojos sin entender muy bien porque lo había hecho, simple instinto quizás. Lo que sí es que de inmediato se topó con su pequeña hija observándolo en medio de la oscuridad.

-Haruka, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Papá, papi!- No tenía idea de que hora era, pero en definitiva era tarde.

-Haruka, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó en un susurró, apartando suavemente el brazo enredado en su cintura, procediendo a sentarse, acción que no logró al ser atacado por un abrazo de la pequeña.

-Tuve un sueño feo- Dijo entre ligeros gimoteos. Él regresó el abrazo de inmediato, acariciándole el cabello, permitiéndole a la pequeña permanecer recostada sobre él.

-¿Qué pasó?- Cuestionó Teppei con voz adormilada y ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Papi!- Llamó la niña sin parar de llorar.

-¡Haru-chan!, ¿por qué lloras?-

-Tuve un sueño feo-

-¿Quieres contarnos tu sueño?- La niña trató de limpiarse un poco la cara.

-Un monstruo quería matar a papá y después a papi y…-

-Pero Haru-chan eso es imposible-

-¿Eh?-

-Porque papi siempre va a proteger a papá- La niña miró a su papi y después a su papá, quien le sonrió de inmediato. –Y a Haru-chan también-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó con lágrimas olvidadas y creciente entusiasmo.

-Sí- Contestó Teppei sonriente.

-¿De verdad?, ¿de verdad?-

-Sí-

-Haruka- La llamó, haciendo que la castañita dejara de ver al ojicafé. –Yo también voy a proteger a papi… y a Haruka- Y la niña terminó sonriendo grandemente volviendo a poner fuerza en el abrazo.

-¡Como se atreven a no invitarme al abrazo!- Y el castaño terminó colocándose sobre los dos (sin dejar caer todo su peso). Haruka rio.

-¡Papi, aplastas a Haruka!- Exclamó divertida.

(Y Haruka pensó que amaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de su papá, así como la mano grande y cálida de su papi acariciando su cabeza. Esa noche volvió a soñar con un monstruo… un monstruo que era derrotado fácilmente por su papi y su papá).

* * *

Si quería explicar algo más no me acuerdo.

Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Hemos llegado a los 30! :D Muchas gracias.


	13. Sobre ir de compras y no comprar nada

KnB no es mío... porque si lo fuera probablemente terminaría dejando el Básquetbol de lado y así no cuenta :D

Muchas gracias Por sus bellos reviews :)

_Nota: Este capítulo involucra a la generación arcoiris y a Momoi (porque esta vez no olvidé incluirla como en el segundo capítulo :D )_

_Nota 2: Supongo que Midorima es médico o está a punto de graduarse, ni idea de cuántos años de medicina son en Japón :p_

* * *

_Tengo que despertar, porque la alarma está sonando. _Fue lo que pensó Tetsuya.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro durmiente de sus esposo, regresando a él las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo al ser abrazado por el pelirrojo. Fue entonces que recordó que era su día libre, al igual que el de Taiga; ninguna alarma debería estar sonando.

Se concentró más en el sonido del exterior. Esa no era una alarma, era el teléfono de Taiga sonando.

Suspiró pegándose más al cuerpo contrario, quien al instante correspondió enredando más sus brazos, tratando de acortar la ya inexistente distancia entre ellos.

-Taiga- Llamó en un susurro yendo a colocar una caricia constante sobre la nariz del hombre. –Tu celular está sonando- Observó aquel ceño fruncido que precedió a unos ojos medio abiertos con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Eh?- Exclamó con perezosa falta de elocuencia. Él sonrió.

-Tu celular está sonando- Repitió y Taiga paso la nariz por su cabello, como si con aquello pudiera rehusarse a contestar su teléfono.

-¿Dónde está?-

-No sé- La mano que hasta ese momento había estado sobre su cintura, bajó hasta colocarse sobre su vientre, proporcionando calidez. Sus cuerpos dieron un pequeño brinco al escuchar el sonido del celular de nueva cuenta.

Taiga finalmente se rindió. Dio un sonoro suspiro, colocó un beso en su frente, proporcionó amorosos cariños a su bebé y terminó levantándose, siendo seguido por un adormilado Número 2.

Cuando dejó de escuchar la voz de su esposo al teléfono, decidió levantarse (tarea que se volvía más y más difícil) y dirigirse al lugar en que Taiga se encontraba, topándose con el hombre a mitad del pasillo.

El pelirrojo rascó su cabeza con una mano mientras en la otra mantenía el celular, observándolo a él con un toque de vergüenza.

Y Tetsuya entendió.

-¿Era Riko-san?-

-Sí. Hubo un gran accidente y necesitan toda la ayuda. Lo siento, se suponía que hoy…- Él se acercó a su esposo besándole sobre la comisura de los labios.

-Es tu trabajo. Podemos ir otro día- Y Taiga lució como si quisiera decir más. –Mejor te das prisa- su pareja lo abrazó fuertemente para después correr a la habitación.

…

Se encontraba pasando una toalla por su cabello húmedo cuando el insistente toque a su puerta se dejó oír. Numero dos se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de inmediato, alzando su naricilla, percibiendo un aroma que Tetsuya no podía, para comenzar a ladrar feliz acompañando sus acciones con una cola alegre.

¿Sería Taiga?, no, el hombre tenía llave. ¿La habría olvidado?

Si fuera así ya habría gritado.

-¡Kurokocchi, sabemos que estás ahí!- ¿Ese era Kise?, ¿Sabemos?... ¿En plural?

Finalmente abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Kise sonriente, un Aomine con ceño fruncido, un Murasakibara comiendo algo de una bolsa plateada, un Midorima acomodándose sus lentes con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía una bolsa de gomitas con forma de pelota de básquetbol, una Momoi sonriente con manos unidas al frente de su cuerpo y un Akashi de porte elegante.

-¡Kurokocchi!-

-¡Tetsu-kun!- Exclamaron Kise y Momoi al mismo tiempo, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Aomine se encargó de repartir golpes a sus cabezas.

-¡Tarados que tal si hacen que se caiga!- Kise sobó su cabeza lloriqueando un poco, mientras tanto la mujer encaró a su pareja de inmediato.

-Dai-chan no debiste golpearnos, yo convivo con Tetsu-kun todos los días, ¿crees que no sé cómo tratarlo?-

-Con más razón tú deberías saber que no debes lanzarte hacia él así de golpe- La mujer hizo un puchero.

-¡Eres malo Dai-chan!-

-Tetsuya- El llamado de Akashi lo obligó a cambiar su atención.

-Es bueno verte Akashi-kun- A pesar de que hablaban regularmente por teléfono, habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que había visto al hombre en persona. El nombrado colocó sus manos en los hombros de Tetsuya y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Has estado bien?-

-Sí- el hombre asintió como si aprobara la respuesta.

-Te dije que sería niño- Agregó luego dirigiendo su mirada a su vientre, una muy insistente mirada que parecía poder ver a través de su piel y directamente a su bebé.

-¿Has estado midiendo tu presión arterial con regularidad?, ¿qué hay de tu peso, es el correcto?, ¿tus niveles de glucosa?- Cuestionó Midorima esta vez.

-Sí, todo siempre sale normal- Y finalmente el peliverde apartó la mirada de su persona acomodándose los lentes en una clara forma de ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Mido-chin me darás tus gomitas ahora?- Exclamó Murasakibara observando la bolsa vacía en sus manos.

-No dejaré que te comas mi amuleto de la suerte Murasakibara, deberías dejar de ser tan glotón, no es bueno para tu salud comer tantos dulces-

-Que cruel Mido-chin- Dijo sin poner mucho énfasis en sus palabras para finalmente observar a Tetsuya. -Kuro-chin-

-Hola- Contestó el peliazul y el gigantón procedió a colocar su mano en el vientre del más bajito abarcándolo prácticamente todo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué es que Murasakibaracchi puede tocar al bebé de Kurokocchi sin pedir permiso y yo tengo que pedir permiso para siempre ser rechazado por Kurokocchi?-

-Eso es porque Kise-chin es muy escandaloso-

-¡Cómo te atreves Murasakibaracchi!-

-¿Ahora sí me vas a dar tus gomitas Mido-chin?-

-Dije que no-

-¡Te atreves a solo ignorarme!- entre los gritos de Kise, la insistente petición de gomitas de Murasakibara, la constante negativa de Midorima, la pequeña discusión entre Aomine y Momoi que de alguna forma se había desviado a cuando la chica se había comido su manzana en tercero de primaria, no fue una sorpresa que Akashi asesinara a cada uno con la mirada.

-Callen- Para cuando la orden fue dicha, está ya no era realmente necesaria, pues la mirada había bastado.

-¿Quieren pasar?- Agregó Tetsuya luego de un rato de silencio.

-¡Pero si vamos a ir de compras Tetsu-kun!- Agregó Momoi.

-¿De compras?-

-Ibas a ir hoy, ¿no?- Agregó Aomine-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Es porque puedo ver la totalidad del futuro-

-Pero que dices Akashicchi, si Kagamicchi nos llamó a todos pidiéndonos que acompañáramos a Kurokocchi, incluso se atrevió a llamarte a ti, aunque te tiene mucho mie…- Si Kise soltó un gritillo de terror, nadie dijo nada, porque estaba perfectamente justificado ante tal expresión por parte del pelirrojo dirigida hacia el idiota rubio.

-En-entonces porque no nos vamos ya, Tetsu-kun- Nadie iba a mencionar el pequeño temblor en la voz de Momoi tampoco y si todos se acomodaron de forma que Kise terminara lo más lejos de Akashi, nadie comentó nada.

…

-¡Tanta ropa de bebé tan bonita!, Mira Tetsu-kun esta tiene un pandita al frente, ¡Un elefante!, una pequeña gorrita. ¡Mira esos adorables zapatitos!-

-Voy a… tratar de detenerla antes de que rompa algo- Explicó Aomine dirigiéndose hacia la mujer.

-¡Kurokocchi deberías comprar esto!- Exclamó Kise con una caja blanca en manos.

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-No sé, pero si lo venden es porque debes tenerlo, además está en oferta-

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver los precios de las cunas?- Opinó Midorima.

-Sí- Aceptó él.

-¡Otra vez me están ignorando!-

-¡Ah!, está tiene adornos de dulce… ¿se podrán comer?- Escuchó susurrar a Murasakibara. Akashi, que estaba un poco más atrás observando ropa, de repente tomó un pequeño trajecito de rey, alzándolo lentamente.

-Para gobernarlos a todos. Sus órdenes serán absolutas-

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por comprar ropa para recién nacido. Los bebés crecen muy rápido en un muy corto tiempo. Sé que puede sonar frío, pero no te emociones tanto comprando ropa muy pequeña, la va a usar por muy poco tiempo y vas a necesitar ese dinero para otras cosas… pañales por ejemplo- Sugirió Midorima. Tetsuya asintió en acuerdo a lo que acababan de explicarle.

Observó los diferentes estilos de cunas, la sección de carriolas, los montones y montones de ropa colgada, los portabebés…

Quería que Taiga estuviera aquí con él.

-¿Tetsuya?- Cuestionó Akashi colocando una mano en su hombro. -¿Estás bien?- él asintió permitiéndose sonreír un poco.

Taiga no estaba aquí, pero se encargó de que no estuviera solo.

-Por cierto Midorima-kun, ¿Estoy invitado a la boda?- El chico trato de ocultar su sonrojado rostro girándolo hacia un lado. Kise se acercó feliz pasando un brazo por los hombros del peliverde.

-La verdad pensé que vendrías con Takao-kun, ustedes siempre son tan "Lovey-Dovey"- Comentó el rubio.

-Está trabajando- explicó en un susurro.

-Así que si no hubiera estado trabajando lo habrías traído… eh, eh, eh- Tetsuya notó el momento exacto en que Kise acabó con la paciencia de Midorima.

-¿Por qué tú no trajiste a Kasamatsu-san?-

-¿Eh?- Y Kise comenzó a jugar con sus manos. –Bue-bueno porque…- Y terminó riendo nerviosamente.

Fue entonces que Tetsuya sintió un golpe en su cabeza, proporcionado por algo muy suave.

-Tienen pelotas que imitan a una de basquetbol- Explico Aomine con una pequeña pelota anaranjada en su mano.

-También tienen la canasta- Agregó Momoi con una pequeña imitación de canasta en sus manos, fácilmente apretable por la pequeña deformación que presentaba cada vez que la chica hacia presión sobre ella.

Kise apareció quitándole la pelota de las manos al moreno observándola un momento para finalmente alzarla sonriente.

-¡Juguemos Aominecchi!-

-Estás loco estamos aquí para…-

-¿Tienes miedo Aominecchi, de perder contra mí?-

-¿Qué mierda…?-

-Murasakibara-kun podría sostener la canasta- Aportó Tetsuya

-¿Mhm?- Hasta ese momento el pelimorado había estado muy concentrado en los detalles de la cuna de dulce.

-¿Ah?- Atinó a exclamar Aomine y el peliazul se permitió sonreír.

Kise le quitó la canasta a la pelirosa y se la dio a Atsushi.

-Mantenla alta Murasakibaracchi- El hombre no se veía muy entretenido pero lo hizo igualmente. Momoi le quitó la pelota a Kise y procedió a dársela a Tetsuya.

-Tetsu-kun inaugurara el evento- El ojiazul tomó la pelota, aplastándola un poco (tratando de determinar qué tan ligera era y así decidir qué tanta fuerza debía usar).

-¿Por qué tengo que sostener la canasta?- Exclamó Murasakibara con la vista hacia un lado, probablemente buscando respuesta en Akashi; fue ese el momento que Tetsuya aprovechó para hacer su tiro, el cual entró limpiamente en la canasta.

-No me gusta esto- Susurró el pelimorado. Momoi (aun aplaudiendo) se acercó al chico.

-Muk-kun- Lo llamó logrando que el hombre se inclinara un poco hacia ella. –Sería más divertido sí evitas que ellos encesten- Le susurró con sonrisa maliciosa.

La pelota regresó a manos de Kise.

-Bien. ¡Empecemos!- Y procedió a botar la pequeña pelota, que nunca regresó a su mano después de hacer un ruido seco contra el suelo.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Estúpido!, no es una verdadera pelota de basquetbol, no va a botar-

-¿¡Eh!?... Entonces…-

-Sin botarla será-

-Eso podría ser difícil-

-¡Tú eres el que quería jugar!-

-¡Bien, bien, no te enojes Aominecchi!... entonces solo serán… ¿tiros?-

-Lo que sea- Y así la épica batalla comenzó… en medio del pasillo de ropa para bebés, con algunos cuantos curiosos ojos observando.

Kise lanzó la pelota, pero Murasakibara (sosteniendo la canasta con una mano) golpeo la pequeña pelota con su mano libre regresándola al rubio, más específicamente a la cara del rubio.

-¡Murasakibaracchi, eso es trampa!-

-Nadie va a encestar- Exclamó seriamente. Aomine le quitó la pelota.

-Mi turno-

Y entonces ocurrió. Murasakibara movió la canasta bruscamente evitando que Aomine encestara, Akashi que se encontraba muy cerca de él dándole la espalda a penas y alcanzó a agacharse, evitando el golpe que seguramente habría recibido en la parte posterior de su cabeza patrocinado por el codo del pelimorado.

-Atsushi ten cui…- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando la suave pelotilla terminó estrellándose en el centro de su cara.

El ambiente se puso frío al instante. Akashi giró su cabeza lentamente hacia Kise y Aomine, este último apunto de inmediato hacia su compañero.

-¡Yo no fui Aominecchi, no me eches la culpa!- Akashi rio suavemente, para posteriormente sonreírles como el psicópata que realmente era.

-No me importa quien fue en realidad- Y dicho eso tomo uno de los ganchos de plástico que sostenía un adorable conjunto rosa, que quito con movimientos tranquilos, lanzándolo al suelo. Tanto Momoi como Midorima se acercaron a Tetsuya empujándolo por la espalda, buscando alejarlo lo más posible de los otros tres. Akashi mientras tanto rompió el gancho a la mitad, para terminar lanzándolo en dirección al rubio y moreno, que lograron esquivarlo a duras penas.

-No se muevan- Ordenó, pero esa era una orden que no iban a seguir.

-¡No Akashicchi, lo sentimos, lo sentimos!- Aomine parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar mientras se escondía detrás de la ropa para niñas.

-Di-disculpe- Exclamó una mujer de voz temblorosa detrás de donde estaba Tetsuya. –Están molestando a otros clientes, tendré que pedirle a usted y a sus acompañantes que se vayan-

…

Suspiró observando la fachada de la tienda de la que acababan de ser corridos.

-Ku-Kurokocchi…- Sea lo que sea que Kise fuera a preguntar, se vio interrumpido por la mirada que le dedicó Tetsuya (tranquilo como siempre).

-Necesito sentarme-

-¿Te sientes m…?- Nuevamente Kise no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido esta vez por la pelirosa.

-¿¡Tetsu-kun, te sientes mal!?- Gritó Momoi.

-N…-

-¿Es tu presión, nauseas, mareos… eh?-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tetsu!-

-Es porque Midorin no te dio de sus gomitas, ¿cierto?-

-¡Todos serenense!- Ordenó Akashi, sin gritar, pues su voz era lo suficientemente firme como para que eso no fuera necesario. –Atsushi carga a Tetsuya-

-Estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado y quiero sentarme. Hay una heladería ahí- Dijo apuntando a un lugar cercano del otro lado de la calle. -¿Por qué no vamos? Seguramente tiene mesas donde podemos sentarnos-

…

-¿Qué sucede Tetsu-kun?, no te gusta tu helado- Cuestionó al notar que el chico llevaba un buen rato observando su paleta azul.

-Es muy azul- Dijo con el mismo tono que una persona hablaría de una mancha de vomito en el suelo.

-Si no la quieres yo puedo comérmela- Aportó Murasakibara.

Kise observó a Aomine escribir algo en su celular con rapidez, por lo que procedió a darle un codazo.

-¡Aominecchi deja de usar tu celular y has algo!- Susurró a gritos.

-¡Hacer algo de qué!- Contestó en el mismo tono.

-Kurokocchi parece triste, ni siquiera quiere comerse la paleta que él escogió-

-Déjalo, está bien-

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?- Al no obtener una rápida respuesta del moreno junto a él que seguía jugueteando con su celular, volvió a hablar. -¡Aominecchi has algo!-

-¿¡Por qué tengo que ser yo el que haga algo!?-

-Eres el que mejor lo entiende- Agrego el rubio como excelente argumento.

-Ese es Kagami-

-Kagamin no está aquí, has algo Dai-chan- Expuso Momoi uniéndose a la conversación susurrada.

-No Satsuki, que ahí está Kagami-

-Hey, los encontré, quien iba a decir que tus explicaciones me llevarían al lugar correcto- Exclamó dedicándole una mirada escéptica al moreno.

-Solo sabes quejarte estúpido-

-Taiga- Murmuró al ver a su pareja.

-Tetsuya- Saludó acercándose a tomarlo de la mano, para besarlo en la mejilla, procediendo a sentarse en el espacio vacío junto a él.

-Viniste- Agregó aun con expresión sorprendida.

-En cuanto todo comenzó a controlarse la jefa dijo que podía irme y que me tomara mañana como día libre- Dijo sonriente. –Por cierto, ¿por qué se salieron tan rápido de la tienda y sin comprar nada?-

-Eh…- Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-Kise-chin y Mine-chin hicieron enojar a Aka-chin e hicieron que nos sacaran a todos-

-¡Tú también tienes la culpa!- Exclamaron rubio y moreno. Kagami soltó una discreta carcajada, que tuvo que tragarse al sentir la mirada profunda de Akashi sobre su persona.

-Y… entonces, ¿quieres ir a otra tienda?- Cuestionó a su esposo, quien negó al instante.

-Quiero ir a casa- Eso encendió la alarma de Kagami.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó apegándose más al cuerpo contrario.

-Sí, sólo estoy cansado- Y le sonrió con tranquilidad, Kagami asintió suavemente.

-Ok- Después de eso Tetsuya se giró a observar a sus amigos.

-Compremos hamburguesas en Maji Burguer y vayamos a comerlas a casa- Les ordenó.

-¿No estás enojado con nosotros?- Cuestionó Kise nuevamente.

-No-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo ocupando el espacio personal del peliazul, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza acompañando la acción con un rostro tranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-

-Hicimos que te sacaran de la tienda-

-No recuerdo haber hecho algo como eso- Agregó Midorima acomodando sus lentes. Tetsuya sonrió.

-Fue divertido-

-¿Eh?- Exclamaron a coro.

(Aomine había escuchado que las hormonas hacían a las personas embarazadas un poco lentas, pero esto era demasiado, incluso para Tetsu. Lo peor era que Kagami, el idiota de Kagami sonreía como si entendiera la situación).

-Hacía mucho que no salíamos todos juntos, así que incluso si fue en una tienda de artículos para bebé de la que terminamos siendo corridos, fue divertido pasar el tiempo todos juntos-

-Tetsu-kun- Murmuró Momoi conmovida.

-Bien, está decidido, ¡Vayamos a Maji Burguer!- Exclamaron el rubio y Kagami.

-Podemos ir a comprar una bolsa de papas primero, yo quiero una bolsa de papas, Aka-shin…-

-Eso es hacia el otro lado Atsushi, tendrás que conformarte con papas fritas de Maji Burguer-

-Mmm… está bien-

-Las hamburguesas de Maji Burguer no son lo suficientemente saludables para ti Kuroko-

-Pero me gustan Midorima-kun- El hombre guardo silencio un instante.

-Supongo que esa es una buena razón para comerlas… de vez en cuando- El peliazul asintió en acuerdo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Nos leemos!


	14. Sobre ir por tu novia y tener una cita

KnB no es mío.

Nota 1: Una parte de Seirin hace su aparición especial :D

Nota 2: Me disculpo por los juegos de palabras de Izuki... otra vez.

Nota 3: Me disculpo si mi narración se vuelve confusa de repente.

* * *

Tetsuya caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la estación de bomberos. Desde esa mañana había decidido que, ya que Taiga salía temprano, podía ir a recogerlo, era su día de "cita", después de todo.

Hoy no había sido "tan" bueno, primero había terminado vomitando el almuerzo (a veces esas cosas simplemente pasaban), después uno de sus pequeños estudiantes no dejó de llorar por gran parte de la mañana, algo de que se sentía triste de que la pobre cerdita no supiera silbar (Tetsuya no quería pensar demasiado en eso), después Momoi-san no dejó de hablar de esa tienda de ropa para bebés cerca de su casa (Tetsuya amaba a su bebé y adoraba a su amiga, pero se estaba cansando de que la mujer ahora solo quisiera hablar de ropa y accesorios de bebé), y por si no fuera poco su espalda dolía y ahora ni siquiera ayudaba que estuviera sentado, además su bebé decidió que justo hoy se colocaría en una forma extraña que solo hacía que terminara encajándole a Tetsuya sus pequeños coditos o rodillas… ni siquiera estaba seguro de que parte del cuerpo de su bebé era, pero era muy incómodo.

Suspiró, pensando que no recordaba que la estación estuviera tan lejos.

-¡Tetsuya!- Y ahí estaba la voz de Taiga, exclamando su nombre a lo lejos. Después de todo no faltaba realmente tanto para llegar. Sonrió tratando de caminar más rápido (aunque se arrepintió después de 3 pasos).

-Taiga- Susurró muy suavemente para terminar por acercarse al hombre y permitirse ser besado. El toque de los labios de su esposo contra los suyos seguía mandando señales confusas, electrizantes y placenteras al resto de su cuerpo (y podía asegurar que eso nunca cambiaría), por otra parte también seguía logrando hacerlo sentir amado y protegido.

-No tenías que venir hasta acá, tonto-

-Pero quería venir por Taiga- Su esposo se sonrojó un poco, haciendo curiosos ruidos con su garganta como si tuviera algo en ella que necesitaba eliminar.

-¡Ah, es Kagami-san!-

-Hola, Koganei-san- El chico sonrió gatunamente con tranquilidad para luego ir y pararse junto a Taiga y comenzar a picarle las costillas con el codo (o al menos lo intentó, ¡desgraciada diferencia de altura!).

-Kagami, parece que eres realmente amado- Observó la cara de su esposo ponerse roja para desviar su atención al castaño.

-Por supuesto- Exclamó Tetsuya con tranquilidad. Koganei suspiró dedicándole una sonrisa de rendición.

-Oh, Kagami-san eres tan extraño- Y él sabía perfectamente que el hombre no lo estaba diciendo como una ofensa, así que terminó por sonreír suavemente.

-Sí- Ese fue el momento que Riko-san, Hyuuga-san e Izuki-san eligieron para aparecer desde el interior del lugar.

Riko-san de inmediato corrió hacia él tomándolo de las manos y estaba casi seguro de realmente ver como las pupilas de la mujer adquirían forma de estrella.

-Kagami-san, ¿Cómo has estado?, Bakagami ya nos dijo que el bebé es niño- Le dio un rápido vistazo a su esposo, apreciando como se sonrojaba tratando de disimular su pena rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza descuidadamente. Sonrió.

-Sí-

-¿Ya le tienen un cuarto al bebé?, ¿ya empezaron a decorarlo?, ¿ya compraron una cuna?- Cuestionó rápidamente con un entusiasmo un poco más tranquilo.

-Solo hemos estado viendo…- Quiso aportar Taiga, pero se atoró a medio camino.

-…En diferentes tiendas, diferentes precios y estilos- Agregó él finalmente.

-Yo podría ayudarlos si quieren- Aportó la mujer emocionándose intensamente de nuevo. Detrás de ella fue capaz de observar a Hyuuga-san, Izuki-san y Koganei-san negar rápidamente con sus cabezas y Hyuuga-san estaba moviendo los labios en un claro "No la dejes". La mujer volteo a verlos al instante, como si supiera que estaban conspirando en su contra.

El trio fingió estar viendo el techo, rascarse la cabeza y espantar una mosca… todo al mismo tiempo. Hyuuga se limpió la garganta.

-¿Ha-han visto a Teppei?-

-¿N-no había ido el teniente a la tienda?- Trató de ayudar Taiga.

-Una lucha entre teniente y dependiente- Terminó soltando Izuki-san con una mano en el mentón pensativo. Para entonces la mujer ya se había olvidado del tema previo.

-Oh, sí, también Kagami nos dijo que ya eligieron el nombre- Agregó nuevamente la mujer. Él asintió soltando un pequeño ruido de afirmación.

-Katsuya es un nombre encantador, ¿lo sacaron de uno de los libros que les prestó Hyuuga?-

-Sí- Y recordó que debía agradecer por el hecho. -Gracias por prestarnos los libros Hyuuga-san- El hombre negó.

-Me alegro de que les fueran útiles-

-¿Y querían tener niño o niña?- Cuestionó Kiyoshi-san.

-Si querían un niño entonces debieron tener muy buen tino- Aportó Izuki-san.

-I-Izuki-senpai…- Taiga parecía congelado ante el juego de palabras de Izuki-san, pero aquello fue olvidado ante el regaño de Hyuuga-san.

-Al menos finge que tienes modales y saluda antes de hacer preguntas, idiota- El hombre les dedicó una sonrisa infantil mientras cargaba una bolsa de plástico blanca.

-¡Hola Kagami-san!- El teniente era un hombre muy entusiasta.

-Hola Kiyoshi-san- Regresó el saludó con una ligera y respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

-Tú bebé y el de Kagami ha crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos- Y a él no le quedó de otra que asentir. Luego el hombre pareció entrar en pánico.

-Ah, lo siento Kagami-san, no quise decir que… luces muy bien, te ves muy bien-

-Gracias- Contestó con voz tranquila, tratando de ocultar su confusión.

-¿No estás molesto?- Cuestionó el hombre sorprendido.

-¿Molesto por qué?-

-Es que siempre que le decía a Junpei que nuestro bebé había crecido se enojaba y me gritaba que no lo llamara gordo- Explicó tranquilamente rascándose la nuca.

(Tetsuya era perfectamente consciente de que su vientre sobresalía, la ropa que no podía usar se lo recordaba, también lo notaba al bajar la mirada y tratar de ver sus pies, no se podía evitar cuando un bebé se estaba formando en su interior y cuyo peso al final debía estar por los 3 Kg. Claro, tenía que admitir que al principio fue un tanto incomodo, más que nada porque la mirada de los desconocidos siempre se desviaba a su vientre y… ¿Quién no teme que su pareja deje de encontrarlo atractivo? pero tenía un esposo que le demostraba prácticamente todos los días que seguía encontrándolo muy atrayente, también el pene de Taiga se lo gritaba desarrollando erecciones en los momentos más curiosos del día, así que no tenía ningún problema con su ganancia de peso)

Hyuuga-san no tardó mucho en pararse a su lado iracundo.

-¿¡Por qué siempre cuentas las historias más vergonzosas!?-

-Es que Junpei cuando veo a Kagami-san solo puedo recordar cuando tú estabas en su estado y recuerdo que te veías adorable- Y después el hombre dibujó una cara seria y pensativa, para terminar sonriendo otra vez. –Pero por supuesto ahora también eres adorable- Y Hyuuga-san se sonrojó, desviando la mirada ligeramente. (Kiyoshi sintió "la mirada" en él esa que prometía sexo de reconciliación).

-Kagami-san, ¿puedo sentir a tu bebé?-

-Sí-

¡Ah!, esa respuesta la había dado en automático. La castaña soltó un grito jubiloso y procedió a colocar una mano en el vientre contrario. Y, como a su bebé le gustaba complacer a los demás (al parecer), estaba seguro de que Riko-san había logrado percibir el movimiento de inmediato.

-¡Se movió, eso quiere decir que le agrado!-

Tetsuya concluyó que Riko-san se llevaría bien con Momoi-san.

-Bebé me gustaría que cuando nazcas me llames tía Riko- Y con Kise-kun.

-Entonces Kagami-san, ¿viniste a recoger a Kagami?- Preguntó Kiyoshi-san.

-Sí, gracias por cuidar de él- E hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Prometo que yo cuidaré bien de él-

-De alguna forma esto se siente como si el novio Kagami-san hubiera venido a recoger a su novia Kagami de su casa para tener una cita-

-Pero eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, vine a recoger a mi novia, Taiga, para que vayamos a tener una cita- Hubo un momento de silencio muerto en el que todos trataban de procesar lo recién escuchado, pero después las estridentes carcajadas dejaron aquel silencio en el olvido. Kiyoshi rio dándole suaves palmaditas al peliazul en el hombro.

-Realmente me agradas Kagami-san-

…

Tetsuya suspiró observando el plato frente a él. Lo había estado comiendo lentamente porque si bien se sentía perfectamente capaz de terminarlo (y vaya que quería terminarlo, sabía delicioso), no quería ofender a su estómago y a los ancestros de su estómago y terminar abrazado al inodoro del baño del restaurante en el que se encontraban.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Taiga con esa mirada que siempre le veía últimamente. Si su esposo seguía preocupándose cada minuto del día, terminaría envejeciendo joven.

-Sí-

-Tetsuya- Advirtió su esposo, como si creyera que estaba mintiendo (que en realidad podía ser que sí), además de que frunció un poco el ceño. –No has dejado de moverte en la silla…- Y el ceño fruncido desapareció cambiando su expresión por una de duda. -¿Es incómoda?- Cuestionó comenzando a removerse en su propia silla como si hasta ese momento no se hubiera interesado en procesar las sensaciones que su trasero contra la silla mandaba a su cerebro.

Quería decirle a Taiga que en realidad estaba muy cansado y solo quería ir a casa, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba igual o más cansado y no se estaba quejando como Tetsuya tanto quería hacerlo.

-Hey- Lo llamó con voz cariñosa tomando la mano que Tetsuya había dejado descansar sobre la mesa, dándole ligeros apretoncitos. -¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?- Tonto Taiga que le leía la mente.

-Pero… es "Día de cita"- Taiga bufó, no con molestia, si no como si hubiera pensado que lo que Tetsuya decía era gracioso, el peliazul lo entendió al instante al ver a su esposo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sabes cuál sería una excelente cita?- Y aunque no tenía idea a qué se refería el hombre que amaba, decidió seguirle el juego pasando su mano libre por su vientre, deseando que eso pudiera hacer que su bebé se colocara en una posición menos incómoda.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó sin poner mucho esfuerzo en su voz.

-Hacer una reservación en el sillón de la sala, con nuestras elegantes piyamas puestas, ya sabes, esas que compramos para ocasiones especiales, pedirle al chef microondas que preparé sus mejores palomitas y ver una película- Rio suavemente sintiéndose contagiado por la alegría que Taiga mostraba (sin saber que la alegría de su esposo solo se había incrementado al verlo sonreír).

-Eso suena como una cita perfecta-

-Lo sé- Taiga se puso de pie colocándose a su lado, dando una suave caricia a su mejilla y dedicando un beso a su frente. –Iré a pagar para que podamos irnos- Y con esa explicación se alejó de Tetsuya en dirección a la caja.

Una parte de Tetsuya estaba tremendamente feliz, danzando entre algodones de azúcar y mamuts rosas pachoncitos (aquella parte que quería acurrucarse al cuerpo de su Taiga mientras fingía ver la película que su esposo escogiera para terminar quedándose dormido), pero otra parte de él se preguntó si no se había vuelto una… molestia.

Suspiró decidiendo que iría junto al pelirrojo, pero cuando trató de ponerse de pie… no lo logró.

La mano grande de su pareja apareció frente a él, acompañada de un Taiga sonriente (no, no era una risa burlesca, era una de esas sonrisas que gritaban "te amo", en silencio).

Tomó la mano ofrecida y se colocó sobre sus pies, soltando un suspiró que casi se convirtió en gruñido. ¡Maldito dolor de espalda!

Taiga pasó la mano, que no estaba sosteniendo a la suya, por su cintura hasta posicionarla en su espalda baja, colocando un poco de presión que se sentía como sentir el aire acondicionado en tu sudorosa cara en verano.

Tonto Taiga, de verdad que era "la esposa perfecta".

-Tetsuya-

-¿Mhm?-

-¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?- Y aunque iba a decir que sí, se preparó para decir que sí, mandó la orden de un gigantesco y rotundo sí, movió sus labios para formar la palabra…

-Estás…- Terminó exclamando.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Estoy siendo una molestia?- Taiga tardó en procesar aquello.

-¿¡Eh!?- Y eso atrajo la atención de todo el restaurante. -¿Por qué demonios estás preguntando eso?- Y eso otro hizo que Taiga causara la aparición de miradas reprobatorias, comenzando a ponerse nervioso. –N-no… yo…- El hombre parecía querer justificarse ante esos extraños, pero fue interrumpido por la risa suave de Tetsuya.

-Bastardo…- Terminó susurrando.

-Vámonos ya Taiga- Le dijo comenzando a jalarlo aun de la mano unida a la suya.

…

-Hey, Tetsuya…-

-¿Tú alimentaste a Número dos?, no puedo recordar si yo lo alimenté-

-Hey…-

-Si nos apresuramos, podríamos…-

-Dije, Hey- Y Taiga lo tomó de los hombros deteniéndolo en medio de una banqueta de camino a su casa.

-¿Qué hay con esa pregunta de antes?-

-¿Pregunta?-

-Sí, la que hiciste allá adentro-

-Mhm…-

-¡Tetsuya!- Y Taiga suspiró un tanto irritado. – ¿Por qué crees que estás siendo una molestia?- Taiga lo miró honestamente curioso, ansioso de escuchar una respuesta.

Y su capacidad de mantener silencio ante lo que realmente le estaba preocupando, desapareció.

–Siempre estoy quejándome de que estoy cansado y cuando no, es porque estoy dormido, incluso en nuestro "día de cita"- Taiga le dedicó una mirada que gritaba "Estás siendo un tonto".

-Yo también estoy cansado y duermo más días de día de lo que lo hago de noche y algunas noches no estoy contigo y el otro día tuve que ir al trabajo en mi día libre, cuando se suponía saldría contigo y tú… nunca te has molestado o quejado llamándome molestia-

-Claro que no- Porque Taiga jamás podría ser una molestia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué crees que yo te consideraría una molestia?- El que Taiga actuara como si, de los dos, él fuera el que traía el sentido común a su relación hacia todo muy confuso para Tetsuya, lo hacía sentir como en un sueño bizarro, en cualquier momento un pato pasaría por la calle y lo saludaría, un número dos gigante comenzaría a destruir la ciudad al puro estilo de Godzilla.

Su esposo terminó abrazándolo.

-Dices las cosas más extrañas-

-No, no lo hago- Dijo con voz amortiguada al estar tan pegado al cuerpo del otro.

-Tetsuya tú…- El hombre lo separó un poco de su cuerpo. –Amo a nuestro hijo, de acuerdo, lo hago, pero si lo piensas bien es como un pequeño… vampiro- En realidad… tenía sentido. –Se está robando todos los nutrientes de tu sangre, se roba hasta tu oxígeno y… tienes derecho a estar cansado y si un día solo quieres gritar "Me duelen mis malditos pies" o "Mi jodida espalda me está matando" puedes hacerlo, yo gritaré contigo… después te daré un masaje, si quieres te compró uno de esos aparatos de hidromasaje para los pies…- Taiga llevó su mano a la mejilla de Tetsuya (aunque esta era tan grande que terminaba abarcando parte del cuello del más bajito) –Voy a estar feliz de escucharte quejarte y verte dormir aunque hayas despertado apenas hace 2 minutos- No, no quería llorar aquí, estúpido Taiga que sacaba sus frases de las películas de acción americanas que veía. -¿De acuerdo?- El asintió con la cabeza.

Por desgracia el momento fue interrumpido cuando su bebé decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para encajar con más fuerza sus huesitos contra el pobre y desprotegido interior de su papi.

Tetsuya solo pudo soltar un quejido, colocando una mano contra la parte que su hijo estaba atacando con más voluntad.

-¿Qué?, ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿¡Tetsuya!?- Taiga estaba a un pie de hormiga de un ataque de pánico.

-Estoy bien, es solo que ahora el bebéha decidido que encajarme sus rodillas o codos es su nuevo juego favorito- Y Taiga logró relajarse (suertudo él) para luego comenzar a pasar una mano tranquilamente por el vientre de su pareja.

-Hey enano no molestes a papi- Y extrañamente sintió un alivio casi instantáneo, pues al parecer su pequeño había cambiado su posición.

-De haber sabido que se acomodaría mejor si te dejaba tocarme, te habría permitido hacerlo desde que te vi en la estación de bomberos-

-¿Me lo habrías permitido?, pero si me casé contigo para tocarte cuando quisiera- Y la mano que antes había estado destinada a acariciar a su bebé (cosa que la mano cumplía con júbilo desbordante) se enredó por su cintura proporcionando una curiosamente… erótica caricia.

Sintió como se sonrojaba.

-Deberíamos irnos ya- No estaba seguro si eso último lo había dicho él o Taiga.

Y no importaba.

-Te ves sexy con tu uniforme-

Oh, sí, ese sí había sido Tetsuya.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	15. Sobre el matrimonio

KnB no es mío.

¿Dónde estaba?... En mi casa retorciéndome en mi propia bilis después de la constante traición por parte de la conspiración creada por mi computadora y mi cargador, ¡malditos traidores!

Este capitulo fue escrito en la computadora, la tablet ( que disfruta haciéndome la vida más dificil) y mi pequeño cuaderno azul, con la maravillosa participación de messenger... fue una #$/^&amp;

Este capítulo surgió por el comentario de alguien en Amor Yaoi, algo de que le gustaría saber como fue la proposición... y esta vez de verdad se me fueron las cabras gacho.

"10 beneficios del casamiento" realmente es un pequeño... llamémoslo... artículo.

Ahora sí va a haber montones y montones de faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Kagami salió al balcón de la casa de Kise, aspirando el aire fresco de la noche tratando de relajarse. Aun podía escuchar la música sonando en el interior de la casa adornada con risas estúpidas y un tanto ebrias, más conversaciones a gritos y una que otra discusión que no llegaría a ningún lado.

-Taiga- Escuchó el llamado de su pareja siendo sorprendido por su cuerpo dando un pequeño brinco de espanto.

-¿Cu-cuánto llevas aquí?- Tetsuya lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Acabo de salir- Taiga suspiró bajando la cabeza de golpe para mirar al suelo; estaba enojado, pero tampoco quería desquitarse con Tetsuya. -¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?- Finalmente centró su mirada en el peliazul. La última vez que lo había visto el hombre había estado hablando con Takao, el pelinegro parecía muy animado (Kagami suponía que ya estaba muy ebrio).

Sin pensarlo demasiado y sin repasar las razones para hacer esto, pros y contras de realizar la acción en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kise, se inclinó y besó a su pareja en los labios, llevando el beso a la nariz del ojiazul, después a la frente y de nuevo a sus labios, para terminar abrazándose al hombre y colocar un beso en su cuello (justo donde se encontraba la marca que le hizo por la mañana).

-¿Qué pasó?- Cuestionó Tetsuya nuevamente, con voz bajita y regresando su abrazo. Y el bufó sintiéndose molesto otra vez.

-Nada importante es solo que…- Y rompió el abrazó parándose derecho y observando las luces de la ciudad. –Con cada persona que hablo siempre dice "¿Cuándo se casan Kuroko y tú?"- Y se las arregló para poner tal cara de indignación que su dignidad realmente descendió 5 puntos.

_¿Cuándo se casan? _Preguntaban las personas una y otra vez; los amigos de Kuroko, sus amigos, los padres de Kuroko, la abuela del chico (acompañando su pregunta con cejas moviéndose de manera sugestiva), ¡Mierda, hasta sus padres habían comenzado a cuestionarlo!

_Necesito programarlo para no hacer ningún viaje ese día, es un día importante y quiero estar ahí. _Había exclamado su madre por el teléfono, como si la boda ya fuera un hecho, vamos que incluso Alex había comenzado a llamarlo "Married Tiger" (que por cierto sonaba como el título de un dorama).

–Es sólo… por qué no solo se alegran de que seamos felices y ya. Estamos bien así. Casarnos no nos va a traer ningún beneficio, ¿cierto?-

-En realidad el matrimonio sí tiene algunos beneficios-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Porque beneficios era justo lo que Taiga no veía.

\- Plan de seguro familiar, hacer la declaración de impuestos e ingresos juntos… poder ver a tu esposo cuando está en el hospital- No le parecían beneficios muy útiles a él y por la expresión en el rostro contrario, Kagami sabía que Tetsuya sabía que no lo estaba convenciendo. –Estadísticamente las personas casadas tienen más sexo que las personas solteras. Al menos dos veces por semana-

-Eso es… menos sexo del que nosotros tenemos-

-Ya sé- Y entonces una loca idea llegó a la mente de Taiga (que lo cierto era que probablemente no era loca para nada).

-¿Tú… quieres casarte?-

-Sí… supongo-

-Pe…- Kagami no encontró las palabras para seguir hablando.

¡Oh Dios!

De acuerdo, no era como que Taiga estuviera en contra del compromiso o la monogamia o como si no se viera a sí mismo con Tetsuya por el resto de su vida (La primera vez que se dio cuenta de tal pensamiento, se asustó, porque sentir que parte de tu felicidad estaba unida a otra persona era aterrador, jodidamente aterrador considerando que las relaciones de Taiga siempre eran "Constantes de lejos", pero había aceptado que era la forma en que quería vivir su vida), es solo que no veía en que ayudaba "casarse" a lograr tales cosas, las personas alrededor del mundo pasaban por encima de la palabra "Matrimonio" e iban en contra de las cosas que habían prometido harían. Kagami creía que no necesitaba de su firma en un papel inservible y un anillo en su dedo para saber que amaba a Tetsuya y que quería compartir su vida con el hombre.

Y Tetsuya suspiró.

-Taiga el que haya dicho que quiero casarme no es como que te esté pidiendo matrimonio o que te exija que nos casemos. Tienes razón, somos felices en la forma en que nuestra relación está ahora. Yo sólo creo que si somos felices ahora podríamos tener un matrimonio feliz-

-Supongo que sí- Paso una mano por su cuello. –Es solo que… escucha no es como que… yo sé que quiero estar contigo no necesito un anillo en mi dedo que me lo recuerde- Y ante aquello Tetsuya sonrió (no como si se estuviera forzando o como si en el fondo estuviera molesto con Kagami) para después acercarse a besarlo. – ¿Realmente estás feliz con cómo está nuestra relación?- Escuchó la discreta risa de su pareja.

-Sí, muy feliz… aunque podrías aprender a recoger tu ropa del piso del baño-

-¡Tú también la dejas tirada!- Y Tetsuya solo rio. -¿Quieres ir a comer más botanas?-

-No, comí tantas que ha empezado a dolerme el estómago, pero te acompaño- Kagami inició un nuevo beso y terminó por entrar al departamento.

-Seguramente apenas y las pellizcaste- Golpe sorpresivo a su costado (que de sorpresivo no tenía nada, pero él seguía cayendo). -Bastardo-

...

-¿Quieres ir a la joyería?- Cuestionó Tatsuya y él logró apartar su vista de la tienda colocada frente a la que ellos entrarían a buscar un buen par de tenis.

-¿Qué?, no-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no has dejado de verla?- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, yendo a rascarse la parte posterior de su cuello. -¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Kuroko?-

-¿Qué?- Tal vez debió tratar de contener su voz paranoica.

-Que si quieres casarte con Kuroko-

-No... Sí- Bufido frustrado. -No lo sé- Por un momento creyó que sonar tan frustrado lo hacía envejecer 3.4 años.

Kagami nisiquiera se había detenido a pensar en "Matrimonio" hasta que las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a hacer "La pregunta".

-Ni siquiera entiendo porque las personas le dan tanta importancia al matrimonio. Somos felices ahora, no vamos a ser más felices por casarnos, ¿cierto?- Y apesar de aquella expresión , no estaba esperando una respuesta, por lo que siguió hablando. -Además creo que la única razón de que el matrimonio exista es para que las personas puedan presumirle a otros que no van a morir solos- Y Tatsuya (Desgraciado como solo él) se burlo de Taiga. -No te rías- Exigió en modo hermano menor.

-Maybe you're right- El que su hermano hubiera hablado en inglés, atrajo toda su atención. -Pero no creo que el verdadero matrimonio se trate de eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Concuerdo contigo, se ha distorcionado su significado, pero... imagina esto. Tú eres el protagonista de un manga-

-De acuerdo- No estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar el pelinegro con ese comienzo, pero sabía que terminaría en algo importante, su hermano siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo entender su opinión.

-Lo más importante eres tú, porque eres el protagonista- Asintió en completa concentración. -Pero luego conoces a este otro personaje y te das cuenta de que quieres compartir tu protagónico con esa persona, porque es muy, muy importante para ti... Eso es el matrimonio Taiga, tú eres el protagonista de tu vida, y el matrimonio es compartir tu vida con esa persona especial. Sí, las personas han hecho que luzca como si solo fuera para presumir frente a otros, pero esa no es la verdadera razón de un matrimonio y si Kuroko no es esa persona especial para ti, entonces veo cosas donde no están-

-¡Tú también crees que deberíamos casarnos!- Y aunque se exigió a sí mismo el sonar molesto, no funcionó.

-Yo solo creo que si alguien puede tener un matrimonio feliz, esos son ustedes dos- Y porque no tenía una respuesta ante aquella lógica tan... abrumadora...

-¿Por qué se siente como si fueras Cindy Lou hablando del verdadero significado de la navidad?-

-Porque estás actuando como un Grinch del matrimonio-

-Asshole-

-Dumbass- Y Tatsuya le sonrió en la forma perfecta en que hacía todo. ¿Cómo hacía para verse impecable y elegante incluso diciendo palabrotas? -¿Por qué no vamos a comer a Maji Burguer?-

...

Taiga perdía el tiempo con la computadora de escritorio que tenían en el departamento cuando Tetsuya se acercó a besarlo, vestido para salir y con mochila en mano.

-Me encontraré con Momoi-san en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo final-

-Ok-

-Hazme de comer- Exclamó para caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué soy?, ¿Tu madre?- Kuroko regresó sobre sus pasos acercándose a besarlo.

-Quiero algo rico-

-Sí, sí- Kagami creía que estaría perdido el día que Tetsuya se diera cuenta que se había convertido en un perro que solo ladraba y no mordía, pues lo cierto era que siempre estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier capricho por parte del peliazul (Por desgracia Taiga no sabía que Kuroko era perfectamente consciente de lo anterior).

Una vez que Tetsuya salió por la puerta, él regresó su atención a la computadora.

después de unos diez minutos (seguro de que su pareja no volvería) girando su cabeza unas cuantas veces, negando que era paranoia, colocó en el buscador "Beneficios del matrimonio".

-¿"10 beneficios del casamiento"?- Entró a la página y comenzó a leer.

_Protección: Si 2 cabezas son mejores que una, es inegable que 4 ojos..._

Bufó irritado y aburrido.

Salud...

Alimentación...

Dejo caer todo su peso contra el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba, permitiendo que su cabeza sucumbiera ante su propio peso cayendo hacia un lado. Su vista no tardó en encontrarse con la fotografía que Tetsuya se empeñaba en mantener en el pequeño librero presente en el cuarto que usaban como sala. En la imagen aparecían ambos, no sonreían, porque él estaba concentrado tratando de hacer que el maldito aparatejo hiciera lo que él quería y porque Tetsuya era Tetsuya, pero eso no quería decir que en aquel momento no hubieran estado felices.

¡Tenían fotografías que escondían sentimientos profundos y no necesitaban estar casados para ello!

Dejó a su cabeza estamparse contra el escritorio al tiempo que fingía que su cara no se había puesto roja, tratando de negar que esa frase había sinado estúpidamente vergonzosa hasta en su cabeza.

Suspiró acomodándose en la silla para apagar la computadora, tenía que salir a comprar dichosos ingredientes para hacer la dichosa cena al hombre raro que amaba... ¡Mierda hasta en su cabeza sonaba como una jodida esposa del siglo pasado!, hizo la nota mental de jamás decir algo como aquello en voz alta (Tetsuya también era consciente de ese pensamiento).

...

Este era uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida. No quería estar en esta fila, pero la otra caja estaba cerrada.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué no quería estar en esta fila?, Simple, un matrimonio (Oh, sí, esas argollas los delataban) estaba discutiendo sin ningún pudor.

¿Era sobre lo que estaban por comprar?

No.

-No vamos a pintar la casa anaranjada-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque sé que quieres que la pintemos anaranjada por Goku-

-Y por Naruto- Susurro su contraparte.

-¿Qué?- Y Kagami decidió que era suficiente de conocer de peleas maritales de completos desconocidos. Pensó que igual podía esperar más tiempo y caminó hacia el anaquel de revistas. Lástima que aún podía escuchar al matrimonio discutir.

Tetsuya y él también habían tenido una discusión sobre pintura antes de mudarse al departamento que ahora compartían... De acuerdo, hasta él admitía que ellos actuaban mucho como una pareja casada... ¡Y no necesitaron hacer promesas cursis de amor que hacían vomitar arcoiris frente a medio mundo para lograr tal co...!

_Promesa._

Oh... ¡Oh!

Se concentró de nuevo en la pareja.

Finalmente lo había entendido.

Dejó las cosas en el primer lugar que encontró y salió de la tienda corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Necesitaba llegar a donde estaba Tetsuya.

...

-¿Y cuándo van a casarse Kagamicchi y tú, Kurokocchi?- Kuroko apartó su atención del libro entre sus manos y miró un momento a Kise.

-No estamos planeando casarnos- Y sorpresivamente Kise frunció el ceño, lo que no fue sorpresivo fue escuchar su tono infantil y escandaloso de siempre.

-¡No me digas que Kagamicchi le tiene miedo al matrimonio y no quiere casarse contigo!-

-Ki-chan estás haciendo mucho ruido, además eso jamás podría ser cierto- Susurró Momoi tratando de contener al rubio.

-Es como esa historia, "Novia fugitiva", Kagamicchi planea dejar a Kurokocchi en el altar, ¡No te preocupes Kurokocchi eso no va a pasar, porque llamaré a Akashicchi!- La bibliotecaria eligió ese momento para exigirles que guardaran silencio con miradas reprobatorias y un dedo colocado perpendicular a sus labios.

-No vamos a casarnos- Susurró acercándose al rubio. -Somos felices así. No necesito casarme para saber que Taiga quiere estar conmigo y yo con él-

-Tetsu-kun...- Murmuró la chica, luciendo un poco sorprendida. -¡Qué romántico!- Y a pesar de su entusiasmo Momoi se las arregló para no ser escandalosa. Kise no lucía muy convencido.

-¿De verdad estás bien así?- Cuestionó sin una pizca de voz infantil y con mirada seria. Y Kuroko ya tenía su respuesta, se la había dado a Taiga después de todo.

Quería casarse, sí, pero no por una razón profunda y trascendental era solo la forma en que había sido educado; "Cásate con la persona que ames tanto como para querer compartir toda tu vida" y eso era todo, Taiga exclamó con voz segura que no necesitaban el requisito de "Casarse" para saber que quería estar con Tetsuya y él pensaba lo mismo, tampoco es que estuviera muy apegado a la idea del matrimonio... aunque tenía que admitir que el que Taiga se convirtiera en su esposo sería... ni siquiera conocía una palabra para describir la sensación que despertaba en él. Taiga era el único que despertaba en él el sincero anhelo por el matrimonio... o por tener hijos.

-Sí- Contestó con seguridad. Kise pareció calmarse ante su respuesta, aun así parecía querer agregar algo más, pero se distrajo.

-¡Oh, ese es Kagamicchi!... corriendo- Cuando Kuroko se giró en dirección hacia donde Kise veía, no esperaba realmente encontrarse con su pareja, pero en efecto ahí estaba el hombre.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de pie ahorrándole la mitad del camino al pelirrojo.

-¿Taiga?- El hombre lucía agitado, sonrojado, sudoroso, preocupado... y eso comenzaba a preocupar a Tetsuya.

-¿Q...?-

-¿Te casas conmigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿¡Qué!?, Kagamicchi, ¿¡Cómo que...!?- En ese momento a ninguno le interesó el gritillo indignado del rubio y tampoco supieron que su momento no fue arruinado por el insistente lloriqueo del chico, gracias al imponente agarre que Momoi impuso a la boca de Ryota.

-¿Es por la conversación que tuvimos el otro día?, te dije que...-

-No, me quedó claro que tú eres feliz con como son las cosas, igual yo, pero... Mi hermano dijo que soy el protagonista del manga, no, era como compartir el protagónico... Yo... Fue una excelente explicación. Ya sabes lo listo que es- Tetsuya le sonrió, y finalmente Kagami logró ordenar las ideas en su cabeza -Tatsuya dijo que el matrimonio es compartir tu vida. Busqué los beneficios del matrimonio en internet y estaba esta lista... Mencionaba cosas como sentirse protegido, que las personas casadas viven más, que se alimentan mejor... Pero yo ya tengo todo eso contigo... y es que nuestra relación es muy buena tal y como es, que tal si nos casamos y todo se va a la mierda... yo no sé las razones de otros, pero es por esto que quiero casarme contigo-

-¿Para que todo se vaya a la mierda?-

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡No!- Taiga parecía tener una urgencia absoluta por eliminar tal opción. -Creo que... creo que lo importante del matrimonio es que no tienes todas las respuestas y aun así quieres hacer la promesa frente a otras personas a la única que realmente importa de que estarás con ellos... que estaré contigo siempre- Y su persona amada adquirió absoluta seriedad.-Quiero poder decir que eres mi esposo y que yo soy el tuyo- No, claro que no estaba llorando y "Lágrimas" no tenían nada que ver con su visión volviéndose un tanto borrosa. -Sería genial que tuvieramos el mismo apellido porque así ya no tendríamos que explicar que somos familia porque todos los sabrían. Quiero ver un anillo en tu dedo y saber que yo lo pusé ahí y tener uno en mi dedo... Así que... ¿Te casas conmigo?- (Kise y Momoi, de pie como estaban detrás de Tetsuya comenzaron a apuntar a sus propios dedos anulares mandando un mensaje que solo estaba confundiendo a Kagami, hasta que lo entendió).

-¡Mierda!, no te compré un anillo... Yo...- (Con la firme intención de correr a la joyería más proxima y comprar uno de esos malditos pedazos de metal, dio media vuelta para ser detenido por el agarre de Tetsuya).

-No lo necesito para decir que sí-

-Tú...-

-Sí, Taiga, me casaré contigo- Y Tetsuya se dejo llevar por la sonrisa que buscaba apoderarse de su rostro y Taiga rio a carcajada suelta para aferrarse al cuerpo de su... Prometido.

(Y las mujeres del lugar mostraron sonrisas añorantes, mientras otras bufaban y los hombres sonrieron de medio lado, mientras otros trataban de recordar porque era que el matrimonio era tan aterrador y la bibliotecaria decidió que permitiría que disfrutaran de esa demostración de Amor otros 5 minutos, antes de correr a esos escandalosos, aunque terminó dándoles 10 al perderse en recuerdos de una juventad lejana con el hombre que seguía a su lado).

**Extra:**

Al irse a trabajar nunca espero que al regresar encontraría a su esposo dormido justo en el centro de la cama (sobre el edredón cabe destacar) con ropa de calle, zapatos puestos y con Número 2 dormido pegado a su espalda.

-Tetsuya- Susurró sentándose junto al hombre y colocándole una caricia en la mejilla. -No se supone que duermas con ropa de calle- Su esposo soltó un ligero quejido.

-No me importa- Murmuró aún con ojos cerrados.

-Vamos- Le susurró al oído para apartarse y hablar un poco más fuerte. -Te ayudaré- Primero se concentró en quitarle los zapatos que lucían bastante molestos, para después arreglárselas para hacer que Tetsuya terminara sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Taiga- Murmuro el peliazul quejoso recargándose contra él, y porque era muy sencillo se encargó de iniciar un beso, para proceder a quitarle la camisa.

Despues de lograr sacarle la camisa, termino perdiéndose a sí mismo ante la visión frente a él. Piel blanca ligeramente adornada por las marcas que él mismo había dejado. El vientre luciéndose como un actor en su primer protagónico.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono su esposo luciendo menos adormilado y solo un poco preocupado. Él sonrio en esa forma grande con ojos cerrados que sabía le encantaba a Tetsuya.

-My husband is so beautiful- Y Tetsuya suspiró tratando de lucir molesto, pero fallando; luciendo aun más hermoso a ojos de Taiga con tal sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Taiga no se supone que los hombres sean hermosos- Le comentó mientras él le ayudaba a ponerse la camisa holgada (propiedad de Taiga) que había comenzado a usar como pijama, y el short negro (que seguía pareciéndole muy grande para su pareja)

-Pero tú lo eres- Tetsuya terminó de ponerse la camisa y lo miró con detenimiento unos segundos.

-Bien, creo que tú eres lindo-

-¿¡Qué!?, soy un adulto de 1.90m, no soy lindo-su esposo acompañó la negación hecha por su cabeza con un pequeño ruidillo que favorecía su opinión en contra, ante lo expresado por Kagami.

-Lo eres- Terminó de ponerse su propia pijama, procediendo a acomodarse junto a su esposo.

-Sólo tú podrías encontrarme lindo- exclamó al tiempo que ponía en contacto la piel de su mano con la piel del vientre de Tetsuya.

-¿Para que me haces ponerme la camisa si al final me vas a tener con ella alzada?- Detuvo las caricias a su bebé y se abrazó a su pareja con fuerza (toda la fuerza que se permitía aplicar con Tetsuya sin sentir que lo estaba lastimando a él o al bebé).

-Porque soy tu esposo-

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? -

-La mejor de todas.- y ambos fueron capaces de percibir el golpe proporcionado por su bebé.

-Incluso el bebé cree que es tonto-

-Calla-

-My husband is cute and silly- Y sonrió ante lo dicho por Tetsuya.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No quiero volver a escribir en la tablet nunca más en la vida :(


	16. Sobre canciones de cuna y amigos humanos

KnB no es mío.

* * *

Taiga entró por la puerta de su casa siendo recibido por oscuridad y silencio mientras un bostezo se apoderaba de toda su cara. Esta vez Número dos no había venido a recibirlo, probablemente estaba disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama que Kagami compartía con Tetsuya y él que era el dueño estaba ahí parado en medio de la sala.

Perro desgraciado.

Acaricio la parte trasera de su cuello deseando que el nudo ahí presente desapareciera al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de un buen vaso con agua fresca.

Mientras disfrutaba de su tercer vaso de agua (no quería pensar en las consecuencias posteriores que incluían levantarse cuando llevaba dos horas durmiendo y esa interesante relación de amor-odio con la taza de baño), comenzó a percibir la voz de Tetsuya; aunque no pudiera escucharla bien y aunque no era capaz de descifrar qué era lo que decía, pues parecía como si estuviera hablando desde la casa de al lado, estaba totalmente seguro de que ese era su esposo (reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte).

Eran como… como… sinceramente no tenía ni idea de la hora y le daba una pereza horrible y asesina voltear siquiera a buscar el reloj de pared que estaba por alguna parte de la casa (¿era a la derecha?, ¿era a la izquierda?), pero era muy tarde, Tetsuya debería estar durmiendo, no era bueno para su salud (y para la del bebé) estar despierto a esta hora (fuera la que fuera).

Dejó el vaso aún con agua, olvidado en el primer lugar que encontró para dejarlo y caminó hasta su cuarto.

La puerta estaba semi abierta (dejando escapar el sonido con más facilidad), por lo que con cada paso que daba para acercarse a su destino la voz de Tetsuya se hacía más y más clara.

_-…__¡Duerme, duerme,__Duerme, niño!- _Su esposo estaba semi-sentado en la cama con todas las almohadas dando soporte a su espalda y cabeza, pasando ambas manos por su vientre, como si se tratara , no de su piel, si no de la piel del bebé.- _Sueños en una cuna,__Con la luna amarilla brillando desde arriba, ¡Duerme, duerme,__Duerme, niño!-_ Quería seguir escuchando a su Tetsuya cantarle al bebé, pero no había dejado escapar más palabras de entre sus labios y Taiga terminó dándose cuenta de que se había quedado paralizado presenciando a su esposo en la entrada de su habitación por un largo rato, como si de un trance se tratara; trance que se rompió cuando Tetsuya conectó su azul mirada con la roja de Taiga.

-Hola- Saludó el peliazul en voz baja y tranquila, pero también cargada de cansancio, cansancio que igualmente se notaba por todo su rostro, incluso en la forma en que su cuerpo parecía querer hundirse más y más en las profundidades de la cama; y él finalmente pudo moverse, yendo a sentarse a la orilla de dicha cama, muy cerca de los pies de su esposo (y con Número dos apenas alzando la cabeza para observarlo, soltando un pequeño sonidillo de perro como saludo para finalmente volver a lo suyo). Taiga tomó uno de los pies de su pareja y comenzó a dar un ligero masaje que le sacó al ojiazul un pequeño suspiro.

-Le estabas cantando- Se encontró murmurando. Tetsuya asintió sin mucha energía.

-No ha dejado de moverse y no me deja dormir. Pensé que si le cantaba una canción de cuna se dormiría- Explicó al tiempo que Taiga cambiaba el pie que estaba masajeando.

-¿Funcionó?- Su esposo asintió.

-Pero luego llegaste y se emocionó otra vez-

-Ups- Exclamó sin saber si debía disculpare o que se suponía que pasaría ahora; terminó siguiendo sus instintos, acercándose aún más a su esposo, colocando las piernas de este sobre su regazo, logrando un mejor alcance de su bebé. Alzó la camiseta holgada y comenzó a pasar su mano por cada pequeño espacio de vientre, sintiendo el insistente movimiento de su bebé.

-Wow, realmente no deja de moverse-

-Creo que ya no cabe- A pesar de todo, Tetsuya comenzaba a lucir menos incómodo, por lo que Taiga se permitió cierto tono divertido.

-¿Qué?-

-Seguro va a ser gigante como tú- Taiga sonrió, finalmente acostándose junto a su esposo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, obligándolo a dejar todas las almohadas atrás, encargándose de que ambos terminaran de lado (para este punto ya había aprendido que si Tetsuya intentaba acostarse con la espalda en contacto con la cama, su respiración se volvía dificultosa, lo que casi le provocó un Evento cerebrovascular combinado con un Infarto agudo al miocardio la primera vez que ocurrió).

-No soy un gigante, Murasakibara es un gigante, yo no- Tetsuya soltó un ruidillo que casi pasó por una risa y él procedió a colocar pequeños besos a lo largo del lado derecho de la cara de su esposo desde la sien hasta la clavícula, colocando ahí una ligera mordida para acomodar su cabeza de tal forma que sus frentes quedaran conectadas.

Kagami sintió que su alma lo abandonaba cuando Tetsuya se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, soltando un gemido de dolor. No tuvo que exteriorizar su pregunta para recibir una respuesta (probablemente su cara pálida y casi ataque de pánico fue de ayuda).

-"Aw"- Exclamó Tetsuya de forma fingida y sin esforzarse mucho. –Me pateo muy fuerte- Y entonces el peliazul soltó un suspiró llenó de cansancio y frustración. –Quiero dormir- Murmuró cerrando los ojos, con la incomodidad dibujada por todo su rostro.

No esperaba el golpe a su abdomen (probablemente lo que más le sorprendió fue que no dolió… tanto).

-Es tu culpa- Murmuró. -Cántale-Ordenó su esposo.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí- El silencio que los acompañó después no se debía a que Kagami no fuera a hacer lo que su Tetsuya le pedía (Kagami "El Tigre bien entrenado" Taiga, muchas gracias) era solo que él no conocía ninguna canción de cuna.

-Eh…-

-¿No vas a hacerlo?- Y Tetsuya había sonado un poquitín molesto… pero también parecía que estuviera a un aleteo de abeja de llorar.

-No, no, lo haré-

-¿En serio?-

-No suenes tan sorprendido-

-Creí que no lo harías-

-Quiero ayudarte a dormir y si esto es lo único que puedo hacer, lo haré- Tetsuya lo miró sorprendido (o todo el intentó de sorpresa que pudo lograr con el sueño que se cargaba). Bajó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura del vientre, aún descubierto, de su esposo sintiendo como sus cálidas manos se enredaban entre su cabello.

Al estar frente a ese vientre de piel blanca, con la línea oscura al centro ("_Tiene un nombre Taiga tonto" _le recordó su cerebro el regañó previo de Tetsuya) y con ombligo sobresaliente… ahí donde su hijo descansaba…

Colocó un suave besó sobre la pálida piel y la crisis previa por encontrar una canción desapareció.

-_You are my sunshine_\- Comenzó con voz avergonzada, baja y desafinada. Trató de aclarar su garganta y comenzó otra vez. –_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_\- el movimiento que antes podía percibir con sus manos, dejó de ser tan notorio. Al parecer a su bebé le gustaba escuchar, (eso debió sacarlo de Tetsuya). Sonrió. -_You make me happy when skies are gray_\- Alzó su mirada para conectarse con la azul de su pareja, quien apenas y mantenía sus ojos abiertos. -_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_\- Obtuvo una de esas sonrisas, que a pesar de que decía "Por favor lánceme a una cama y no me deje despertar en todo el mes" también gritaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. -_Please don't take my sunshine away_\- Se alzó, recargando su peso en su codo para poder ser capaz de acariciar los labios de Tetsuya con los suyos.

-Te extrañé- Le susurraron con rostro adormilado.

-Duerme- Fue una súplica disfrazada de orden.

-_Love you_\- Murmuró el peliazul a duras penas finalmente permitiéndose perderse en los dominios de Sandman, mientras Taiga se encargaba de refugiarlo entre sus brazos.

-_I love you, too, Tetsuya_-

**Extra**

Bien, era hora de despertar, tenía necesidades, como ir al baño y tomar agua. Comenzó con su ritual de la mañana, lo primero era bostezar, bostezar era importante, el siguiente punto de la lista era tallar sus ojos, para eliminar cualquier cosa que no debiera estar ahí, ahora tocaba estirarse, estiró cada parte de su cuerpo (Oh, sí, amaba la sensación de sus huesos acomodándose).

Ahora seguía su parte favorita; tallarse contra la cama. Se dejó caer de espaldas iniciando el proceso.

Le gustaba la cama, le gustaba dejar su olor en la cama, olerse en combinación con el olor de sus amigos humanos.

Se levantó, acomodándose para observar a sus amigos humanos dormir. Lo cierto era que Número dos (Sí, ese era su nombre) había presenciado como sus amigos humanos dormían de muchas y variadas formas (no como él que particularmente disfrutaba en sobremanera dormir enredado sobre su propio cuerpo), pero está era una nueva forma; su amigo humano más alto (Taiga, se recordó) no tenía la cabeza donde normalmente la ponía, si no que estaba mucho, mucho más abajo, justo a la altura del lugar donde (Número 2 sabía perfectamente) descansaba el cachorro de sus amigos humanos, lo cual era raro, porque los pies el humano alto terminaban fuera de la cama (y la cama era muy cómoda como para hacer tal cosa), además su otro amigo humano (Tetsuya) tenía abrazada la cabeza del amigo humano Taiga… esa parecía más bien la forma en que dos gatos dormirían, pero bueno, quién era Número dos para quejarse de sus amigos humanos por actuar como gatos. Gatos o no, él los quería.

Dejando eso de lado, recordó que le urgía ir al baño. Con el sigilo de su naturaleza de cazador, caminó por el borde de la cama junto al cuerpo de Taiga hasta que logro llegar a la altura de la cabeza del hombre y comenzó a lamerle la cara con entusiasmo, aunque siempre era difícil (y divertido) lograr que Taiga despertara, el amigo humano Tetsuya necesitaba descansar por el cachorro así que por nada del mundo a Número dos se le hubiera ocurrido despertarlo a él.

El amigo humano Taiga comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños que se parecían a los gruñidos que él hacía cuando necesitaba que otros perros entendieran que tratar de marcar la casa de sus amigos humanos y por tanto la suya estaba fuera de cuestión.

-Número dos- Terminó murmurando el amigo humano Taiga para girarse a verlo (él habría ladrado en saludo, pero temía que eso despertara al amigo humano Tetsuya). Así que se concentró en lamerle la cara. –Ya, ya, ya entendí- Y dicho eso el humano se soltó del agarre al que era sometido y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando una mano por su rostro, Número dos dio un brinco para bajar de la cama mientras observaba a su amigo humano hacer su propio ritual de humano para levantarse.

-¿Taiga?- Fue entonces que la voz de su amigo humano Tetsuya se escuchó.

¡Oh, no!

No se suponía que el amigo humano Tetsuya debiera estar despierto, debía dormir, por su cachorro.

-Vuelve a dormir Tetsu, solo voy a sacar a Número dos- Número dos volvió a subir a la cama acercándose al amigo humano Tetsuya, esperando las palabras que le dirían lo mal amigo perro que estaba siendo, porque se suponía que Número dos debía cuidar a sus amigos humanos y no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero en lugar de palabras de regaño, recibió una caricia en ese punto justo detrás de su oreja que se sentía como correr entre la hierba fresca o escarbar hasta encontrar aquella tierra que estaba fresca y echarse sobre ese punto.

Se lanzó a lamerle el rostro.

¡Amaba a su amigo humano Tetsuya!

Fue entonces que su amigo humano Taiga lo alzó hasta posicionarlo cara a cara con él.

-Hey pulgoso, se supone que el primer beso de Tetsuya del día siempre debe ser mío y los que le siguen también- "Pulgoso" ese era el otro nombre por el que al amigo humano Taiga le gustaba llamarlo, aunque él fuera "Número dos"… lamió a su amigo humano justo en los labios, porque a pesar de que el amigo humano Taiga era gruñón sabía que quería a Número dos, justo como Número dos lo quería a él.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- Su amigo humano trató de gritar, pero no lo hizo muy fuerte. -¿Te das cuenta de que no sé en donde ha estado tu lengua?- No entendía a que venía la pregunta, pero decidió contestar con un ladrido.

La risa de su amigo humano Tetsuya se dejó escuchar.

-¡Tetsuya deja de reírte!- La risa se hizo más fuerte. Él fue colocado sobre la cama mientras alcanzaba a ver como el amigo humano Taiga se inclinaba a dar juguetonas mordidas por las orejas y cuello del amigo humano Tetsuya. Él estaba a punto de unirse al juego, cuando recordó algo importante.

Oh oh… ya no podía aguantar.

-¡Número dos en la cama no!-

Ups.

* * *

**"Notas que, quizás, ni yo leería aunque tal vez sí porque a veces los autores ponen cosas interesantes y me gusta leerlas (aunque yo no soy de esos)"**

1\. La canción que canta Kuroko es la última estrofa de "Yurikago no uta" o "Canción de cuna"… (como verán, la gente es muy creativa poniendo nombres). Se supone que es una canción de cuna tradicional japonesa… al menos eso es lo que dice San Google que todo lo sabe y lo que no se lo inventa. Si la buscan en YouTube la encuentran fácilmente.

2\. La canción que canta Kagami es el coro de "You are my Sunshine" de Johnny Cash que he notado (por todos esos bellísimos días que he gastado en Tumblr) es una canción de cuna muy común entre personas de lengua inglesa y en español es:

"Tú eres mi luz del sol (_o mi sol_),  
mi única luz del sol,  
me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,  
nunca sabrás querida,  
cuánto te quiero,  
por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol"

¿Y ahora por qué tarde tanto?... pues… ¡Me daba una hueva infinita escribir en la Tablet!, además creo que estoy traumada, no quiero escribir en esa cosa nunca más en la vida, nunca… ¡Jamás!

Así que mi queridísima abuelita (Gracias abuelita 3) me dio regalo de cumpleaños y después de una pequeña persuasión hacia mi madre (porque aunque lo intenté nadie me dio trabajo porque he caído en ese horrible círculo de "No tengo trabajo porque no tengo experiencia y no tengo experiencia porque no tengo trabajo") finalmente tengo cargador nuevo, ¡Yei! Y aquí está el capítulo.

Bueno, creo que es todo, gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	17. Sobre declaraciones y primeras citas

KnB no es mío

Este capítulo surgió con el comentario de Lady Taiga: "Cómo fué el día en que se confesaron? :O eso me intriga, imagino una situación super vergonzosa, homofoba, o graciosa xD".

Y sí, al principio no tenía idea de que escribir, pero finalmente la inspiración me golpeó y terminé creando esto… espero y se disfrute.

* * *

El sonido del choque de las cerdas del cepillo contra la superficie de sus dientes resonaba por cada rincón del baño, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era terminar rápido de cepillar sus dientes para poder ir hacia su maravillosa cama y dormir como si mañana no tuviera que levantarse temprano.

Estaba excesivamente cansado, tan cansado que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos; por suerte mañana era viernes y después de eso era sábado y su cita con Kuroko.

Contrario a lo que pensó sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi podían ir en contra de las leyes del universo.

¿¡Cita!?

Kagami luchó ante dos posibilidades: ahogarse con su propia saliva combinada con pasta de dientes o reír con incredulidad. Se decidió por la segunda.

-Ese tonto dice las cosas más extrañas- Murmuró en la soledad de su departamento (que no estaba realmente solo, pues Alex podía haber regresado ya de donde sea que había decidido estar los últimos dos días).

…

_-Alex me pasó unos vídeos de su antiguo equipo de Baloncesto, y otros de algunos equipos masculinos- Explicó mientras buscaba su dinero en su mochila, sabiendo que el peliazul estaba junto a él escuchándolo, pero no estaba preparado para que al momento de alzar la cabeza (con su dinero bien resguardado en su puño derecho), la cara falta de emociones de Kuroko apareciera increíblemente cerca de su rostro, obligándolo a soltar un gritillo de miedo y lanzar su cuerpo para atrás._

_-Quiero verlos- Y ese era Kuroko emocionado._

_-Ah… S-sí, estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría ir a mi casa el sábado- El peliazul asintió._

_-Iré-_

_-Bien- Y por su parte, aquel tema de conversación había llegado a su fin._

_-Es una cita- Agregó después su amigo y él se las arregló para ahogarse con su propia saliva._

_-¿Ci-ci-cita?- Balbuceo patéticamente._

_-Han visto a Kuroko-kun, el profesor lo está buscando- Exclamó una de sus compañeras robándose la atención de su amigo y eliminando cualquier posibilidad de respuesta que pudo haber tenido previamente._

_-Aquí estoy- Habló el ojiazul provocando que la chica brincara en su sitio._

_-Ah… el-el profesor…- Trató de hablar la chica (diez por su esfuerzo al tratar de recuperarse rápido del susto._

_-Sí, gracias- Agregó el peliazul._

_-Pero… Kuroko…- Por desgracia su compañero ya había desaparecido por el pasillo._

…

Escupió en el lavamanos y comenzó a enjuagarse mientras refunfuñaba.

Estúpido Kuroko que decía las cosas más extrañas, ¡Una cita!

Seco su cara al igual que sus manos.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor… una cita con Kuroko no estaría mal… no se quedarían sin tema de conversación e incluso si lo hicieran no había problema; podrían ir a Maji Burguer o a ver una película, les gustaba el mismo tipo de películas y… ¡Un momento!

¿¡Qué hacía él pensando en qué haría en una cita con Kuroko!?

Para tener una cita con alguien esa persona debía gustarte, es decir Kuroko "le gustaba", pero no era ese tipo de gustar… Bueno… no… ¡Tenías que querer besar a esa persona!

_No te imagines besando a Kuroko, no te imagines besando a Kuroko, no te… _

_Sentir los labios de Kuroko contra los suyos, explorar el interior de su boca..._

Golpeo su cabeza contra una de las paredes del pasillo, para luego colocar sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello despeinándose aparatosamente.

-A mí… no me gusta Kuroko… ¿o sí?-

No, no, no… definitivamente debía estar confundido, solo era que Kuroko era la persona más cercana que tenía en este momento de su vida, no existía la admiración que teñía su amistad con Alex o la hermandad que hacía resaltar su amistad con Tatsuya, su amistad con Kuroko era… tenía…

-¡Es hombre!-

_¿Y? _Exclamó su cabeza sonando seria y con un toque de sarcasmo.

Lo cierto es que nunca se había preocupado mucho en pensar en cosas como salir con alguien, mujeres desnudas, preferencias sexuales, senos... sexo.

¡Eso era!, si trataba de imaginar a Kuroko desnudo, se volvería la prueba irrefutable de que a Kagami no le atraía Kuroko, imaginar a un hombre desnudo era…

_Ya antes había visto a Kuroko solo en bóxer, gracias al cambio de ropa deportiva al uniforme de la escuela y viceversa; el chico tenía la piel muy blanca (cosa que no era un secreto) y su piel siempre le había parecido muy suave, en el cuerpo de Kuroko podía notarse el empeño que siempre ponía en el basquetbol, pero a pesar de todo lucía un tanto como alguien a quien debías proteger, el cuerpo de Kuroko le decía que el peliazul era suficientemente fuerte por sí mismo, que Kuroko Tetsuya era una persona en la cual Kagami podía poner apoyarse y jamás sería decepcionado._

_Pero la mente de Kuroko le decía a Kagami que Kuroko también tenía ese tipo de fortaleza que le permitía saber y aceptar cuando necesitaba la fuerza de alguien más…_

_Kuroko simplemente era…_

¡Holy Shit!

…

Alex dio fin al último bocado del desayuno que Taiga había preparado servicialmente para ella. Sintiéndose llena, complacida y sin otra cosa en que concentrar su atención, se volvió evidente que el pelirrojo no había dejado de observarla en todo el tiempo que llevaban comiendo; pero lo más preocupante de todo era que Taiga llevaba con el mismo bocado la mitad del tiempo que a ella le había costado terminar su desayuno (y era bien sabido que el tigre ese no debía conocer ni la expresión "Modales en la mesa"), por lo que toda la situación se volvía cada vez más preocupante con cada nuevo pensamiento que pasaba por la mente rápida, despierta y alimentada de Alex.

_¡Fuck!,_ esto le recordaba a los días de la infancia de Taiga y Tatsuya, esos en los que se convirtieron en _Creepy_ mini acosadores para obligarla a que los entrenara.

-Bien Taiga dilo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- El hombre se tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca tan rápido que temió tendría que aplicar la maniobra de Heimlich… aunque ella no tuviera idea de cómo se hacía realmente.

-¿Qué?, ¡No quiero nada!- Y continuó comiendo (o fingiendo que lo hacía), cosa que se volvía más desesperante con cada movimiento de mandíbula.

-¡Escupe, Taiga!- Ella sabía que su frase significaba que exigía respuestas y las exigía ahora, pero por la expresión en el rostro de su alumno, parecía que el idiota realmente creía que tendría que escupir su comida.

-La comida no, idiota, la verdad- Finalmente Taiga pareció entender dando fin a la vida de la comida semi masticada en su boca para luego fruncir el ceño mientras la observaba.

La mirada sobre ella duro por un corto tiempo que se sintió eterno, el adolescente lucía pensativo y ella no tenía problema real con el hecho de que se estuviera tomando tanto tiempo en darle una respuesta, conocía a ese chico y sabía que tarde o temprano obtendría palabras que saciaran sus dudas, ese cabeza de basquetbol nunca podía mantenerse callado mucho tiempo ante lo que lo molestaba.

-Estaba…- Murmuró el hombre y ella a penas y alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Mhm?-

-Estaba viendo un programa en la televisión y aparecía esta… escena rosa en la que se declaraban y yo me estaba preguntando, ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta?-

Alex se permitió reír un poco (incrédula y lentamente)

1\. Taiga no la había mirado a los ojos en ningún momento.

2\. ¿Qué mierda había estado viendo?

3\. ¿Desde cuándo él veía televisión?

4\. Como si ella fuera a tragarse tan absurda y transparente mentira.

A pesar de lo anterior, decidió satisfacer la curiosidad del pelirrojo.

-Bien- Se tomó un momento para acomodar sus palabras. –Estás ahí, viendo a "Esa persona"- Trató de remarcar la última frase. –Y entonces te dices a ti mismo: "Me gusta"- Tenía que admitir que la mirada incrédula de Taiga era graciosísima.

-¡No me estás ayudando!- Gritó cuando logró superar la sorpresa previa.

-Creí que solo tenías curiosidad- La respuesta de Taiga ocultaba algo más, ¡Lo sabía!

-So-solo es curiosidad- Dijo como un pequeño niño avergonzado que acaba de decir que extrañaba a su madre después de no haberla visto en la última hora.

-De acuerdo…- Pensó en una nueva explicación. –Cuando te gusta alguien es como no importa si tiene senos grandes o pequeños, sabes que su cuerpo es perfecto y entonces ves su rostro y es como un "¡Kyaaaaa!" y entonces te concentras en sus labios y es un "¡WaaaaaaAmo a las mujeres japonesas!"- Y comenzó a reír histéricamente, ella misma tenía que admitirlo. Taiga parecía debatirse entre estar irritado o aterrado, ella decidió darle tranquilidad al pobre chico (quería recompensarlo por haber dejado de ser tan inconsciente con respecto a sus sentimientos) –Lo siento, lo siento, sólo te estoy molestando, sé que tú estás pensando en alguien más bien de 1.60 y tantos, con cabello y ojos azules y un rostro _expressionless_-

-¿¡Si recuerdas que Kuroko es hombre!?- Le dio un golpe amistosos en la espalda (que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera continuar quejándose).

-Dime algo realmente importante-

-Él que tú seas homosexual no quiere decir que todos lo son-

-Claro que sé eso, tonto, y no me aventuraría a decir que eres homosexual… hasta que no me presentaste a Kuroko creí seriamente que eras asexual- Taiga lució por un instante como si quisiera soltar un grito de indignación total mientras le dedicaba una mirada de puro e infinito desprecio, pero en lugar de eso terminó solo frunciendo el ceño, como si realmente estuviera considerando la posibilidad de ser "asexual". –Ya sé, eras "Basquetsexual"-

-What the hell!?- Alex pensó que Taiga no tendría por qué haber gritado, a ella le pareció un buen chiste (que en el fondo realmente no era un verdadero chiste porque seriamente creyó que el chico jamás podría sentirse atraído por otra cosa que no fuera un partido de basquetbol).

-Cuando me presentaste a Kuroko y los vi hablar entre ustedes y vi como saltabas como un gatito feliz alrededor de su dueño lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue "¿Por qué no se ha declarado aún?"…-

-¡Te digo que n…!-

-…Fue entonces que recordé que Kuroko es hombre, y sobre todo eso, es un hombre japonés, Dios sabe que la cultura aquí es muy diferente; creí que eso te estaba causando problemas. Luego seguí observándote, note la forma en que hablabas de Kuroko y con Kuroko y me di cuenta de que no tenías ni idea de que te gusta… pero tampoco puedo culparte se te dio una pelota de basquetbol por cerebro…-

-¡Oye, yo no…!

-Además de ser la primera vez que te interesas así por una persona y no… una pelota- Taiga no parecía querer agregar nada aparte de matarla una y otra vez con la vista, por lo que ella continúo. –También he visto cómo te ve Kuroko- Taiga la miró extrañado, frunciendo el ceño y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Kuroko no…-

-Sólo ve y dile lo que sientes- Taiga acarició su propio cuello comenzando a sonrojarse, ella trató de tragarse su risa.

Si hubiera sabido que ver a uno de sus pupilos experimentando su primer amor sería tan jodidamente entretenido, habría obligado a esos dos a jugar un poquitín menos, para que conocieran a más personas.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se puso de pie, con su mirada concentrada en el suelo.

-No estés aquí el sábado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Kuroko va a venir-

-Oh, ya entiendo- Dijo con voz sugestiva, mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de la palma de su mano. No sabía que Taiga podía ponerse del color de su cabello en menos de 1 segundo, tal vez podría entrar en el libro de Record Guinnesse, ese definitivamente debía ser un Record Mundial.

-¡No me refería a eso, sabes que no me refería a eso!- Claro que lo sabía, pero, así todo era más divertido.

-Claro- Agregó con tono burlón, levantándose de la silla y alejándose del comedor y de donde estaba el menor haciendo berrinche.

-¡Alex!- Justo en ese momento una idea pasó por su cabeza, obligándola a detenerse y girando sobre su propio eje para encarar a su estudiante.

-¡Oh!… tal vez seas "Demisexual"- Y aunque Taiga pareció molestarse (porque el tonto seguramente no tenía idea de que significaba la expresión y probablemente supuso que era un insulto), ella hablaba muy en serio.

…

Kagami entró al salón de clases tratando de no perderse demasiado en la imagen de Kuroko sentado en su lugar leyendo un pequeño libro rojo.

Cuando regresó a sus 5 sentidos ya estaba en su propio asiento, sentado de lado, para poder observar al peliazul cómodamente.

-¿Si, Kagami-kun?- Exclamó Kuroko cerrando su pequeño libro y regresándole la mirada. ¡Kuroko sabía, Kuroko sabía, Kuroko sabía…!

-Bue-buenos días- Exclamó fingiendo que su voz no había salido un tanto sofocada por los nervios o que su corazón era normalmente así de rápido.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun- Y Kagami recordó que no, Kuroko no sabía nada.

-Pu-pudiste hacer el último problema de la tarea- El peliazul asintió con tranquilidad.

-Eso creo- Y el hombre lo miró insistentemente. El cabrón no le dejaba nada fácil nunca.

-¿Me explicarías?- La misma mirada insistente sin rastro de que obtendría una explicación en un futuro cercano. –Por favor- Agregó como si masticara las palabras.

-Seguro Kagami-kun- Kuroko sacó su cuaderno, lo que Taiga imitó. –Lo primero que hice fue acomodar los datos que el problema proporcionaba- Kagami asintió dos veces sin notar que sin mucho problema se había relajado olvidando la crisis existencial que había estado teniendo hasta ahora. –Subí esto aquí, en esta parte eliminé este número con este y acá solo tuve que ponerlo por allá…-Todo se volvía más y más complicado. -… No lo estás entendiendo, ¿cierto?-

-Eh…- No creía sudar tanto ni en un partido oficial. Kuroko observó las operaciones que él había hecho tratando de resolver el problema por su cuenta.

-Sabes, ibas por buen camino solo tienes que cambiar esto de aquí- Explicó apuntando a una combinación específica de números y otros signos que él no terminaba de entender que tenían que ver con las matemáticas (¿Por qué no podía ser todo tan bellamente simple como en primaria?).

-Oh- Por sorpresivo que fuera todo (y contra sus propios pronósticos de lo que debería pasar en ese preciso momento), entendió, comenzando a cambiar ligeramente su operación y dándose cuenta de que realmente podía llegar a un resultado medianamente confiable. –Gracias, Kuroko- Agradeció con una enorme sonrisa suponiendo que Kuroko lo dejaría pasar con algún insulto hacia su persona o que simplemente regresaría a su libro, pero en lugar de eso, el peliazul sonrió (una sonrisa especialmente dedicada a él).

-Cuando quieras, Kagami-kun- Kuroko lucía lindo cuando sonreía, la verdad era que Kuroko le parecía lindo incluso con su cara de póker… aun cuando lo estaba molestando por cualquier estupidez de turno que Kagami hubiera decidido hacer… Y ahí, sin más, recordó la idea que había estado rondando de una esquina a otra de su cerebro.

De verdad le gustaba Kuroko, ¿eh?

La vida era rara; el ser humano era raro, personas que podían ser perfectamente independientes y casi autosuficientes terminaban teniendo la necesidad de sentirse atraídos hacia alguien y que ese alguien correspondiera sus sentimientos.

El mundo era raro, porque de todas las posibilidades de personas conociendo a otras, a veces una persona se declaraba a otra y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Pero ese no era el caso de Kagami.

Declararse, Alex le había dicho que se declarara, ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil como comerse una manzana!

Si se declaraba, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Kuroko aceptara sus sentimientos?

Eran nulas. Por todo lo que sabía Kuroko era heterosexual y tenía a una chica hermosa como Momoi detrás de él, incluso si ese no fuera el caso, si Kuroko se sintiera atraído por hombres… la primera persona que Kagami podía pensar recibiría los sentimientos de Kuroko, sería Aomine. ¡Demonios hasta Kise tenía más oportunidad que él!, Hasta Midorima podría llegar a salir con Kuroko antes que él.

(El solo pensamientos de Midorima y Kuroko juntos le dio escalofríos)

No, no tenía oportunidad, una declaración solo lo llevaría a la destrucción del lazo que había logrado con el peliazul.

-¿Sucede algo Kagami-kun?-

-No-

…

Al principio creyó que no podría estar tranquilo con Kuroko sentado a su lado, solo ellos dos, él y la persona que le gustaba, en su casa… en la que vivía solo; pero al contrario de todo lo que temía, la tarde transcurrió con naturalidad.

Una vez comenzaron a ver la televisión ambos se emocionaron con los partidos haciendo comentarios y creando ese ambiente de calma, diversión y acompañamiento que siempre los envolvía, estar con Kuroko siempre era así de fácil, nunca sentía que podría llegar a decir algo incorrecto, e incluso si lo hiciera sabría que el chico tendría una respuesta perfectamente acorde para dar.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Exclamó Kuroko. Kagami puso pausa al video levantándose del sillón al igual que su acompañante, notando por corto tiempo el como el chico se movía como si la casa fuera suya.

Él fue hasta la cocina para hacer más palomitas y rellenar las bebidas, comenzó a escuchar los pasos de Kuroko llevándolo de regreso al sofá cuando el sonido que hacía una llamada entrante inundo el silencio tranquilo del lugar.

Kagami miró a Kuroko concentrarse en la pantalla parpadeante de su celular para terminar contestando.

-¿Kise-kun?- Así que Kise, ¿eh?

Estúpido Kise, no debería estar llamando a Kuroko cuando el chico estaba con Kagami, no era justo, Kuroko era su… ah, no… Kagami era uno más de los amigos de Kuroko, cierto.

Taiga fingió que estaba muy ocupado con lo que hacía, tratando de no poner en evidencia lo perfectamente consciente de cada pequeño gesto y respuesta que daba Kuroko (de hecho Kise hablaba tan fuerte que casi podía entender lo que decía… casi). Todo parecía normal, la llamada lucía como una más de las extravagancias tontas de Kise, hasta que

Kuroko lo miró rápidamente para pegarse más el celular a la oreja (como si no quisiera que Kagami escuchara algo) terminando por sonrojarse, para finalmente colgar, bajando la cabeza tratando de ocultarse con su cabello.

¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿¡Qué había sido eso!?

Iba a arrancarle el maldito arete de la oreja con los dientes y después….

-Kagami-kun, apresúrate o pondré el video sin ti- Notó a Kuroko observarlo desde el sillón y él se apresuró.

…

Kagami observó a Kuroko en la puerta del departamento, apunto de irse.

-Nos vemos Kagami-kun-

-Sí- Kuroko dio media vuelta, su pierna se alzó para dar un paso fuera del lugar de Taiga y él tuvo esta extraña sensación de que el peliazul se estaba alejando de él y no hablaba de "Físicamente", Kagami siempre perdería, frente a Momoi, frente a Aomine, frente a Kise, frente a Akashi…

Kuroko se sonrojaba por alguien más… tomaría la mano de alguien más… besaría a alguien más…

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sus extremidades, se dio cuenta de que acababa de enredar su mano dominante en la muñeca delgada de Kuroko.

-¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun?- Lo cuestionaron al tiempo que sentía esa mirada azul e intensa sobre él.

-Eh… no es que… estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a Maji Burguer-

-¿Ahora?- Kuroko observó la hora en su celular mientras él se preparaba para ser rechazado. –De acuerdo-

…

Mientras caminaban hacia el Maji Burguer más cercano, Taiga buscó algún tema de conversación, y lo cierto era que por el resto de su existencia iba a catalogar aquel momento como "El día que mi cerebro se fundió".

-Y… tú y Aomine se llevan bien, otra vez, ¿no?- Porque quién con un cerebro perfectamente funcional, se permitiría preguntarle a la persona que le gusta sobre su rival (que no era realmente su rival, porque para serlo, Kagami debería tener alguna posibilidad con Kuroko, cosa que no tenía).

-Sí- Contestó Kuroko, el jodido siempre hablaba cuando no debía y decía más de la cuenta avergonzando a Kagami con su honestidad y justo cuando Kagami quería que lo salvara de su retorcida y depresiva mente, Kuroko iba y le contestaba de la forma más seca que parecía haber encontrado.

-Así que… recuperaste a tu mejor amigo- Ni siquiera sabía que se podía experimentar vergüenza ajena acerca de uno mismo.

Kuroko lo observó por un largo rato, sin parpadear (y Kagami casi podría jurar que sin respirar tampoco).

-Eres muy idiota Kagami-kun-

-¿¡Y ahora por qué me estás llamando idiota!?-

-Aomine-kun es un amigo muy importante para mí, pero no es mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo… no, la persona más importante para mí en este momento eres tú-

Y ante aquella respuesta, Kagami suponía que su cerebro terminó completamente muerto porque jamás planeó decir lo siguiente que salió por entre sus labios. Iba a irse con aquello a la tumba.

Porque a Kuroko le gustaba Momoi o Aomine (más Aomine que Momoi) o le gustaba Kise o Akashi o cualquier persona que no fuera Kagami pero…

Dio una zancada tan grande como sus piernas le permitieron logrando colocarse frente al ojiazul, obstruyéndole el paso y obligándolo a detenerse.

-Me gustas- El cuerpo de Kuroko dio un pequeño saltó que no se reflejó en su cara. -Sal conmigo- Dijo con rostro serio y tono seco. Kuroko lo recibió con un largo silencio y él comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Por suerte no tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico y volverse un tigre balbuceante pues su mente se puso en blanco cuando Kuroko se le acercó peligrosamente (aunque no podía realmente decir que era cara a cara por culpa de la jodida diferencia de altura) y le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que serías mi novio?-

-¿S-sí?- Por desgracia le salió la respuesta con un ligero toque de pregunta.

-De acuerdo- ¿Acababa de oír bien? –Recordaré esto como nuestra primera cita- Y siguió su camino, seguramente hacia el Maji Burguer.

Kagami pensó que todo aquello era quizás una broma, o que tal vez era lastima.

Fue entonces que notó a Kuroko caminar con un poco de prisa, mientras pasaba su mano por el sitio donde se colocaba la muñequera que usaba durante los partidos (Kagami sabía que era el ritual del chico tocarla, parecía calmarlo y…)

Kuroko estaba tratando de tranquilizarse porque estaba nervioso… justo como antes de un partido. Corrió, logrando posicionarse junto al chico en cuestión de segundos.

-Te compraré una malteada- Dijo fingiendo que en realidad no le había costado decir aquello. Kuroko le sonrió.

**Extra**

-Hey… ¿Kuroko?- Cuestionó desde su sitio enfrente de su reciente… novio (sonrojo completamente aparte).

-Sí, Kagami-kun-

-Para qué… te habló Kise- Kagami apenas y pudo concentrar su mirada en el rostro de Kuroko unos instantes alcanzando a notar un toque de confusión mezclado con un poco de vergüenza (Aunque la verdad es que seguía teniendo la cara de póker de todo el tiempo ¿Desde cuándo era tan bueno para leer al hombre?). Pensó en gritar que solo quería hacer un tema de conversación y que realmente no era que le importara, Por suerte para él Kuroko se apiadó de su persona.

-Kise-kun dijo… Que seguramente estarías mirando en mi dirección mientras hablaba por teléfono con él con una mirada asesina porque estarías celoso, porque te gusto- Finalmente encaró a su pareja, notando como comenzaba a sonrojarse. -Eso fue-

Así que ese sonrojo había sido… por él.

Salió de su asiento yendo a sentarse junto al peliazul, tomándolo desprevenido y colocándole un beso en la mejilla, para después girar el rostro en dirección contraria, adornando todo con un ceño fruncido y fingiendo que no estaba avergonzado.

-Kagami-kun- Su cuerpo al parecer estaba programado para responder en cuanto Kuroko lo llamara porque volteo al instante, cuando se suponía que eso era lo que quería evitar hacer.

-Ahora quiero uno en los labios, por favor- Pidió Kuroko mirándolo directo a los ojos, sonrojado y con uno de sus dedos índices apuntando hacia sus propios labios.

El Maji Burguer nunca le había parecido tan caliente.

Tragó saliva (no, no había saliva) parpadeo unas cuantas veces (25 veces, parpadeo 25 veces), apretó sus propios muslos con sus manos (tratando de secar sus palmas sudadas) y se inclinó para besar a su… "pareja" en los labios, fue un simple y muy ligero roce, que a pesar de todo se las arregló para que una descarga eléctrica viajara por todo su cuerpo, detener su corazón, derretir su cerebro y prender sus mejillas (además de que la descarga hizo una parada especial en su… pene).

Cuando el toque terminó y finalmente logró procesar la imagen que Kuroko le estaba mostrando, notó un rostro sonrojado y ojos que no parecían querer parpadear si quiera para no tener que dejar de ver a Kagami.

-Quiero que nos besemos otra vez, por favor- Pidió Kuroko, aunque a él más bien le pareció una orden.

-Tú…- No sabía cómo sentirse, pensó que tal vez debía negarse, pero… eran novios después de todo, así que, ¿Por qué no?

Esta vez Kuroko fue quien acortó las distancias, iniciando su segundo beso, uno de los muchos que se darían a lo largo de su vida…

(Y el primero que incluyó un poquitín de lengua).

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	18. Sobre ser despertado y consolar

KnB no es mío.

Lisa108 dijo: "¿Cómo habrá sido el nacimiento de Haruka? Me da curiosidad como estaban Hyuuga y Kiyoshi, si estaban nerviosos, asustados... bueno... tú me entiendes".

Y eso fue suficiente para que mi imaginación mandara a la mierda el otro capítulo que estaba escribiendo.

Este capítulo se centra en Kiyoshi y Hyuuga + Haruka con una pequeña aparición de Riko.

Dedicado a Lady Taiga que estuvo enferma (que bueno que volviste, te extrañé)

* * *

Junpei quiere asesinar al hombre con el que está casado. Lo tiene todo planeado, no será una muerte digna o rápida, ¡No señor!, quiere que sea lenta, dolorosa y acabe con cualquier vestigio de dignidad que Teppei pudo poseer alguna vez.

¿Cortarle la femoral o la arteria carótida? No, eso sería demasiado benevolente.

¿Dispararle en la cabeza? Cliché y lo dejaría ir demasiado fácil.

¿Ahogarlo? Prometedor.

¿Freírlo en aceite? Sólo de imaginarlo comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Pero, ¿cuál era la razón detrás de la ira de Junpei? (que si bien no era extraña en su "Tsunderezca" persona, sí superaba a su normal estado de furia en intensidad).

2 palabras: Tres veces.

Ya iban tres desgraciadas e infelices tres veces en las que Teppei lo despertaba a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla y Junpei lo entendía, entendía perfectamente que él era el esposo del hombre y tal vez (de forma indirecta) había aceptado consolar al gigante cuando los malos sueños lo atacaban, pero estaba cansado, irritado y embarazado, él solo quería dormir y dormir y dormir, lo que se volvía difícil con su vientre de 36 semanas que se interponía en su camino, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando al impedirle lograr una posición lo suficientemente cómoda y su pequeña no lo estaba ayudando tampoco. Así que Junpei tenía suficiente con embarazos que no parecían querer terminar jamás como para todavía tener que tratar con un Teppei con pesadillas, tal vez todo sería menos molesto si las pesadillas de Teppei no fueran las más estúpidas que había escuchado en su jodida vida.

…

-¡Ah, no!- Gritó Teppei y él solo pudo dar un pequeño saltó en su lugar, abriendo los ojos de par en par (sintiéndolos arder), con corazón agitado y recibiendo una patada desde su interior en agradecimiento ante tan bello despertar.

Agradecía haber dominado la habilidad de levantarse por sí mismo (una pequeña inclinación hacia un lado, juntar toda su fuerza física y de voluntad y ya está) pues con un poco de ayuda de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo no tardó mucho en sentarse en la cama acercándose al Teppei que ahora estaba sentado, pasando las manos por su cabello mientras lucía como si tratara de diferenciar entre la realidad y los sueños.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó a su esposo notando que lentamente la capacidad de mantener sus ojos abiertos lo estaba abandonando.

-¡Junpei!- Exclamó el hombre más pálido que el papel de arroz y con el pánico impregnando cada letra que salió por entre sus labios. –A Haru-chan no le gusta nuestra comida y no come y como no come está muy delgadita y se enfermó y…-

-¡Fue una pesadilla idiota!- Y con eso logró que el hombre dejara de ahogarse con sus palabras.

-¿Una pesadilla?-

-Sí- Y sin más Teppei bajo la mirada concentrándose en su vientre, como si estuviera recordando que su bebé (a la que Teppei decidió llamar "Haruka") ni siquiera había nacido. Para comenzar a pasar una mano por toda la extensión de la convexa superficie.

-Cierto- Junpei decidió que era el momento perfecto para jalarle el cabello. -¡Ay, Ay, Junpei, me duele!-

-¿Fue por esto que me despertaste, estúpido?- Y ahí fue que el idiota con el que se casó pareció ubicarse en el tiempo y lugar correctos.

-Lo siento, Junpei, de verdad, de verdad lo siento, sé que últimamente tienes muchos problemas para dormir, lo siento…- Siguió disculpándose obligándolo a acostarse de lado, colocándose detrás de él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cuyo agarre descansaba sobre su vientre. –Lo siento- Le susurró al oído.

Jodido cuerpo que lo traicionaba relajándose al instante que era abrazado por Teppei.

-Pero Junpei…-

-¿Qué?-

-Qué si se vuelve realidad, qué tal si a Haru-chan…-

-No la llames Haru-chan-

-… No le gusta nuestra comida- Jodido Kiyoshi que lo ignoraba, bien, pues él también lo ignoraría. –No sabemos mucha variedad de platillos, entre los que tú sabes hacer y los que yo sé hacer, que básicamente son los mismos, ¿Qué hacemos?- No planeaba contestar. -¿Junpei?- Él era el del vientre enorme, él era el que tenía derecho de hacer preguntas estúpidas, él era el que merecía pedirle seguridad a su pareja y que le afirmara que todo estaría bien, no se suponía que fuera al revés.

-6 meses-

-¿Eh?-

\- La bebé no va a comer otra cosa que no sea leche durante seis meses. E incluso después solo comerá papillas por los siguientes 2 o 3. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para aprender a cocinar con más variedad. Y si no le gusta nuestra comida, no te preocupes la obligaré a comer. No es restaurante- Terminó susurrando.

-¡Junpei!- Exclamó su esposo con emoción y sabía que si se volteaba a verlo se encontraría con ojos brillantes y sonrisa con excesiva alegría desbordante. –Tienes razón- Y fue abrazado con un poco más de fuerza mientras la risa de su esposo se colaba por entre su conducto auditivo. Se durmió con aquel sonido arrullándolo.

…

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- Junpei se sentó en la cama lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose a mirar a su esposo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó con respiración agitada y sintiéndose ansioso y preocupado.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan tenía el cabello azul y los labios rojos y usaba exceso de maquillaje y pensaba que yo no era "cool" y me decía que ya no me quería y no me llamaba papi y…-

-¡Solo era una pesadilla!-

-¿Eh?-

-Una pesadilla- Dijo de la forma más golpeada que encontró.

-Pesadilla-

-Sí, no era real- Y Teppei comenzó a relajarse, para tensarse nuevamente (Junpei solo quería lanzarse por la primera ventana de un quinto piso que se le pusiera enfrente).

-¿Y qué tal si termina siendo real? es decir, no me importa si Haru-chan…-

-No la llames Haru-chan-

-… Decide usar mucho maquillaje o pintarse el cabello azul, si eso la hace feliz, pero ¿Qué tal si no me quiere?, ¿Qué tal si no le agrado?-

-A mí no me agradas-

-¡Junpei!- Y el jodido lució como si Junpei hubiera ofendido a sus ancestros. Él debía ser el de las dudas estúpidamente clichés típicas de las películas sobre gente embarazada, pero no, claro que no, ¿Por qué su vida tendría que ser sencilla?

-Es imposible que no vayas a agradarle- Y él bulto gigante hecho de nervios en que se había vuelto su esposo, finalmente desapareció. – ¡Le agradas a todo el mundo, por Dios santo!-

-No le agrado a todos, Junpei, estás exagerando-

-Teppei, le agradas a la señora de la tienda-

-Maiko-chan es una mujer muy amable-

-¡Esa anciana no es amable ni con los niños!, cada vez que alguien entra a la tienda actúa como si la mismísima peste hecha persona hubiera aparecido por su puerta-

-Pero si el otro día te dio un panquecito gratis-

-Solo lo hizo porque tú le agradas y yo estoy cargando a tu bebé… lo que trató de decirte es que tal vez podrías llegar a desagradarle a tu propia hija cuando llegué a la pubertad, pero siempre va a amarte- Y él hombre le sonrió suavemente, para abrazarse a él, en una cómoda posición que a Junpei realmente no le molestó.

-Yo creo que Junpei va a ser la persona favorita de Haru-chan-

-¿Mhm?-

-Porque Haru-chan va a tener la mitad de mis genes, eso quiere decir que va a ser una Kiyoshi y si es una Kiyoshi jamás podría no amar a Junpei. ¿Recuerdas la reacción de mis abuelos cuando te conocieron?, actuaban como si fueras una celebridad- El castaño rió y él suspiró dejando que su frente hiciera contacto con el hombro de su esposo.

-No la llames Haru-chan- Por toda respuesta el hombre solo se apartó del abrazó aun sonriendo para obligarlo a acostarse manteniéndolo muy cerca, permitiéndole acostarse sobre su costado, logrando colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre.

-Siento haberte despertado, Junpei- Y un beso fue colocado sobre su sien.

-Solo duérmete ya- El suave masaje sobre su espalda lo ayudó a dormir mucho más rápido de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

…

El exceso de movimiento del otro lado de la cama lo despertó (Porque últimamente su sueño era ligero, probablemente porque la palabra comodidad había desaparecido de su diccionario, probablemente porque lo habían estado despertando desconsideradamente a la misma hora los últimos días).

-¿Ahora qué?- Cuestionó a la persona con la que compartía cama, sin girarse a encararlo, disfrutando de la no comodidad de su posición.

-Lo siento no quería despertarte- Casi lloró de frustración… casi. –Tuve una pesadilla es todo- El castaño se acercó un poco más a él, como si temiera que Junpei lo apartara a patadas (que puede que haya pasado una vez).

No quería hacer "esa" pregunta, de verdad, de verdad que no quería, él solo quería seguir dormido hasta que el otro milenio llegara, pero…

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Después de un corto momento de silencio, una respuesta fue ofrecida.

-Soñé que iba a la tienda y cuando regresaba tenías a la bebé en brazos- Él soltó un bufido que pudo pasar por una carcajada.

-Eso no es una pesadilla-

-Pero Junpei me perdía el nacimiento de Haru-chan, qué tal si realmente no estoy cuando nazca-

-Pues no estarás- La voz de Teppei siempre lograba arrullarlo, obligándolo a entrar en un estado de relajación total, donde contestaba en automático sin cuestionarse demasiado.

-¿No te importa que no esté?- Le murmuró Teppei sonando… dolido. El sueño desapareció aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. Por alguna razón, ni siquiera podía recordar de qué le había dicho su esposo que iba su sueño.

-¿De qué me dijiste que se trataba tu sueño?- Teppei rio bajito.

-Lo siento Junpei, te he estado despertando los últimos días, debes estar muy cansado- Un beso fue colocado sobre su cabello. –Duerme- Y por respuesta Kiyoshi Junpei (previamente conocido como Hyuuga) se giró (con mucha dificultad, bufidos, pujidos y unas cuantas gotas de sudor) y encaró a su esposo.

-Dime de qué era tu sueño- Teppei acarició la cicatriz en su ceja con su dedo pulgar sonriendo suavemente, luciendo como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

-Soñé que no estaba para el nacimiento de Haru-chan- Frunció el ceño gastando toda la energía que le quedaba.

-¡Ah, no, no te vas a salvar de esta tan fácil!- ¿De dónde saco la fuerza para gritar?, no lo sabía. –Tú vas a estar presente-

-¿Sí?-

-¡Sí! Vas a traerme hielo si quiero hielo, almohadas extras si quiero almohadas extras y dejarme romper tu mano si quiero romper tu mano. No me importa si tengo que hacer un jodido pacto con un demonio de encrucijada tú vas a estar presente-

-Junpei- Teppei comenzaba a lucir aterrado. Él se escondió en el pecho de su esposo.

-Te necesito conmigo- Y la respiración de Teppei se detuvo unos segundos.

-Sí- Dijo con esa seguridad desbordante tan típica de él. –Te amo Junpei- Y aquellas palabras lo empujaron hacia la profundidad de su sueño.

…

¿Y en esta ocasión en particular que era lo que lo había despertado?

Fue el Teppei que se embarró en su espalda como si no tuvieran una cama lo suficientemente grande para los dos. No estaba ansioso por escuchar de que iba el sueño que había tenido esta vez, aunque se levantaría jubiloso para calentar un sartén y poder freír al hombre en acei…

Un pequeño sollozo se le escapó a su esposo y los deseos asesinos se esfumaron más rápido de lo que le daban ganas de orinar cuando recién lo había hecho.

Sentarse no fue tan difícil como otras veces.

-Teppei, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te duele algo?... ¿es… es tu rodilla?- Su esposo lo imitó mientras trataba de encogerse sobre sí mismo, colocando una mano sobre su frente, tratando así de ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. -¿Teppei?- Y el castaño lo atrapó en un abrazo, una clase de abrazó que solo había experimentado una vez en su vida, una tarde en que un hombre cegado por el miedo lo golpeó tratando de desahogarse, y es que esta clase de abrazó no podría ser olvidado con facilidad, pues aquella acción estaba realizada de tal forma que su esposo parecía querer esconderse entre sus brazos.

Esto era frustrante y desesperante, porque Teppei no le estaba diciendo lo que pasaba y Junpei no podía arreglarlo si no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Ahora él era el que quería llorar.

-Estás aquí- Comenzó a murmurar Teppei. –Estás aquí y estás bien, ¿cierto Junpei?, tú y la bebé están bien- "La bebé", Teppei no la había llamado "Haru-chan". Esta situación lo sobrepasaba aterradoramente.

Terminó enredando sus brazos contra la espalda del hombre para apartar su brazo derecho lentamente y darle una fuerte palmada que seguramente le dejo la espalda ardiendo.

-¡Junpei!- Exclamó su esposo mirándolo (finalmente) a los ojos, completamente lucido y conocedor del lugar y el momento en el que se encontraba.

-¿¡Me vas a decir que mierda sucede!?- Y los ojos del castaño comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Lo siento, te desperté otra vez-

…

Teppei se sentó a su lado en el sillón más grande que tenían, pasándole una taza de té. Él se había ofrecido a prepararlo, pero Teppei simplemente no lo dejó.

-Te he estado despertando cuatro noches seguidas, eh. Lo siento Junpei, a pesar de que sé que estás cansado y de que mereces descansar-

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-Preferiría no hablar de eso-

-Yo preferiría dormir toda la noche, ahora dime qué soñaste-

-Junpei, solo…-

-¡Merezco saber que soñaste!-

-¡Junpei! ¿¡Por qué no puedes solo…!?- Y su esposo que había hablado casi a gritos se calmó, bajando el tono de su voz. –Dejarlo ir por esta vez-

-¡No!, ¡Estabas llorando, me asustaste tanto que casi llamo a Riko, yo…!-

-¡Moriste!, ¿¡de acuerdo!?- Exclamó su esposo, logrando que guardara silencio. –En mi pesadilla, tú morías-

-E-esa no es una pesadilla- Trató de bromear, pero Teppei lo miró como si Junpei hubiera pisoteado los sentimientos de un gatito muerto.

-No te atrevas a bromear sobre eso, no me importa si Haru-chan nunca me quiere, si no le gusta mi comida, incluso si me pierdo su nacimiento… Pero perderlos... no me importa si solo fue un sueño, aun así fue…- Y el castaño cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Sin pensar demasiado en ello, se inclinó y beso la frente del hombre.

-Junpei- Exclamó sorprendido yendo a colocar una mano sobre su frente, para apartarla y dejar su rostro ser envuelto por su manos (aunque Teppei nunca le dijo a Junpei que en realidad se sintió como si acabara de ser envuelto por completo).

-Solo era un sueño. No es real. Nada malo va a pasarme y nada malo le va a pasar a nuestra hija- Y aunque Kiyoshi Teppei debía verse horrible haciendo aquel puchero siendo un hombretón hecho y derecho, el corazón de Junpei se estrujo dolorosamente, siendo invadido por un toque de ternura y un enorme deseo de proteger al gigantón con el que se había casado.

El castaño volvió a abrazarse a él, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fusionarán.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así y realmente no importó, pues entró a un relajante trance en el que solo existían él y su familia, trance que Kiyoshi rompió al hablar nuevamente.

-Todos esos libros me mintieron Junpei, tú eres el que se supone debería llorar y yo debería estar consolándote- Jaló un pequeño mechón castaño -¡Ay!-

-Como eres idiota, no podíamos funcionar como una pareja normal- Kiyoshi rió suavemente al tiempo que sorbía su nariz.

Bueno, Junpei aceptaba que él tampoco era lo que se consideraba "normal".

…

-Junpei- Escuchó el llamado de Teppei, que bien pudo pasar por un susurro.

-Mhm- Y deseo que ese sonido que salió de entre sus labios fuera la más perfecta y letal de las palabrotas que conocía. -¿Qué?- Contestó sin mucha energía.

-Estás haciendo ruiditos mientras duermes, Junpei- El desgraciado, infeliz de su esposo se estaba quejando. Él había estado despertando casi toda la semana por las pesadillas de Teppei y la única vez que él hacía "ruiditos" Teppei no podía dejarlo pasar, ese… ese… -¿Te duele algo?, Suenas como si te doliera algo-

Oh.

Junpei giró el rostro para poder observar a su pareja (recostado sobre su costado, alzando la parte superior de su cuerpo con ayuda de uno de sus brazos) topándose con un rostro inundado de preocupación.

Oh.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza. Es decir… le dolía la espalda, no, el término correcto era "Me duele todo el cuerpo", pero tampoco era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto o como si no se hubiera estado sintiendo así por las últimas semanas.

-Tal vez eran…- Y Teppei guardó silencio un momento, pensativo (luego entendió que estaba buscando las palabras correctas en su centro de memorias). – ¿Bra-Braxton- Hicks?- Junpei se encogió de hombros, él había estado dormido, no estaba seguro.

Su esposo terminó sonriendo.

-Siento haberte despertado, es que me asustaste- Él trató de sonreír, pero estaba cansado incluso para eso. El castaño se inclinó sobre él, colocando un beso sobre su párpado izquierdo y se abrazó a él, arreglándoselas para entrelazar sus manos.

-Buenas noches- Le dijeron y Junpei planeaba perderse en la profundidad de sus sueños. Si tan solo esa puñalada de dolor que comenzó en su espalda baja, viajando a sus caderas y perdiéndose en su abdomen (acompañado del endurecimiento del mismo) jamás hubiera aparecido.

No estaba seguro de donde le surgió la idea o habilidad para hacerlo, solo fue semi consciente del llamado repleto de pánico de Teppei, mientras él se encogía sobre su cuerpo, sentado a orillas de la cama (de verdad que no recordaba cuando hizo eso).

-¡Junpei!- Llamó su pareja con tono alarmado y él solo supo que había atrapado la mano del hombre con la suya, presionándola con fuerza.

El dolor fue disminuyendo lentamente hasta desaparecer, y fue entonces que dejó de estar inclinado hacia enfrente para recargarse contra el cuerpo de Teppei sentado junto a él a la orilla de la cama, dejándose ser abrazado.

Aquella respiración jadeante estaba seguro venía de él.

-Ju…- No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado o de que planeaba decir su pareja; pero el mismo dolor que acababa de experimentar se reprodujo en la misma forma previa (Esta vez sacándole un suave gritillo que bien podría pasar por un simple quejido).

Cuando aquellas sensaciones dejaron de transmitirse y se dejó caer nuevamente contra su esposo, el hombre habló.

-…hospital-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que tenemos que ir al hospital, Junpei- Y justo cuando su esposo hizo ademanes de querer ayudarlo a levantarse, él lo detuvo.

-No-

-¿No?- Junpei negó rápidamente.

-No puedo-

-Jun…-

-Qué tal si… qué tal si no puedo alimentarla o no entiendo por qué está llorando o qué tal si no le agrado, qué tal si no logró hacer que se sienta amada… soy una horrible persona, no puedo ser un padre, nadie debería haberme permitido ser padre… yo…- Las cálidas manos de Teppei terminaron envolviendo su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-_Hyuuga_\- Kiyoshi siempre le hablaba con tanto… Amor. -Pero si tú eres increíble, tú vas a ser increíble con nuestra bebé. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?- Junpei hizo un ligero puchero generando la caída de unas cuantas lágrimas y esa pareció ser toda la respuesta que Teppei esperaba. –Porque has estado cuidando de mí, cuidas de todos en la estación, incluida la jefa… eres centrado y responsable, honesto y devoto, nuestra bebé va a amarte mucho y sabrá que tú la amas- Y Teppei lo escondió contra su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerlo de todo. –Ahora… voy a ayudarte a levantarte para que podamos ir al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?- Y asintió aun estando escondido.

...

Teppei estaba maravillado con la visión frente a él; su amado esposo sosteniendo a la bebita de ambos.

Esa era una imagen que el castaño sabía perduraría por el resto de sus días, probablemente sería la última escena que su mente reproduciría cuando le llegara su momento (porque en definitiva aquí era donde iniciaba su vida).

La nena hizo un pequeño puchero y él no sabía que su corazón podía albergar todavía más amor.

Junpei la acercó un poquito más a él, asegurándole a la pequeña, con palabras suaves y tranquilas, que todo estaba bien.

Su hija se calmó al instante.

-Ven- Llamo Junpei y él obedeció sin objetar, acercando aún más su silla (cuando ya era físicamente imposible). –Cárgala- Y él tuvo una pequeña crisis mental, aunque su cuerpo no le hizo caso a tal crisis preparándose de inmediato para que la bebé pasara de los brazos de su esposo a los propios.

Se sentía como un monstruo torpe y gigante, sus manos se veían enormes y su nena tan pequeñita.

Al parecer sí podía sentir todavía más amor.

Terminó riendo como idiota y aunque pensó que tal vez Junpei se burlaría ante la poco elegante escena que estaba mostrando, al alzar el rostro y concentrarse en la expresión de su pareja, solo encontró una sonrisa cansada llena de felicidad. Y él se permitió sonreír de forma aún más estúpida.

-¿Y?, ¿Cómo le vamos a poner Junpei?-

-Haruka- Se sentó a orillas de la cama y cuidando que Haru-chan estuviera perfectamente a salvo en su agarre le dio un corto beso a su pareja en los labios

-Haru-chan será entonces- Junpei le pico una mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Dije Haruka, no "Haru-chan"-

-Pero a ella le gusta Haru-chan, ¿cierto Haru-chan?-

**Extra:**

¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!

¿¡Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado!?

Mientras Junpei pasaba de dormir un poco a semi-sentarse ejerciendo más presión en sus manos entrelazadas haciendo gestos de dolor, él solo había estado sentado ahí, preguntándose qué iba a hacer para evitar su inminente muerte a manos de su pareja mientras deseaba poder acabar con el dolor que este estaba experimentando.

Tal vez no podía hacer eso, pero si podía tratar de arreglar uno de sus errores (y de paso evitar que Haru-chan se quedara huérfana de padre).

-Junpei-

-¿Mhm?-

-Iré al pasillo a llamar a Riko, para avisarle- Junpei lo miró como si deseara prohibirle salir, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y rogarle que no se fuera. Y Kiyoshi iba a sentarse de nuevo en su silla y fingir que nunca en la vida había dicho tan atroz cosa como salir al pasillo y dejar a su pareja solo, pero (encontrando la fuerza de voluntad del "Iron Heart") concluyó que realmente debía hacer esto. –Lo haré rápido- Y Junpei asintió suavemente.

Una vez en el pasillo, Teppei marcó el número en su celular, nunca había sido tan rápido usando el celular.

-¿Qué quieres Kiyoshi?- Contestó Riko sonando un poco adormilada.

-Riko-

-¿Qué sucede?- No sabía que era lo que la mujer había notado en su voz, pero por la forma en que había adoptado tal tono de seriedad, no debía ser nada bueno.

-Escucha, Junpei está en trabajo de parto y…-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pues llévalo al hospital, idiota!-

-No, Riko, no entiendes, ya estamos en el hospital…-

-Voy para allá-

-Espera… olvide subir al auto la maleta del bebé-

-¿Eh?-

-Junpei va a matarme, Riko, ayúdame- El sonido del colgado fue su respuesta y Teppei casi se arranca el cabello de desesperación.

En lugar de eso decidió volver a donde estaba su esposo, porque Kiyoshi Teppei no era un cobarde (aunque preferiría no morir a manos de su amado) y porque su Junpei lo necesitaba.

(Más tarde Riko aparecería con la maleta azul pastel de la bebé y con un golpe preparado para él).

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

53 hermosos reviews, muchas, muchas gracias


	19. Sobre nuevos conocidos y cocinar

Sí... KnB no es mío :D

Este capítulo pertenece a los 5-6 capítulos que planee originalmente pero que se resistió a mí por mucho tiempo, comencé a escribirlo en agosto y finalmente lo he terminado.

Como lo he leído tantas veces ya me volví inmune a él y no sé que tan bueno sea, aún así espero que se disfrute.

Perdón Lisa108, creo que el capítulo dedicado a Midorima y Takao lo haré dentro de 2 capítulos más o será el siguiente, aún no lo decido :p

Perdón por los errores de dedo, falta de coherencia, mala ortografía y esas cosas.

* * *

-¿Y eso?- Cuestionó Kawahara interesado en la colorida revista que Tsuchida tenía entre sus manos, mientras la hojeaba con envidiable atención.

-Es una revista de recetas- Explicó con una sonrisa al tiempo que le mostraba la portada plagada de imágenes de diferentes platillos y con letras grandes y rojas en la parte superior ("Easy Cooking" se leía).

-¿Por qué estás leyendo una revista de cocina senpai?- Cuestionó Furihata.

-Bueno…- Y el hombre soltó una risilla avergonzada mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse. –Pronto será el cumpleaños de mi esposa y pensé que un buen regalo sería cocinarle sus platillos favoritos o algo así, pero no tengo mucha fe en que me queden bien- más risas nerviosas.

-¿Qué platillos son?- Cuestionó Kagami.

-Ah… sopa de tofu, yakitori y sunomono- Y con eso dicho, le pasó la revista en la cual había colocado pequeños separadores de colores en las páginas que explicaban la forma de preparación de los previos platillos. Kagami dio un rápido vistazo, para alzar la mirada.

-Yo sé preparar estos, puedo ayudarte si quieres-

-¿¡Eh!?- Soltó Fukuda (que hasta ese momento había estado tratando de leer la revista desde manos de Kagami)

-¿En serio?- Cuestionó Tsuchida acercándose demasiado al pelirrojo.

-¡Senpai!- Exclamó Kawahara. – ¿Está seguro de confiar en las habilidades de Kagami?, porque bueno… es Kagami-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Cuestionó el chico con voz aterradora. Tsuchida ignoró la molestia del ojirrojo y el terror de Kawahara, para explicarse.

-Kagami-san dijo que cocinaba bien-

-Cierto- Agregó Furihata con tono pensativo. –Kagami-san dijo que Kagami era una buena esposa- Dijo sonriente, arrepintiéndose al instante de volverse el receptor de la mirada asesina de "La buena esposa".

-Contigo ayudándome Kagami, me siento mucho más tranquilo-

Kagami pareció cansarse de asesinar a Furihata visualmente, soltó un bufido y continuó con el tema original.

-Seguro, pero preferiría cocinar en mi casa-

-De acuerdo, me estás haciendo un favor, no voy a obligarte a ir a mi casa o algo así, pero puedo preguntar por qué en tu casa-

-Sí Kagami, luego tendrás que limpiar, sabes- Expresó Kawahara.

-No quiero que Tetsuya este solo más tiempo del necesario- Dijo sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor o a lo que salía de su boca, leyendo los nombres de otros platillos presentes en la revista aún en sus manos.

Ninguno encontró el valor de hacer un comentario burlón ante aquello, se limitaron a tener el mismo pensamiento pasando por su mente.

"De verdad es una buena esposa".

-Bien, entonces iré a tú casa, ¿cuándo te parece?-

-Podría ser hoy si quiere, Senpai-

-¿Estás seguro, no estás cansado?-

-No, estoy seguro-

-¡Excelente!, sí-

-¿Qué es excelente?- Preguntó Koganei siendo seguido de cerca por un silencioso y sonriente Mitobe.

-Kagami le va a enseñar a preparar algunos platillos a Tsuchida-senpai, en su casa-

-¡Oooh!, ¿Van a ir a la casa de Kagami?- Fue la siguiente pregunta formulada por el entusiasta castaño.

-N…- Furihata trató de aclarar las cosas negando lo antes mencionado, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de la jefa.

-¿Vamos a ir a la casa de Kagami?- Cuestionó mientras observaba una hoja blanca en sus manos. –Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, iremos a la casa de Kagami-

-¿Eh?- Exclamó el capitán de mala gana y honestamente confundido.

-¿De verdad?- Kiyoshi parecía realmente entusiasmado con la idea.

-Ir a la caza de la casa del casado Kagami-

-Izuki, cállate-

-Pe-pero no se suponía que…- Trató Furihata de nueva cuenta, siendo apoyado por Fukuda.

-No íbamos a…-

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Izuki.

-Kagami nos va a enseñar a cocinar- Explicó Koganei.

-¿Vamos a cocinar?- La jefa parecía cada vez más entusiasmada y por alguna razón desconocida para los novatos las caras de los mayores comenzaron a adquirir cierta tonalidad verduzca. Furihata salió del remolino de ideas en su cabeza, tratando de darle una explicación lógica a lo que atestiguaba, buscando ayudar al pobre Kagami.

-¡Pero si no íbamos a ir todos!- Logró hacerse escuchar, por sobre todas las voces.

-¿Qué?- Soltó la jefa y Kouki tuvo miedo.

-Pues…- Voz y cuerpo temblorosos en escena. Tsuchida sonrió rascándose una mejilla.

-Se suponía que solo iría yo- Y de entre todos, la única que parecía realmente rechazada y ultrajada era la jefa (los novatos nunca habrían imaginado que a la mujer le gustaba tanto cocinar).

-Supongo que si todos quieren ir, no hay problema- Agregó Kagami como si no se tratara de gran cosa y el aura rosa que había estado rodeando previamente a la jefa, volvió.

Y sin que ninguno lo notara, el capitán y el teniente se dedicaron a tener una pequeña conversación de miradas.

-Nosotros no iremos- Terminó exteriorizando el capitán por ambos. Koganei le dio una rápida mirada a Mitobe.

-¿Por qué no?, debo decir- Cuestionó después.

-Tenemos que ir a recoger a Haru-chan- Explicó Kiyoshi con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-Pues tráiganla también. Tengo ganas de verla- Dijo Riko sonriendo.

-No creo que…- El capitán trató de negarse, pero fue interrumpido por Kagami.

-Sí, si quieren tráiganla también-

-¿A Kagami-san no le importará?- quiso saber el teniente.

-A Tetsuya le gustan los niños-

-Supongo que…- El capitán se giró a ver a su esposo, quien lo imitó. Kiyoshi asintió con una pequeña sonrisilla de niño travieso. –Sí, está bien-

…

Kiyoshi había ido a recoger a la pequeña Haru-chan para alcanzarlos posteriormente en la casa Kagami; mientras tanto ellos habían hecho una parada para comprar todo lo que necesitarían.

Cuando estaban por irse y continuar su camino, Bakagami se detuvo a observar el contenido de las bolsas en su mano, no como si realmente quisiera comprobar lo que había en ellas más bien como si fuera un ritual que le ayudaba a recordar.

-Ya sé, me falta el mirin, ahora vuelvo- Y así el hombre le pasó sus bolsas a Fukuda y regresó a la tienda. Al instante Riko se dio cuenta de que este era el momento que Hyuuga y ella estaban esperando; por la rápida mirada de reojo que su amigo acababa de darle, sabía que él era igualmente consciente.

-Muy bien- Comenzó ella con voz dulce. –Quiero que algo quede claro- Soltó una pequeña risa femenina. –Van a comportarse sin hacer mucho ruido y antes de irnos dejaremos el lugar mucho más limpio de lo que lo encontramos, ¿Entendido?- Y de alguna forma a lo largo de su discurso su voz fue agarrando más y más fuerza hasta que se sintió el capitán Li Shang hablando con la chusma peor que había visto ahí que no entendía lo que era la virtud.

-¿Je-jefa?- Trató de cuestionar Kawahara.

-¿Entendido?- Exclamó con voz más autoritaria.

-¡Sí, jefa!- Contestaron con voz firme (aunque con cuerpos sudorosos y temblorosos).

-Un embarazo del estado de Kagami-san es un constante infierno lleno de dolor de espalda, cansancio, pies hinchados e idas al baño, así que mientras estemos ahí, ¡Haremos que nuestra compañía sea un puto viaje en nubes voladoras!, ¿¡Entendido!?- En este caso Hyuuga había logrado una voz un poquitín más aterradora que ella, (superior por un minúsculo granitito de arena), la voz de la experiencia hablando, obviamente.

-¡Sí, capitán!- Casi pudo verlos poner los ojos en blanco por el miedo, las orejillas de perro chihuahua asustado de Furihata y el cuerpo curvado de Koganei el gato.

…

-Bien- Murmuró Kagami. –Podrías abrir la puerta por mí Jefa. –Claro- Y la mujer lo hizo, porque era la que tenía más desocupadas las manos, porque Bakagami lo había pedido con un tono que podría casi pasar por el de una persona con modales y porque estaba muy feliz por poder cocinar tres platillos diferentes.

Pero no esperaba (si hubiera volteado a ver los rostros de sus acompañantes se habría dado cuenta de que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella) la imagen que se le presentó.

Kagami-san se encontraba siendo abrazado por un rubio alto y seriamente atractivo que los miró como si ellos hubieran irrumpido en su pequeño nido de amor; Kagami-san les mostro su misma cara sin expresiones de siempre.

-Hola- Dijo y entonces fue que notó que Fukuda y Koganei lograron alzar una mano como respuesta a aquel saludo.

¡No podía ser cierto!, Kagami-san estaba engañando a Kagami (¡El pobre hombre!), no podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto… Kagami-san no lucía como esa clase de persona, ella realmente había visto el amor con el que miraba a Bakagami… no…

-Tetsuya, ya llegué- Saludó el pelirrojo como si todo fuera normal y perfecto.

-Bienvenido- Contestó el ojiazul como si esa fuera la costumbre.

¡Aww!, eran lindos juntos, tenía que admitirlo… ¡No, no!, Kagami-san estaba con… El rubio se apartó del espacio personal del esposo de Kagami, para que lo siguiente en escena fuera un beso entre el matrimonio (un pequeño piquito, ni más ni menos).

-¿Quiénes son ellos Kurokocchi?-

-¿¡Kurokocchi!?- La pregunta le salió con eco.

– ¡Ah!, ¿son los compañeros de trabajo de Kagamicchi que mencionaste más temprano vendrían a pasar el rato?-

-¿Kagamicchi?- Esta vez salió menos como un grito y más como un susurro (con eco aún existente).

-Kise, no sabía que vendrías-

-Me gusta estar con Kurokocchi y a él y al bebé les gusta estar conmigo, ¿cierto Kurokocchi?- El entusiasta y escandaloso rubio se lanzó a abrazar a Kagami-san siendo esquivado con facilidad. -¿Por qué me rechazas así, Kurokocchi?- Exclamó fingiendo pucheros.

-Así que así luce un trio- Agregó Koga y el rubio, Kagami y su esposo finalmente parecieron recordar en donde estaban.

–Supongo que si así son felices- Terminó diciendo Izuki.

Kagami soltó un grito de terror mientras acercaba al peliazul más a su persona.

-No, no, se equivocan Kise es un amigo, un amigo… No, más bien es solo un conocido- (Tetsuya esperó escuchar el gritillo de indignación de Kise-kun al ser llamado "conocido", pero al solo existir silencio, se giró para observar a su amigo, encontrándose con un aura dorada rodeándolo).

-¡Ves Kurokocchi te dije que seríamos una bonita pareja!, no importa si el salvaje de Kagamicchi está incluido-

-¿¡Cómo que incluido, idiota!?- Kagami-san tenía estilo para repartir golpes y dejar a dos gigantones hincados en el suelo abrazados a sus estómagos, ella sabía reconocer talento cuando lo veía.

-Siento todo eso. Bienvenidos, porque no pasan y colocan las cosas en la cocina- Hablo tranquila y educadamente. -¿Kiyoshi-san no vendrá?-

-F-fue a recoger a Haruka- Hyuuga se las arregló para explicar.

-Oh, su hija- Contestó como si se explicara a él mismo y quisiera confirmar que estaba en lo correcto. –Ansío conocerla-

…

Una vez sentados a lo largo de la gran mesa que había perdido su protagonismo luego de que decidieran comprar ese comedor alto y que pensó sería perfecto usar en esta ocasión, (Sintiéndose feliz consigo mismo al negarse cuando Tetsuya dijo que debían venderla) sacándola del escondrijo donde había estado oculta, con la ayuda de todos (menos Tetsu), la decisión de esperar a que el teniente llegara fue unánime, por lo que las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Es interesante conocer a los compañeros de Kagamicchi- Explicó Kise sonriendo bobamente una vez que todos le habían dicho sus nombres. –Ah, yo soy Kise Ryota y soy el mejor amigo de Kurokocchi, ¿cierto Kurokocchi?-

-En realidad no- Contestó su Tetsuya con una voz incluso más neutral de lo usual, trató de no burlarse demasiado de Kise… pero falló.

-¡Kurokocchi!, ¿¡Por qué!?- Lloriqueo.

-Kurokocchi- Dijo Tsuchida-senpai atrayendo la atención de todos hacia su persona.

-¿Qué?- Kise lucía confundido.

-Quería saber por qué llamas a Kagami-san "Kurokocchi"- Logró cuestionar, luciendo UN poquitín incómodo ante toda la atención que recibía, por respuesta Kise terminó riendo.

-Es Kagamicchi - Dijo entre risas mal contenidas. –Desde cuando te convertiste en "san" Kagamicchi-

-No es a mí al que llaman "Kagami-san"- Le explicó, aunque lo cierto es que hubiera preferido estamparle la cara contra la mesa… o el piso (era igualmente sencillo de logar y habría un toquecillo más de dolor).

-Es a mí- Aportó su esposo volteando a ver al Kise sentado junto a él, quien de repente se quedó totalmente serio, de hecho el lugar se volvió tan silencioso que casi podía jurar que lo escuchó tragar saliva.

Sorpresivamente (aunque viniendo de Kise debió de haberlo esperado, en serio, no haberlo anticipado era totalmente su culpa) Kise se puso de pie apuntándolo con el dedo índice de su mano dominante y con un gesto de indignación completa.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré esto Kagamicchi, haberte robado el nombre de Kurokocchi!-

-¿¡Llevamos casados tres años y es ahora cuando te quejas!?, ¿¡Es en serio!?-

-Robarte el bonito nombre de Kurokocchi, ¡imperdonable! Y antes de que pudiera dar su escandalosa e ingeniosa respuesta, un nuevo golpe fue recibido por su abdomen, dejándolo sin aire y con la cara contra la mesa, al menos el destino de Kise había sido el mismo.

-Entonces es el nombre de tu familia, Kagami-san- Expuso el capitán sin usar realmente un tono de pregunta.

-Es Kuroko-

-¿Es el teatro el negocio de tu familia?-*

-Cállate Izuki-

-Creo que combina más contigo Kagami-san- Dijo Furihata sonriente. Como se atrevía Furihata a decir que… -No que "Kagami" no combine contigo pero… debió ser difícil para ti acostumbrarte a tener otro apellido… ¿no?- Su compañero había comenzado con entusiasmo y confianza para terminar por desinflarse a mitad de explicación.

-Un poco, pero la mayoría de las personas sigue usando mi antiguo apellido- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Además Kuroko Taiga suena raro- Y así, su esposo logró que Furihata se relajara nuevamente.

-Tienes razón-

-Ahora que lo pienso, la Jefa sigue llamando al Capitán por su antiguo apellido- Kawahara exteriorizó sus pensamientos, probablemente sin darse cuenta.

La mujer alzó el rostro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hyuuga siempre será Hyuuga- Y dicho eso ni el capitán podía negarse ante tal lógica irrefutable.

-A mí no me molesta ser llamado Kuroko, si les parece más cómodo, pueden llamarme así- Hubo unas cuantas sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza y ese fue el preámbulo para que iniciaran conversaciones entre menos personas. Koganei-senpai y Mitobe-senpai habían comenzado a extraer información de Kise, el capitán se puso a hablar con Izuki y Furihata mientras la jefa terminó hablando con Kawahara, Tsuchida-senpai y Fukuda.

Antes de que Tetsuya se uniera a alguna conversación (probablemente a la que Kise mantenía con sus senpais), lo interrumpió.

-¿Estás cómodo?, ¿no necesitas nada?, ¿Agua?, ¿algo?- Tetsuya negó suavemente.

-No, nada, estoy bien- Y se permitió tomar la mano que estaba más cercana a la suya, colocando pequeñas caricias con el pulgar.

La verdad sea dicha, una de las razones por las que Kagami había aceptado que todos vinieran (permitiendo que la reunión fuera así de rápida y precipitada) era porque podía sentir que algo no andaba bien con su Tetsuya.

No era nada muy llamativo y no era que su esposo no actuara como él mismo, era solo que a veces parecía perderse en sus pensamientos; no era como al inicio del embarazo cuando parecía que estaba pensando pero realmente no lo estaba haciendo, ahora realmente parecía muy pensativo y más de una vez lo había encontrado despierto al llegar en medio de la madrugada.

"¿El enano no te deja dormir?" Se encontró preguntando más de una vez, sin embargo, por respuesta obtenía un encogimiento de hombros… también le había tocado verlo despertar con un pequeño estremecimiento previó, clara muestra de que acababa de tener una pesadilla.

_-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Preguntaba él sentándose junto a su esposo, acariciándole el cabello y sintiendo como Tetsuya, sin terminar de poder abrir los ojos por completo, recorría su brazo con lentitud causando un agradable cosquilleo hasta enredar sus manos._

_-Taiga se pintaba el cabello verde y comenzaba a peinarse como Midorima-kun-_

_-¿Qué?- Ante sus respuestas exageradas Tetsuya reía bajito y él terminaba por acostarse de forma correcta junto a él, exigiendo la respuesta real con la mirada, hasta que la obtenía; cosas como:_

_-El bebé estaba llorando y no sabía por qué- Ante lo cual él solo lograba abrazar a su esposo sintiéndolo quedarse dormido de nuevo._

Y claro que había estado pensando en comenzar la incapacidad que le proporcionarían a él también (justo como la de Tetsuya), pero siempre se convencía sí mismo de que esos días libres le serían más útiles una vez que el bebé naciera.

Sus nervios estaban siendo arruinados con toda la situación, constantemente se encontraba preguntándose como estaría su Tetsuya, y las llamadas en medio de su jornada laboral se habían vuelto más constantes y numerosas, (Taiga sabía que estaba acabando con los nervios de Tetsuya igualmente).

Así que pensó que un día con todos en su casa, podría lograr distraer a Tetsuya de lo que sea que lo estuviera perturbando.

-¿Taiga?- Lo llamó el peliazul, pues ahora era él el que se había quedado pensando. Terminó por tomar un poco más de aire de lo normal, le dedicó una discreta sonrisilla a su esposo, permitiéndose pasar su mano por su vientre de forma rápida y oculta, para finalmente poner atención a la conversación que antes había supuesto.

-Siento que te he visto en alguna parte- Soltó Tsuchida-senpai dirigiéndose a Kise, quien solo sonrió.

-¿En serio?- Contestó el rubio.

-La verdad siento que también yo te he visto antes- Agregó Fukuda. De repente la revelación pareció golpear a Tsuchida.

-Estabas en esa revista-

-¿Revista?- Murmuró Kagami.

-Sí, "Avión y Piloto", estabas en la portada- Y Kise rio luciendo feliz de ser reconocido.

-¿De verdad saliste en una revista?- Cuestionó Kagami incrédulo.

-Sí, le di una a Kurokocchi, ¿no te la mostró?- Cuando trató de mirar a Tetsuya buscando respuestas en su rostro (siendo imitado por Kise), su esposo se giró a observar hacia otra dirección. -Oye Kurokocchi, ¿qué le hiciste a la revista?-

-Número 2 se la comió-

-¿¡Qué!?-

¿Número 2?- Alcanzó a murmurar Izuki con curiosidad, pero sin hacerlo lo suficientemente alto como para tener una respuesta.

-¿Entonces eres piloto o modelo?- Cuestionó la jefa y Kise se olvidó rápidamente del tema previo.

-Soy piloto, pero cuando estaba en secundaria hice algo de modelaje y las personas de la revista "Avión y Piloto" se enteraron y me preguntaron si podían entrevistarme-

-Oh, ya entiendo- Y mientras esa conversación siguió llevándose a cabo el capitán se inclinó hacia enfrente tratando de hablar con Tetsuya sin molestar a los demás.

-¿Ya comenzó tu incapacidad?-

-Sí, desde esta semana-

-¿Y qué tal va?-

-Ya me aburrí- El capitán rio ligeramente.

-Aprovecha para dormir todo lo que puedas, después no va a haber mucho tiempo-

-¿Están hablando del bebé?- Preguntó la jefa procediendo a acariciar el vientre de Tetsuya sin pedir permiso. –Hola bebé, soy la tía Riko-

-También estoy yo, el tío Kise- Y el rubio se aprovechó de que Tetsuya estaba de buen humor ese día y acarició el vientre de su amigo.

-Hoy no se mueve- Exclamó la jefa con tono abatido. Kise usó su mano libre para (Con una habilidad propia de un contorsionista) tomar uno de los brazos de Kagami por la muñeca y acercarlo al vientre de su esposo.

-Vamos Kagamicchi sé que a su bebé le encanta que tú lo acaricies-

-Deja Kise, está tranquilo y Tetsuya también- No planeaba molestar a su esposo cuando se veía tan en paz.

-Pero Kagamicchi…- Kise se inclinó por enfrente de Tetsuya, para tratar de acercarse a él lo más posible. -Normalmente Kurokocchi no me deja tocarlo y tengo que aprovechar este momento para sentir como Katsucchi se mueve- Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kise llamar al bebé "Katsucchi" era ridículo, sonaba horrible pero… por la sonrisilla en el rostro de Tetsuya sabía que se sentía igual que él… ¿Cuál era la palabra?, ¿Conmovido?, tal vez (Porque ambos sabían que esa era la forma más pura de Kise diciendo que amaba al bebé de ambos).

Kagami tuvo una fugaz conversación de miradas con su esposo pidiendo permiso, permiso que le fue concedido.

-Hey enano- Murmuró colocando su mano sobre el vientre de Tetsuya. El bebé comenzó a moverse.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya movido tan rápido!- Exclamó la jefa sorprendida.

-¡Finalmente estoy sintiendo al bebé de Kurokocchi moverse!-

-Wow, Kagami debe tener poderes- Expuso Koga-senpai.

-¿Kawahara estás llorando?- Cuestionó Fukuda.

-No, tomé mucha agua y se me está saliendo por los ojos.

-¡Es Bebé-loz!-

…

Cuando el llamado a la puerta ocurrió, todos sabían de quién se trataba, así que Kagami se dirigió a abrir la puerta sin poner mucha resistencia.

De inmediato encontrándose con el sonriente teniente de la mano de una pequeña niña de cabello negro acomodado en dos colitas altas. Fue un acontecimiento bastante curioso para él (aunque no era la primera vez que algo como esto pasaba), ver como la niña clavó su verde mirada en su persona para posteriormente moverse con una velocidad impresionante a esconderse detrás del teniente, todo sin dejar de observarlo con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

"Se parece al capitán". Pensó Kagami a la vez que el teniente reía.

-Vamos Haru-chan, no tengas miedo, él es Kagami, trabaja con papi y papá- La niña pareció escuchar a su padre, pero aun así no se apartó de su lado. -¿No quieres entrar?- La niña negó rápidamente. –Pero aquí está papá- Y eso pareció convencer a la pequeña que imitó a su padre cuando comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa. –Lo siento Kagami, Haru-chan es algo tímida con las personas que no conoce- Le susurró el teniente mientras la niña se concentraba en mirar en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente logró encontrar a su otro padre sentado.

-¡Papá!- Gritó como una niña de 5 años extrovertida y alegre (completamente diferente a lo que Kagami había presenciado), corriendo a lanzarse a los brazos del capitán quien estaba perfectamente preparado para recibir todo el peso de la pelinegra.

-Hola Haruka- Saludó abrazándola fuertemente para apartarla sin terminar con el abrazo, obligándola a terminar parada entre sus piernas, mientras le sonreía suavemente (Kagami no sabía si sentir escalofríos o tomar a Tetsuya en brazos y correr por sus vidas porque toda esa amabilidad desbordante por parte del capitán era… aterradora).

-So creepy- Susurró al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a Tetsuya.

-¿Dijiste algo Taiga?-

-No-

-¿Te divertiste en la escuela?- Interrogó el capitán y la niña asintió fuertemente haciendo que sus coletas bailarán en todas direcciones.

–Primero escribí mi nombre y después hice un dibujo de mi familia y papá estaba ahí y papi y jugué con Mako-chan y después contamos cuentos y dormimos la siesta y comimos y papi llegó por mí y dijo que iríamos a la casa de uno de los amigos del trabajo de papá y papi y…-

-Haruka-

-¿Sí papá?-

-¿Ya dijiste hola?- La ojiverde parecía confundida.

-¿Hola?-

-A todos, recuerda que es importante ser educados y saludar cuando llegas a un lugar- Y fue como si hasta ese momento la niña no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ahí había más personas.

-¡Tía Riko-chan!- Y ese fue el momento que la jefa eligió para lanzarse desde su lugar a abrazar a la pequeña.

-¡Hola Haruka, mi sobrina favorita!- Exclamó la mujer mientras de fondo se escuchaba la risa de la pelinegra que se dejaba abrazar sin quejarse. Y sin dejar de ser abrazada, paseo su vista por el lugar deteniéndose en el rostro de Izuki-senpai.

-¡Tío Shun-chan!-

-Hola conejita- La niña rio como si no pudiera con tanta felicidad en su interior.

-¡Sato-chan!-

-Hola linda-

-Ri-chan, gatito- Mitobe-senpai asintió sonriéndole a la niña al tiempo que alzaba una mano para saludar.

-¡Hola Haru-chan!- Contestó Koganei-senpai una vez dejó de observar a Mitobe-senpai. Cuando la niña concentró su atención en los tres novatos, en Tetsuya, en Kise y en el mismo Kagami, corrió a esconderse contra el pecho de su papá.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó de forma susurrante, o al menos trató de susurrarlo, pero todos fueron perfectamente capaces de escuchar.

-Son los nuevos compañeros de papá y papi- Explicó el teniente sentándose junto a su familia. Haruka buscó algo que le reafirmara lo dicho por su papi en el rostro de su papá, quien asintió en cuanto hicieron contacto visual.

El capitán miró a los novatos como si les pidiera que se presentarán.

-Hola Haruka, soy Furihata Kouki- Dijo el hombre sonriente y la pequeña sonrió infantilmente.

–Papi, parece un perrito chihuahua-

-¡Un pe…!- Todos trataron de tragarse sus carcajadas, aunque fallaron patéticamente.

-Ha-Haruka- Trató de reñir el capitán aunque las ligeras risas que se le escapaban le quitaban impacto.

-Está bien, capitán, no se preocupe, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen- Eso hacía que sus carcajadas fueran aún más difíciles de contener.

-Yo soy Fukuda Hiroshi- El buen Fukuda siempre tratando de ayudar. La niña saludó con su pequeña manita olvidándose del "perrito chihuahua".

-Yo soy Kawahara Koichi- La niña desvió su atención del castaño y se concentró en el que la llamaba.

-¡Papá, él no tiene pelo!- Nuevas carcajadas que esta vez no pudieron ser contenidas que obligaron a la niña a tratar de esconderse nuevamente entre los brazos de su papá. Fukuda se veía devastado.

-Dijo que no tengo pelo- Susurró depresivo. Mientras todos estaban distraídos tratando de no reír demasiado fuerte y tratar de consolar a Kawahara, Kise decidió que era el momento perfecto para presentarse.

-Hola me llamo Kise Ryota, ¿Me llamarías Ryo-chan?- Dijo con exceso de entusiasmo y acercándose un poco (demasiado) a la niña, inclinándose por sobre la mesa, utilizando esta como apoyo. La niña solo atinó a ocultarse aún más contra el cuerpo de su papá.

-La asustas, idiota- Exclamó Kagami molesto.

-¿Eh?- Soltó Kise alargando la "e" como si él fuera un pequeño niño mimado.

Tetsuya se giró (sin siquiera pensar en levantarse), para gatear al librero que estaba a su espalda y tomar un libro pequeño de pasta gruesa y lleno de color. Para regresar sobre sus pasos y ofrecerle el libro a la pequeña.

-Me dijeron que te gustan los conejitos- La niña observó el libro que le era ofrecido sin rastro de tener intenciones de tomarlo. Tetsuya le sonrió y colocó el libro en la mesa, muy cerca del alcance de la niña, quién finalmente lo tomó, observando el conejito blanco que parecía en la portada, acariciando el dibujo como si realmente se tratara de un conejo real.

Haruka abrió el libro con movimientos torpes propios de alguien de 5 años, apreciando cada uno de los dibujos que contenían las hojas.

-¡Conejitos!- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Te muestro un truco?- Cuestionó el peliazul y la niña pareció entusiasmarse ante la idea, miró a su papá como si buscara aprobación, obteniendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, luego miró a su papi quién sonrió de forma mucho más grande que su contraparte.

Por primera vez en todo el rato la niña se alejó de sus padres y caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa sentándose junto a Tetsuya y ofreciéndole el libro.

Tetsuya tomó el libro y procedió a colocar su dedo pulgar en el borde lateral de las hojas, obligándolas a moverse rápidamente, fue entonces que Haruka notó el conejito dibujado en la esquina de las hojas comenzando a moverse.

-¡Se mueve, el conejito se mueve!- Exclamó maravillada, el peliazul le ofreció el libro nuevamente y la niña no perdió tiempo en imitar al adulto, logrando que el conejito se moviera por ella misma, soltando risillas infantiles. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Soy Tetsuya-

-Yo soy Haruka-

-Es un nombre muy bonito Haruka, ¿sabes lo que significa?-

-Sí, papi le dijo a Haruka, Haruka significa primavera-

-Eres muy inteligente Haruka- Y la ojiverde respondió riendo feliz. Y tanto Teppei como Junpei jamás habían visto a su pequeña desenvolverse con tanta confianza con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Kagami-san es realmente bueno con los niños, ¿eh?- Expuso el teniente y de alguna forma Kagami se sintió orgulloso de su esposo.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó sorpresivamente la niña. -¿Vas a tener un bebé?- Y Kagami escuchó como Tetsuya se permitió reír.

-Sí- Sin pedir permiso o agregar otra palabra, Haruka se acercó aún más al ojiazul precediendo a colocar una de sus manos por el vientre del hombre que acababa de descubrir se llamaba Tetsuya.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Katsuya-

-Oh, ¡A Haruka le gusta!- Sin dejar de acariciar el vientre contrario, la pelinegra pareció llegar a un gran descubrimiento. -¿Quién es el papi de Katsuya?-

-¿El papi?- Habló Tetsuya.

-¿El papi?- Susurró Kagami.

-¿El papi?- Cuestionó Kise confundido.

-Sí, Haruka tiene un papi y un papá, ¿quién es el papi de Katsuya?- Y finalmente las miradas se concentraron en Kagami.

Tetsuya apuntó en dirección a él mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Él es mi esposo, y el papi de Katsuya- (Y Kagami tuvo una explosión de emociones en ese momento, porque era la primera vez que había sido llamado "El papi de Katsuya", primero una calidez anaranjada que quería brotar por entre sus labios como la más histérica y perturbadora de las carcajadas hizo su aparición para después ser absorbida desde el interior por un orgullo curioso que trato de teñir sus mejillas de rojo y tratar de escapar a través de sus lagrimales, sin embargo Kagami se las arregló para no hacer nada de aquello y mantener un rostro medianamente imperturbable, porque él era el esposo de Tetsuya y algo de la habilidad del chico se le debió haber pegado).

(Nadie mencionó que tanto las mejillas de Kagami-san como las de Kagami se tiñeron de rojo mientras su lenguaje corporal denotaba felicidad con un toque de nerviosismo y otro tanto de orgullo).

Haruka y Kagami hicieron contacto visual y la niña que hasta ahora había estado relajada y feliz, corrió velozmente a esconderse detrás de su papi.

-Es muy rápida- Agregó Koganei. Kise soltó una carcajada.

-¡Kagamicchi, te tiene miedo!-

-A ti también te tiene miedo idiota- Contestó y el rubio se desinfló.

-Haru-chan me puso en la misma categoría que a Kagamicchi-

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo?- Cuestionó Tetsuya y porque (como todos pudieron notar), su esposo parecía agradarle a la pequeña Haruka, no tardó mucho para que una respuesta fuera dicha.

-Es muy alto- Susurró ocultando su cuerpecillo detrás de la enorme espalda de su papi, pero arreglándoselas para sacar su cabeza y mirar a Tetsuya a la cara (porque Haruka era una niña educada y papá le había explicado que siempre se debe ver a la persona a los ojos cuando se habla con la persona). El peliazul sonrió.

-Pero tu papi es más alto- Y los ojos de la niña se hicieron un poquitín más grandes, para girarse a mirar a su papi, quién le regresó la mirada de inmediato para sonreírle, usando el gesto como forma de decir "Es cierto, soy más alto".

-Es más alto por 2 centímetros- Agregó Riko.

-No te preocupes Haruka, Taiga es bueno-

-Se llama… ¿Taiga?-

-Sí, y a él también le gusta la manzana en forma de conejito, es muy bueno cortando manzana en forma de conejito también- Los bomberos de Seirin comenzaban a lograr diferenciar el tono tranquilo de Kagami-san (o Kuroko) del "Voy a molestar a mi esposo porque es esa hora del día", que siendo sinceros sonaba igual, pero de alguna forma no lo era. -¿Cierto, Taiga?- Por alguna razón desconocida para los presentes Kagami comenzó a sonrojarse. Miró a su esposo, luego miró a un costado y finalmente se concentró en la niña del otro lado de la mesa.

-Sí, me gustan los conejitos- La niña rio tratando de ocultar su risilla detrás de sus manos.

…

-Bueno, Senpai, comencemos con el sunomono-

-De acuerdo- Contestó Tsuchida con envidiable concentración y porque el resto era un montón de metiches, incluso Kise estaba bastante interesado en ver qué era lo que sucedería a continuación, todos tenían un cuchillo en su mano dominante y un pepino en la otra. (Kagami agradecía haber comprado ese paquete de cuchillos en oferta)

-Primero tienes que pelarlo, senpai- Y justo al decirlo comenzó a realizar la acción sin mucho contratiempo y con poco esfuerzo -Y después vamos a hacer roda…- Se había concentrado bastante en lo que hacía que al momento de alzar la vista realmente no esperaba encontrar a todos siendo tan lentos.

Tsuchida-senpai se encontraba ahí parada con rostro pálido sostenido tanto el pepino como el cuchillo luciendo como si no tuviera idea de cómo iba a hacer para que aquellas dos cosas se unieran y crearan el sunomono que su amada esposa apreciaba tanto.

-Esto es difícil- Murmuraba Fukuda peleando con el pepino quitándole solo pequeños pedazos de cascara, mientras Kawahara y Furihata iban por el mismo camino.

La jefa observaba un pedazo de pepino 1/8 del tamaño original.

-Esto es raro, se encogió- El capitán desvió la mirada hacia su propio pepino (recién pelado, sin la gran habilidad de Kagami pero bastante respetable) como si temiera que al hacer contacto visual con la mujer, está lo mataría.

-Es muy diferente de hacer conejitos- Exclamó el teniente observando su pepino como si estuviera revelando los misterios del universo (Aunque Kagami suponía que muy probablemente se perdió desde el primer paso de lo que debía hacer), el pepino de Izuki-senpai estaba a medio camino de seguir los pasos del pepino de la jefa y el hombre parecía haber entrado en depresión.

-¡Pepino el peregrino!- Exclamó de repente, así que al parecer no estaba triste por el tamaño de su pepino, solo era que buscaba un buen juego de palabras.

Por otra parte Mitobe-senpai terminó con el pepino que, Kagami estaba seguro, en realidad le pertenecía a Koga-senpai con una brillante y bien pulida habilidad, para posteriormente pasársela a su amigo.

-¡Yei!- Exteriorizó el castaño feliz. –Gracias, Mitobe-

-¡Lo logré!- Exclamó Kise con un pepino de tamaño medianamente respetable. –Pero creo que me corte un poquito el dedo- Dijo para observar su índice con un pequeño pellejito de piel suelto y sangre ausente.

-Creo que… habrá que empezar por lo básico que es… como agarrar el cuchillo- Tetsuya a su lado suspiró, mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar a la pequeña Haruka hablando con ella misma mientras dibujaba en la sala. -Mi-Mitobe-senpai eres bueno en esto-

-Claro que lo es, Mitobe es muy bueno cocinando, a muchos platillos le gusta ponerles pepino y lo acomoda en forma de rosa, ¡Es muy bonito!- Explicó Shinji mientras acomodaba su pepino dispuesto a llevar a cabo el paso siguiente (hacer rodajas de pepino).

-Koganei-senpai, ¿Comes muy seguido en casa de Mitobe-senpai?- (Tetsuya recordó en ese momento que no le había explicado a Taiga la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre Mitobe-san y Koganei-san, su error). Ante aquella pregunta el castaño dejó caer el cuchillo con demasiada fuerza y sin cuidado, para luego soltar el cuchillo y alzar su mano.

-¡Me corté el dedo!- Kagami no estaba seguro de qué desencadenó tal desplaye de torpeza, así como tampoco estaba seguro del momento en que su esposo había ido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se había posicionado junto al hombre herido exigiendo ver la cortada… tal vez y había estado preparado desde el principio.

-¿El gatito metió la mano a pesar de que su papi le dijo que no lo hiciera?- Cuestionó Haruka posicionándose junto a su papá, logrando observar a duras penas por sobre la mesa, a lo que el capitán respondió acariciándole el cabello y sonriéndole a la pequeña sin que esta lo notara (y probablemente ni él mismo era consciente de su sonrisa)

-¿¡Kurokocchi por qué a él vas a curarlo y a mí no me ayudaste cuando dije que me corté el dedo!? ¿¡No te importo!?-

-Tú no estás sangrando Kise-kun, tu herida es superficial-

-¿Si hubiese sangrado me habrías ayudado?- Kagami fue capaz de leer cada una de las respuesta que su Tetsuya pensó en dar (unas más mortíferas que otras), pero finalmente el hombre se decidió por ser amable.

-Sí-

-Porque te importo-

-Porque no quiero que ensucies mi casa-

-Sé que es porque te importo- Sí, Kagami sabía que Kise era importante para Tetsuya, pero que su esposo jamás lo admitiría por temor a que se le subiera a la cabeza si se lo decía.

…

-Hey Kagami- Susurró Kawahara, luciendo decidido a que aquello quedara entre ellos dos (y entre Fukuda y Furihata).

-¿Qué?- Contestó él sin apartar la vista del tofu que sería el siguiente en ser cortado y esperando que Tsuchida-senpai regresara del baño para continuar con la explicación.

-Sé que Kise-san es su amigo y eso, y es agradable y todo, pero no crees que… ¿realmente puede que en serio le guste tu esposo?- Los cuatro observaron a Kise sin ser mus discretos.

-Sazonar el pollo, sazonar el pollo- Murmuraba el hombre dando su mayor esfuerzo en lo que recitaba. Kagami soltó una carcajada.

-No-

-¿Por qu…?- Y la pregunta de Fukuda fue interrumpida a medio camino por Kouki.

-Lo dices como si fuera imposible Kagami, pero Kagami-san es muy atractivo, cualquiera podría sentirse atraído hacia él… ah…- Y de repente Furi entró en pánico. –Es decir, no es que a mí me guste, digo no es que no crea que es atractivo, pero es tu esposo; no, pero tampoco trataría de hacer algo sí… pero a mí no me…- Y Kagami se permitió una de esas sonrisas que hacían que sus ojos se encogieran y mostraban tanto sus dientes inferiores como los superiores.

-Sé lo que tratas de decir Furi. Sé que Tetsuya es atractivo- Como una especie de reflejo muy bien aprendido, desvió la mirada hacia su esposo, quien conversaba con Koga-senpai y Mitobe-senpai, haciéndolos reír por el comentario que sea que hubiera soltado, perdiéndose un poco en las expresiones relajadas de Tetsuya, observando su cabello y recordando lo suave que es al tacto o la forma en que huele o el como siempre termina terriblemente enmarañado, concentrándose en sus cejas y frente recordando la infinidad de veces que ha colocado besos en esa zona y que aún sigue sin deshacerse de las ganas de seguir haciéndolo, en esos ojos claros, tranquilos y tan profundamente azules que siempre lo observan de la misma manera sin importar si su dueño está feliz con él, enojado con él o hundiéndose de cansancio. En la nariz que ha usado tantas veces para molestar a su portador tocándola insistentemente hasta hacer reír a su esposo obteniendo un "¿Qué haces, Taiga?" en esa voz suave y tranquila que ama, que sale entre los labios que también ama; ama tocarlos, ama sentirlos contra los suyos, y joder, que ama verlos sonreírle.

Y ese solo era el rostro de Tetsuya; sus brazos, la forma de sus manos o el cómo se sienten contra su cuerpo, la forma en que acarician su rostro o el cómo terminan entre sus manos envolviendo las suyas (a pesar de que son más pequeñas), las piernas de Tetsuya, perfectas en cada centímetro de ellas. El cómo se siente el cuerpo de su esposo contra el suyo.

Se perdió aún más observando la forma en que su esposo pasó una de sus manos por su vientre, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que sea que Koga-senpai decía, luciendo aún más atractivo.

Claro que Kagami lo sabía y también sabía de la infinidad de personas que se habían sentido atraídas hacia él… pero…

-Pero si alguien es completamente inofensivo, ese sería Kise-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Logró cuestionar Fukuda.

-Oye- Escucharon la vocecilla de Haruka notando que se encontraba parada junto a Kise.

-Oh, ¿Qué sucede, Haru-chan?-

-Se te cayó- Explicó la pequeña alzando la pequeña argolla plateada que sostenía con su mano derecha. Kise se tomó un tiempo para procesar el significado del aro que le mostraban.

-¡Aaaahh!- Terminó soltando un gritó de terror mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón para hincarse junto a la pelinegra, atrapando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

-¿¡Es casado!?- Cuestionaron a Kagami al unísono logrando que fuera un susurro.

-¡Gracias, gracias, no sé qué habría hecho si la hubiera perdido!- Dijo de forma exagerada para tomar el objeto y colocarlo en el dedo indicado, para finalmente sonreírle a la niña de forma tranquila y con un toque de seriedad. –Gracias, Haru-chan- Agradeció notándose claramente lo realmente aliviado que estaba.

-Sí, se llama Kasamatsu, es abogado y es muy bueno tocando la guitarra- Se encontró contestando.

-¡Debiste haber dicho desde el principio que era casado!- Exclamó Kawahara luciendo molesto y fuera de sus casillas (siguiendo con el cuchicheo). Kagami se encogió de hombros; no planeaba decirles de esa época en la que creía que Kise tenía más oportunidad de tener una relación con Tetsuya de la que él jamás podría llegar a tener.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- La voz de la hija del capitán y el teniente atrajo su atención de nueva cuenta.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa?-

-En tu oreja-

-Oh, es un arete- E inclinó su cabeza hacia la niña, tratando de facilitarle el observar mejor el objeto. -¿Ves?-

-Creí que solo las niñas usaban aretes-

-No, no, este arete es para verme "cool"- Y alzó su pulgar adquiriendo una de esas poses suyas de modelo. La pequeña alzó el pulgar igualmente.

-Cool- Dijo, al parecer sin entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Kise sonrió y asintió entretenido.

Ahora entendía que para Kise, Tetsuya era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero no lo veía como una pareja, a pesar de todas las cosas que decía y sabía que para Tetsuya Kise también era muy importante, aunque su esposo no planeaba decirlo en voz alta por miedo a la reacción que aquello podía originar en Kise.

-¡Kurokocchi mira esto!- Gritó el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos. -1, 2… ¡Ser…!-Tanto él como Haruka dieron una vuelta rápida para terminar adquiriendo una pose que solo podía ser descrita como de revista y terminar alzando el pulgar. -¡cool!-

-Oh, Haru-chan eso fue genial- Habló el teniente aplaudiendo con entusiasmo a lo que la niña respondió sonrojándose y riendo con un poco de pena.

-¡Tú, ¿Qué le estás enseñando a mi hija!?- Exigió saber el capitán a lo que Kise solo colocó las manos delante de él tratando de apaciguar al hombre.

–Papi también quiere hacerlo- Dijo el teniente a lo que su hija asintió emocionada.

-¡Haruka quiere que papá también lo haga!- pidió, corriendo hacia su progenitor, aferrándose a la pierna de este, ante lo cual el hombre suavizó el rostro y lució como si no supiera que hacer.

Kagami (y el resto de los novatos, Tetsuya y Kise) descubrió ese día que el capitán, a pesar de lucir estricto, era débil ante las peticiones de su hija… Kagami no lo culpaba de nada.

…

Tetsuya se acercó hasta donde estaba el capitán, sentado en la sala partiendo pedazos de pollo, apoyándose en la mesa de centro, posterior a haber exclamado que en la cocina no había espacio suficiente para todos, siendo acompañado por Izuki-san y la pequeña Haruka que coloreaba desparramada por el suelo.

-Oh, Kagami-san, ¿podrías prestarme el baño?- Pidió Izuki-san en el momento en que notó su presencia.

-Por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda-

-Gracias- Y el hombre se levantó de inmediato moviéndose hacia el interior de la casa. Tetsuya se dio cuenta de que este era el mejor momento para hacer la pregunta que llevaba rato queriendo realizar, por lo que se sentó de inmediato junto al pelinegro de lentes.

-Kiyoshi-san-

-¿Mhm?... ¿Me llamaste Kiyoshi?-

-¿Prefiere que lo llame Hyuuga-san?-

-No, tal vez… no, Kiyoshi está bien, es solo que nadie me llama así, pero dime, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Puedo preguntar algo personal-

-Seguro-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban casados ustedes cuando nació Haruka?-

-Mhm… 6 meses… tal vez- Si hacía las cuentas, eso quería decir que…

-Oh-

-Sí, lo sé- Kiyoshi-san bufó sin lucir particularmente molesto. -Mi madre siempre bromea con lo de "Comerse el postre antes del banquete"- Tetsuya se permitió sonreír. -Kagami y tú llevan casados tres años, ¿no?, supieron manejarse mejor que nosotros- Él tomó aire porque quería decir muchas cosas, pero terminó por tragarse sus palabras, porque no sabía si debía decirlas en voz alta. El capitán de su esposo le sonrió como si él acabara de explicar cada una de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. –Tal vez… perdón si estoy mal, pero ¿Sientes que es muy pronto?- Después de escuchar lo de "6 meses casados" se sentía como un tonto, pero…

-¿Qué tal si… no estoy… listo?- El de lentes lo miró unos momentos y suspiró, no como si estuviera cansado de lo que Tetsuya contaba, si no como si realmente estuviera tratando de acomodar de forma correcta lo que le diría a continuación, buscando serle de utilidad.

-¿Has hablado con Kagami de esto?- Negó ligeramente.

-No es que no confíe en Taiga, ya hemos hablado algunas veces de algo parecido y sé que el confía en que puedo hacerlo y yo sé que él será un buen padre, pero algunas veces solo quiero… correr-

-¿Correr?-

-Correr, que no me serviría de mucho porque…- Y acarició ligeramente a su bebé.

No era que Tetsuya se estuviera arrepintiendo de tener un bebé o de que no lo amara (porque Dios que lo amaba y era hasta chistoso a veces porque ni siquiera lo conocía y ya estaba loco por el pequeño que disfrutaba de jugar con su interior), pero a veces solo se preguntaba si el sería… Suficiente, si sería capaz de darle suficiente felicidad a su bebé, suficiente amor...

-Escucha, creo que todo el mundo entra en pánico cuando va a ser padre, porque es una gran responsabilidad, te preguntas "¿Seré suficiente?, ¿seré capaz de hacerlo sentir lo suficientemente amado?, ¿qué tal si no soy capaz de darle una vida feliz?, ¿qué tal si hago todo mal y termina siendo un cuarentón divorciado, abandonado por todos y pidiendo dinero en un crucero?"- Y eso, no tenía idea de si era lo correcto, pero eso lo hizo reír. Kiyoshi-san (o Hyuuga-san) sonrió igualmente, por lo que pensó que su respuesta había sido la correcta. -Nunca nos vamos a sentir completamente preparados para esto, algunas veces aún me despierto y me preguntó qué mierda es lo que estoy haciendo, pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que amo a mi hija y de que no cambiaría el tenerla por nada en el mundo- Y ahí su pequeño "Katsuya" decidió que una patada voladora cuyo objetivo eran sus costillas izquierdas era lo mejor para hacer en ese momento, obligándolo a soltar un quejido.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, es que…-

-Las costillas, ¿no?- Él sonrió como forma de afirmar la pregunta del de lentes que realmente no había sonado como una pregunta total.

Taiga llegó en ese momento, mirándolo con preocupación, él ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había estado haciendo Taiga hasta ahora, pero si no le fallaba, había estado en la cocina, a bastante distancia y con demasiado ruido como para que lo escuchara a él quejarse, lo que quería decir que en todo ese tiempo su esposo había estado al pendiente de él.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con evidente pánico. A lo que él asintió temiendo que si hablaba el nudo en su garganta dejaría de ser manejable y comenzaría a llorar.

-¡Mira el dibujo que hice papá!- Exclamó Haruka con el dibujo de un conejito en su mano (bastante bien hecho para alguien de su edad).

-Es muy bonito, Haruka- Dijo el papá de la niña.

-Es muy bonito- Aportó él, agradecido de que su capacidad de hablar volviera.

-Lo es- Aportó Taiga. Por lo que la niña lució complacida.

-Ven, vamos a enseñárselo a papi- Y así, amablemente Kiyoshi-san les dio privacidad.

Taiga se sentó junto a él de inmediato y no tardó mucho en colocar una mano en su vientre, inclinándose un poco para hablar.

-Hey enano, no seas tan rudo con papi, porque es un hombre delicado- Taiga habló con tono burlón, gracias a lo cual terminó con un muy ligero golpe en el costado, al cual respondió riendo mientras se sobaba.

-No soy delicado-

-De acuerdo, no es delicado, pero aun así no seas tan rudo- no estaba seguro de que el bebé pudiera entender lo que Taiga decía, lo único que sabía era que aquellas palabras causaron que el bebé se controlara de inmediato. -¿Mejor?- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mejor- Contestó suspirando tranquilo. Su esposo comenzó a lucir mucho más pensativo y serio, hasta que finalmente hizo la pregunta que al parecer rondaba su cabeza desde hace un rato.

-¿Esto fue porque antes yo…?-

-No, siempre se mueve mucho a esta hora del día-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Nunca… lo había notado- Y él le sonrió suavemente, sabiendo que era cierto, porque eran más las veces que Taiga no estaba en casa a esta hora del día, que las que sí. -Seguro de qué estás bien- Tetsuya sonrió de forma un poco más grande.

-Sí- Contestó sintiéndose honestamente tranquilo, sin un ataque de pánico acechando desde uno de los rincones de su mente.

-Mhm… ¿Necesitas algo?- Tetsuya lo pensó un momento, hasta que decidió llevar su mano hacia su frente, tocándola con el dedo índice, mensaje que Taiga entendió de inmediato, colocando un beso en el lugar, lenta y suavemente, acariciando la parte lateral de su cabeza con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el contacto llegó a su fin, un intenso intercambio de miradas fue lo siguiente, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de varias gargantas siendo limpiadas.

Aquel sonido hizo que su esposo recordara de golpe que no estaban solos, obligándose a salir de su burbuja familiar y sonrojándose en el acto.

Las sonrisillas burlescas fueron tragadas y las miradillas furtivas ocultadas.

-Bueno, voy a…- Trató de apuntar vagamente hacia la cocina a lo que él asintió. –De acuerdo- Se puso de pie para proceder a dar un paso, cuando fue llamado nuevamente.

-Taiga-

-¿Sí?-

-Antes me ayudas a levantarme, por favor-

-Ah, sí-

…

Riko se concentró en mover la sopa, se sentía tan honestamente feliz al estar cocinando, todo estaba perfecto, no se había cortado (tanto), nada se había quemado (la segunda vez que comenzaron a cocinar) y el ambiente era perfecto.

Fue entonces que la voz susurrada de Haruka atrajo su atención.

-Papi, Haruka quiere ir al baño-

-Sí- Y sin contratiempos Kiyoshi dejó lo que fuera que hacía y caminó hacia Kagami-san, quien hablaba con Furihata mientras colocaban pedazos de pollo en palos.

-Puedo pedir prestado tu baño, Kagami-san-

-La primera puerta a la izquierda- Y eso a duras penas y alcanzó a escucharlo.

Riko se sabía inteligente, y era perfectamente capaz de hacer conjeturas detectivescas, es por eso que estaba un 99% segura de que Haruka caminó por enfrente de Kiyoshi y abrió la primera puerta que vio, pero a la derecha (porque Haruka era brillante, pero aun no podía diferenciar entre derecha e izquierda).

Escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa de Teppei y el gritillo de emoción de Haruka.

-¡Un perrito!- Y un pequeño cachorro apareció por el lugar, para sentarse al centro de todo como si fuera el señor y amo del lugar (con lengua afuera, luciendo casi como si sonriera).

Y ella no pudo controlarse.

-¡Perro bonito!- Y corrió a alzarlo para dar vueltas sobre su propio eje sin pensarlo demasiado, el perrito solo ladró feliz. -¡Eres muy suavecito!

-¡Yo quiero acariciarlo!- Pidió Haruka corriendo de pie junto a ella, apoyándose un poco contra su cuerpo a lo que Riko puso al alcance al perrito al instante (porque lo cierto era que no podía negarle nada a esa pequeña).

-¿Kagami tienes un perro?- Cuestionó Koga luciendo incrédulo.

-Pero le temes a los perros- Agregó Furihata. Kagami desvió la mirada tratando de lucir molesto.

-Número 2 es Número 2-

-¿Número 2?- Preguntó Izuki. -¿Ese es su nombre?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué se llama Número 2?- Kise soltó una carcajada y Kagami y… Kuroko parecieron tener una conversación de miradas.

-Me recuerda a alguien, debo decir- Expuso Koga luego de mirar rápidamente a Mitobe.

-¿Le recuerda a alguien?- Habló Kawahara. Fue entonces que todos se giraron a mirar a Kagami-san, para regresar la atención al perro, acción que realizaron unas cuantas veces.

-¡Los ojos!- Exclamó Izuki. Y finalmente las carcajadas invadieron el lugar.

-¿¡Así que ha esto se refieren cuando dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños!?- Dijo Hyuuga entre risas. El pequeño Número 2 observó en todas direcciones para saltar de entre sus brazos, cayendo grácilmente con una habilidad que cualquier gato envidiaría (si los gatos tuvieran sentimientos, claro) y correr a pasar por entre las piernas de Kagami, soltando un ladrido a modo de saludo y finalmente ir y colocar sus patas delanteras en las piernas de Kagami-san como si quisiera ser alzado.

Kagami ni siquiera pareció pensarlo, solo caminó hacia su esposo, se agacho a tomar al cachorro y se lo dio al peliazul, que comenzó a ser el receptor de amorosos besos de perro.

Su corazón era débil a la ternura, ¡No podía con esto!

-¡Papi tengo que ir!- Gritó Haruka de golpe.

-¡Ah!- Kiyoshi la alzó de inmediato y corrió al baño.

…

-¿Por qué lo tenían encerrado?- Preguntó Tsuchida mientras seguía la guía de Kagami de como colocar el yakitori en el recipiente para poder cocinarlo. Kagami suspiró.

-Es que…-

-Número 2 se volvió muy territorial-

-¡Tetsuya no es su territorio!-

-Claro que lo es Kagamicchi, hasta tú eres su territorio- Kagami bufó mientras Riko casi podía ver como la cabeza del hombre recitaba lo estúpido que Kise era.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se volvió territorial?- Quiso saber Riko, mientras apreciaba a Haruka jugar con Número 2 con una pequeña y llamativa pelota que imitaba a una de baloncesto.

-Pues siempre que me acerco a Kurokocchi… gruñe- El perro era prácticamente dulces y flores adornadas con nubes de colores y algodón de azúcar, no lucía como un animal que gruñiría.

-¿Gruñe?- Cuestionó Izuki dedicándole una intensa mirada a Kise como si quisiera respuestas, ante lo cual el rubio suspiró.

-Bien, les mostraré, pero si Número 2 me muerde, no los perdonaré nunca- Y dicho eso se acercó al peliazul, alzando la mano como si fuera a colocarla sobre su vientre, con lo que el adorable y casi sonriente (con lengua de fuera y cola alegre) Número 2 desapareció siendo reemplazado por un cachorro gruñón preparándose para atacar, a lo que Kise alejó su mano de inmediato y el perro feliz volvió.

-De verdad gruñe- Habló Fukuda remarcando lo obvio. El rubio procedió a acercar su mano de nueva cuenta, haciendo aparecer nuevamente los genes de lobo depredador de Número 2, tales acciones fueron repetidas unas cuantas veces.

-Supongo que también lo hace con otras personas, ¿no?- Agregó Izuki. Tetsuya asintió.

-¿De verdad lo hizo con alguien más?- Quiso saber Kise, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba de esto. (Lo cierto era que por algún tiempo, Ryota creyó que él era el único del que Número 2 desconfiaba). – ¿Con quién más actúa así?-

-Aomine- Contestó Kagami con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro y Kise soltó una carcajada.

-¿¡Aominecchi!?-

-Había leído de esto antes. En teoría, porque aún no hay nada comprobado científicamente, los perros saben sobre el embarazo por pequeños cambios en la postura, emociones, rutina, comportamiento y cambios hormonales, lo que lleva a que el perro, entre otras muchas reacciones, pueda volverse sobreprotector como Número 2- Explicó Izuki.

-Así que no es que le desagrade- Exclamó Kise con felicidad.

-No, es solo que teme que puedas lastimar a Kagami-san-

-Yo jamás…-

-Por eso se llama "Sobreprotección"-

-¿Por qué no le gruñe a Kagamicchi?-

-Supongo que confía en él- Ante tal respuesta Kise se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, Kagami respondió tomando a Número 2 en brazos acariciándole la cabeza sin mucho tacto, aun así el cachorro parecía tremendamente feliz.

-Perr-otector-

-No podías quedarte en silencio luciendo genial después de tu explicación intelectual, ¿cierto?- Exclamó Hyuuga luciendo muy molesto.

…

-Nos vemos Kagami, hasta pronto Kagami-san- Se despidió Koga-san seguido de cerca por Mitobe-san.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Fukuda.

-Gracias por invitarnos- Agregó Furihata.

-Adiós- Concluyó Kawahara terminando por salir por la puerta todos juntos.

-Gracias por dejarme cocinar-

-Cla-claro jefa- Contestó Taiga con voz temblorosa. De ahí no iba a salir que la jefa quemó el sunomono… cuando el sunomono ni siquiera se cocinaba.

-Gracias por ayudarme Kagami, creo que podré lograrlo- Agradeció Tsuchida. –Mi esposa estará feliz- Y estando a punto de dar media vuelta, regresó sobre sus pasos luciendo inseguro. –Eh… ¿Puedo… llamarte si se me olvida algo?-

-Seguro, Senpai- El mayor respiró con más tranquilidad.

-Nos vemos Kagami-san-

-Adiós- Agregó él.

-Fue divertido- Dijo Izuki-san sonriendo con tranquilidad, para bajar la cabeza, luciendo un tanto depresivo. –No se me ocurre ningún juego de palabras- Y dio media vuelta para irse. -Prometo que la próxima vez pensaré en algo muy ingeniosa- Al observar el rostro de su esposo, aquellas facciones gritaban un claro "Por favor no".

-S-sí-

-¡Gracias por invitarnos!- Exclamó Kiyoshi-san siendo acompañado por el gritito feliz de Haruka.

-Haruka, el libro- La niña asintió sonriente, alzando el objeto en dirección a Tetsuya.

-Gracias por prestármelo Tetsu-chan- Taiga trató de esconder su risa tras un pequeño ataque de tos.

-Puedes quedártelo Haruka, te lo regalo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, sé que lo vas a disfrutar más que yo- La niña sonrió grandemente y corrió a abrazarse a él.

-Gracias, cuando Katsu-chan nazca se lo leeré- Y pegó los labios a su vientre. -¿De acuerdo Katsu-chan?, cuando nazcas te leeré "El conejito guerrero" y comeremos manzana en forma de conejitos juntos- Haruka era una niña encantadora que lograba hacerlo sonreír de inmediato.

-¡Haru-chan eres tan linda!- Exclamó Kiyoshi-san abrazándose a su hija en el momento en que esta se apartó de Tetsuya, uniendo sus mejillas. Por toda respuesta la niña reía feliz aceptando el amor de su padre.

El momento fue interrumpido por Número 2 comenzando a ladrar desde el interior de la casa para salir corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Hey!- Gritó Taiga, siendo ignorado totalmente. –Maldito pulgoso… apestoso- Y comenzó a correr detrás de Número 2.

-¡Te ayudo Kagami!- Exclamó Kiyoshi-san corriendo detrás de su esposo.

-Yo también quiero-

-No, Haruka, quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso- La niña hizo un ligero puchero, pero aun así obedeció a su papá, aceptando tomarle de la mano una vez esta fue ofrecida, recargándose contra el cuerpo del pelinegro luciendo un tanto cansada. –Ah, por cierto- Hyuuga-san obtuvo toda su atención. –Sobre lo de antes… Hablar con el atolondrado con el que te casaste siempre ayuda- Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. -No estás solo y no tienes por qué guardarte lo que te preocupa, he visto la forma en que Kagami se preocupa por ti y sé que haría lo que sea con tal de que el bebé y tú estén bien- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande sabiendo que aquello era cierto. –También estoy yo y Teppei, cualquier cosa que necesites o cualquier duda que tengas, trataremos de ayudar, igual Riko y el resto de aquellos atolondrados… porque somos familia- No estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado por aquella curiosa calidez interna, expandiéndose desde su interior así tan de golpe.

-Gracias- Y ligeras palmaditas con manos cálidas fueron proporcionadas a su espalda.

-Papá, tengo sueño- Hyuuga-san alzó a Haruka envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-Lo atrapamos- Aparecieron Taiga y Kiyoshi-san un tanto sudorosos y con respiraciones agitadas, con Número 2 en brazos de su esposo con lengua afuera y cola alegre.

-Nos vamos entonces, nos vemos Kagami, Kagami-san-

-Adiós Número 2, adiós Tetsu-chan, adiós, Katsu-chan, adiós Tai-chan- Se despidió la pequeña con pereza, a penas y moviendo la mano.

-Me llamó Tai-chan- Susurró su esposo y él iba a fingir que no estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Adiós chicos- Agregó el castaño alegremente.

-Nos vemos- Contestó su "Tai-chan" y él se dedicó a decir adiós con la mano. Cuando el matrimonio estaba suficientemente lejos, Taiga habló nuevamente. -Ah, Tetsuya-

-Mhm-

-Crees que… Haya algo más que amistad entre Koga-senpai y Mitobe-senpai- Se permitió reír un poco sintiéndose orgulloso de que su esposo terminó por darse cuenta por él mismo. -¡Hey!, ¿De qué te ríes?-

**Extra:**

-Taiga-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-¿Qué sucede?- Y Tetsuya se sintió un poco mal, porque Taiga lucía realmente aterrado, mientras se sentaba junto a él y se aferraba con fuerza a su mano.

-Sé que he estado actuando raro y que lo notaste y que es por eso por lo que me has estado llamando tantas veces al día-

-Y-yo lo siento, sé que te molesta, pero no…-

-No-

-¿Eh?-

-No me molesta-

-¿En serio no te molesta?- Se dedicó a negar con la cabeza mientras Taiga lo miraba incrédulo.

-Me ayuda que me llames-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tetsuya fue perfectamente consciente de que se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, aplicando más presión aun sobre la mano entrelazada con la propia.

-Estoy asustado- Y de verdad no quería ver como las facciones de Taiga cambiaban ante aquello.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró su esposo.

-Cuando nos dijeron el sexo del bebé y tú dijiste que estabas algo asustado de hacer las cosas mal y te dije que serías un buen padre y me dijiste que yo también lo sería, me di cuenta de que también estaba algo asustado…-

-Tetsuya…- Trató de interrumpirlo, pero no lo dejó.

-Pero tus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor. Siempre que me sentía inseguro solo tenía que recordar tus palabras y eso era suficiente, pero ahora, yo solo no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal y no… no lo sé, estoy… muy asustado…- Aumentó la presión en su mano libre creando un puño fuertemente cerrado. –Lo siento Taiga- Ahí estaba él, fingiendo que podía ser el apoyo de Taiga cuando no podía ni ayudarse a él mismo y… sus histéricos y confusos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su esposo le jaló el cabello ligeramente, obligándolo a soltar un pequeño quejido. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Idiota, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Y fue abrazado, comenzando a sentirse más confundido aún, pero tremendamente a salvo. –Ya te había dicho antes que no tienes que disculparte por cosas como estas, también estoy asustado, ¡Maldición!, estoy más asustado que antes, creo que es porque el nacimiento se acerca o… no lo sé… pero también estoy emocionado y a veces no puedo dormir solo de pensar en el bebé y… a veces solo estoy muy preocupado por ti, también por eso te llamo tantas veces… Estoy asustado, tú mismo dijiste que era normal estar asustados, ¡Ah!, podemos estar asustados juntos- Y Taiga le sonrió grandemente con ojos cerrados y ligeras arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, con todos los dientes y mejillas sonrojadas.

Y sus ojos, sin aviso, comenzaron a desbordarse lanzando a Taiga hacia un ataque de pánico.

-Ah, Tetsuya, lo siento, lo siento, yo… voy a arreglarlo está bien, voy a… no quise hacerte llorar, yo…- Y él se abrazó fuertemente al otro.

-Te amo Taiga… gracias por ser tú-

-¿Q…?- Y seguramente Taiga se moría por saber de dónde venía aquello, pero… -Te amo Tetsuya- Un beso fue colocado debajo de su oreja.

* * *

"Mi bellísima y sensual sección de notas que tal vez nadie lea porque puede que sepan la respuesta o recurran a San Google que todo lo sabe y lo que no se lo inventa"

**Yakitori:** Brochetas de pollo.

**Sunomono:** _Significa "algo en vinagre", y ese algo puede ser cualquier cosa. Aunque generalmente son vegetales o algas, también pueden ser pescados, mariscos, pulpo y hasta medusas (Explicación copiada literal de una página de por ahí). _La primera receta que encontré la llamaba "Ensalada japonesa de pepino"

**Mirin:** Vino dulce de arroz que se usa para cocinar.

**Kuroko:** Según Yahoo respuestas, Kuroko es el nombre que se le da a los ayudantes tradicionales del teatro, salen vestidos de negro con un velo negro en la cara; son como "efectos especiales humanos".

Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus bellos comentarios, de verdad y espero que el capítulo haya sido bueno, nos estamos leyendo ;)


	20. Sobre Oha Asa y la mala suerte

*Cantando* _Como han pasado los años, las vueltas que da la vida, y aquí estamos lado a lado, como dos enamorados, como la primera vez…_

Y bueno… tengo una muy buena razón para no haber subido capítulo en tanto tiempo y…

Espero que se disfrute el capítulo, mil disculpas si me salieron muy fuera de personaje, y eso que mi hermana dice que soy Tsundere. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, errores de dedo si en lugar de prometido le pongo esposo a alguien y perdida de elocuencia.

No me acuerdo porque escribí este capítulo, creo que alguien me pidió un MidoTaka, pues… ¡Va por ti, mi alguien especial!

Nota 1: Takao es maestro de primaria.

Nota 2: Midorima está en la especialidad de pediatría :D

…

Midorima Shintaro se considera una persona bastante centrada y trabajadora, que se ha ganado el sitio en el que se encuentra en la vida a pulso, con su esfuerzo y dedicación, incluso las cosas que ha ganado gracias a su "suerte", sabe que es gracias a su arduo desempeño.

Él sabe que esta es la clase de vida que eligió, cada cosa presente en su día a día es gracias a las decisiones que él mismo ha tomado, desde cosas pequeñas como si hoy va a desayunar un platillo estilo japonés o americano, si tomara café o solo leche, si utilizará la corbata verde o la azul, a cosas mucho más complejas como su elección de carrera o la persona con la que ha decidido casarse.

Pero hay días, oscuros y grises días, en los que no importa que haya comprado el objeto de la suerte que Oha Asa amablemente sugirió, en los que solo se pregunta porque demonios eligió esto en la vida.

…

Midorima despertó, como cada mañana luego de decidir que su campo sería la medicina, desorientado, con ojos hinchados, y deseoso de volver a dormir, observando un mundo borroso, seguro de que Takao seguía del otro lado de la cama. Por instinto (y por necesidad) comenzó a buscar sus lentes, sin poder encontrar nada en el buro (sitio donde normalmente los dejaba).

-Kazunari-

-mhm… ¿qué?- Contestó su pareja de inmediato dejándole en claro que no se encontraba realmente durmiendo, probablemente despierto igualmente por el sonido del despertador de Midorima.

-¿Viste mis lente?-

\- ¿No están en el buro?- Por qué Kazunari creía que no era el primer sitio donde Midorima había buscado sobrepasaba su capacidad de entendimiento.

-No- Contestó cortante. Con una risilla que lo hizo notarse más despierto, agregó.

-¿Seguro?- Y Midorima (Tsundere o no) aceptaba su derrota porque necesitaba sus lentes, para encontrar sus lentes.

-No- Takao rio otro poco, alzándose parcialmente, solo lo necesario para mirar hacia el buro.

-Pues tienes razón, no los veo- El peliverde bufó frustrado, saliendo finalmente de la cama, comenzando a buscar en ayuda de su pareja.

-Ah, Shin-chan, no te muevas, ya los…- Y porque Midorima no alcanzaba a ver nada, por un simple reflejo trató de acercarse más hacia el sitio de dónde provenía la voz de Kazunari, terminando por escuchar y sentir el crujir de sus lentes contra su pie, acompañado del sonido que hizo su pareja al dejar de respirar por voluntad propia.

Midorima tomo sus lentes del suelo y los colocó en su rostro, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de pasar (que ahora eran triste y desechable basura), la risa de Takao no se hizo de esperar.

-¡Shin-chan, no puedo creerlo!-

Después de eso, Midorima envejeció 6.1 años tratando de colocarse los estúpidos lentes de contacto que simplemente no querían quedarse unidos a su globo ocular.

"Cancer, hoy estás en el tope de la buena suerte, todo te saldrá bien el día de hoy. Tu objeto de la suerte es una bolsa de zanahorias bebé" Escuchó exclamar a Oha Asa en la televisión.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- Preguntó Takao.

-Se me hace tarde- El pelinegro trató de tragarse su risa al tiempo que susurraba.

-Shin-chan tus ojos están muy rojos-

-Me voy- Eso pareció hacer que el hombre se tranquilizara.

-Ah, Shin-chan hoy tienes guardia, ¿cierto?-

-Sí-

-Entonces, mañana hay que vernos en la estación a las 4, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Para qué?- Takao se acercó hasta él, colocándose de puntitas por una milésima de segundo, obligándolo a inclinarse para unir sus labios.

-Es una cita- Midorima solo pudo contestar sonrojándose–Iremos a un lugar secreto y te mostraré algo muy, muy… especial- Agregó de forma seductora y en este punto el peliverde estaba tratando de recordar porque era que estaba molesto con la vida.

Al estar fuera de la casa que compartían, el viento le dio en la cara sintiendo como sus ojos se secaban, ardiendo en sobremanera.

Acababa de recordar.

…

-Doctor, casi no lo reconocí sin sus lentes- Exclamó una de las enfermeras, una mujer mayor a la que le gustaba (por alguna razón que él no terminaba de entender) conversar con él.

-Mis lentes se rompieron esta mañana-

-Oh que terrible- Pero la mujer lo dijo sonriendo, por lo que Midorima sospechaba que no, a la mujer no le parecía terrible realmente. – ¿Será que tu prometido tuvo algo que ver?- Y la mujer rio ocultando su sonrisa con una mano, Midorima consideraba que aquella risa sugería que cosas pervertidas habían pasado cosa que a pesar de no ser verdad lo obligó a sonrojarse.

-¡Nada de lo que usted piensa sucedió, solo fue un accidente!- Exclamó con ahínco y eso solo hizo que la enfermera riera un poco más.

-Oh créeme querido, sé que los accidentes pasan durante tan interesantes actividades-

Y la tranquila mañana en el hospital, desapareció entre la locura de la noche.

-¡Código rojo en sala de pediatría!-

…

Midorima despertó agitado, con el frio recorriendo su espina dorsal, se sentó en la incómoda banca colocada estratégicamente en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de casilleros.

¿Cuándo era que se había quedado dormido?

Poco a poco la maraña confusa en que se había convertido su mente desapareció, terminando por recordar que al terminar su turno y cambiarse de ropa, justo a punto de decidir que era el momento perfecto de salir del hospital, en su lugar termino acostándose en aquella banca deseando que su espalda pudiera regresar a su posición original (Dar RCP siempre lo dejaba con lumbalgia) y terminó quedándose dormido.

_Entonces, mañana hay que vernos en la estación a las 4, ¿de acuerdo? Es una cita_

Un momento, ¿¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado!?

Saco su celular de entre sus cosas, dejando un tiradero en el suelo de pertenencias, dándose cuenta de que pasaban de las 6.

…

Hoy había sido un día particularmente frustrante, lleno de paciente quejosos, familiares que no ayudaban, enfermeras que se burlaban de sus equivocaciones y doctores que encontraban cada minúscula razón para regañarlo, suspiró y terminó por entrar al departamento que compartía con Takao. Siendo lo primero en recibirlo la visión de una mesa adornada con platos que eran más elegantes que los que normalmente usaban, música suave que llenaba de un ambiente de ensueño el lugar y a Takao dormido con la cabeza recargada en la mesa.

¿Hoy era un día importante?

Midorima pensó en la fecha que había estado poniendo en las notas y recetas todo el día y deseo golpearse contra la pared.

Era su aniversario.

Su pareja eligió ese momento para despertar.

-Shin-chan, llegaste- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y Shintaro solo deseaba entrar en pánico. Takao rio. –Shin-chan por qué luces tan asustado-

-Yo…- Tragó en seco, apretó los puños fuertemente y terminó agachando la cabeza. –Lo siento… lo olvidé-

-Mhm- El pelinegro se acercó lentamente hasta él, para terminar besándole la frente, manteniéndose un corto tiempo abrazándose a su cuerpo, regresando de inmediato el gesto al estar acostumbrado como estaba a aquellas muestras de afecto. –Está bien, Shin-chan, porque llegaste justo a tiempo-

¿De qué hablaba su pareja?

Estaba oscuro afuera, no había traído obsequio para Kazunari, había llegado tan tarde, haciéndolo esperar por tanto tiempo que el hombre se había quedado dormido.

Takao se separó un poco de su persona para sonreírle al tiempo que lo miraba directo a los ojos, dedicar un corto beso a sus labios y correr hacia el interruptor dejando el departamento a oscuras, creándole un nuevo ataque de pánico.

-Kazunari- Llamó sin obtener respuesta

Terminando por ser atraído por la vela encendida sobre su pequeño comedor con un Kazunari de pie a un lado.

-Ahora podemos tener una celebración mucho más romántica-

Él solo quería llorar.

Cuando fue consciente de su cuerpo otra vez, se encontraba muy bien enredado en el de su pareja.

-Shin-chan me gusta que me abraces pero así no podemos comer-

-No lo haré otra vez-

-¿Hacer qué, abrazarme, comer…?-

-Olvidar- Takao guardo silencio un momento.

-Sé que lo harás de nuevo Shin-chan-

-No lo haré-

-Pero está bien, siempre y cuando lo recuerdes al final y me recompenses, por supuesto-

...

No, no, no…

Marcó rápidamente el teléfono que se sabía de memoria y que de inmediato su celular marcaba con el nombre de _Takao Kazunari._

Le contestaron al segundo tono.

-Kazunari-

-¿Estás bien Shin-chan?-

-¿Eh?…-

-Es que como no llegaste y no contestabas mis llamadas creí que…-

-Estoy bien, iré para allá ahora-

-Está bien Shin-chan, ya es tarde, lo mejor será que nos veamos en casa, ya voy para allá, nos vemos- Y le colgaron.

Un sudor frio lo recorrió, Takao estaba enojado, pero no solo eso…

Le había fallado.

…

Entró a su casa azotando la puerta al usar más fuerza de la necesaria debido al estrés que recorría su cuerpo, encontrando luces apagadas y un silencio ensordecedor.

-¿Kazunari?- Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Solo había llegado antes que su pareja, solo eso, no era que cualquier cosa podía haberle pasado de camino a casa o…. seguramente era que el hombre estaría comprando algo (aunque era raro para su prometido estar afuera en este momento del día)….

Concentró su mirada en los postres que colgaban en su mano derecha, postres que había comprado como disculpa y se decidió a llamar al hombre.

_-El número que usted marco esta fuera de servicio_\- Exclamó la monótona voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

_Bueno,_ pensó Shintaro, _probablemente no tenía batería._

La opción más obvia, la opción más probable.

_80% de probabilidades de sobrevivir._

"_Hoy será un buen día para los libra"_ había dicho Oha Asa

Salió de la casa a paso veloz en dirección a la estación.

Oha Asa había dicho que hoy sería un excelente día para los escorpio, había dicho que recibirían esa buena noticia que estaban esperando, que la relación con su pareja estaría a tope.

Hoy Oha Asa dijo para los libra: _Has tenido unos días difíciles, pero hoy definitivamente es tu día_.

Comenzó a correr.

Para cuando llegó a la estación su respiración estaba agitada y sudor adornaba su cara. Giraba en todas direcciones viendo infinidad de cabezas azabaches, pero no "su" cabeza azabache.

Era idiota creer que encontraría a Kazunari, las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

_80% de probabilidades de sobrevivir._

Casi sintió como si su nariz se rehusara a permitir el paso de aire, su faringe, laringe y tráquea parecían cerrarse lentamente.

¿Dónde estaba Kazunari?

-¿Shin-chan?- Esa voz le regresó la capacidad de respirar, llevándolo a encontrar el rostro de su pareja. El hombre soltó una pequeña risa. –De verdad eres tú- Y se acercó a colocar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, el cual Midorima respondió sin estar seguro del cómo o cuándo. Cuando el hombre estaba alejándose él lo detuvo por los brazos, manteniéndolo muy cerca de sí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué no contestaban el teléfono?-

-Shin-chan, ¿estás bien?- Kazunari no estaba contestando sus preguntas. –Pareces algo… ¿Estás enfermo?, ¿Tienes fiebre?-

-¡Contesta mis preguntas!- Debió haber exigido aquello con una voz más fuerte de lo usual porque su esposo de inmediato frunció el ceño.

-No te presentas a nuestra cita y luego apareces todo agitado, sudado y molesto, ¿Estás drogado?-

_80%..._

-¡Creí que te había pasado algo malo!- Terminó gritando, logrando arrancar una expresión de sorpresa con cierto toque de miedo de su pareja. -Cuando…- Agregó un poco más tranquilo. –Llegue a casa y no estabas y luego cuando intenté llamarte por teléfono y no entró la llamada- Kazunari trataba de mirarlo a los ojos, él lo sabía, pero Midorima trataba de evitar la conexión a toda costa.

El pelinegro colocó una mano en su mejilla logrando conectar sus miradas.

-Shin-chan- Susurró. -¿Pasó algo malo en el trabajo?- Y a veces Midorima odiaba que Kazunari lo conociera tan bien. Pero a veces no lo hacía en lo más mínimo.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Kazunari, permitiéndose ser abrazado.

…

-Shin-chan, hablemos- Exclamó su pareja sentado junto a él en la sala de la casa de ambos.

Kazunari esperó unos momentos, suspiró y finalmente se puso de pie.

-Bueno… voy a calentar la cena- Exclamó tratando de sonar animado.

-Una paciente murió hoy- Y Kazunari se congeló en su sitio, terminando por volver a sentarse. –Tenía 9 años- Pensó que tal vez su esposo interrumpiría, pero en su lugar el hombre lo observaba atentamente. –No es… la primera muerte que… sabía que podía pasar, pero ella tenía todo a su favor-

80% de probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-Y Oha Asa dijo que hoy sería un buen día para los libra y aun así ella… murió. La opción más obvia era que ella sobreviviría-

-Shin-chan…-

-Sabía que si tú no estabas en casa, era posible que estuvieras en la tienda o que hubieras ido a visitar a alguien o… sabía que lo más factible era que tu celular no tuviera batería pero… no podía dejar de pensar… Oha Asa dijo que tendrías un buen día- Terminó por exclamar sin darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no tenía mucho sentido, aferrándose a la ropa de su pareja con mano temblorosa, como un pequeño niño aferrado a la ropa de su madre cuando se le enfrenta a un desconocido. –Si Oha Asa se equivocó con ella, qué tal si se había equivocado contigo- Kazunari, sin apartar su mirada de la de Shintaro en ningún momento, negó con la cabeza 4 veces, muy suavemente, Midorima las contó.

-Estoy bien Shin-chan, lo prometo, estoy muy, muy bien, mi celular se descargó, estuve en casa de Kuroko y Kagami un rato y fui por tus lentes- Kazunari tomó una pequeña mochila que él no había notado antes, sacando de ella un estuche verde, de los cuales obtuvo unos lentes idénticos a los que poseía hasta la mañana de ese mismo día.

-¿Cómo… es que están listos tan rápido?-

-Ah…. Es que los pedí desde la semana pasada- No entendía porque Kazunari se tomaría el tiempo de pedir unos lentes para Midorima cuando no los necesitaba en ese momento. –Es que Oha Asa dijo algo como "Tu visión a distancia sufrirá altibajos"- Exclamó fingiendo la voz -O algo así, y me lo tomé literal, aunque creo que más bien se refería a tú visión del futuro, el punto es que ara cuando me di cuenta de que tus lentes estaban a salvo, el pedido ya estaba hecho y pensé que un par de repuesto no te vendría mal y resultó que al final realmente fueron útiles- Concluyó sonriendo.

-Tú… ¿Escuchas a Oha Asa?-

-Claro que escucho a Oha Asa, mi prometido rige su vida en base a eso, tengo que estar bien informado- Se sintió sonrojar, bajando la cabeza fingiendo que sus lentes nuevos le podrían revelar los misterios de las religiones. –Y sabes Shin-chan, creo que Oha Asa no se equivoca, es solo que… a veces no lo interpretamos correctamente-

Shintaro bajó la cabeza quitándose los lentes de contacto sin necesidad de un espejo, colocando sus nuevos lentes en su rostro.

-Oha Asa no se equivoca- Kazunari le mostró una sonrisa repleta de dientes.

-No- Sonrisa que desapareció entre una expresión confundida que trataba de descifrar el misterio "Shin-chan" cuando él cambió su posición hasta lograr estar tan cerca de su esposo como para colocar un beso en sus labios.

Y finalmente unir sus frentes aspirando el aroma contrario y sintiendo calidez.

-Perdón… por no llegar a nuestra cita- Kazunari rio.

-Te perdono porque me compraste mis pastelitos-

-¿Y qué era eso que querías mostrarme?-

De todas las reacciones posibles que podía imaginar aparecerían en su prometido, un sonrojo acompañado de ojos bien abiertos no era una de ellas.

-Eh… no, Shin-chan, perdiste tu oportunidad- Explicó con un ligero tono nervioso oculto tras de uno juguetón, al tiempo que se apartaba de él, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila. –Estoy bromeando-Terminó por sonreírle, como si quisiera aligerar las cosas, pero Midorima era capaz de percibir el toque de temor en Kazunari; la preocupación volvió a él.

-Ka…- No tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar pues su pareja extrajo un papel rectangular de la mochila y se lo entregó a él.

-Así que… sí- Él se concentró en el papelillo en blanco y negro, entendiendo que era un ultrasonido, un ultrasonido abdomino-pélvico de una persona embarazada. Alzó el rostro de inmediato, encontrándose con su prometido sonriendo.

-¿No te vas a desmayar o sí? Porque te aviso que te voy a dejar caer-

-Es… ¿Es tuyo?-

-¿Mío?, ¿El bebé?- Kazunari soltó una carcajada. –Considerando que está en mi interior, ah, te referías al ultrasonido- Rio un poco más con un toque de nerviosismo. –Sí-

-Era… querías que estuviera para el ultrasonido-

-Sí- Contestó un poco incómodo-

-Desde cuando sabes qué…-

-Ayer-

-Yo… no sabía, ni siquiera noté que tú…-

-Ah, no, es que no tengo ningún síntoma, era una revisión de rutina para la escuela y… ¡Tadá!-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Un mes y medio, ah, lo siento, eh… 6 semanas-

-No-nosotros-

-Sí, Shin-chan nosotros- Y Midorima se concentró de nueva cuenta en el Ultrasonido, en su pequeño bebé.

(Y Kazunari quería arrancarse el pelo, abrazarse a sí mismo, llorar histéricamente, salir corriendo, vomitar un poquito y seguir corriendo, pero todo aquello lo ocultó detrás de una carcajada).

-Por Dios, Shin-chan podrías hacer algo más que hacer preguntas que…- Atrajo rápidamente el cuerpo de su pareja hacia él.

-Siento… siento no haber… debí…- Y el nudo en la garganta no lo dejó terminar siendo atrapado por visión borrosa cuando sus lentes nuevos funcionaban a la perfección.

Kazunari rio pero no parecía burlarse, fue una pequeña risa resoplada que acabó tan rápido como comenzó.

-Eres tan lindo Shin-chan- Exclamó envolviendo su rostro entre sus manos, colocando un beso sobre su frente, al tiempo que él se encogía en sí mismo, para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pararse derecho y esconder a Kazunari con su cuerpo.

-Te amo Kazunari- El cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremeció y él pudo sentir como su hombro se humedecía de poco a poco.

-¿Estás feliz?- Le dijeron con una voz que trató de fingir no estar entrecortada.

-Por supuesto- Kazunari se alejó, de él, sin poder cortar su llanto, sorbiendo un poco su nariz, con el rostro enrojecido y con expresión desesperada.

-Incluso si es difícil, incluso si parece imposible, incluso si no es el mejor momento en nuestras vidas para que esto pase… incluso si…-

-No dije que no fuera a ser difícil- Y eso cortó un poco el llanto de su pareja. -O que no creo que habría ayudado un poco que ya hubiera terminado mi especialidad, pero eso no hace que este menos feliz- Le sonrió a su pareja con todo lo que podía, al tiempo que unía sus frentes. –Gracias Kazunari- Exclamó sintiendo como más lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Y aquello avivó el llanto de su amado.

-Va a ser un llorón- Dijo entre gimoteos.

-¿Qué?-

-El bebé, va a ser un llorón, contigo y conmigo como padres- Agregó el pelinegro entre sorbidas de nariz tratando de apartar lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Va a ser perfecto-

-¿Llorón y todo?-

-Sí-

-Tonto Shin-chan…- Y su pareja era la más hermosa de las visiones, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. –De verdad Te Amo, Shin-chan-

…

Takao sintió el momento exacto en que Shintaro regresó al mundo de los despiertos, años de práctica, muchas gracias.

Sabía que ni bien despierto el hombre buscaría sus lentes en el buró, porque era lo que hacía cada mañana, también sabía que en lugar de encontrar sus viejos lentes rotos, encontraría una funda nueva que contendría unos lentes prácticamente idénticos a los anteriores recién caídos.

Takao se sintió observado, por un largo rato, un muy, muy largo rato, por lo que finalmente se decidió a levantar la vista, topándose con el sonrojado rostro de su esposo, como si sintiera que lo habían encontrado realizando un crimen, que sin embargo regresaba la mirada con decisión.

-Buenos días, Kazunari- Imágenes como esta no hacían más que despertar infinita ternura en el pelinegro que terminó por reír más en su interior que en el exterior, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su pareja.

-Buen día, Shin-chan-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-No tengo nauseas si es lo que quieres saber-

-Puedo preparar el desayuno si quieres-

-En realidad, aun no tengo hambre-

-No puedes saltarte comidas, el desayuno es muy importante. En tu estado puedes entrar en anemia rápidamente, hay incluso una anemia fisiológica durante el embarazo que podría acentuarse si…-

-Dios, eres tan mamá gallina-

-No soy una mamá gallina Kazunari-

-No te preocupes así te amo- Y su esposo Tsundere que desvía la mirada al estar avergonzado volvió.

-También te amo- Le susurraron a lo que él se lanzó a abrazar a su pareja atrayéndolo a descansar su cuerpo sobre la cama.

-¡Kazunari, cuidado!, ¿Qué si te aplastó?-

-Comamos Hot Cakes hoy, Shin-chan-

-Eso no es saludable-

-Pero yo quiero- Hubo un largo silencio por ambas partes.

-Tendrá que ser con trozos de fruta-

-¡Yei, La receta especial de Shin-chan!- Y el periodo de "Cumplir cada pequeño capricho de Kazunari comenzó".

**Extra:**

Kazunari tocó a la puerta, escuchando al instante ladridos amistosos de perro.

-Ya voy- Escuchó el suave grito desde el interior, suerte que tenía buen oído que si no, no habría escuchado nada. La puerta fue abierta de par en par encontrándose de inmediato con la imagen de un Kuroko muy embarazado. -¿Takao-kun?-

-Hey, Kuroko, vine de visita, espero no molestar- El hombre le miró detenidamente poniéndolo un tanto nervioso para terminar por dejarlo pasar. –Lo siento, tal vez y sí estoy molestando-

-Oh, no… solo estaba viendo… videos de como arropar bebés-

-Oh… y… ¿cómo se arropa un bebé?- Y Takao pasó la siguiente hora viendo videos de bebés en Youtube terminando por ver a ese bebé que rompía papel y reía como desquiciado, su favorito.

-Lo siento Takao-kun, ni siquiera te ofrecí algo de tomar, ¿Quieres té helado?-

-Sí por favor- Exclamó animado, pero al ver como el chico pujaba y resoplaba para simplemente sentarse a la orilla del sofá, le dio lástima y terminó por levantarse él. –Mejor yo nos sirvo, ¿te parece bien?- Kuroko soltó un suspiró de alivió dejándose caer lentamente contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Sí, por favor- Y él sonrió victorioso, dispuesto a partir a la cocina, viéndose atraído por la forma en que el peliazul pasaba una mano por su vientre con sumo cariño y exudando felicidad.

-¿Eres feliz?- Le preguntó sin querer al dueño de la casa, sorprendiéndose hasta a él mismo. –Ah, perdón soné muy…-

-Sí- Contestó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa y él deseó poder sonreír así (Pero más que nada deseo que Shin-chan le sonriera así cuando…)

Terminó por sentarse nuevamente al lado del hombre.

-Hoy fui al médico-

-¿Estás enfermo?-

-No- Contestó, para mirar a su acompañante a los ojos, agregando con voz firme. –Estoy embarazado- Kuroko terminó por abrir un poco más sus ojos, alzar las cejas y dejar su boca entre abierta, él rio divertido. -Esa es una expresión muy chistosa Kuroko-

-Felicidades- Su risa se acabó.

-Mhm, gracias-

-¿Qué dijo Midorima-kun?-

-Shin-chan aun no lo sabe-

-Estoy seguro que va a estar muy feliz- Takao no estaba tan seguro de eso. -¿Estás preocupado por su reacción?-

-Yo sé que Shin-chan, jamás me abandonaría, incluso si es infeliz- Inició de forma animada. -No quiero que Shin-chan sea infeliz- Terminó por agregar, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin entender bien porque había terminado viniendo a casa de Kuroko cuando Shin-chan no se presentó. (Oh, pero claro que lo sabía, quería que la persona que pronto sería papi le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que le diera seguridad, porque Shin-chan no había aparecido a la cita y porque…).

-Yo no creo que Midorima-kun podría ser infeliz alguna vez al lado de Takao-kun- Él quería llorar más fuerte, pero más que nada quería que Shin-chan lo abrazara. –Pero el que mejor te puede sacar de dudas es Midorima-kun. Decidiste compartir tu vida con alguien más, así que no tienes que pasar por todo esto solo- Soltó un suspiro tembloroso permitiéndose sonreírle al hombre junto a él.

-Gracias Kuroko–

-¿Aun quieres té helado?-

…

Gracias por leer :D

Espero y fuera disfrutable.

El siguiente capítulo con suerte estará listo este fin de semana si no el siguiente (Desconozco si tendré acceso a internet)

Será finalmente el nacimiento del Katsu-chan (Estoy tan feliz, nunca creí que podría volver a este fic)

Si quieren dejar comentarios seré muy, muy feliz, no sean muy crueles por favor, además me gustaría saber cómo se imaginan al chiquito bebé

Saludos


	21. Sobre bienvenida disfrazada de despedida

Mentí porque soy una mala persona :D

Este capítulo es un desmadre.

A esa encantadora persona que me pidió un MitoKoga o KiKasa, aquí hay un toquecillo de MitoKoga y prometo que haré un capítulo de KiKasa, no diré cuando lo publicaré que luego miento malévolamente.

* * *

Kagami sentía como si le faltara el aire, sus manos, mejor dicho, todo su cuerpo estaba inestable, no podía parar de temblar, su corazón se encontraba acelerado, pero al igual que el resto, parecía confundido entre temblar o latir más rápido. Kagami no sabía que emoción era la que lo dominaba en este momento.

-No…-

-Kagami…-

-No, Tienes que…. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!-

-Taiga- Trató de llamarlo Tatsuya, pero él lo ignoró yendo a golpear a Midorima, siendo, por desgracia, atrapado al instante por Kise y Aomine.

-¡Kagamicchi no!-

-¡De qué te sirve esa estúpida bata si al final no puedes hacer nada!- Midorima solo miraba al suelo sin rastro de ese orgullo que siempre cargaba, su hermano alzó la mano para tocarlo pero al final se retractó. Murasakibara no comía dulces, Kise no hacía comentarios absurdamente escandalosos y Aomine no buscaba pleito.

-No es culpa de Midorima- Murmuró el moreno. Y él sintió que no podía respirar.

-Es mentira, ¡Es mentira!, Tetsuya no… Tetsuya no puede estar muerto- Terminó por susurrar cuando imaginó que estaría gritando y que sus piernas ya no podrían con su peso para este punto, pero hasta su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado que ya no podía más. Suave y lentamente Akashi ocupó todo su campo de visión.

-¿De qué hablas? Tetsuya no es el que está muerto, eres tú- Murmuró observándolo con ojos de diferente color.

…

-¡Kagami!-

-¿Eh?- Hacía calor, todo olía a humo, el aire era denso, respirar era difícil y había algo que lo hacía sentirse más pesado.

-¡Dios, Kagami, me asustaste!- Ese era… ¿quién? –Dime ¿Te duele algo?, ah, más importante, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?, ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?... ¡Kagami!

-Koga-senpai- Susurró él sin mucho sentido. Era extraño. Había un zumbido que no lo dejaba entender del todo lo que su senpai trataba de decir, solo podía notar la desesperación en el rostro del hombre, la misma desesperación que notó al escuchar el sonido que hacía el techo al romperse, la misma expresión que seguramente era un reflejo de la suya al entender que el techo había colapsado, atinando a empujar al castaño, y a la víctima que había estado cargando, hacia ese pequeño espacio debajo de las escaleras que, para su instinto, había parecido el lugar más seguro del mundo.

-La-la víctima… la persona, Koga-senpai…-

-Esta… está muerta Kagami… ya, ya no podemos hacer nada por ella, pero tengo que ayudarte a salir de ahí, ¿Puedes moverte?, Dios, ni siquiera debería moverte…- Pero en medio del balbuceo Kagami se esforzó en apartar los pedazos de… ¿Qué era? ¿Madera? En la parte superior de su cuerpo esperando tener éxito. Con un poco (mucha) ayuda de Koganei. Al momento descubrió que a pesar de aun estar un tanto aturdido y adolorido, sus brazos eran perfectamente funcionales, al igual que su pierna derecha, por desgracia la izquierda.

-Ka-Kagami-

-Mi pierna… está atorada- Ni siquiera sabía que mierda era esa cosa tan pesada, pero su pierna simplemente no se movía.

-¿Crees que está rota?- La extremidad se sentía demasiado entumecida para saber.

-No lo sé- Koganei pareció alarmarse y caminó con movimientos rápidos hacia la cosa que se interponía entre la libertad de Kagami y una muerte probable (Oh sí, cada vez estaba más despierto). La cosa malvada no se movió ni un jodido centímetro, lo que sí ocurrió fue una explosión algo lejana pero que provocó que el fuego se avivara, incrementando el calor y el humo.

-Ko-Koga-senpai-

-Aquí estoy Kagami, aquí estoy…-

¿Y si… este era?

Este era el momento en que Kagami ya no… volvería.

…

"_Los tigres no ronronean. A pesar de ser felinos, sus mecanismos para demostrar felicidad son otros. Un tigre entorna los ojos o los cierra por completo cuando se siente relajado, esta conducta disminuye considerablemente sus defensas, por lo que solo la ejecuta cuando siente plena confianza en su entorno…"_

Explicaba la voz saliendo de la televisión mientras un majestuoso tigre caminaba, corría y jugueteaba con otros tigres.

Tetsuya, recostado de costado en el sofá, escuchó gimotear a número 2, mientras el perro ponía toda su atención en la televisión y cambiaba su posición, pasando de estar acostado, a sentarse. Él se concentró en acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-Yo también lo extraño- Exclamó, a lo que el perro se acercó a lamerle la cara en una confusa combinación de gimoteos, lloriqueos y movimiento de cola, para terminar por dejarse caer muy pegado a él.

Número 2 había estado raro todo el día, siempre había sido un perro cariñoso, pero hoy estaba demasiado cariñoso, sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que Taiga no estaba aquí y que hoy se sentía terriblemente incómodo, fuera la posición en que se pusiera y con Braxton Hicks acechando desde la oscuridad y atacando minuto sí y minuto no (Ok, Tetsuya tenía que admitir que se puso algo dramático, pero hoy simplemente estaba siendo un mal día, incluso si a él no le gustaba usar esa expresión).

Metido como estaba en sus pensamiento, el sonido de toques en la puerta de la casa lo sorprendió más de lo que debería, obligándolo a estremecerse recibiendo una queja inmediata por parte de su bebé en forma de patada al riñón.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, siendo seguido por Número 2 con ausencia del entusiasmo que normalmente mostraba.

¿Estaría enfermo? Cuando Taiga regresara le diría que lo llevaran al veterinario. Y con eso en mente abrió la puerta.

-Hey Kuroko, vinimos a visitarte- Saludó Takao-kun al otro lado de la puerta, sonriente y con Midorima-kun al lado, que acomodaba sus lentes mientras en su otra mano sostenía una corona de flores, cosa que él se perdió observando.

-Es su objeto de la suerte- Exclamó Takao-kun notándose los problemas que estaba experimentando al tragarse las risas.

-Oh- Fue cuando recordó que no los había saludado. –Hola, gracias por venir, es bueno verlos, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun-

-Solo veníamos a invitarte a la boda y a dejarte esto en agradecimiento por ayudar a Kazunari la semana pasada, ya nos vamos- Explicó el peliverde al tiempo que tomaba una bolsa de compras de manos de su prometido (un sonrojado prometido que no dejaba de ver a su pareja) y le ofrecía la bolsa a Tetsuya.

Takao-kun logró recuperarse rápidamente de su faceta, "Amo a mi prometido aunque sea un Tsundere tapado pues eso solo lo hace más adorable"

-¿Eh?, Pero Shin-chan…-

-Nada de peros, debemos ir a casa para que descanses-

-Si yo no estoy cansado…-

-Ya que están aquí deberían pasar- Agregó él al tiempo que aceptaba la bolsa.

-Pero…- Trató de negarse, pero fue interrumpido por el gritillo de triunfo de Takao-kun.

-Gracias por invitarnos- Y el hombre entró como si de su casa se tratara.

-Kazunari- Trató de reñirlo el peliverde entrando en la casa igualmente.

-Trajimos algunos pastelitos- Agregó después.

-Prepararé algo de té- Exclamó Tetsuya.

-¡Yei!- Exclamó feliz el pelinegro. –El regalo solo son pañales-

-Oh, gracias, no era necesario que trajeran nada-

-Yo habría preferido traer algo como un mameluco o algo así, pero Shin-chan dijo que eso no sería tan útil como pañales y bueno, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando las cosas no se hacen como él dice.

-¡Kazunari!- Soltó Midorima con voz enfurruñada.

-Ah, creo que es el momento perfecto para felicitarlos por la boda y por lo que veo Midorima-kun ya sabe del bebé ¿no?- Kuroko jamás hablaría de la forma en que Takao-kun se sonrojó y sonrió como un tonto feliz (Oh, sí, Tetsuya también sabía hacer esa misma sonrisa). Por suerte o desgracia Midorima-kun no escuchó al estar ocupado tratando de esquivar a Número 2 para lograr acercarse a su pareja y por ende a Kuroko, demasiado para el gusto de Número 2 que gruñó, ladró agresivamente y se lanzó a morder los pies del peliverde, que no dudo en soltar un gritillo entre pánico y dolor, dejando caer la corona de flores, pisándola en el proceso de tratar de alejar al animal sin lastimarlo, asustándose al hacerlo, pensando que había pisado al perro, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo aparatosamente, confundiendo a Número 2 que se quedó sentado luciendo como si no supiera que mierda acababa de pasar, mientras Takao-kun reía a carcajada limpia y Tetsuya se preguntaba cómo era que todo aquello había ocurrido con tal velocidad que ni siquiera fue capaz de reñir a Número 2.

Tetsuya fue y colocó un poco de croquetas de Número 2 en uno de los platos del cachorro.

-Ven Número 2, a comer- El perro corrió felizmente detrás de él, por lo que fue fácil para Tetsuya encerrarlo en la habitación que compartía con Taiga. Una vez que el perro se supo atrapado (Y traicionado) comenzó a lloriquear y raspar la puerta. –Lo siento Número 2- Su perro era muy listo, pero cuando se trataba de comida no parecía poder pensar con claridad.

Una vez regresó con sus invitados, Midorima-kun ya no estaba en el suelo, aunque Takao-kun por otro lado seguía riendo (aunque no tan fuerte como antes).

-Ya basta Kazunari-

-Shin-chan no es mi culpa que no le agrades a Número 2, no te molestes conmigo- El peliverde lucía bastante enfurruñado por lo que decidió disculparse apropiadamente.

-Lo siento mucho Midorima-kun- El nombrado lo observó unos segundos para terminar desviando la mirada al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, no es bueno para ti-

-Creo que Shin-chan es débil a tus peticiones- Exclamó Takao-kun casi como si quisiera que fuera un secreto entre Kuroko y él, pero con la clara intención de que Midorima-kun fuera capaz de escuchar.

-¡No lo soy!-

-Está molesto… ah- Y Takao-kun pareció perder el interés en molestar a su prometido. –Aunque Número 2 nunca me pareció un perro agresivo, incluso si Shin-chan no le ha agradado nunca.

-Oh, no, recientemente se molesta si ciertas personas se me acercan, un compañero del trabajo de Taiga dijo que era probable que fuera por el embarazo-

-Así que él quería protegerte de Shin-chan-

-Eso creo- Y las carcajadas de Takao-kun invadieron el lugar.

-Lo asustaste con tu cara de malandro Shin-chan-

Una vez sentados mientras el agua para el té se calentaba, Midorima hizo la gran pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Kagami?-

-Trabajando- Y la tetera comenzó a sonar.

-¡No debería haberte dejado solo!-

-No estoy solo, Número 2 está aquí-

-Kuroko hablo en serio-

-Yo también-

-Shin-chan no grites- Pidió Takao con calma, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tu fecha probable de parto es la siguiente semana, Kagami debería estar aquí-

-¿Cómo sabes mi fecha probable de parto Midorima-kun?-

-Yo… la calculé-

-Eres bastante acosador Midorima-kun- El sonido que Takao-kun hizo al tratar de tragar su risa fue algo bastante inolvidable.

-¿Qué hay de sus semanas de incapacidad por paternidad?, debería usarlas-

-Ah… no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es un secreto-

-Tú…- Dijo amenazadoramente.

-¡Shin-chan!- Riñó Takao-kun.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿de acuerdo?- Terminó gritando liberando a su Tsundere interior, lo que atrajo un silencio denso e incómodo que Tetsuya decidió disipar.

-Lo sé, Midorima-kun, te lo agradezco- Exclamó mirando al hombre a los ojos provocando que este se sonrojara.

-No debí haberte gritado, lo siento… lo está guardando para cundo nazca el bebé, ¿cierto?- Se limitó a asentir. -Es que yo solo…-

-Estás preocupado Shin-chan, lo sabemos- Agregó Takao-kun sirviendo el té en tres tazas como si esta fuera su propia casa. –Bueno si no es interesante su amistad- Testsuya tomó la taza que le fue ofrecida, dejándola caer al tiempo que se doblaba un poco sobre sí mismo mientras trataba de recordar cómo era que debía respirar cuando sentía que todo dolía.

-¡Kuroko!- Escuchó en 2 voces distintas teñidas por el mismo toque de pánico y el exterior perdió sentido cuando el dolor se volvió el protagonista, nublando sus sentidos, sin dejar espacio para el miedo o para si quiera ponerse a pensar si sus acompañantes seguían hablando.

Cuando el dolor finalmente desapareció, fue capaz de sentir el amable masaje a su espalda y la cercanía del cuerpo de Takao-kun, así como la insistente mirada de Midorima-kun sobre su persona, mientras se encontraba de pie frente a él. Y ahora sí había mucho, mucho espacio para el miedo.

-Kuroko- Lo llamó el peliverde.

-Sí- Le sorprendió que su voz, si bien un poco falta de aire, saliera lo bastante clara y fuerte.

-¿Has tenido más contracciones?-

-Braxton-Hicks- Susurró.

-¿Qué?-

-Creí que solo eran Braxton-Hicks- Pensó que Midorima-kun suspiraría con frustración, pero en su lugar asintió y siguió dirigiéndose a él en forma amable y tranquila.

-¿Han sido así de fuertes como esta?-

-No-

-¿Han sido regulares?-

-No, por eso no les di importancia-

-¿Se te rompió la fuente?-

-No-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Midorima-kun asintiendo en forma pensativa, para terminar agregando la pregunta que Tetsuya no deseaba escuchar por nada en el mundo. -¿Quieres ir al hospital? Él trató de tragar saliva, pero simplemente no había nada que tragar.

Quería a Taiga aquí y ahora.

-Kuroko- Exclamó el peliverde atrayendo toda su atención. –Si tus contracciones no son regulares quiere decir que no has entrado en la fase activa del trabajo de parto, estás en la latente o incluso pueden ser Braxton-Hicks aún, es tu primer bebé por lo que pueden pasar horas antes de que entres en la fase activa, pero eso no quiere decir que es más fácil, incluso ahora podrías estar más cómodo en un hospital ("Y perfectamente monitorizado para saber si cualquier cosa por mínima que sea va por mal camino", pensó Midorima sin poder plasmarlo en palabras), por eso te pregunto. Podemos esperar para asegurarnos que tu trabajo de parto realmente a comenzado o podemos llevarte ahora al hospital, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Tetsuya solo sabe que quiere a Taiga a su lado.

-Quiero esperar-

-De acuerdo-

…

_Volveré a ti siempre._

_No. _Se negó todo su cuerpo.

-¡Kagami!- Le gritó su senpai. –Dios, no me hagas esto, vas a hacer que me infarte, no te quedes solo viendo a la nada.

-L-lo siento, senpai-

-Voy a quitar esa jodida cosa de encima de ti, vamos a liberar tu pierna y me importa una mierda si tengo que cargarte, saldremos de aquí juntos, porque somos compañeros, somos familia y porque si no, no podría volver a ver a Kagami-san a la cara-

_Tetsuya._

_Prometo volver a ti… siempre._

Kagami jamás entendería el alivio del tamaño de Jupiter que Koganei sintió al ver como algo en el interior de su Kohai hizo Click.

-Necesito quitarme esto rápido-

-Ya era hora- Susurró Koga (justo al notar la motivación del más alto), coordinándose para alzar, empujar y tratar de sacar la pierna.

-¡No está funcionando!-

-Tal vez… ¡Palanca!, necesitamos hacer una palanca-

-Senpai tu instinto es bueno-

-Gracias- Y era increíblemente ridículo que en este momento pensaran en dar elogios y agradecimientos.

De repente el castaño desapareció de su campo de visión, solo había humo, y calor, además de esa extraña luz que creaba el fuego, y silencio, un silencio que le dejaba con un zumbido de oídos y el crujir de la madera al quemarse.

-Ko-Koga-senpai, ¡Koga-senpai!-

-Aquí estoy Kagami, lo siento estaba buscando cosas para la palanca-

-La palanca- Kagami no era capaz de ver con claridad lo que su senpai hacía, no podía hacer nada para liberar su pierna…

_Prometo volver a ti siempre_

Una nueva explosión ocurrió mucho más cerca de ellos, explosión que lanzó escombros sobre él y que lo hizo perder a su senpai de vista, nuevamente.

-¡Sen-senpai!, ¡Koga-senpai!, ¡Senpai!- Un quejido se dejó oír.

-Ay, aquí… aquí estoy Kagami, creo que mañana voy a sufrir de las consecuencias de un latigazo- Y el hombre trató de reír terminando tosiendo. Kagami se permitió un suspiro de alivio que igualmente se convirtió en un deseo irreverente de toser –Bien, la palanca está lista. Escucha yo no soy muy fuerte, así que probablemente solo pueda levantar esta cosa por milisegundos. Tenemos que estar bien sincronizados. Voy a contar hasta tres y entonces usaré la palanca y tú moverás la pierna, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Sí, sí!- No le importó sonar desesperado.

-Bien… aquí voy… 1, ¡ahora!- Era al 3, era al jodid Kagami no le importó, la presión sobre su pierna desapareció lanzando una ola de dolor que quedó opacada por la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, realizando un movimiento propio de un contorsionista, se alejó lo más que pudo de su prisión personal escuchando al instante como esa cosa caía nuevamente de forma pesada. Koga-senpai descanso contra la palanca mientras se concentraba en conectar sus miradas.

-¡Lo hiciste senpai, lo hiciste!- Koga parecía tan o más feliz que él, luego pareció recordar donde estaban.

-Luego celebramos, pero por ahora creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en salir de aquí-

-¡Cierto!- Y sin que se lo pidieran Koga-senpai se volvió su soporte.

Kagami estaba seguro que debía agradecer el no sentir su pierna…. O el resto de su cuerpo por todo lo que sabía, la adrenalina estaba al máximo, al igual que ellos y sus mentes tratando de encontrar la salida.

Sus pulmones ardían y comenzaba a sentirse mareado y con ganas de vomitar, Koga-senpai trató de pasarle su mascarilla, pero ya no había oxígeno saliendo. No necesitaron intercambiar palabras para que Koga entendiera lo que había pasado, soltando el tanque que ahora no sería más que un peso muerto.

Alegrarse porque su pierna había sido liberada, ahora parecía ser un sin sentido.

Kagami debía enfrentar la realidad. No había salida. Por la forma en que Koga-senpai lo veía, el hombre parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

El mayor le hizo señas dándole a entender que debían recostarse, buscando la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible, comenzando a arrastrarse, buscando una forma de salir… pero… ¿y si no había una salida?

…

5 veces.

Llamó a Taiga 5 veces y su esposo no contestó. Pensó en llamar a Riko-san.

Buscó el número en la agenda, presionó el botón verde para realizar la llamada, pero se arrepintió colgando al instante, justo para estar listo para recibir una contracción con todo su esplendor.

Alguien tomó su mano, y en el momento no importaba mucho quien era. Cuando la contracción terminó y pudo sentir que podía respirar con libertad de nuevo, se giró a observar a Takao-kun, y aunque se alegraba de tener al hombre como apoyo… no era Taiga.

-¿Necesitas algo?- "Taiga" exclamó su mente como si de un pequeño niño caprichudo se tratara.

-No, gracias, Takao-kun- Y ante su respuesta el hombre trató de darle una sonrisa de apoyo, proporcionando un ligero apretón a sus manos aun unidas.

-Kuroko- Exclamó Midorima-kun mirando el reloj de muñeca por enésima vez. –Tus contracciones...- Sea lo que sea que iba a decir él no quería escucharlo. –Se están volviendo más constantes y duraderas, Debemos ir al hospital Kuroko- Exclamó Midorima con voz calmada y rostro tranquilo.

No, Tetsuya no podía, Taiga aun no regresaba, Taiga aun no contestaba el teléfono, estaba asustado, todo podía salir mal… todo estaba mal.

Tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

Que tal si, que tal si Taiga estaba…

_Volveré a ti siempre._

No podía ser…

…

Esto era raro porque mientras comían, corrección esto era raro porque mientras él comía, Taiga no dejaba de verlo, con plato en mano, palillos en la otra y sin hacer otro movimiento que parpadear.

-Taiga esto se está volviendo incómodo-

-Te Amo Tetsuya- El bocado que estaba por llevarse a la boca resbaló de entre los palillos haciendo un pequeño desastre sobre la mesa, para permitirse reír ante aquellas palabras dichas de la nada.

-También te amo Taiga- Y el hombre sentado junto a él sonrió como si hubiera recibido 20 panes de puerco ibérico, como si no hubiera escuchado lo mismo cientos de veces ya.

-Estuve pensando-

-¿Fue difícil?-

-Bastardo-

-Te amo- Taiga terminó por sonreírle para después aclararse la garganta, mirar el suelo y colocar su mano en la parte superior de su cuello. Todo junto hablaba de que esto era serio, por lo que guardo silencio y lo dejó continuar.

-Estuve… investigando-

-Ok- Y al parecer todo el mundo tiene miedo- Eso no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Eh?-

-Sí… ahm, nadie parece sentirse listo para el nacimiento de su bebé… nunca… al menos eso es lo que dice la gente en internet-

-¿Yahoo respuestas?-

-Y mibebé - Y aunque pensó que no podría terminó riendo bajito; sus conversaciones con Taiga siempre tendían a volverse ligeras y amenas.

-Nosotros hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para que nuestro bebé esté bien, fuimos a todas tus citas-

-Sí-

-Comes balanceado- Tetsuya se giró a observar la comida adornando la mesa.

-Sí-

-Tomaste todas las vitaminas-

-Sí-

-Preparamos su habitación, le compramos ropa, pañales, biberones y todo lo que estaba en el libro "Lo que tu bebé necesita"- Esta vez solo sonrió sacando un poco de aire en un intento de carcajada.

-Leímos muchos libros-

-Y páginas en internet, muchas… Dios… Muchas- Taiga pareció perderse en el recuerdo de los cientos y cientos de páginas que visitó, pobre, lucía un tanto traumado, pero regresó en sí de inmediato. -Lo que quiero decirte es que está bien que estemos asustados, estamos bien y todo va a estar bien porque no solo vamos o estamos esforzándonos por hacerlo bien, vamos a hacerlo bien porque es la única opción- Y Taiga lució tremendamente determinado, como si visualizara la victoria recordándole a su Taiga de preparatoria.

Empujó la silla hacia atrás, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano (no, en serio, era sobrehumano) para levantarse, siendo imitado por un Taiga confundido y tal vez un poquitín asustado.

-Hey, Hey Tetsuya qué su…- Pero Taiga guardó silencio al momento que fue abrazado, era divertido como aquello siempre pasaba.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora?, ¿por qué seguiste buscando?- Y no, no era reproche, era simple curiosidad.

-Porque la primera vez me dijiste que estabas asustado y solo balbucee como idiota-

-No lo hiciste-

-Sí, lo hice-

-No lo hiciste-

-Lo hice- Se estiró para colocar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo para regresar a esconderse entre los brazos del otro.

-Eres tan vergonzosamente romántico-

-¿¡Eh!?- Y con eso su rostro comenzó a ponerse de un rojo imposible. Deseó tener una bolsa de papel. Tetsuya rio suavemente.

-Silly Taiga-

-Silly Tetsuya-

…

No importaba cuantas veces se repetía en su mente aquella seca línea que leyó en uno de los tantos libros que cayeron en sus manos.

_Es normal estar asustado._

Nada funcionó como escuchar a Taiga hablar… pero ahora Taiga no estaba aquí.

Su bebé se movió, no de golpe y causándole incomodidad, si no suavemente, como si… como si también tuviera _miedo._

Su bebé también tenía miedo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para sacarlo lentamente y colocar una mano sobre su vientre tratando de calmar a su bebé.

-Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, ¿podrían llevarme al hospital, por favor?- Midorima-kun asintió una vez, siendo acompañado por el asentimiento hablado por parte de Takao-kun.

-Claro Kuroko-

Su bebé tenía dos padres, así que mientras Taiga llegaba, Tetsuya se encargaría de todo.

_Voy a volver a ti siempre_, le había prometido su esposo, y él iba a confiar en aquella promesa.

…

_Prometo volver a ti… siempre._

-No- Susurró, escuchando la tos de Koga-senpai de fondo. –¡No vamos a morir aquí senpai!-

-Idiota- Contestó con una voz falta de aire entre pequeñas tosecillas. -¿Quién dijo lo contrario?-

-¡Hey!- Sonó a lo lejos.

-¿Escu-escuchaste eso?- Murmuró Koga tratando de tragarse la tos.

-Sí- Dijo él como si no quisiera interrumpir el silencio a su alrededor, deseoso de que alguien más lo rompiera.

-¡Koga, Kagami!-

-¡Es la voz del capitán!-

-¡Koga, Kagami!-

-E Izuki-senpai…. ¡Aquí!- Comenzaron a gritar, sin ser capaces de moverse.

-¡Hey, aquí!-

Kagami (privado de oxígeno como estaba) no alcanzaba a entender en ese momento como era que sus senpai habían aparecido a través de la pared.

-Grandísimos idiotas, una vez que salgamos de aquí los voy a matar- Exclamó el capitán entre pujidos al comenzar a ayudar a levantarlos.

…

-¡Capitán!- Gritó Kagami desde la camilla de hospital con heridas limpias y pierna enyesada.

-Kagami- Exclamó el hombre con calma.

-¿Cómo está Koga-senpai?-

-Él está bien, despierto y bien- Y Kagami pudo respirar tranquilo. -Mitobe está con él, el idiota lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti- Kagami casi sonrió, pero la adrenalina finalmente desapareció de su cuerpo y ahora solo se sentía muy cansado. –Así que te las arreglaste para no tener huesos rotos-

-Pero sí un esguince de segundo grado, capitán-

-Que divertido- Kagami rio con pereza.

-Bueno, venía a decirte que Riko está llamando a Kagami-san-

-¿¡Qué!? No, no lo llamen, estoy bien-

-¡Claro que no lo estás Kagami, Por Dios!-

-¡Lo estoy yo…!-

…

Apenas y Kuroko puso un pie en el interior del hospital, en compañía de Midorima-kun y Takao-kun, su teléfono sonó, mientras observaba a Midorima-kun acercarse al personal que atendía a los recién llegados.

Tomó su teléfono con tranquilidad, encontrando el nombre de quien llamaba en la pantalla; Riko-san, a pesar de lo que imaginó, su mano no tembló cuando presionó el botón para contestar.

-Riko-san, tengo que admitir que no me agrada cuando me llama-

-Aunque me gustaría sentirme ofendida, lo entiendo perfectamente, Kagami está bien- Pero de alguna forma, para Tetsuya, aquellas palabras parecían irreales.

…

-Le digo que estoy bien, no es necesario llamar a Tetsuya… por favor- Trató de pedir con un poquitín de respeto, pero no funcionó.

Y de forma extraña y confusa, como si de otra dimensión se tratara, una en la que las personas se teletransportaban, su esposo apareció por la puerta caminando a paso tranquilo mirándolo directo, obligándolo a conectar sus miradas.

-Buenas tardes Kiyoshi-san-

-Hola, Kagami-san-

-¡Tetsuya!, ¿Co-como llegaste tan rápido?- Exclamó. Y su pareja caminó hasta él, balanceándose ligeramente por el peso extra, logrando llegar a su lado, sentándose de forma incómoda en la camilla, luciendo un poco sonrojado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo (cosa que a él no le pareció para nada exagerado).

Y porque su capitán sabía leer el ambiente, los dejó a solas.

-Riko me dijo lo del techo colapsando y tú quedando atrapado y que Koganei-san te ayudó y sobre el esguince en tu pierna, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien- Esta reunión se sentía rara, no le parecía como la última vez en que se había golpeado por una tontería, esta vez se sentía un poco temeroso, todo le parecía un poco fuera de lugar como si en cualquier momento todo comenzaría a distorsionarse hasta quedar en negro.

Y entonces la primera lágrima cayó del ojo izquierdo de su pareja.

-Te llamé… y no contestaste, me preocupé- Explicó su esposo procediendo a limpiar su cara, lo cual solo servía para irritarse la piel, pues más lágrimas seguían saliendo, por lo que él tomó las manos de su amado, buscando regresarles un poco de calor y estabilidad al encontrarlas frías y temblorosas.

-Lo siento- Su pareja negó suavemente.

-Taiga... ¿Cómo te sientes realmente? - Le preguntó de forma tan baja que Taiga creyó que el otro quería decirlo como un susurro. Y se encontró deseando poder odiar la forma en que Tetsuya podía parecer ver hasta su mismísima alma, pero mentiría si dijera que lo hacía.

-Hubo un momento en que creí que no…- Y sin poder evitarlo recordó el calor, la sensación de sentirse sofocado cada vez un poco más, la boca seca, el penetrante olor, la desesperación que cada vez ganaba más terreno. Ahora las manos de su pareja buscaban proteger las suyas -Pero hice una promesa- Y sonrió con todo lo que tenía aunque sentía que quería llorar -Y voy a volver a ti siempre- Su pareja se acercó a abrazarlo, colocando su cabeza contra su hombro, permitiéndole a Kagami aspirar el suave aroma de su cabello, uniendo más sus cuerpos, pudiendo sentir el vientre de su pareja, el refugio de su hijo, contra su estómago.

Y por curioso que sonara, se sintió protegido.

-Claro que vas a volver siempre, tonto-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-Bienvenido, Taiga-

-Ya llegue, Tetsuya-

-¿Hoy no había ningún perro?-

-Idiota- Y entonces su esposo tomó aire, no como si lo necesitara, si no como si lo hubieran sorprendido y curiosamente el sintió algo cálido esparciéndose por la camilla.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó a la camilla.

-Se rompió-

-¿Se rompió? ¿Qué se…? ¿¡Se rompió!?-

-¿¡Cómo que se rompió!?- Exclamó Riko abriendo la puerta de par en par. – ¡Hay que llamar a un médico, una enfermera, lo que sea!- Y entonces el Seirin se permitió entrar en pánico.

-Se…- Y lo que sea que Tetsuya fuera a decir (que a Kagami le sonaba a otro "Se rompió"), fue interrumpido por un quejido, sin estar seguro de que estaba haciendo tomó a Tetsuya de la mano, mientras con su mano libre lo mantenía muy cerca, experimentando un apretón de regreso con una fuerza que había olvidado se escondía dentro de su pareja.

-Te-Te-Te…- Mientras el parecía helicóptero, Tetsuya se había vuelto una espiral de respiraciones forzadas y ruidosas hasta que finalmente pareció relajarse sobre la camilla y contra el cuerpo de Kagami, y su mano, si bien no fue libre, al menos ya no sentía que iba a ser completamente hecha trizas.

-¿Tu mano está bien?-

-¡No te preocupes por eso!, ¿Está es la primera contracción que tienes?- Y al mirar a Tetsuya a los ojos lo supo. –Por eso llegaste tan rápido, ya estabas aquí-

-Midorima-kun y Takao-kun me trajeron-

-¿¡Y no pensaste en decirme nada!?-

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Taiga-

-¡Yo estoy preocupado por ti, idiota!- Y lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en el rostro de su esposo, lanzándolo a un ataque de pánico. -¡Ah!... Lo siento, no quise... ¿Te-te duele mucho?-

-Sí, duele mucho- le contestaron entre pequeños gimoteos. Kagami quería correr a buscar un médico, abrazar más fuerte a su pareja y cargarlo hasta encontrar quien pudiera ayudarlos,todo al mismo tiempo, olvidándose por completo de su pierna enyesada, haría lo que fuera para arreglar esta loca situación, para hacer sentir mejor a su Tetsuya. Pero al final no hizo nada de eso. -Me besas, por favor- Le pidieron con voz entrecortada. Se inclinó de inmediato a realizar la petición y justo así fue como el médico y la enfermera, los encontraron.

…

Kagami acababa de presenciar uno de los momentos más increíbles, perfectos, quita alientos del mun… no, del puto universo.

Ahora era un papá, era el papá del bebé más lindo que había visto (Y no importaba si Kagami no había visto muchos bebés o si su pequeño estaba cubierto de fluidos y lloraba demostrando el buen par de pulmones que le habían tocado).

En cuanto su hijo fue puesto en el mundo lejos de la calidez del interior de su papi, el doctor lo colocó sobre el pecho y abdomen de Tetsuya quien colocó una mano en la espalda del bebé de inmediato, para mirarlo a él y luego a su pequeño hijo, con la misma expresión de amor.

Cuando jugaban baloncesto, eran buenos para estar sincronizados todo el tiempo; esa sincronización los persiguió hasta este momento de sus vidas, en que soltaron una carcajada al unísono, acompañada de visión borrosa.

Kagami quería brincar, gritar, abrazar personas, pero al final atinó a besar la frente de su esposo mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Katsuya.

…

-Me estafaron- Susurró Tetsuya semisentado y recargado contra él, mientras Kagami estaba sentado con Katsuya en brazos.

-¿Eh?-

-Se parece mucho a ti, fraude- Kagami rio, sabiendo reconocer el tono divertido de Tetsuya.

-Tiene tus cejas- Agregó. –Por suerte para él- Su esposo se movió muy ligeramente (porque probablemente todo le dolía) y le acarició la ceja más cercana.

-A mí me gustan tus cejas y las de Katsuya también- El tiempo se detuvo, ambos se miraron y después se giraron a mirar a su bebé, porque era la primera vez que decían su nombre con su pequeño ya aquí.

-Kagami Katsuya, ¿eh?- Como si el niño supiera que le hablaban, creo un pequeño ceño fruncido acompañado de un pequeño pucherito, para terminar con una sonrisa un tanto chueca (que igual para ellos fue perfecta).

-Creo que le gusta- Y ambos se volvieron el destinatario de la sonrisa del otro.

EXTRA:

El equipo de bomberos Seirin tenía un nuevo miembro, nuevecito. Aunque hubieran querido saludarlo y recibirlo como era debido y justo como lo merecía, eso tendría que esperar, porque ahora su nuevo miembro estaba disfrutando de sus padres (que muy seguramente estaban locos por estar todo el tiempo con el nuevo miembro), así que se decidió dejarlos… por el momento, volverían mañana, por turnos, para no abrumar a sus queridos miembros.

Aunque claro eso no evito que dieran un pequeño vistazo a su miebro más reciente ciando fue traído por una enfermera y pasado a los brazos de su papá después de haber sido debidamente revisado.

-¿Quién es un bebé bonito?, ¡Tú lo eres, sí!- Exclamó la jefa comenzando un curioso parloteo sin sentido al tiempo que tomaba una foto con su celular (sin flash, obvio).

El capitán recordó cuando su pequeña Haruka estaba de ese tamaño, era un chico lindo. El teniente igualmente recordó a su hija, pero a diferencia de su capitán él exteriorizó lo lindo que el niño era.

Izuki trató de decir uno de sus juegos de palabras, lo tenía preparado, lo había planeado desde que supo que un nuevo miembro legaría pronto, pero cuando lo miró simplemente se paralizó, sintiéndose enternecido contestando un "Lo es", ante la exclamación del teniente.

Tsuchida se preguntó si podrían tener uno, su esposa y él, ¿Podría mimar al nuevo miembro?

Kawahara se avergonzó a si mismo llorando un poco, perdón, desbordándose por los ojos.

Fukuda gritó un inmediato "Puedo ayudar a cuidarlo, por favor, siempre" que comenzó bien y al final perdió un pco de sentido.

Furihata fue el primero en resaltar el parecido con su papá. "Aunque también tiene un aire a Kagami-san" terminó concluyendo.

Koganei gritó un "Quiero conocer al bebé" al observar la foto en el celular de Mitobe, quien miró igualmente la pantalla de su celular sonriendo desde su cómodo lugar con la frente contra la sien de Koganei sintiéndose ligero, tranquilo e inmensamente feliz por los otros dos miembros y la nueva adición.

Y si algo pensaron, todos al unísono fue dónde hacer la fiesta de bienvenida del miembro "Kagami Katsuya".

EXTRA 2:

-Eh… Shin-chan-

-¿Qué?-

-Kuroko desapareció-

-Qué… no-

-Te lo juro desapareció- Midorima miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

-¿¡Cómo lo perdiste!?-

-Yo no lo perdí, estúpido Shin-chan, Tú por qué lo perdiste-

-Pero si viste que estaba hablando con una enfermera para… ¿Ya le marcaste?-

-No, no traje teléfono-

-Maldición…-

-Shin-chan… Shin-chan… Shin-chan…-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No me siento muy bien- Y vómito terminó decorando los zapatos del peliverde. –Perdón- Y un besó fue colocado sobre cabello azabache, ocultando el sonrojado y avergonzado rostro de su amante contra su pecho.

-Está bien Kazunari, ven vamos a buscarte un asiento, y después te compraré un agua

-Señor ya puede pasar, hay un doctor disponible para atender su urgencia-

-Oh no yo… nosotros…-

-Nosotros no… ¿No necesitamos un doctor, Kazunari?-

-¿Qué?, No, Shin-chan, no lo necesitamos, esto es normal, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ah, sí-

-Insisto-

-Eh…-

Pasaría un rato hasta que el teléfono de Midorima sonara, escuchando la voz de Kuroko solicitando una disculpa, notando la voz de agradecimiento de Kagami de fondo, un tanto fingida, para verse interrumpidos de nuevo por una contracción.

Se lo diría en ese instante a toda la generación de los milagros… ¿Qué? ¿Venganza? Claro que no.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Espero y fuera disfrutable este pequeño monstruo. El siguiente capítulo es un Kiyoshi x Hyuuga + Haruka.

Nos leemos


	22. Sobre secretos y sorprender al otro

Hola de nuevo

Este es un capítulo de Kiyoshi x Hyuuga + Haruka

Aparición estelar de Riko como la titiritera.

Cosas cursis y bobas al por mayor.

ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo tiene una escena de sexo pequeñita y escualidita por la que no vale realmente la pena poner una advertencia con letras mayúsculas, pero tiene la palabra "pene" escrita por ahí así que… bue.

* * *

Kiyoshi acarició la cabeza de su hija con su nariz, sin dejar de reír bobamente al mirar las fotografías contenidas en "El primer álbum de Haruka", teniendo a la pequeña sentada en sus piernas.

-¡Mira papi, es Haruka!- Dijo la niña sonriente, apuntando a una bebé con cabello a penas suficiente para dos despeinadas coletas, que mostraba su ausencia de dientes con una sonrisa chueca, explicándole a su padre, como si él pudiera llegar a olvidar tan perfecta visión.

-Esa eres tú, siempre igual de linda- La niña rio complacida, para cambiar la página, encontrándose con un cuadro negro, mostrándose confundida. -Ah, la primera foto de Haru-chan- La niña le dedico la misma mirada que le lanzaba Junpei cuando él soltaba comentarios torpes.

"Son tan parecidos", pensó feliz.

-Ese es un círculo, papi, Haruka no es un círculo-

-No, pero Haru-chan fue un círculo una vez-

…

Kiyoshi no puede decir que hubo un momento trascendental en el que finalmente se enamoró de Hyuuga Junpei, no, fue una combinación de pequeños y humanos momentos. Lo cierto era que el hombre le había gustado desde el principio y siempre supo que él le agrado al otro… a su manera.

Pero en definitiva su relación se estableció cuando él terminó lesionándose la rodilla, enamorándose del hombre entre tardes en un hospital, terapia física y enfermeras que tomaban sus signos vitales.

No lo hacía feliz recordar su primer beso con Hyuuga en un hospital, pero era su primer beso y aquello no lo hacía menos.

En ese tiempo era cuando había aprendido a leer a su pareja mejor que nadie en el mundo, como justo ahora, sabía que el hombre le estaba ocultando algo, solo que no lograba descifrar el qué.

Pero bueno, ser tan reflexivo en mitad de la noche, mirando el techo de su habitación un martes de octubre no iba a cambiar mucho su vida.

Suspiró y se puso de pie decidido.

¡Iría a la casa de su Hyuuga! (Y de alguna forma u otra la imagen de su pareja apareció en su mente, rojo hasta las orejas con ceño fruncido, vergüenza en la mirada y gritándole "Neandertal" como cada vez que Kiyoshi sugería que lo consideraba suyo).

Mientras reía bobamente colocándose un pantalón medianamente respetable, escuchó el toque en su puerta.

Caminó confundido, pues no esperaba a nadie, abriendo para encontrarse con la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos hasta el momento.

-Hyuuga- Por respuesta su contraparte alzó una bolsa de hule que portaba un recipiente de nieve seca.

-Traje comida-

…

Besar a Hyuuga, no se comparaba con ninguna de las veces que había besado a otras personas; no quería sonar como una novela de amor barata o como esos dramas que su abuela tanto disfrutaba de ver en la televisión con sobreactuaciones y clichés a cada segundo matando por dentro un poco de tu alma, pero las sensaciones que despertaban en él, la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba que era diferente de cómo se había acelerado al besar a otros, la forma en que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, la forma en que todo parecía más brillante… todo parecía igual, pero no lo era.

Siempre se esforzó en conocer a cada una de sus parejas lo más profundo que la persona lo permitiera, pero nunca logró conocer a nadie como conocía a Hyuuga.

Al terminar de besar a su pareja en los labios, sabía que si bajaba suavemente por su cuello y mordía ligeramente la piel sobre la clavícula le provocaría un escalofrío y le haría soltar un gemido suspirado.

Sabía perfectamente que al pasar su mano por entre sus piernas logrando separarlas solo un poco más haría que Hyuuga lo mirara con deseo, para terminar sonriéndole, sonrisa que siempre ocultaba besando a Kiyoshi por debajo de la oreja, abrazándose fuertemente y escondiéndose contra la piel de su hombro, aquella era la forma en que Teppei sabía que su permiso había sido dado y sus cuerpos podían unirse.

Sabía que justo cuando la cabeza de su pene iniciaba su camino hacia el interior de su pareja este suspiraría un te amo justo en su oído.

Sabía que al estar por completo en el interior del otro, tratando de lograr que sus pelvis se tocarán, deseando no tener que separarse de su Hyuuga nunca, el pelinegro arquería su espalda deseando lo mismo.

Sabía que al comenzar con el vaivén, cualquier sonido del exterior sería opacado y solo escucharía los gemidos de Hyuuga, intercalados con "Te amo" y "Kiyoshi´s" murmurados, enlazándose con "Hyuuga´s" y sus propios gemidos, para terminar en un perfecto nivel de placer que quería elevarlo hasta el techo de su habitación y más allá, pero solo terminaba por abrazarse fuertemente a su Junpei, que era muchísimo mejor.

…

-Hyuuga-

-Mhm- Medio contestó mientras leía un libro desconocido para él.

-Estás torciendo los ojos-

-No-

-Hyuuga-

-Mhm-

-Encontré tus lentes- Finalmente logró que su pareja apartara la mirada de su libro para centrarse en él… o más bien en el regalo de envoltura verde.

-Q…-

-Feliz aniversario… o algo así- Terminó diciendo un poco avergonzado, para observar como Junpei se encendía en un instante como si de un foco rojo se tratara al tiempo que descubría su regalo, siendo testigo de una enérgica mirada de infantil emoción.

-Es la edición especial de Masamune Date, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo supiste que la quería?-

-Tú me dijiste- Contestó feliz.

-Oh- Le contestaron luciendo seriamente sorprendido (porque Hyuuga sinceramente creyó que no había sido escuchado)

El pelinegro se puso de pie, para perderse en el interior de la casa, regresando con una pequeña caja en las manos.

-F-feliz… aniversario- Kiyoshi recibió su regalo con excesivo entusiasmo, desenvolviéndolo, encontrando una rodillera dentro. -Es… es… tiene…- Y Hyuuga comenzó a lucir como si empezara a tener dudas con respecto a su regalo.

Nada que ver.

Kiyoshi lo abrazó, besando sus labios.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Hyuuga, y por cuidar de mí- Se alejó suavemente para tocar la tela de la rodillera. –Es perfecto- Junpei, aunque trató de ocultarlo, le sonrió complacido.

…

Kiyoshi abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. Lo primero que logró distinguir con ojos somnolientos fue una silueta sentada al borde de la cama.

Sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y el miedo a recorrerlo, pero luego se le ocurrió que en lugar de un fantasma podía ser…

-¿Hyuuga?- Murmuró con voz adormilada.

-Vuelve a dormir- Le ordenaron para alejarse entre la oscuridad. Y él lo habría hecho (Era un hombre obediente… a veces… cuando le convenía), de no ser por el estruendo que escuchó desde otro lugar en la casa.

Se levantó de golpe ignorando el ligero mareo que lo invadió al hacerlo muy rápido sin saber si el rápido latir de su corazón era su cuerpo tratando de mandar el suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro o su mente asustada, dirigiéndose al baño por instinto.

Hyuuga podía haberse caído y golpeado su cabeza… ¿Qué tal si estaba sangrando?

Aunque esperaba (deseaba) encontrar a un Hyuuga enojado levantándose del suelo, terminó encontrando a su pareja limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano con expresión de asco a la vez que le bajaba a la taza del baño.

-¿Hyuuga?- Y dejando su preocupación escapar por su voz se acercó al hombre. -¿Vomitaste?- Su pareja tragó (Y a Kiyoshi le pareció que aquella acción había sido dolorosa) y comenzó a pararse luciendo un poco inestable por lo que se acercó tratando de ponerlo firme sobre sus pies

-Tu inteligencia no conoce límites- Le contestó falto de energía

-Hyuuga- Trató de reñir aunque lo cierto era que si su pareja podía seguir siendo sarcástico eso significaba que estaba lo suficientemente bien. – ¿Te sientes mal?-

-No- Exclamó su pareja con voz cansada, apartándose de él, parándose junto al lavamanos y tomando su cepillo de dientes.

-¿Deberíamos ir al hospital?-

-¿¡Ah!?- Hyuuga parecía aún más irritado al no poder expresar su ira con palabras por culpa de la pasta de dientes, escupió sin ningún rastro de modales. -¿Quién querría atenderme por un vómito?-

-¿No te duele el estómago?-

-No- Y dicho aquello continuó con la tarea de asear sus dientes. Kiyoshi se paró detrás de su pareja y pasó suavemente su mano por el abdomen del otro, cosa que hizo que Hyuuga casi se atragantara con el enjuague bucal al tiempo que lo apartaba. -¿Qué haces?-

-¿Estás seguro de que no te duele?- Comenzaba a sentirse irritado (Tal vez era el sueño combinado con la bonita sorpresa de encontrar a tu pareja queriendo sacar su estómago por la boca a las hermosas 4 de la mañana).

-¿Por qué mentiría?- Y eso caló profundo (Justo junto a ese pequeño espacio en su interior que sabía que Hyuuga le ocultaba algo).

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Tienes razón, olvidemos esto- Y sin agregar nada más, lo jaló, tomándolo en brazos, estilo princesa (Porque sabía que así irritaría más a su amante)

-¿Qué haces estúpido?, ¡Bájame!- Le ordenó mientras se retorcía cual escarabajo tratando de levantarse del suelo.

-Hyuuga si no te detienes te caerás- Y contra todo lo que pudo haber esperado, su pareja realmente se detuvo, lo cual era aterrador por sí solo, pues siempre que se encontraban en esta clase de situación en algún punto Kiyoshi terminaría soltando algún comentario parecido, a lo que Hyuuga solo gritaría por respuesta un "Si así terminó con esto no me importa", cosa que no había pasado esta vez, más aterrador que ver películas de terror a las 3 de la mañana. -¿E-estás bien?, ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?, ¿Quieres que regresemos al baño?- Todo el enojo había desaparecido.

-Estoy bien, ¿Puedes bajarme?… ¿Por favor?- Ante aquel pedido tan… tan amable (casi temió que el espacio-tiempo se rompiera) terminó bajando a su pareja.

-¿Estás seguro de que…?-

-Estoy bien, ¡Dios!, ¿Podemos regresar a dormir?-

-¡Hyuuga, estoy preocupado por ti!, ¿¡Es eso tan malo!?-

-Pues no te preocupes, solo comí demasiado y vomité… ¡Una vez!, ¿Qué hay de grave en eso?- él tomó aire fuerte y sonoramente dejándola escapar por su nariz de igual forma.

-Tu Vesícula-

-¿Qué?-

-Apendicitis, gastritis, úlceras… Cualquiera de esas puede comenzar con solo un vómito y escalar a partir de ahí, incluso una contusión-

-No me he golpeado la cabeza-

-Pero podrías, y muy seguramente no me lo habrías dicho porque no te gusta decirme nada nunca- (_Porque no te gusta que me preocupe por ti_, dejó danzar en su cabeza).

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió y es que ahora de verdad estaba enojado (preocupado, preocupado y enojado porque amaba a ese idiota que siempre tendía a guardarse las cosas para sí, pero que luego se enojaba si Kiyoshi hacía lo mismo y se lo sacaba en cara y lo amaba y no quería perderlo por descuidar una enfermedad que había comenzado con un tonto vómito en la madrugada).

-Kiyoshi- La voz, y rostro muy cerca del propio, de su pareja lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –No me duele nada, no tengo náuseas y no planeo volver a vomitar…- Hyuuga abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero terminó posando su mano sobre el brazo contrario, casi como semi-abrazándose a sí mismo y él pudo notar el momento exacto en que el contenido de lo que diría a continuación había cambiado. -Te prometo que no estoy enfermo-

-Solo comiste demasiado-

-Solo comí demasiado- La espina de la incertidumbre y ligera irritación seguían ahí. –Lo siento, no quería preocuparte… y tampoco… quiero que sientas que no confío en ti… lo hago- Y todo se fue al traste, sin poder detenerse más de abrazar a su pareja (también para notar la temperatura del otro, fiebre descartada).

Y ahí, abrazados en medio de la casa, en mitad de la noche, KiyoshiTeppei se dio cuenta de que…

_Quería casarse con este hombre, quería casarse con Hyuuga Junpei._

Una risilla se le escapó.

-Yo también confío en ti Hyuuga-

Fuera lo que fuera aquello que Hyuuga no le estaba diciendo, Teppei sabía que tarde o temprano su pareja se lo diría, cuando estuviera listo y él esperaría, porque confiaba en su amante.

Además Kiyoshi le pagaría no diciéndole que el fin de semana compraría un anillo para pedirle matrimonio.

Estaban más o menos a mano.

-¿Podemos regresar a la cama?- Cuestionó el pelinegro, hablando contra su cuello.

Cierto, dormir.

…

Riko lo había llamado más temprano.

_-Kiyoshi, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-_

_-Bien, ¿paso por ti?-_

_-No, veámonos allá- _

Y sin más explicación, la mujer solo le había enviado la dirección. Bueno, ni hablar.

Kiyoshi terminó de pie frente a un moderno edificio recién pintado que poseía un enorme letrero de "Clínica".

Raro. ¿Qué querría hacer Riko en una clínica?

Al entrar y caminar en la dirección en que Riko lo había instruido previamente, solo encontró no una cabeza castaña si no una azabache.

-¿Hyuuga?-

-¿Kiyoshi?-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-No hables tan fuerte-

-¿Estás enfermo?, ¿Estás herido?-

-¡Qué estás haciendo mucho escándalo!-

-Es por lo del otro día, seguiste…-

-No-

-¿Por qué estás en una clínica entonces?, ¿Estás herido?-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-Hyuuga Junpei- Llamó un hombre con uniforme azul.

-Sí- Contestó a duras penas.

-Es hora de su ultrasonido-

-¿Ultrasonido?, ¿Por qué te vas a hacer un ultrasonido?-

-Señor, ¿Le gustaría que saquemos a su acompañante?- Cuestionó una mujer que apareció de la nada mirando a Kiyoshi de forma sospechosa y él solo alcanzó a sentirse más confundido aun, viéndose interrumpido por el pánico creciente que sintió al ver como su pareja se ponía más y más pálido.

-¿Hyuuga, estás bien?- Cuestionó, no porque esperará que el hombre dijera que sí, sabía que la respuesta era un crudo y rotundo no, pero quería saber si el otro seguía siendo capaz de contestar, aprovechando para acercarse más, pasando una mano por la espalda del pelinegro buscando ser su soporte.

-¡No, no lo estoy, estoy embarazo!- Le gritó su pareja y él atinó a abrir grandemente los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

-Señor, tal vez desee unos minutos antes del ultrasonido-

…

Kiyoshi sabía que su pareja ocultaba algo pero, no… ¡Un bebé!...

¿Un bebé?

No estaba muy seguro de cuando era que habían llegado a los baños, un lugar increíblemente angosto y de mal olor patéticamente cubierto por un limpiador costoso.

-Ibas a hacerte un ultrasonido sin decirme nada- Comenzó, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Hyuuga, que había recuperado su tonalidad normal, miraba al suelo con ceño fruncido.

-Es mi cuerpo-

-Es mi bebé también- Y ante aquello obtuvo una conexión de miradas de 3.5 segundos que le permitió ver el miedo que su pareja sentía, lo que lo rompió un poco por dentro.

-Tú…- Dijo Hyuuga suavemente, pero Kiyoshi no estaba muy seguro de lo que había exclamado.

-¿Mhm?- Quiso saber acercándose un poco más, siendo recibido con más deseos de su pareja por apartarse.

-… Sabes la cantidad de embarazos que terminan en aborto en los primeros 3 meses…-él trató de decir algo, pero obtuvo una respuesta antes de lograr procesar siquiera que decir. -10 a 20%-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente?-

-Solo estoy diciendo estadísticas- Y Kiyoshi lo entendió.

-No quieres tener un bebé- Hyuuga suspiró como un anciano derrotado.

-Yo no dije eso

-Pero no quieres-

-¡No planee esto!-

-¡Yo tampoco lo hice!- Y Kiyoshi se perdió la forma en que Hyuuga se tragó un puchero, como si las palabras del castaño le hubieran estrujado el corazón dolorosamente.

-¡No grites idiota estas en una clínica!-

-¡Tú también estás gritando y no me llames idiota!-

-¡Si quiero gritar lo hago y te llamo idiota porque eres un idiota, idiota!-

-¡No soy un idiota, tú lo eres!- Y finalmente con aquella última frase ambos miraron a puntos diferentes aun irritados el uno con el otro.

Y Kiyoshi no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, porque iba a tener un hijo con la persona que amaba, pero dicha persona no estaba ni un poco feliz con ello… que tal si había venido a esta clínica porque…. ¡Santo Dios!, ¿¡Era esa clase de clínica!?

No estaba seguro de la sensación que lo estaba envolviendo, no era enojo, no era tristeza, era…

-Pensé que mi vida sería diferente… soy una persona rara, sé que soy una persona rara así que no esperé encontrar a alguien que me soportara como tú lo haces y no esperé amar a alguien como te amo-

-Hyuu…-

-Mucho menos pensé en tener un bebé… no sabía que quería esto- Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. -No lo planeamos- Un suspiró tembloroso se dejó escuchar, aunque no estaba seguro de si a él o a su pareja.-Pero es contigo, y… yo quiero esa clase de vida contigo- Terminó susurrando, su Hyuuga, temeroso siempre de mostrar sus sentimientos tal cual los sentía, por miedo a que fueran pisoteados, justo ahora lo hacía, porque confiaba en Kiyoshi Teppei.

Y su corazón se estrujó temeroso de que alguien pudiera dañar a la hermosa persona que había decidido amar.

-No lo planeamos- Comenzó y gracias a aquello logró que su pareja lo mirara a los ojos. –Pero… si tú estás de acuerdo, me haría muy feliz que tengamos a este bebé- Percibió como lentamente los ojos enmarcados por lentes se humedecían y la forma en que Hyuuga trataba de tragarse el nudo en su garganta.

-Va a ser muy difícil-

-Cierto-

-Muy caro-

-Cierto-

-Sabes que vamos a tener que enseñarle a usar una cuchara, ¿verdad?- Se permitió reír tan fuerte que las paredes le regresaron un sonoro eco.

-Lo espero con ansias-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, será divertido- Hyuuga lució un tanto exasperado al negar con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad quieres tener…? Y no lo dejó terminar, besándolo con todo lo que tenía, deseando que los sentimientos pudieran entenderse sin palabras.

-Mhm- Asintió escondiendo a su pareja entre su abrazo. -Hyuuga estás llorando mucho-

-Cállate- Rio con torpeza.

…

-¿Pero cuando fue Haruka un círculo?-

-Oh… cuando aún estaba en la pancita de papá-

-¿Cómo hicieron para tomarle esa foto a Haruka, si aún estaba en la pancita de papá?-

-Ah, es con un aparato que se ve como… el control de la televisión, un doctor lo pasó por la piel de la pancita de papá y entonces pudimos ver a Haru-chan en una pantalla - La niña estaba totalmente maravillada con la idea, de repente le entregó el álbum apresurada y corrió hasta su papá durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, con un libro abierto sobre su pecho.

Tomó el control de la televisión, que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro y levantó la sudadera gris que llevaba su papá, descubriendo la piel de su abdomen, despertando a su desorientado padre.

-Haru-chan- Trató de reñir Teppei, sin lograr alcanzarla.

-¿Haruka, Qué haces?, ¿Estás jugando?- Se dejó escuchar la voz adormilada de Junpei.

La niña ignoró todo comenzando a pasar el control por el abdomen del pelinegro, girándose a mirar la televisión con ojos esperanzados, decepcionándose al instante.

-No pasa nada-

-Es que es un aparato que se parece al control y a la televisión, pero en realidad es un aparato especial- Trató de explicar conectando su mirada con la de su esposo, que lucía la misma mirada confusa que su pequeña.–Además no hay un bebé en la pancita de papá en este momento- Y ahí Junpei desvió la mirada.

Un momento…

Se acercó a encender la televisión.

-Es "LaliBu*"- Y con eso la niña fue eficientemente distraída.

-¿Junpei?- Terminó cuestionando él, al tiempo que su esposo se sentaba.

-¿Qué?- Le contestaron sin mirarlo realmente a los ojos.

-No hay… ¿Sí hay?- Junpei chasqueo la lengua.

-No lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?- Su esposo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos luciendo un poco exasperado.

-Solo hice una casera, ¿de acuerdo?, salió positiva- Su boca hizo una perfecta "O", estaba seguro de eso. –Tengo cita el viernes-

-¿No ibas a decirme?-

-Eventualmente-

-¿Eventualmente?-

-Es que… bueno, para que tener esta conversación si al final resulta que no- Junpei le dedico una mirada que quiso ser de desdén. –Y eres un exagerado, ni siquiera estamos seguros y eres capaz de decir algo como "Compremos una nueva casa" o algo así de loco-

-No, yo no haría eso- Exclamó riendo, pero lo cierto es que sentía que no habría podido tener más suerte que la actual, al estar casado con el hombre junto a él, ¿Quién más se habría tomado el tiempo de conocerlo así de bien?

Y terminó por abrazarse a su esposo, el cual se inclinó de inmediato, de forma que pudiera hacer más íntimo el abrazo.

-Estés o no estés embarazado, estoy muy feliz y te amo, Junpei- Primero su pareja se encogió un poquito sobre sí mismo para terminar alzando el rostro e iniciar un corto y perfecto beso. -¿Por qué te hiciste una prueba casera?, ¿Te has sentido mal?-

-No-

-¿Has vomitado?-

-No- Contestó luciendo un poco irritado, siendo interrumpido por un bostezo.

-Eso, últimamente pareces cansado todo el tiempo-

-No- Contestó una vez que pudo cerrar la boca.

-¡Junpei~!- Exclamó como niño mimado, lanzándose hacia su esposo, obligándolo a acostarse de nueva cuenta en el sillón (Maniobra difícil al ser los dos altos). Pasó una de sus manos por uno de los costados del pelinegro provocando un pequeño movimiento de gusano y una corta carcajada.

-No, ¿Qué haces?- Y él solo rio bobamente.

-Ah, ¡Haruka también quiere jugar!- Exclamó la niña acomodándose entre ellos, tratando de recostarse sobre el pecho y abdomen de su papá, acompañando la risa de su papi con la propia.

(Y en unos cuantos días Haruka vería uno de esos aparatos de los que papi le habló con sus propios ojos, viendo como su papá era revisado y viendo a su hermano por primera vez, luciendo como un pequeño círculo, y ella concluyó que ese sí que era su hermano, después de todo se parecían muchísimo).

EXTRA:

Riko se consideraba una mujer inteligente y era gracias a esa inteligencia que lograba descifrar los "Primitivos" pensamientos que inundaban las mentes masculinas de sus subordinados, en especial era buena entendiendo el hilo de pensamientos de un tal Hyuuga Junpei.

Años de experiencia la respaldaban.

Cuando comenzó a notar los cambios en su amigo… la conclusión la golpeo duro, tan duro que pasó su día libre viendo una maratón de películas que incluían _Junior, Que esperar cuando estás esperando, nueve meses, She'shaving a baby y Mira quién habla._

No le sorprendía como debería que nadie (ni siquiera Hyuuga) notara los sutiles, pero notorios cambios… bueno, creía que Izuki podía saber algo… aunque no estaba tan segura, con Izuki nunca se sabía.

Y después Hyuuga se dio cuenta.

-Riko-

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo… necesito hacer trabajo de escritorio… por un tiempo-

-Ya te hiciste la prueba- ¿Y su tono de pregunta?, no gracias. Creyó que la cabeza de Hyuuga explotaría, pero terminó por sentarse en la silla más próxima.

-No me sorprendió tanto como debería, el que lo sepas-

-¿Te sientes bien?- Él asintió suavemente. -Kiyoshi no ha hecho escándalo, por lo que debo suponer que no lo sabe- La expresión "Ponerse de todos colores" siempre le pareció a Riko una exageración… hasta ahora.

-No lo planeamos-

-¿Sabes el porcentaje de niños no planeados?-

-¿Tú… sabes el porcentaje de abortos?-

-50 a 75% en las primeras dos semanas, ¡Has superado lo peor!-

-No quiero saber cómo sabes eso-

-Ya díselo- El silencio fue su respuesta, Hyuuga estaba por entrar en pánico y solo había imaginado que se lo decía a Kiyoshi. -

-Riko-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me acompañarías a la clínica para hacerme el primer ultrasonido?- Riko se sintió conmovida, luego recordó que la verdadera primera opción para presenciar aquello (y el que verdaderamente debía presenciar aquel evento) era otro, (aunque igual se sentía ligeramente conmovida de que el pelinegro la considerara)

-Sí, seguro-

Seguro que llamaría a Kiyoshi y le ordenaría estar ahí, estos estúpidos que no podían arreglar nada si ella no estaba ahí para darles una patada en el trasero.

Hasta dudaba de que Su "sobrina" pudiera existir si no fuera por ella

Las cosas que una mujer tenía que hacer.

-Por cierto, ¿Izuki sabe?-

-Ah… Sí, el otro día me invitó a comer Natto, dijo que eran platos capitanes dignos de un capitán-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no entiendo lo que dice Izuki. Pero después dijo "Hyuuga, me hace ilusión que le digas a Kiyoshi encíntame, bebé, porque estoy en cinta con tu bebé"- Riko se prometió que jamás reiría con uno de los juegos de palabras de Izuki.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-

-Vomité sus zapatos-

Dios, era difícil tragarse la risa, por eso no lo hizo más.

EXTRA 2:

-Hyuuga-

-¿Mhm?- Mientras su pareja se lavaba los dientes, Kiyoshi tomó la mano izquierda de este y colocó un simple anillo en su dedo anular.

-Cásate conmigo- Hyuuga terminó escupiendo al piso y Kiyoshi soltó una ligera carcajada. – ¿Ese es tu sí?-

-¿C-cuando compraste esto si no te has alejado de…?- Y Kiyoshi vio el momento exacto en que Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que antes de saber del bebé, Teppei ya quería casarse con él.

Junpei observó el anillo como si no lo estuviera haciendo realmente.

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Sí- Y por respuesta a aquello recibió un beso sabor a menta.

-Te amo Junpei-

-No me llames Junpei-

-¿Debería llamarte Kiyoshi entonces?-

-… Te amo, idiota…-

* * *

*Lalibu: Lady Bug. No sé, a mí me parece un nombre difícil de pronunciar.

"Junior", "Que esperar cuando estás esperando", "Nueve meses", "Mira quién habla", todas películas que envuelven un embarazo y los desastres que eso ocasiona, si no las han visto (que lo dudo porque son clásicos, excepto la segunda), las recomiendo, incluso si ya las vieron, porque ¡Vamos!, quien no quiere ver a Arnold embarazado y disfrazado de mujer.

She´shaving a baby no la he visto solo sé la reseña de San Wikipedia, no sé si sea una película buena o mala pero sale Kevin Bacon así que… no lo sé.

Yo sé que en un embarazo temprano como el que describo aquí sería más factible un ultrasonido vaginal a uno pélvico (incluso si aquí no hay vaginas), pero me pareció un poco más difícil explicarle eso a Haruka y me hacía ilusión imaginarla tratando de hacer un ultrasonido con el control de la televisión, así que… bleh.

Tengo una terrible noticia. Mi computadora murió... antes de que pudiera salvar el capítulo de KisexKasamatsu casi terminado... Mi patética vida, así que lo escribo otra vez o mando a arreglar la compu, sea lo que sea que pase primero; pero si se portan bien puede que les suba el capitulo de MurasakibaraxHimuro, capítulo que sí salve, como este... :D

Muchas gracias por leer, espero y haya sido disfrutable.


	23. Sobre emociones y no entenderlas

Yo me enamoré de estos dos desde ese puñetazo que Himuro le dio a Murasakibara, mientras le decía algo como "Sé feliz o te puteo"… ¿Cómo que nunca dijo eso?

Este es un capítulo dedicado para el MuraHimu o como sea que se llamen juntos. Participación especial de Kagami, Midorima y Katsuya bebé.

Capítulo dedicado 00Katari-Hikari-chan00 y BasketLove (Lo siento BasketLove :( muy probablemente tenga que volver a escribir el capitulo de Kise x Kasamatsu).

* * *

Murasakibara sabe que no es muy "Normal", nunca termina de entender a las personas por completo o el hecho de que se interesan en tantas cosas a la vez. Cuando era más joven trataba de entender, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tratara o no, las personas siempre terminaban molestas o decepcionadas, así que dejó de tratar, si las personas a su alrededor se rendían con él, él se rendía con ellos.

Sus compañeros de secundaria, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin, Sa-chin, Se-chin, aparecieron y él se sintió… eso. Pero aun así algo faltaba… y entonces Muro-chin apareció; con deliciosos desayunos con postre, sinceridad arrasadora, sonrisas amables y que… no exigía nada que Murasakibara Atsushi no pudiera dar… nunca.

Y a veces Murasakibara se encontraba (Aunque no muy seguido pues daba pereza) odiando un poco más al mundo que no lo entendía, el mismo mundo que había decidido que Muro-chin era inferior por estar tan americanizado. Él no entendía a las personas, pero era capaz de leer la forma en que observaban a su Muro-chin. Pero ellos no eran los que habían logrado que Murasakibara se sintiera cómodo siendo él mismo (Incluso durante el sexo), así que si alguien era inferior, eran ellos.

-Atsushi- La voz entrecortada de su pareja lo regresó al presente. -¿No quieres?- Su Muro-chin lucía un poco confundido y decepcionado, mirándolo desde arriba, sentado, como estaba, sobre él.

Murasakibara cambió de posiciones girándose para lograr ser el que mirara desde arriba, bien colocado entre las piernas de su amante que había reído al caer en el desastre de sabanas. Risa que fue cortada por un jadeo.

-Atsushi- Medio balbuceó, perdiendo coherencia.

-Muro-chin- Susurró en su oído, siendo testigo de cómo se intensificaba el placer de su pareja, intensificándose el suyo, como si de un reflejo se tratara. Como si pudiera conectar lo que su pareja sentía a su propio cuerpo.

…

Murasakibara tenía una de sus manos ocupadas por una paleta y la otra por estar entrelazada con la de su pareja.

-Muro-chin, ¿Cuántas paletas crees que pueda tener la caja?-

-Te quedan 5- Contestó el pelinegro con suavidad.

-Eeehh~ pero si solo comí…-

-15- Mencionó. Como si no fuera la gran cosa conocer el número exacto de lo que su amante había comido.

-¿Mhm?-

-Llevas 15 Atsushi- Murasakibara sacó la paleta de su boca, observándola con un puchero. –Muro-chin-

-¿Sí?-

-Necesitamos más dulces-

-De acuerdo- Contestó el pelinegro sonriéndole al notarse observado.

-Atsushi-

-¿Mhm?- Dijo con su boca ocupada por la paleta, decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para morderla.

-Estoy embarazado- Murasakibara se giró a mirar a su novio.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí

-¿Tendrás un bebé como Kuro-chin?-

-Sí-

-Me agrada Kat-chin-

-A mí también-

-¿Eso no va a lastimarte?-

-No-

-Ok-

…

Muro-chin no se había estado sintiendo muy bien durante todo el día, por lo que el que finalmente terminara vomitando el almuerzo no fue realmente una sorpresa.

Murasakibara terminó sentándose en la cama junto al hombre, que se encontraba recostado de lado y con ojos cerrados.

-Muro-chin-

-¿Mhm?- Contestó el pelinegro sin abrir los ojos.

-¿No vas a comer?-

-Ahora no tengo mucha hambre, en realidad Atsushi-

-Muro-chin, siempre dices que no debo saltarme comidas- Dijo con voz infantil. Finalmente su pareja abrió los ojos sonriéndole suavemente.

-Es cierto- Pero al ver que el hombre no se movió ni un centímetro, Murasakibara se dejó caer junto a su novio.

-¿El bebé te está enfermando?- Muro-chin rio.

-No, son las hormonas- Murmuró.

-¿Las hormonas?- Esperó escuchar de nuevo la voz del hombre, pero nunca pasó. -¿Muro-chin?- Se alzó para encontrar el rostro durmiente de su pareja. Lo abrazó acercándolo a su cuerpo, causando el despertar del hombre, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

-Lo siento, Atsushi, me quedé dormido-

-Muro-chin, ¿no tienes frío?-

-Un poco- Contestó sonriente. Murasakibara jaló las cobijas olvidadas a la altura de los pies y tapó a su pareja hasta el cuello, a lo que Muro-chin agrandó su sonrisa, besándolo en la comisura de los labios. Él decidió que eso no era suficiente por lo que convirtió aquella caricia en un beso en los labios.

Muro-chin sabía a pasta de dientes y enjuague bucal.

Muro-chin siempre sabía a dulce.

Esto no le gustaba.

…

Murasakibara entró al departamento que compartía con su pareja, feliz de poder dejar la convivencia con personas atrás. Envidiando el día libre del otro.

-¡Muro-chin!- Llamó dirigiéndose a la habitación encontrando a su pareja de pie frente al armario, vestido con una camiseta morada larga y bóxer negro. -Ya llegué, Muro-chin- Murasakibara esperaba su beso de bienvenida y en su lugar se encontró con un rostro en lágrimas.

-Bienvenido, Atsushi- Saludó el pelinegro tratando de limpiar su rostro.

Atsushi mataría a alguien.

-Muro-chin, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Te sientes mal?- "¿A quién mataría?" era la verdadera pregunta. Muro-chin rio terminando finalmente de secar su rostro.

-Estoy bien, siento haberte asustado, es solo que…- Y la voz de su novio se quebró un poco. –No puedo ponerme nada-

-¿No?-

-No me queda mi ropa-

-Oh… pero llevas camiseta-

-Es tuya-

-Ah-

-Es decir, mi ropa me queda, pero me aprieta y me lastima- Incluso si sólo eran pedazos de tela se merecían una mirada asesina por lastimar a Muro-chin.

Murasakibara abrió el armario y sacó una de sus sudaderas y una de sus pantaloneras.

-Entonces usa mi ropa- Y comenzó a ponerle la sudadera (Muro-chin siempre le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa, así que esto era normal para él). -¿Quieres ropa nueva?-

-Supongo que la necesito- Dijo el pelinegro colocándose la pantalonera al tiempo que él le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio. –Pero por ahora, gracias Atsushi- Y le sonrieron especialmente a él.

Murasakibara se sintió feliz.

-O podrías andar sin ropa, Muro-chin es muy sexy- Le gustaba cuando Muro-chin lo veía como si fuera una deliciosa bolsa de caramelos Nerunerunerune.

…

Murasakibara se encontraba encargándose de sus asuntos, (poder meter dulces a su boca lo más rápido que se pudiera mientras leía su revista de "Claire patisserie") cuando "eso" atrapó toda su atención.

La camiseta que Muro-chin portaba se alzó ligeramente, mostrando su vientre.

-Muro-chin, tu estómago- Se acercó y terminó por alzar completamente la camiseta, notando el vientre en todo su esplendor, comenzando a presionar (con suavidad), sin notar que tenía toda la atención de su novio.

-No siento nada- Muro-chin rio suavemente.

-Aun es muy pequeño, no se sienten ni sus movimientos-

-¿Ya se mueve?-

-Sí, solo que no es lo suficientemente grande para que se sienta-

-Ah-

-Atsushi-

-Eh-

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la siguiente cita con el Doctor?-

-Mhm… bueno-

-¿Cuándo es tu día libre?-

…

-Hola Himuro-san, veo que hoy ha venido papá también- El médico parecía animado, Muro-chin se veía feliz, Murasakibara quería irse a casa y comer algún pastel junto a su novio. –Su presión está bien. ¿Algún síntoma que reportar?, Dolor de cabeza, dolor de estómago, zumbido de oídos, sangrado…- Enlistó el desconocido, aburriéndolo aun más.

-No, he estado bien-

-Bueno, entonces, vamos a ver a ese bebé- Muro-chin volvió a sonreír y él no pudo evitar bostezar.

Su pareja se sentó en una angosta camilla, mientras el médico presionaba botones frente a una pantalla.

-Atsushi, ¿Me ayudas?- Pidió su novio esperando pidiendo unir sus manos.

Él jamás podría dejar a Muro-chin con la mano alzada. Se convirtió en el soporte de su pareja ayudándolo a acostarse en esa incómoda camilla (Al menos lucía incómoda; Murasakibara no estaba seguro).

No se sentía cómodo viendo a su pareja con el abdomen al descubierto mientras pasaban un objeto extraño por todo el lugar en el que descansaba el bebé, pero luego se distrajo con la voz del sujeto que había decidido no le agradaba.

-Bueno, y… aquí está su bebé; esta es su cabeza… – Y su mente comenzó a despejarse. –Su cuerpo…- No había pensamientos sobre paletas. –Sus pies- Dejó de pensar en ositos de goma. –Sus manos- Los Jelly Beans que Muro-chin había comprado. El médico rio. –Se está chupando un dedo- Y él dejo de pensar en papitas. –Y aquí está su corazón- Murasakibara abrió los ojos grandemente al observar una pequeña mancha latiendo.

-¡Muro-chin su corazón!- Exclamó sin apartar la mirada del monitor, y entonces el sonido de unos rápidos latidos invadió el lugar.

-Ese es el sonido de su corazón- Explicó el médico.

-¿En serio?, Muro-chin, su corazón va muy, muy rápido- Murasakibara se perdió la sonrisa de su pareja y de la sonrisa un tanto burlona del doctor… por suerte para él.

Lo que no se perdió fue de la imagen de su bebé y del apretoncito en la mano que seguía conectada a la de su novio.

…

-Muro-chin preparé la cena- El hombre apareció del interior de la casa sentándose en el lugar en que normalmente hacía.

-¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Choco-Flan?, Amo tu Choco-Flan-

-No, hice sopa y pollo… pero te haré Choco-Flan si quieres, Muro-chin- El pelinegro lucía sorprendido ante los platillos que le hacían frente, terminando por sonreír. (Y bueno no era culpa de Tatsuya era solo que Atsushi solo hacía postres todo el tiempo).

-Mañana- Y comenzó a comer.

Los sonidos que Muro-chin estaba haciendo le recordaron a Atsushi aquel video que Mine-chin les había mostrado durante secundaria, con muchos senos agitándose y muy poco de enfoque en el cuerpo masculino.

-Atsushi, esta delicioso-

…

Le gustaba sentarse en el balcón del departamento y mirar a las personas, era como ser parte de… pero no serlo en realidad.

-Atsushi- Llamó su pareja sentándose en su lugar. –Te traje una paleta- Y una paleta de hielo le fue ofrecida, la que aceptó de inmediato llevándolo a su boca.

-¿Quieres Muro-chin?- Preguntó acercándola a los labios del otro, siendo aceptado el ofrecimiento con una pequeña mordida.

Que Muro-chin recargara su cabeza en su hombro siempre lo hacía sentir… confiable como si Muro-chin supiera que podía apoyarse en él.

Sacó su paleta (Casi terminada) de su boca, para posar una mano en el vientre de su pareja, buscando acariciar a su bebé. (No tratando de ver si podía sentir un bebé), si n disfrutando del bultito.

Muro-chin levantó la cabeza para mirar su mano y después mirarlo a los ojos, acabando por sonreírle para recargar de nueva cuenta su cabeza.

-Muro-chin-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Crees que al bebé le gusten los dulces?-

-Estoy seguro-

EXTRA 1:

-Mido-chin-

-Murasakibara, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Mido-chin, tú eres doctor, ¿no?- Midorima suspiró.

-He pasado los últimos 9 años estudiando para ser médico, que bien que lo notaras-

-Aja, Mido-chin, ¿es bueno para un bebé comer dulces?- Escuchó a su compañero atragantarse a través del teléfono.

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿No?-

-¡No!, un bebé no hace más que alimentarse de leche hasta los 6 meses-

-¿Y qué hay de cuando aun están en la pancita?-

-Con más razón; la madre o padre debe alimentarse de forma correcta, lo más saludable posible, para que el bebé no tenga ningún problema, tenga una formación adecuada y sea sano.-

-Ah-

-¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que pueden ir mal durante un embarazo?-

-No-

-Sí, se nota-

-Mhm- Después de sacar toda su frustración el peliverde finalmente hizo uso de su inteligencia.

-Murasakibara-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?-

-Muro-chin va a tener un bebé-

-Muro… ¡Himuro!, ¿¡Tu pareja!?-

-Bueno, ya me voy Mido-chin, gracias-

-No, Murasak…- Y la llamada terminó.

EXTRA 2:

-¿¡Qué tú qué!?-

-Papá, Sssshh- Ordenó Katsuya a su padre.

-Lo siento, Katsuya- Y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su hermano. -¿Por qué tú…? ¡Es Murasakibara!, él es como un niño grande- Dijo Kagami sin gritar, pero imprimiendo suficiente emoción en sus palabras. Himuro frunció el ceño.

-Taiga, yo no te digo como vivir tu vida, no me digas como vivir la mía- Su hermano se frustró en su sitio, luciendo como si tragara más palabras.

-Tito 'Suya- Ante el llamado Tatsuya se giró a mirar a su sobrino que alzaba los brazos en su dirección haciendo curiosos sonidos de beso. –Kish, Kish- El pelinegro rio, tomando al niño en brazos.

-Alex estuvo aquí, ¿eh?-

-Lo besó hasta que se fue y ahora Katsuya quiere besar a todo el mundo- El niño colocó unos cuantos besos descoordinados y finalmente dejó su cuerpo descansar contra el de su tío. Pero el pequeño no estuvo tranquilo por mucho.

-¿Papi?- Exclamó de repente, mirando en todas direcciones. -¿Papi?- Cuestionó a su papá con ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse.

-No, Katsuya- Llamó su padre, tomándolo de brazos del pelinegro. –Papi fue a trabajar, ¿recuerdas?, va a regresar pronto- El pequeño hizo un puchero. –No, no, Katsuya, Don't cry- Y sin más el hombre comenzó a cantar. Johnny Cash, Ni más Ni menos. –You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…- Y el niño comenzó a calmarse hasta quedarse dormido. Y ahora Tatsuya era el que quería llorar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Taiga, casi en u n susurro.

-No te atrevas a reírte-

-Jamás- Aseguró sonriendo.

-No quise gritarte, es que… me preocupas-

-A mí también me preocupa- Taiga acercó un poco más a sí el cuerpo de Katsuya.

-No temo que Atsushi me abandoné ni nada, pero sé que siempre hace las cosas a su propio ritmo, ¿Qué tal si no está preparado para cuando el bebé llegue?- Taiga se acercó un poco más a su hermano pasando su brazo libre por los hombros del chico.

-Tú lo elegiste, estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien- Himuro sonrió sintiéndose ligero.

(Taiga siempre podía meterle lo "preparado" a Murasakibara a golpes de ser necesario.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Esperen el capítulo de Akashi x Furi :p


	24. Sobre ser protagonista de telenovela

Porque a veces Furi tiene toda la pinta de protagonista de telenovela mexicana.

Yo creo que Kouki tiene algo de trastorno de ansiedad y como olvidar a Seijirou y su personalidad múltiple… aunque no puse nada de su personalidad… mhm… pero en este capítulo tenemos al Akashi real sin heterocromia.

Aparición especial de Akashi Masaomi como "La suegra malvada" típica de telenovela, KagaKuro como los amigos que apoyan a la protagonista y Katsuya como… Katsuya de 4 años.

En este capítulo saltamos un poco del punto de vista de Furi al punto de vista de Masaomi, pero es más bien Furi todo el capítulo.

* * *

Furihata Kouki era bueno imaginando escenarios catastróficos, era un talento natural con el que había nacido, pero en ninguno de sus "Imaginarios escenarios" se vio a sí mismo casándose con alguien como Akashi Seijirou.

Nunca se imaginó que al tirarle su bebida encima al pelirrojo, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Katsuya-chan, el hombre (que le inspiraba a salir corriendo hasta el otro lado del mundo), le diría que no era nada y por el contrario le pediría… conversar… así, sin más.

Y Kouki, al principio nervioso, con la voz un tanto temblorosa como si fuera a llorar, comenzó a relajarse de a poco en compañía del otro.

Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir una llamada de un número desconocido.

"-Le pedí tu número a Kagami, espero no creas que soy un acosador, pero en verdad me gustas mucho-"

Le había dicho el hombre y… ¿Cómo se iba a negar él a tal muestra de interés?

Y por todos los cielos quién no se sentiría atraído por Akashi.

Nunca imaginó que después de 2 años de relación, Seijirou le pediría que se casaran, y por supuesto nunca imaginó que su futuro esposo fuera rico, es decir sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo tenía una buena posición económica, lo dejaba ver en cada pequeño detalle de lo que hacía, la forma en que tomaba los cubiertos, la forma en que se paraba, el cómo se movía con porte y elegancia, su forma de hablar, pero de ahí a tener una mansión del tamaño de la luna (escala ligeramente exagerada)… Kouki se agotaba de solo pensar.

Lo que sí imaginó, gracias a su inclinación hacia el pesimismo, fue que no le agradaría mucho a su suegro, "Akashi Masaomi", lo que no pudo imaginar fue cuanto lo odiaría el hombre.

"Un Akashi debe saber usar los cubiertos"

"Un Akashi jamás usaría ese corte de cabello"

"Un Akashi nunca llevaría esa clase de ropa"

"Un Akashi siempre camina erguido"

Lo siguiente que escucharía sería "Un Akashi jamás se llama Kouki"

Pero lo más incómodo de todo era la cena, Kouki nunca imaginó que una cena con su esposo sería así de desalentadora. Solo escuchando el constante choque de la cuchara contra el plato, con la insistente mirada, que buscaba ser discreta, de su suegro.

-Padre- Exclamó su esposo, justo después de dejar la cuchara sobre la mesa y limpiar residuos inexistentes de la comisura de sus labios. –Quiero que Kouki sea mi acompañante en la fiesta en que seré presentado oficialmente como el nuevo presidente de la compañía- El mayor imitó a su hijo, para luego alzar la mirada, una que carecía de la calidez que emanaba su Seijirou.

-Seijirou, es una reunión de negocios-

-Bueno, quiero hacer esto más familiar, que los accionistas se sientan cómodos de traer a sus esposas y esposos, si logro una buena impresión en sus parejas la opinión que los accionistas tienen sobre mí mejorara. Un esposo siempre escucha a su pareja- Explicó Seijirou dedicándole una mirada discreta, tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa, como si fuera un pequeño secreto entre ellos.

-Sejirou…-

-Es una decisión tomada- Masaomi bufó (de forma muy discreta y elegante, "Como un Akashi siempre debe hacer").

-Bien, solo les recomiendo que cuando pregunten, digan que Kouki se dedica al hogar, suena mucho mejor-

Masaomi-san acababa de insinuar… no, de decir que ser bombero era poca cosa.

Kouki sentía que cada momento en esta casa estaba más cerca de un colapso nervioso (justo como el que sufrió en preparatoria). Pero lo que realmente le preocupó fue ver la ira comenzar a acumularse en el interior de su esposo.

-Pa…- Y el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del tono de llamada entrante del teléfono de Masaomi-san.

-Disculpen- Se excusó, levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia el exterior de la habitación. Sabía que Seijirou estaba a punto de gritarle a su padre que volviera en ese momento, perdiendo el temperamento por completo, por lo que necesitaba tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, está bien, sé que en el círculo en el que tu padre se mueve ser bombero es muy poco-

-Tú salvas vidas, Kouki, ellos hacen dinero-

-No quiero que pelees con tu padre- Seijirou lucía molesto, pero ya no como si estuviera por tomar el cuchillo y usarlo como dardo lanzándolo a la puerta (aunque la pobre no tuviera culpa de nada). –¿De verdad quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado como la pobretona tonta, protagonista de un dorama.

-Kouki, tú eres mi esposo, claro que quiero entrar contigo, quiero presumirte, que me envidien… Soy así de egoísta- El castaño sonrió suavemente negando con la cabeza inclinándose para besar y ser besado.

-Tú no eres egoísta- Susurró aun ocupando el espacio personal de Seijirou, quien le sonrió.

Kouki solo atinó a abrazarse al otro, tratando de ocultar su rostro de preocupación.

…

Masaomi no esperaba esto, siempre presuponer las posibilidades de la vida era su forma de asegurarse el éxito en cada aspecto de su vida, pero esto en definitiva lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-Padre, seguiré con la fiesta, pero después dejaremos esta casa-

-¿Dejaremos?

-Kouki y yo-

-Seijirou, no seas inconsciente- Su hijo se veía decepcionado.

-Deseaba tanto que aceptaras a Kouki que dejé que lo humillarás. Pero nunca va a cumplir con tus expectativas, porque tú no quieres que lo haga. Y no voy a permitir que lo sigas lastimando-

-Kouki te lo pidió-

-No, Kouki no… soy yo- No podía estarle pasando esto. –Como dije, estaremos en la fiesta y después nos iremos-

-¿Qué si digo que si te vas de esta casa perderás tu lugar como el heredero de la familia Akashi?-

-Considero, padre, que te perjudicarías más a ti que a mí, pero lo aceptó-

-¿Crees que la vas a tener fácil saliendo de aquí, que tus problemas se resolverán solos, que podrás mantenerlos a ambos?-

-Oh, padre, tengo un plan de respaldo, llevo años haciendo mi propio dinero, también una casa propia- Masaomi sabía todo, de todos, sobretodo sabía todo lo que había que saber de Akashi Seijirou como era que… -Me inculcaste la creencia de siempre ganar, pero a medida que acepté que el fracaso era parte de la vida, me di cuenta de que debía tener un plan en caso de que tú me considerarás como un "perdedor, no digno"-

Cuando fue que se las arregló para romper así a su hijo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que irá contigo, que le interesarás aun sin dinero y posición?- Su hijo lo miró con más decepción, sonrió (La sonrisa de alguien que aceptaba su derrota) y salió de la habitación.

Un ultimátum, su hijo, el que solía hacer pasteles de lodo en compañía de su madre y jugar con él shogi, le acaba de dar un ultimátum, aquel que había sido un pequeño niño… que lo miraba con admiración.

…

-¿Me llamó, Masaomi-san?- Su boca se sentía seca, incluso su garganta comenzaba a arder.

-Siéntate- Ordenó el mayor, sin ayudarlo a dejar más clara la razón de esta reunión sin Seijirou. –Debo decir, Kouki que me sorprendiste. Por un momento casi creí que eras tan inofensivo como te muestras-

-¿I-inofensivo?-

-Un Akashi nunca tartamudea-

-Lo siento-

-¿Cuánto tienes?-

-¿Qué?- No, no, no podía ser cierto… no, él no debía saber, Seijirou no lo sabía, como era que…

-Nada pasa sin que yo me enteré, ¿Cuánto tienes, Kouki?-

-6… semanas- Logró decir con voz temblorosa.

-Sabes que esto se terminó, ¿verdad?-

-¿Esto?-

-Tú sacándote la lotería, viviendo una vida a la que no perteneces-

-Yo…-

-Kouki, eres un capricho, si permití que esta boda ocurriera fue porque sé que mi hijo se va a cansar de ti y después escogerá una esposa real y definitiva, y ese no eres tú- Lo había dicho todo con tanta lentitud, como si creyera que Kouki no entendería sin hablaba con más rapidez.

"Nunca podrías ser tú", le pareció escuchar.

-Si fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr casarte con uno de los más grandes herederos del país, debiste ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para suponer que este matrimonio no dudaría y que no debías embarazarte, pero al parecer creciste viendo programas en la televisión que te vendieron la idea de que así "Atraparías a un hombre", pero que se puede esperar de… bueno, alguien como tú- Sabía que su suegro lo odiaba, pero darse cuenta del poco valor que su suegro le daba. Quería llorar. –Pero te felicitó, lo conseguiste, Te daré dinero, te daré una casa, te daré lo que me pidas, pero "eso" no puede existir-

"Eso".

Lo llamó "eso".

Llamó a su bebé "eso"… su propio nieto.

Kouki quería llorar, pero de la ira acumulada en su interior.

Cerró fuertemente los puños preparado para estallar, cuando el llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Padre- Escuchó la voz de su esposo de forma respetuosa. –Kouki- Lo nombró con suavidad, atacándolo con una sensación de calma, como si ese "Kouki" fuera en realidad un "Te amo", al tiempo que lo miraba solo a él.

De repente estaba muy cansado como para atacar a su suegro y terminó por sonreírle a su esposo.

Ahora Kouki solo quería correr a los brazos del hombre y salir de esa horrible mansión, llevarse a su esposo (y a su bebé) a su departamento (Departamento que ya no era suyo, porque ahora vivía en la mansión Akashi, pero esta "Casa" no era "su" casa y probablemente nunca lo sería).

-Siento interrumpir su conversación. Pero ya es hora de irnos-

…

-Kouki-

-¿¡Si!?- Sonó un tanto exaltado, por lo que se sonrojó. Seijirou rio con elegancia (como todo lo que hacía en realidad).

-Antes de entrar solo quería… agradecerte-

-¿Agradecerme?- Seijirou asintió, tomando aire para comenzar a hablar.

-Esta no es tu clase de vida. La forma en que fuimos criados es diferente, tú eres tan… - No, no quería escuchar como su esposo le decía que él no pertenecía aquí. –Libre. Te enseñaron a amar y aceptar la vida como es. Te enseñaron a tratar de cumplir tus sueños y tú lo hiciste, lo llevaste a la práctica. Cuando me platicas sobre tu día en el trabajo casi puedo sentir que amo ser bombero y yo no lo soy y nunca he querido serlo-

-Me haces sonar como alguien genial- Trató de bromear porque no sabía que más hacer con el rápido latir de su corazón.

-Eres genial Kouki, nadie decidió tu destino por ti. Sé que este estilo de vida, mi padre… nada aquí es tan… nada aquí es Kouki- Sin poder evitarlo terminó riendo ante el tartamudeo y comentario un tanto torpe de su pareja, porque era tan "No Seijirou".

-Lo siento- Seijirou negó con la cabeza.

-Casarme contigo fue la primera decisión que no dejé que mi padre alterara- Una cálida mano se colocó en su mejilla, mientras su esposo le dedicaba una mirada que le dejaba en claro que Seijirou ¡Jamás! se arrepentiría de casarse con él. -Tú me inspiras a ser valiente, Kouki… Por eso gracias por elegirme, por casarte conmigo, por esforzarte por cumplir las expectativas de mi padre y por supuesto por estar conmigo hoy- Se dejó ser besado con lentitud, disfrutando de cada instante de aquella caricia. Una vez que Seijiro se separó de él, se veía dispuesto para entrar finalmente a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, pero él lo detuvo.

-¿Qué querías hacer?- Vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la persona que amaba. –Me refiero… ¿A qué querías dedicarte?- Seijirou desvió un poco la mirada, pensativo. Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso. –Si no quieres hablarme de eso… bueno, supongo que fue una pregunta ton…-

-Jugador profesional de Shogi-

-¿Eh?-

-Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado ser- Él entendió que en ese momento, en que su esposo lo había mirado con un poco de esperanza en la mirada, su amor incrementó. Pero así como aquella esperanza apareció, murió. –En otra vida será, tal vez-

-Tal vez en esta- Contestó sin poder lograr detener a su lengua, que fue mucho más rápida que su pensamiento racional. A pesar de todo, su pareja sonrió, regresando un poco de esperanza a su mirada.

-Tal vez- Susurró solicitando tomarlo de la mano, para finalmente entrar a la sala.

…

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy, por compartir un momento tan importante en la vida de mi familia…- Comenzó Seijirou dedicándole una suave sonrisa, solo a él, sonrisa que respondió para después notar como la atención del hombre que amaba (y el padre de su hijo) se centraba en el resto de personas y adquiría una mueca más estándar.

Él se acercó a la mesa de aperitivos, buscando algo para aliviar a su garganta seca.

"_Eso" no puede existir._

Aquel recuerdo le causó una ola de nauseas que su cuerpo parecía muy deseoso de convertir en vómito. Respiró profundamente, fingiendo que le interesaban las personas a su alrededor, fingiendo que escuchaba el discurso de su esposo (discurso que había ayudado a escribir y de todas forma conocía de memoria), mientras lo que realmente hacía era preguntarse si tal vez hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera conocido a Seijirou, si nunca hubiera sabido lo que se sentía ser amado… si simplemente hacia como Masaomi-san deseaba y se alejaba.

¿La vida de su Seijirou sería mejor?, ¿Se llevaría mejor con su padre? ¿Le causaría más problemas si se quedaba?

Colocó su mano en su pecho, pues el mero pensamiento de alejarse lo hacía experimentar dolor.

Conectó su mirada con la de su esposo, notando como el semblante tranquilo y relajado del pelirrojo desaparecía.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y no era por la presencia de lágrimas.

-Kouki- ¿Lo nombró Seijirou? No estaba seguro, los sonidos comenzaron a escucharse distantes, como si Kouki estuviera debajo del agua, sintió algo extraño en la garganta, era como un nudo, pero no el típico de antes de llorar (Él conocía ese muy bien) este era como si tuviera algo que le impidiera tomar suficiente aire… no… un momento, de verdad no podía alcanzar bien el aire.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada, su vista empezó a ser invadida por puntos negros hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Y lo cierto era que en esta relación, el verdaderamente egoísta era él, porque aunque lo intentara ya no podría vivir sin Akashi Seijirou y no quería hacerlo.

…

Al despertar después de una buena noche de sueño, lo primero que siempre veía era el techo, después se giraba un poco, para… eh… disfrutar (sonrojo aparte) el rostro durmiente de Seijirou.

Y esta vez no era diferente, bueno, sí, porque en su lugar se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su esposo.

-Hola Kouki-

-Hola- Contestó él de inmediato.

Había algo raro, algo que estaba olvidando… además la sonrisa, en el rostro de su pareja, estaba ligeramente ensombrecida por preocupación.

¡La fiesta!

Trató de sentarse con rapidez, pero ni bien alzó un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo, terminó mareado, sin poder hacer otra cosa que recostarse de nuevo, cerrar los ojos y llevar una de sus manos a su frente.

-Tranquilo, Kouki, no te muevas-

-Seijirou, La-la fiesta-

-La fiesta no es importante ahora, Kouki, ¿Crees que me importaría la fiesta después de que mi esposo se desmayó?- ¿Qué se supone que contestara ante tal pregunta? –El doctor está en camino-

-Pero estoy bien-

-Kouki…-

-Todo el mundo se desmaya al menos una vez en su vida-

-Tú no eres todo el mundo-

-Lo que intento decir es que… bueno… yo sé que quiero decir… El punto es que estoy bien y no necesito un doctor, ya vi uno-

-¿Cómo que viste un doctor?, ¿Cuándo?-

Mierda… mierda, su suegro iba a estar tan molesto si llegara a enterarse que Kouki pensó una palabra "No digna de la familia Akashi".

Por qué no podía ser solo una película en la televisión y saltarse esta parte de su vida presionando el botón de "Adelantar", o solo cerrar los ojos, cubrirse los oídos y esperar a que la escena pasara.

Y fue capaz de reconocer el momento exacto en que su esposo se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

-Tú sabes por qué te desmayaste- No era pregunta. Kouki se limitó a balbucear paseando su mirada por toda la habitación. –Kouki…- Y ya no pudo evitar ver a su esposo.

-¿Estás enojado?-

-Eres una persona independiente, tienes derecho a hacer cosas por tu cuenta, sólo que me hubiera gustado que hablaras conmigo, que me dijeras que no te has sentido bien yo… lo siento-

No, no, no, no… no quería a Seijirou disculpándose.

El hombre antiguamente conocido como Furihata comenzó a negar con su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante.

-… Si no te sientes en suficiente confianza conmigo como para hablar de todo, eso solo puede ser mi culpa-

-No, Seijirou, yo… no es que…- Maldición, como odiaba que sus manos comenzaran a temblar (Tacha manos y remarca que tiembla con todo el cuerpo). Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reabsorber sus lágrimas. –Cuando…- Tomó aire profundamente, justo como Kuroko lo había hecho junto a él, después de su ataque de risa y justo entre las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, cuando leyó el resultado en ese estúpido papel blanco. -Estoy embarazado- Nunca había visto tal cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Seijirou… nunca había visto una expresión de sorpresa en su esposo, en realidad.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- Y ahí decidió desviar la mirada, porque solo había sorpresa y nada más, no había un "¿En serio?" y una cursi alzada en brazos, mientras giraban y música melosa de fondo sonaba, mientras la voz de Seijirou combinaba a la perfección con la misma, mientras soltaba un interminable "Gracias"… porque no era realmente la protagonista de un dorama.

-6 semanas- Temía ver la expresión de su esposo, no quería encontrar molestia o irritación. Y aunque sabía que Seijirou diría algo más, no quería escucharlo. –Seijirou, sé que ahora tienes muchas cosas en que pensar, estás luchando por la aprobación de los accionistas y Masaomi-san está poniendo mucha presión sobre ti. Y no quiero ser yo quien ponga más, no quiero que veas al bebé como… como una masa de estrés-

-Kouki…-

-¡Yo estoy feliz!- Se sorprendió a él mismo al gritar. –Y quiero que tú estés feliz también- Y Seijirou limpió su mejilla derecha. Kouki ni siquiera sabía que había comenzado a llorar. Ser besado por su esposo siempre lo hacía sentir tan amado, necesitado, especial, único…

-Kouki, estoy muy feliz- No había planeado que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Seijirou no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. –Y me alegra que no te disculparás por el bebé, no sé que habría hecho si te hubieras disculpado-

¿Disculparse por su bebé?, jamás.

Su esposo entrelazó sus manos.

-Gracias, Kouki-

-¿Gracias?- ¡Oh Dios!, trató de reír. –Ya me dijiste gracias hoy-

-Tengo que agregar gracias por nuestro bebé a lo que te dije antes- Él no había planeado llorar tanto.

-Te amo, Seijirou- Ser refugiado entre los brazos de su esposo, era una de las tantas formas que Seijirou tenía para hacerlo sentir completo.

…

Akashi Masaomi se consideraba un hombre inteligente. Era capaz de leer el ambiente y era bueno comprendiendo a las personas y sus intenciones.

Masaomi podía fingir tolo lo que quisiera, pero era consciente de que la mirada de amor de Kouki no era fingida, realmente amaba a Akashi Seijirou. También podía notar la forma en que la mirada de su hijo se suavizaba y todo su rostro se iluminaba con el simple hecho de que alguien dijera el nombre de su esposo.

Hubo una época en la que él había podido hacer esa misma expresión y eso le daba miedo, le daba miedo que su hijo… su única familia amara tanto a alguien, temía que terminara lastimado, temía que terminara con el corazón roto. Temía que su hijo se convirtiera en él.

El médico salió de la habitación del matrimonio en su casa.

-¿Cómo está Kouki?- El hombre sonrió.

-Está bien, su presión está bien, pero como le dije a su hijo y yerno deben ir a un hospital, llevar un buen control prenatal, hacer los estudios de laboratorio necesarios, tomar sus vitaminas-

-Entiendo- El médico colocó un ligero golpe en su hombro, en una extraña muestra de apoyo que él no terminó de entender.

El siguiente en salir fue su hijo.

-Padre-

-El médico me dijo que Kouki está bien-

-Sí- Y un silencio extraño los absorbió, silencio con el que su hijo acabó. –Padre, gracias por no dejar que Kouki cayera- La imagen de su yerno comenzando un lento camino al suelo regresó a él (Recordándole la forma en que su esposa había pasado por lo mismo). –Sé que ya sabías del bebé- No quiso agregar nada. –Así que voy a decir gracias por evitar que Kouki y el bebé se lastimaran- Y Masaomi nunca deseo tanto (como en ese momento) ser la persona que su hijo creía que era.

EXTRA:

-Kouki, deberías estar dormido- A él le parecía poco saludable estar despierto a la una de la mañana, no para alguien normal, menos para alguien en el estado de su yerno.

-No le diga a Seijirou, por favor… Masaomi-san- Llamó su yerno, y él supuso que al menos debía ver al chico a la cara. Observó como el sujeto tomaba aire lentamente y adquiría cierta aura de determinación que le provocó un escalofrío (¿Miedo?, jamás). -Amo a su hijo. Puede que sea cierto y yo solo soy un capricho, pero Seijirou me ama. Me eligió y solo porque yo no le agrado no quiere decir que voy a alejarme. Tampoco planeo competir con usted, es su padre y se necesitan el uno al otro. Pero le aseguro que no me haré a un lado para que usted siga dirigiendo la vida de Seijirou. No voy a dejar que haga infeliz a mi esposo-

"No trates de dirigir la vida de Seijirou". Resonó en su cabeza con la voz casi olvidada de su esposa.

La extrañaba tanto.

-No balbuceé, así que espero haya sido claro- Kouki hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del estudio.

No pudo evitar reír una vez que estuvo solo. Conocía al esposo de su hijo y seguramente estaba temblando de miedo de pie en medio del pasillo sin poder creer lo que acaba de hacer.

Aquello le demostró que acababan de darle la oportunidad de ser mejor abuelo que padre.

Con los padres que le habían tocado a su nieto, ese pequeño iba a ser más que increíble.

EXTRA 2:

\- Furi … Furi … Furi…-

\- ¿Eh?-

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kuroko apagando la estufa y con tono de preocupación, tono que pasaría desapercibido para cualquier oído no entrenado. Mientras él solo se inclinaba a ver la verdura medio rebanada, la cual se suponía era su tarea en el proyecto "Preparemos nuestra cena en compañía"

-Sí, solo… me siento algo cansado-

-Mira papi, papá- Pidió Katsuya corriendo desde la sala hasta pararse en medio de la cocina, siendo perseguido por un entusiasta Número 2.

-¿Qué sucede, Katsuya?- Kuroko cambió su atención de su amigo a su hijo.

-¿Mhm?- Exclamó Kagami dejando por un momento lo que sea que estuviera preparando como platillo principal (olía delicioso).

-Hice un dibujo- Explicó el niño mostrando la hoja blanca con orgullo.

-Oh, me encanta, amor, somos nosotros, ¿verdad?-

-Mi familia-

\- También está el pulgoso- Katsuya rio.

-Se llama Número 2 papá, no pulgoso- El menor rio un poco más en compañía de unos cuantos ladridos que su amigo perro soltó al escuchar su nombre, mientras Kagami parecía feliz de hacer reír a su hijo. Una vez el pequeño se tranquilizó, hice una petición muy importante. –Puedo enseñarle mi dibujo a Furi-san- Trató de susurrar, pero aun así él fue capaz de escuchar perfectamente.

-Claro- Le contestó su papi en un susurro. Kuroko era un papi asombroso, incluso Kagami (Furi se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero le había preocupado mucho el hombre) había demostrado ser un padre más que increíble.

-Furi-san, ¿Le gustaría ver mi dibujo?- él asintió feliz de ser incluido.

-Es muy colorido, son tu papá, tu papi, Número 2 y tú, ¿verdad?- Dijo al tiempo que apuntaba a cada uno de los miembros en el dibujo, no había sido difícil, Katsuya había usado los colores correctos para el cabello de sus padres. El niño asintió feliz.

-¿Quiere que lo dibuje?- Furi miró en todas direcciones.

-Sí- Contestó en un curioso tono de "¿Por qué no?" y el niño se acomodó junto a ellos, comenzando a dibujar, primero se concentró en el menor, en la forma en que movía su mano, en como lo miraba a él cada cierto tiempo, como si de un profesional se tratase hasta que simplemente su mente se desconectó.

-Furi- Esta vez fue el turno de Kagami de llamar insistentemente a su amigo. –Furi, Furi…-

-Ah, lo siento, ¿Qué?- Exclamó girando con rapidez la cabeza.

-Furi-san, no- Pidió Katsuya y él regresó a su anterior posición.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Seguro de qué estás bien?- Volvió a cuestionar Kuroko.

-Sí, es solo que... no sé, no puedo concentrarme, estoy… muy cansado. No sé, me siento… raro-

-Me recuerdas…- Inició Kagami recibiendo una rápida mirada de su esposo. –Ah…- Fue chistoso poder percibir la duda en la voz de su compañero.

-¿Qué?- Solicitó que continuara (Su suegro estaría complacido de que usara "Solicitó" en una oración). El más alto pareció pedir permiso, nunca sabría que con una simple mirada, Kuroko había pedido que se expresara "Con tacto".

-Me recuerdas a Kuroko, cuando estaba embarazado- Y él comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué?, no, yo no…-

-¿Es tan imposible?, mira yo no sé ni quiero saber, ni imaginar ni... Pero eres un recién casado- Kagami comenzó a lucir como si quisiera vomitar. -Es tan raro, ¿Por qué te casaste con Akashi?- Susurró el más alto,

Si Kouki hubiera estado un poco más en todos sus sentidos (y no a punto de un colapso nervioso) no se habría sentido ofendido, sabía que Kagami solo estaba muy sorprendido de que su personalidad pudiera funcionar tan bien con la de Seijirou (Además de que Akashi lo aterraba y le sorprendía que a Furi no), se lo había explicado durante la boda y con ayuda de unas cuantas copas.

-No-

-¿No?- ¿Qué? No, claro que no estaba entrando en pánico, Kouki solo necesitaba una bolsa de papel y poner su cabeza entre sus rodillas porque… por razones… muy importantes.

-Furi- Llamó Kuroko. –Está bien-

-No, no lo entiendes, mi suegro ni siquiera me ha aprobado yo… me convertí en la protagonista de un dorama, en cualquier momento Masaomi-san podría sacarme por la puerta trasera y hacerme desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y…, no estoy preparado para tener un bebé- Y Kuroko ocupó todo su campo de visión.

-Furi- Lo llamó con suavidad. –Yo no tengo un suegro malvado, pero incluso así, a veces pensaba tanto en las cosas que podía hacer mal con Katsuya que me olvidaba que tenía que ir al baño… accidentes pasaron-

-¿En… serio?- Buscó la veracidad del comentario en Kagami, que alzó las cejas y se concentró en la nada, como si recordara, suficiente prueba para él.

-Estar asustado está bien- Le dijo Kuroko en tono tan tranquilo que lo hizo de alguna forma relajarse. –Aunque antes de entrar en pánico sugiero que te hagas una prueba y vayas al médico-

-Me… ¿Me acompañarías, Kuroko?-

-Claro-

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer muchachones, gracias por sus comentarios :) y tendrán que darme un poco de tiempo para volver a escribir el capítulo de KiKasa porque soy increíblemente pobre como para arreglar mi computadora :D Nos leemos.


	25. Sobre cuidar esposos y bebés

Yo creí que no podría escribir nada después del nacimiento de Katsuya (A excepción de la party hard en la que se conocen Akashi y Furi que está en proceso… un proceso muy, muy lento :D ) peeeero resulto que sí pude… Espero y se disfrute.

Por qué tarde tanto… de nuevo… el mundo real no me deja ser libre :(

Y bueno este capítulo está lleno de dulces y unicornios y vomito de arcoíris… y es tan tranquilo como el nombre del fic lo indica.

ADVERTENCIA: Aquí se menciona un hombre lactando, porque la lactancia materna es más saludable que la fórmula y… porque soy una pervertida, por eso. No, no fue nada demasiado explicito, no se me emocionen, tampoco hay escenas sexosas, no… pero la advertencia la pongo porque… ñe.

* * *

Kagami no está muy seguro de que decir en estos momentos; ¿Fue su culpa?, Debió preparar mejores platillos a Tetsuya, debió insistir más en los suplementos, ¿Debió obligarlo a tomar más ácido fólico o hiero?

¿Su comida no fue suficientemente nutritiva?

-No se preocupe es algo completamente esperado, es uno de los riesgos después de un embarazo- Explicó el médico asegurándose de cambiar su atención entre uno y otro.

Katsuya eligió ese momento para llorar, siendo de inmediato arrullado por Tetsuya. Kagami entendía completamente a su hijo, él también quería llorar.

-Así que solo se quedarán un día más. Le pondremos hierro por el suero-

-¿Hierro?- Preguntó, sin lograr retener aquel pensamiento en su mente.

-Sí, hierro… por el suero-

-¿No necesita sangre?- El médico sonrió con amabilidad.

-No, su anemia no es tan grave como para necesitar sangre, una dosis de hierro por el suero y tomar hierro en casa por un mes, al menos, será suficiente, debemos hacer un seguimiento posterior, claro, pero eso debe ser suficiente- Y luciendo satisfecho con su explicación (Aunque Kagami deseaba que no se fuera hasta que le dijera que estaba 100% seguro de que su esposo estaría bien y no solo un "Debe" estar bien) el hombre se despidió. –Bueno, me retiro, Felicidades de nuevo-

-Gracias- Contestó Tetsuya y el hombre en bata blanca dio media vuelta para desaparecer, no sin antes echarle una miradilla a la pierna vendada de Kagami.

El pelirrojo decidió que era el momento perfecto de restregar sus manos contra su rostro, preparándose para preguntarle a su esposo si se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás bien?- Y al final el primero en preguntar fue Tetsuya.

-¿Que si yo estoy bien?, ¡Tú eres el que tiene anemia!- La respuesta instantánea de su pareja fue encogerse de hombros, mientras acercaba un poquito más a Katsuya a su rostro.

-Tú tienes un esguince- De repente se sentía muy cansado para continuar con el ceño fruncido. Soltó un suspiro derrotado y se sentó junto a su esposo en la pequeña camilla.

-No solo encojas los hombros-

-El doctor dijo que era algo esperado- "Esperado" no quería decir que Kagami estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy cansado- Y por respuesta terminó acercándose para acariciar el rostro de su pareja con el propio, uniendo sus frentes, para finalmente besarlo de forma lenta y ligeramente perezosa, pero impregnando todo el amor que sentía por el otro. Terminando por rodear el cuerpo contrario con uno de sus brazos, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Tetsuya.

-No estés tan asustado-

-Yo estaré asustado si quiero estar asustado-

-Siempre tan elocuente Taiga-

-Mhm- Se quejo como niño malcriado, para comenzar a acariciar la manita de su hijo, acabando su dedo índice por ser atrapado por el agarre mortal (De un recién nacido). – ¡Es muy fuerte!- Exclamó apartándose un poco de su respaldo personal, girándose para sonreírle a su esposo, encontrándose con una sonrisa dirigida a su persona, una llena de un "Eres un tonto pero te encuentro muy tierno" -En eso se parece a ti, ¿no?-

…

Y así, sin más, lograron una extraña pero cómoda forma de hacer las cosas, cuando Taiga cuidaba de Katsuya, Tetsuya limpiaba un poco la casa, cuando Tetsuya alimentaba a Katsuya, Taiga recordaba que no había más papel de baño, y así, sin que ninguno pudiera dar el 100% en esos momentos juntos lograban un rendimiento que sobrepasaba la calificación de "Sobresaliente", llenando los huecos del otro, en perfecta sincronía, justo como en sus años de preparatoria, cuando eran la luz y sombra del equipo de baloncesto.

Kagami apagó la estufa, dirigiéndose a acomodar los platos a la mesa.

-Bien- Una vez todo listo, caminó (con ayuda de sus muletas y seguido de un Número 2 que parecía mirarlo con lastima) de forma lenta y trabajosa hacia la habitación en busca de su esposo y su bebé.

-Estúpido pulgoso- Murmuró a lo que Número 2 movió la cola y el suspiró resignado. –Ya sé, espera y te doy de comer-

Finalmente llegó a la habitación, encontrándolos con Tetsuya a medio camino de desvestir al pequeño.

-¿Cambio de pañal?- Cuestionó.

-Sí- Le contestaron sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Yo lo hago- Expuso, colocando los palos de metal del mal recargados contra la pared, acercándose con una marcada cojera hacia el bebé.

-Creí que estabas preparando la comida-

-Ya terminé- Exclamó, inclinándose para colocarse en el campo de visión del hombre, exaltándolo un poco, pero haciéndose merecedor de una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntaron con diversión.

-Yo lo cambio- Su esposo respondió apartándose, alzando a número 2 y yendo a sentarse en la mecedora color crema (regalo de sus padres), que usaban para alimentar a Katsuya, con el perro bien acurrucado en su regazo como si en lugar de un bebé, ellos tuvieran dos.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?-

-Está bien-

-Recuerda que debes descansar y elevar la pierna para que no se inflame-

-Sí, sí, después de que comamos-

-No sabía que Taiga se convertiría en un entusiasta de cambiar pañales-

-Mhm- Semi contestó usando toda su concentración para no lastimar el pequeño vestigio de cordón umbilical (que aun esperaba su épica caída) al quitar el pañal.

-No lo dejes tanto tiempo destapado porque le va a dar frí…-Y sin que Tetsuya lograra terminar su advertencia, su bebé se convirtió en una fuente de agua dorada (?).

-¡Aaahh!- Kagami soltó un gritillo de pánico (Muy, muy masculino) y Tetsuya soltó una carcajada discreta. –Vi esto en un vídeo pero no sabía que realmente pasaba, creí que era un chiste del vídeo-

-Pasa- Le dirigió una pequeña mirada de terror a su pareja para continuar con su tarea.

Una vez terminó, gracias al cielo, sin más contratiempos, se permitió preguntar.

-Crees que cuando fuimos bebés, ¿Le hicimos eso a nuestros padres?-

-Es muy posible- Tetsuya aun lucía divertido y Katsuya decidió que ese era un buen momento para llorar.

-Ah, no, Katsuya…- Lo alzó en sus brazos. –Don't cry- Murmuró acercando una de sus manos a la barbilla del bebé, quien de inmediato comenzó a buscar su fuente de alimento (Porque sí, Kagami había descubierto que todo lo que estuviera cerca de sus manos y/o boca, para Katsuya era alimento).

-¿Tiene hambre?-

-Sí- Sin agregar nada más, Tetsuya extendió sus brazos, como una solicitud silenciosa.

Acomodando al pequeño de inmediato, desarreglando su ropa, para acercarle al pequeño su fuente de alimento, quien de inmediato comenzó a comer.

Kagami observó por un corto tiempo a su familia, sin poder resistirse de cojear hasta ellos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó su esposo sin alzar el rostro. Kagami lo obligó a mirarlo, alzándole el rostro, usando su mano dominante, para inclinarse y besarlo.

-Te Amo- Noto como lentamente el rostro de Tetsuya se llenaba de color.

-También Te Amo Taiga-

…

-Hey Tetsu, ¿Qué hiciste de comer?, huele bien-

Un tarde sin más, Kagami encontró a Tetsuya en el sillón de la sala con una mano sobre su propia frente, como si no pudiera sostener su propia cabeza.

-¿Quieres ver una película mientras comemos?- Había preguntado, cortándose de golpe al notar la palidez en el rostro de su esposo. -Tetsuya- Llamó, tratando de ocultar aquel timbre de pánico. El hombre alzó el rostro lentamente para dedicarle una sonrisa discreta. -Estás pálido- Explicó sentándose junto al peliazul, quien recargo su cabeza (todo el cuerpo) contra el brazo de su esposo.

-Me maree- Sí, su corazón dio un salto como si acabara de tropezar justo antes de comenzar a correr como si un asesino serial lo persiguiera desde hacía horas.

-¿Te mareaste?-

-Sí- Le contestaron en voz bajita.

-Ok... ¿q-quieres ir al hospital?- ¿Qué?, No, claro que Kagami Taiga no tartamudeaba.

-No-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a la cama?- Tetsuya se separó un poquito de él, solo el tiempo justo para mirarlo a los ojos, transmitiéndole con ese pequeño gesto una cantidad exorbitante de amor.

-No-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí-

-¿Quieres agua?-

-Estoy bien- Le sonrieron suavemente, obligándolo a relajarse contra el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraban, tomando una de sus manos para obligarlo a rodear su cuerpo (Aunque la palabra obligar estaba de más).

-Duerme, yo me levanto si Katsuya llora-

-Eres un esposo y padre tan dedicado Kagami-kun- Ante tal comentario no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara.

-Bastardo-

-Te Amo, Taiga- Le murmuraron después de que un corto beso fue colocado en sus labios.

Como Kagami justo esperaba, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Tetsuya se quedara dormido y justo como esperaba, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Katsuya comenzara a llorar.

Se levantó del sillón, cojeando de forma menos marcada que los primeros días, llegando hasta su habitación (seguido muy de cerca por un Número 2 que soltaba un pequeño gimoteo casi silencioso de tanto en tanto, notándose ansioso, como si estuviera muy preocupado por el hecho de que el bebé llorara), yendo hasta la cuna donde descansaba su hijo, alzando a Katsuya, quien lloraba con todo de sí.

-Katsuya- Exclamó, lo que pareció llamar la atención del bebé, que se tranquilizó un poco, sin ser suficiente obviamente, pues el hambre aun estaba presente.

Taiga se dirigió a la cocina de forma lenta, con Número 2 (más tranquilo) muy cerca, se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando uno de los biberones con leche, previamente preparadas, todo era difícil, considerando que tenía hacerlo con una sola mano, pues con la otra sostenía a su bebé, siempre cuidando de no apartar su mano más libre por mucho tiempo pues temía que algo pasara si no sostenía a Katsuya con ambas manos y siempre cuidando su equilibrio, dejando caer la mayor parte de su peso sobre una pierna.

Pero, y porque tenía que pasar, la torpeza que venía con la falta de sueño, hizo que terminara por traicionarse, dejando caer el biberón, tratando de alcanzarla en el aire, pero finalmente reprimiendo sus reflejos al temer que algo le pasara a Katsuya si hacía un movimiento muy brusco, recordando muy tarde a número dos, que soltó un gemidillo de dolor.

-¡Número 2!- Se hinco asustado junto al perro, tocándolo por donde pudo y por donde no también, encontrándolo a salvo. Al parecer el pobre solo se había asustado. – ¡No me asustes pulgoso!- Suspiró cansado, recordando de forma súbita que Tetsuya se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que se estiró tratando de ver si su esposo se había levantado, observando a Kagami desde el centro de la sala acusadoramente, pensando que era patético y no se le podía dejar ni una simple tarea, pero su esposo simplemente se había estirado cual largo era en la comodidad del sillón. Suspiró de nuevo esta vez con un toque de alivio, escuchando el llanto bajo de Katsuya –Necesito otros dos pares de manos-

…

Tetsuya despertó un poco confundido, la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana había disminuido y no sabía dónde estaban Taiga, Katsuya y Número 2. Alzó un poco el rostro hasta que notó a Taiga sentado en el suelo, usando el sillón como respaldo.

-Taiga- Llamó a lo que el hombre volteó de inmediato, al tiempo que él se levantaba un poco, recargándose en uno de sus brazos, pudiendo observar como su esposo alimentaba a Katsuya, todo siendo observado por un alerta Número 2.

-Buenos días- Saludó su pareja.

-Buenos días- Contestó sin ponerse a pensar en la hora.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí- El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y regresó su atención al bebé. -¿Por qué estás en el suelo Taiga?, ¿No te gusta la mecedora?-

-A Katsuya y a mí nos gusta el suelo- (Taiga no planeaba decirle que quería estar cerca para escuchar su respiración y mover la mecedora hasta este lugar haría demasiado ruido, además de que necesitaba más manos para eso y por alguna razón sentarse en el sillón no había parecido una buena opción). Tetsuya solo se permitió sonreír divertido, viendo como su bebé terminaba de comer, siendo recolocado para ayudarlo a sacar el aire, él estiró un poco el brazo, sabiendo el lugar exacto en que se encontraba la pequeña toalla que usaría para que Katsuya no ensuciara la ropa de su papá si regresaba un poco de leche al eructar.

-La toalla Taiga- Y la acomodó en el hombro del hombre.

-Ah… sí- (Taiga no planeaba decirle a Tetsuya que ya había cambiado su camisa en dos ocasiones… el día de hoy).

Una vez alimentado, limpio y sin gas en su interior, Taiga lucía como si no tuviera idea de porque su bebé no dejaba de llorar (que no es que Tetsuya supiera más que su esposo).

-¿Por qué no deja de llorar?- Le preguntó Taiga preocupado, pero Tetsuya no sabía y lo cierto es que estaba por ponerse a llorar junto con su bebé. -¿Crees que le duela algo?-

¿Y si realmente le dolía algo?

¿Cómo se suponía que Tetsuya sabría?

-Déjame cargarlo- Solicitó con una voz monótona, logrando ocultar el nudo en su garganta. Taiga realizó su petición de inmediato, pero para cuando esto pasó, ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

-¡T-Tetsu!, n-no llores- Exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él, con brazos extendidos, como si deseara atrapar sus lagrimas y regresarlas a sus sacos lagrimales. Sabía que estaba causándole un ataque de pánico a Taiga, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-¿Que si hay algo mal con él?-

-No, Katsuya está bien, no tiene fiebre, su pancita está blandita, ¿eso es bueno no?, está comiendo y hace del baño… está bien… ¿no?- Y Taiga usaba un tono decidido para cambiar a uno completamente lleno de inseguridades y de repente Tetsuya se sentía muy cansado como para sostener su propio cuerpo erguido; así que se dejó caer suavemente sobre el sillón quedando semisentado, sin parar de llorar.

Taiga se acercó más a él, envolviéndolo como pudo con un brazo y colocando su mano libre, bien extendida, sobre la espalda de Katsuya (Casi abarcándola por completo).

-No llores cuando no sé cómo arreglarlo- Y eso lo enterneció y entristeció a partes iguales. –No-no quiero decir que no puedes llorar si tú quieres, yo solo…- Taiga se veía tan estresado que a él solo se le ocurrió colocar un beso en la frente de su esposo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Y con Taiga mirándolo a los ojos, bien envuelto en el calor del hombre que amaba, con Katsuya bien pegado a su pecho, permitiéndole al pequeño escuchar los latidos de su corazón, al igual que su respiración, Taiga se relajó (realmente, realmente relajado por primera vez desde que dejaron el hospital), Tetsuya finalmente pudo detener a sus ojos de producir más lágrimas después y el llanto de su hijo se hizo más y más bajo, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Susurró Kagami, sentándose a su lado.

-Yo no hice nada- Contestó en el mismo tono.

-Tu corazón- Murmuró su esposo.

-¿Eh?-

-Escuchar el corazón tranquiliza a los bebés, les recuerda cuando estaban en el vientre, lo leímos, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Ahora con la cabeza más fría (y con su nariz un poco congestionada), Tetsuya lo recordaba. –Eso, o te quiere más a ti y te extrañaba después de estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo-

-¿Qué?- Y se permitió reír divertido (de forma muy, muy silenciosa). –Claro que no me quiere más, siempre que Taiga habla, Katsuya trata de girarse en tu dirección-

(Aunque siendo un bebé, Katsuya realmente no podía hacer mucho pues aun no podía controlar ni los músculos de sus ojos).

-No-

-Sí-

-No lo he notado-

-Katsuya ama la voz de su papá- Y Taiga se sonrojó tiernamente para sonreírle con todos los dientes acompañado de ojos entrecerrados, luciendo jovial y u poco torpe (como amaba a ese gigante de cabello rojo).

Pero el estomago de Taiga eligió ese momento para interrumpir la escena.

-¿No has comido?-

-Tú tampoco-

-Será mejor ir a acostarlo a su cuna- Dijo, sin querer hacerlo realmente, no tenía muchas ganas de apartarse de su bebé, si era sincero.

-Esperemos un poco- Contestó Taiga, como si se sintiera justo igual que Tetsuya.

-Papá Taiga es tan responsable, poner a Katsuya por encima de tu estomago, estoy feliz- Lo dijo con una mínima inflexión en la voz.

-Bastardo- Murmuró Taiga sonrojándose marcadamente.

-Eres demasiado lindo para tu propio bien, Taiga-

-¡Tú!... ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy lindo!- No sabía que Taiga tenía la habilidad especial de hacer sonar un susurro como un grito. –¡Tú eres el lindo aquí!- Exclamo irritado. Y fue ahí que Tetsuya se dio cuenta de que había querido escuchar a su esposo llamarlo "Atractivo", incluso si era en una versión "Linda". -¿Po-por qué lloras?, está bien, está bien, dejaré que me llames lindo, ¡Pero…!-

-No, yo… solo me hace feliz que Taiga lo piense- Trato de decir, cortando sus lagrimas traicioneras (Y si tan solo pudiera cortar sus hormonas también).

-¿Feliz?...- Y aunque gustaba de burlarse de la inteligencia de Taiga, sabía que el hombre no era tonto, solo un poco descuidado y distraído. –Eres muy atractivo Tetsuya…- Sintió como su esposo se acercaba a su oído. -Y muy sexy- No pudo controlar el sonrojo (justo como no podía controlar sus hormonas), terminando por aceptar su rostro avergonzado y sonreírle al padre de su bebé.

-Taiga también es muy sexy- El pelirrojo sonrió de forma discreta sin dejar de mirarlo como si añorara besar cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de Tetsuya. –Y lindo- Ante aquello el más alto rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Por desgracia el estomago de Taiga los volvió a interrumpir.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer-

-También no es bueno que estés tantas horas sin comer-

-Mhm-

-Tomaste tu medicamento-

-Mhm- Respondió, afirmativamente, dejándose ser ayudado por su esposo, que había dominado la habilidad de mantener el equilibrio con una pierna sana y otra medio sana.

-¿Tú tomaste para el dolor hoy?-

-No, es que ya no duele, pronto podré quitarme esta cosa...- Dijo mirando despectivamente el pobre pedazo de yeso. -Y podré ser mucho más útil-

-¿Más?, No se puede-

-Tetsuya no bromees, con mi pierna así soy un inút…- Fue un poco difícil, mantener a su bebé lo más quieto que pudo, mientras se acercaba a su esposo, hasta ocupar su espacio personal, logrando interrumpirlo en su camino por ofenderse a sí mismo.

-Taiga jamás ha sido un inútil… jamás- Los ojos de su esposo brillaron, porque justo como Tetsuya había necesitado sentirse amado y deseado, Taiga también había necesitado sentirse amado y deseado.

Eran un par de tontos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
